Days of Our Lives
by Lee Totema
Summary: Huh. I was driving home from work and now I'm in Dragon age world. It's 3 years before the Fifth Blight. So what do I do? Be the handmaiden to Oriana and be completely bored out of my mind. Self Insert. Multiple Origins. Rated T for mild swearing and adult themes.
1. Que?

**I probably have played more than 400 hours of dragon age. Don't judge me! Shout out to Middle of Nowhere by Wyolake for inspiring me to create my own self insert! It will be some filler in the early chapters but yes it will get better :3**

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

So this has been a rather hectic day. Well more like bordering the unbelievable and absolutely unfathomable. That's a word right? Anyway let's start at the beginning.

I was at work. I was done with my monday. Lunch was finally coming to a close. Went to my car and remembered that I had to get gas. So I started to drive out of the parking garage and head home. As I crossed a green light...oh that's right. The 18 wheeler ran the red and t-boned me! I'll just let you know, I wasn't at fault! But that's not the point.

So the guy t-boned me. I think I had a second to feel agonizing pain and then nothing. Blackness. Finally I woke up in an unrecognizable place. It was faded, blurry. Nothing was really focused. I rubbed my eyes. My contacts should have been in place. It was a weird place with a green sky and various islands in the distance. They were floating islands. I sat down on the floor. My cook pants were gone. Instead I had on my regular jeans. I had on one of my t-shirts and white tennis shoes.

So I sat down and waited. Then waited some more. Finally I got extremely bored just waiting. I stood up and started to walk. There was a path in front of me so I decided to follow it. As I started to walk the path I felt something watch me. I looked back but there was nothing there. As I turned to walk the path again, a bright light was in front of me. I shielded my eyes until I was able to focus on it. It looked like a halo. A floating halo that was really, really bright. I didn't feel frightened. I felt protected. I reached for it with one of my hands, but I wasn't able to touch it. I started to fall down. I tried to grab at anything, to no avail. I think I might have screamed but I'm not sure.

Finally I woke up. There was a ceiling above me. I was on something soft, a bed. It wasn't as comfortable as my own. The pressure behind my eyes was growing stronger. I groaned. I hated getting migraines.

"Ah, you are awake?" Someone said next to me. I opened my eyes and there was an old man before me. He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my mind to it. It was hurting way too much. Where are acetaminophens when you need them? I groaned again and tried to push my eyeballs inside my skull. I knew it wasn't really going to do much, but it felt good. "Here, drink this." He pushed a ceramic bowl towards me. I looked at it. I really shouldn't be accepting weird drinks from even weirder old men. Still, I didn't really have nothing to lose. So I took the drink and took a good swig. It tasted like honey and grass. I gagged and coughed but I was able to drink half of that disgusting concoction.

Strangely enough, my migraine started to lessen. I blinked away the pressure and started to examine where I was. I saw the fire from the fireplace made shadows around the room and bathing the room in low light. I finally got a good look at the old man. First I was surprised at the fact that I was able to see extremely clearly since I had worn contacts for years. Second, Holy Jesus! Aldous was right freaking in front of me!

I was probably gaping for a good while, before I acted like a wild animal and pressed myself firmly against the nearest wall. I looked around some more. The walls were made of stone. The fabric that I was using as a comforter, felt course to the touch. It's like I stepped back into the dark ages. Except this was Dragon Age. Freaking Dragon Age!

"Calm down, calm down. You just had a scare that's all. Of course anyone would be scared when there were mabari hounds chasing after you." Aldous chuckled. He really had the perfect abuelito voice.

"M-Mabari Hounds?" I squeaked.

"Yes. It was an odd sight. A young woman covered in blood, running away from hounds in the courtyard. We were able to stop them from mauling you. You were very badly hurt. May I ask your name?" Aldous said. At this point I wondered if I should give my nickname or my full name. I decided nickname. There was no way anyone could get my real name right.

"Nia." I said. The absurdity of it all came crashing down on me. I was in a video game. "Um...can I ask a weird question?" I said, grabbing the covijas and wrapping them around me.

"Of course." Aldous said, pouring more of that sick, pasty green stuff in a smaller bowl.

"Well more like two questions. When and where am I?" I asked. He tried giving me the bowl again but I politely declined.

"Well this is the year 9:27 Dragon. You are in Highever Castle." Aldous answered. I kinda gaped at him some more and was stupefied enough to accept the bowl of honey grass paste. I gagged again. The taste was horrendous. Aldous was kind enough to answer of my questions. From what Aldous explained to me, I managed to sneak past all the guards, bleeding and covered in wounds. The mabari hounds smelled everything that I was bleeding out and gave chase.. That's when Eren Cousland, the noble PC, saved me. He brought me to Aldous who knew enough about herbs to heal me.

So here I am, writing all of this down on a piece of parchment that I requested from Aldous. I'm keeping it short. Writing with a quill and ink is difficult. I needed to record all of this to make sure I'm not going completely insane.

Anyway, here's to day one.

God Help Me.

* * *

><p><strong>Any type of review is appreciated, whether it be criticism or awe. :3<strong>


	2. That means What?

**I had to update with another one. The first chapter was just way too short for me. I have to get all this written down. I'm almost to Ameranthine in my mind at this point. Curse my mind.**

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

This day has actually been the best so far. At least that's what I tell myself. I must be a lucky bastard. So to recap what has happened so far:

After Aldous gave me a once over to make sure I was healthy, I was tucked in for the night. Aldous gave me some breakfast this morning and forced the elfroot potion down my throat again. My wounds were all cleared last night. The potion was to help gain back the blood I lost. After I finished my food, Aldous took me on a tour through the castle.

I felt a bit awkward because I have no idea why I should be here. Shouldn't I be locked up in the dungeon? I mean I was an unknown woman with blood all over her sneaking around the castle. I shouldn't be so chummy with the resident tutor. I recognized a bit of the layout of the castle, but it's way bigger than what you see in the game. You haven't seen the side gardens! They were huge with a few elves working to take care of it. I realized that I'm basically as tall as a male elf. I'm 5' 1" so I'm pretty short, even by normal standards back in the real world.

As Aldous walked toward the library, I heard another familiar voice.

"Oren!" Here came this little boy with dark hair and pale eyes. He had the eyes of his father, and was a little on the chubby side. Granted, I came 3 years before the blight happened. Oren who was about 5 or six is now a cute toddler of about 2 or 3. He ran and tripped. He fell on his hands and knees but started to cry. That inner mom in me reacted and I went down to his level. I was a bit worried if he would start crying, since I'm all strange and stuff. In order to calm Oren down, I started to wiggle my fingers with sounds effects. It made him laugh which made me chuckle as well. He didn't look anything like my son, but he reminded me of him.

Oriana came running after him. Her hair was longer this time and wasn't in those weird various ponytail things. I kept looking at him with my head at weird angles, looking away, then looking back with a smile or a goofy face. He laughed and clapped his hands. Oriana just watched me curiously.

"Oren." She said softly. He looked over.

"Mum!" He said and ran over to her. I stood up and kinda fidgeted with my fingers.

"Good Morning, my lady." Aldous said, with a polite bow. I bowed alongside Aldous. I didn't want to insult Oriana accidentally.

"Good Morning Aldous. Is this the girl that was causing all that trouble yesterday?" Oriana asked. Oren was pulling on her dress and she held his hand.

"Yes. This is Nia." Aldous said. There was no way I would give out my real name. I doubt anyone would be able to pronounce it.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I really wasn't in my right mind." I said, and I really don't know how the frick I actually got here anyway.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Do you remember anything from before?" Oriana asked. I shook my head. I kept my head low. I didn't want to insult someone by looking them at the eyes accidentally. Oriana laughed. "Oh you shouldn't be so formal with me. In fact, I know where your old clothes are. Would you like to join me?" I nodded and said a polite good bye to Aldous. I walked behind her. She was pulling Oren by the hand.

"You really made the guards question their job yesterday. A weird blood soaked woman, not seen by anyone! You gave us all a shock." Oriana laughed.

"I feel shocked as well, my lady. I don't even remember how I even got here to be honest." I said. I really don't and that worried me.

"Nothing at all?" She looked at me surprised and I nodded. Finally she led me in a room where the elven servants were working on a few clothes. She talked to an elf and she led Oriana where there was a bundle of fiber that was my clothes. They were torn in various places and I'm glad for the clothes Aldous gave me. I looked through the pockets and nothing was there. The elf woman brought me another basket. Here were my other things that were in my pockets.

My phone which didn't turn on. My wallet with various cards and no money. Those cards were useless now. A pen and piping tools. I might give those to Nan. My bowl scraper, cook's hat, and apron. And finally my notebook. Yep, nothing useful really. What do you expect from a pastry cook, a time machine clock? The elf looked at the items curiously.

My clothes were all garbage of course. I explained to Oriana about the white apron and hat. She sent them to be delivered to the kitchen staff. The wallet and phone I kept in a pocket I found. I'm going to have to hide these somewhere on the off chance I somehow get back home. I took the pen and notepad to write. It was small but I'll be able to write in it.

"Thank you so much. I really thought I lost everything." I sincerely thanked Oriana. She looked at me strangely. "Is there something on my face, my lady?"

"I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be my handmaiden?" Oriana asked. If you're asking what that was, it's basically someone that helps a lady (or man) with various jobs. It could be doing their hair, or getting some clothes for them. Just a servant that's following them in the most simplest terms. I naturally accepted. I really wondered why but I'm not going to push my luck. She basically explained my job to me. I explained how Aldous already gave me a tour. She showed me to the servant's quarters.

It was a bit much. I told her that honestly there wasn't much I could really do. Oriana said to trust her. I shut up after that. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. She left me there. It was a small room. A single bed mattress and a set of drawers. I sighed. I took out my stuff and I put it in one of the drawers. Oriana said that she'd make sure I'd get some more decent clothes.

Well this was the start of a new life I guess. After everything was all said and done, I took out my necklace. It was a silver rope chain with three things hanging off it. The virgin Mary in gold, the cross in silver with small diamonds, and my engagement ring from my husband. I looked at my hand. My gold ring was still on it. I'm surprised no one has even asked. Though, considering my circumstances leading me here, I can understand.

Day 5

Oriana decked me with some nice robes. It looked really weird on me. It was a dark red skirt, with a brown apron around me. A long sleeve maroon shirt with a black corset. I had to do my hair up. I was considering cutting it short, but I just left it.

It's been a few days since I wrote in here. Oriana used the past couple of days introducing me to my duties. Heh, duties. Anyway, I literally followed her everywhere. She wasn't that bossy though. She was from Antiva which was basically this world's Italy with spanish thrown in. Apparently the spanish that I do speak is considered from the country. Well, at least I'll be able to tell when someone from Antiva is insulting me.

Basically, I've just been babysitting Oren for the most part. He's such a good boy and so cute! My son should almost be his age now. Hopefully I'll be able to get the real date instead of these day entries.

I also was introduce to all the Couslands. When came tea time, Oriana asked me to follow her. We went into a small room and Eleanor and Fergus were in there.

"Hello my love. Ah, I see your new handmaiden. She's quite a looker. Ow!" Fergus said. He went up to greet her and she pinched him after he made that comment. I bowed.

"My name is Nia. Please to meet you, my lord." I said. I actually sounded pretty formal. Go me.

"It's interesting that she chose you. I've been pushing her to accept one of the elves around the castle, but she just turned them all away." Eleanor explained. I looked from Oriana to Eleanor.

"That's because Oren didn't like any of them. If they're going to be taking care of me, they will also know my son." Oriana argued. I felt a little awkward, just standing there watching them eat. It was actually making me a little bit hungry. I noticed how Oriana tipped back her cup farther and knew that she was getting low on tea. They were just talking politics about Ferelden. I wasn't really paying attention, just serving them tea and making sure they were comfortable.

"Love, how about we go out into the marketplace? I want to show all of Highever the most beautiful woman of the age." Fergus said, kissing her hand. Oriana gave him a warm smile. I recognized that gaze. She loved him very much.

"Of course. Nia. You will keep watch over Oren while I'm gone. Come, I need to get ready." Oriana said. I bowed and took my leave after Oriana left. She wore a light blue dress with gold embroidering. I helped her with the corset and shoes. She looked stunning. Oren came stumbling over. He hugged her leg and she lifted him up. She kissed him on the head. He was babbling here and there. I found it endearing. He looked at me.

"Mia-Ni!" He said, his arms stretched to me. I took him and he kissed me.

"We'll be gone until evening. Be a good boy Oren. Nia" Oriana said. I walked her over to were Fergus was. He was wearing some formal clothes as well. They weren't that red and gold gaudy stuff you usually saw in the game. This was more like a black and white outfit with minor gold embroidering. They went ahead in their carriage. I said hello to a few of the guards. Oren and I went ahead to the gardens. I kept a close eye on him. Kids at this age still liked to put stuff in their mouths. The elves that were working were looking at him with a humorous gaze.

I had a few close calls with a few weeds and rocks, but everything worked out. We played the chasing game and I just realized that it's kinda hard running in this skirt. As I ran around a corner, Oren hot on my heels I rammed right into someone. I kinda bruised my face since he was decked in full armor. I landed on my butt which really hurt.

"Hey!" I said before Oren finally caught me. He hugged my face and started to scream and laugh.

"Oren!" The man said. Oren looked at him and started to said "Un, Un!" That's when I realized that this must be the younger Cousland, Eren. I get up and dust off my apron, not that it was dirty or something. I took a look at him. His hair wasn't curly like Fergus'. His was more straight. He also had a goatee with mustache. It was trimmed neatly. Oren wanted to get to me. I stretched out my hands to get him but he just looked at me.

"And you are? I don't think we hired another babysitter..." He said.

"No, but Oriana did get a handmaiden. I'm Nia, my lord." I bowed. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just put on my best innocent face. Finally Oren started to cry and I gave him an expectant look. He gave him to me finally.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, I am Eren Cousland. Best that you shouldn't forget your position handmaiden." He said before he strut, yes strut, out of my vision. I rolled my eyes and forgot about that incident. The dusk started to settled and Oren fell asleep. I had him in my arms while an elf servant called Cyla led me to Oriana and Fergus' room. There was a big mattress and a smaller bed next to the wall. I assumed that was Oren's bed. I got the blanket that was resting on top and pulled it off. I put Oren on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. I learned early on that it was cold in the night. I didn't want him to get a cold so I made sure he was tucked in before going out.

Oriana and Fergus came in, giggling like early stage couples. Fergus' face was a bit pink. I bowed and Oriana gave me a few bags to carry. Fergus went off to find his brother and I followed her. She went to her room and saw Oren there. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Good job. Now, let's get me out of this tight dress." Oriana said. After helping her with the dress, she excused me for the night. I was going to just go and sleep, but I decided to visit Aldous. He was still in the study reading a few books.

"Good Evening Aldous." I said.

"Oh Nia. What are you doing here so late?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"I like to read." I said. We started to talk about some of the books. Most were about history, maps, politics and other cultures. There were few that were fantasy, which made me feel a little sad. I'm not one to read up on history, unless it was something I liked. Besides, all the info of dragon age that you can find always had two sides to it. After talking for a bit, I decided to just go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it starts slow but just bare with me ok? <strong>

**You see that button down there? It feeds the writer a cookie every single time you press it. I like cookies. Cookies are appreciated :3**


	3. Wine vs Face!

**Can a story possess you? Because this one has.**

* * *

><p>9:27 HarvestmereOctober 14th

I finally figured out the date! Woo! So it's about 3 weeks since my last entry. Not a lot has happened. I did make a few friends though. Cyla, the one who led me to Oriana's room, and I had been talking for a bit. Then there was Awell and Thellan. They were Nan's assistants and yes they were that squirrely. I learned that city elves come in two flavors. Either they are proud and can jump at you at anytime, or the life has been sucked out of them. It was one extreme or the other, take it or leave it.

It was really sad and there wasn't much I could do. I would try to befriend some, but they'd give me the nastiest stink eye. It was like I ate all their cookies that they were saving from everyone else. I tried not to really talk to those elves. The ones I did talk to would tell me stories from the alienage. Most couldn't get a lot of money where they were from, but the Couslands were always really nice to their servants. It made me happy that the people I was working under were good people.

Well, most of them.

Eren wasn't really a good guy. He was, sometimes, but he was just a big jerk! He was a bully who didn't really care unless it was his blood family. Servants? He'd step over them. You're not a noble? You're not worth his time. He was all 'Don't step in my shadow, and polish my boots!' It seemed that he has got something against me. Ever since that day that we first met, he has just been on me. And not the good way either. Whether it be something small like tripping me while I'm carrying laundry, or to try to outright blame me for things.

All I could do is just bow my head, apologize, and imagine my fist hitting his face. Besides that, it was a pretty slow 3 weeks. I did odd jobs for everyone, not just Oriana. Eleanor had me hitting the pastries when I showed Nan how to really work those piping tools. It made Eleanor a big hit with the noble ladies. I was able to make swirls of various kinds, roses, designs, you name it. It was my profession of course. Piping has always come easily to me. She also sent my tips to some blacksmiths to make me some more. I described them to her, hopefully they'll be able to make them.

Fergus and I would take turns trying to teach Oren to speak. So far Un meant Uncle, Papa was of course Fergus and Mum was Oriana. He would also call Eleanor Gram and also Bryce. Oh right, I finally met Bryce. In the game he looked more softer, oh but don't let that fool you. He looked like a built veteran. His face would soften when looking at his family and the people he liked. Considering that Oren liked me, it put me on the 'people he liked' list.

Just spending time with them would make me feel at ease. I found myself laughing, although I tried to hold it in as much as I could. After all I was still a servant. I was also getting paid decently. I ordered another journal made since my small handbook could only fit my first two entries. I did move those entries to the journal though. My pen is still going strong. I always made sure to write when no one is looking. Usually at the end of the day. If I forget about something, I am very sorry.

I've made sure to memorize the layout of the castle. Why? Just in case Duncan doesn't come. It's still going to be 3 years before the fifth blight. For that I have to make sure Eren survives, even if he is a douche. I went in the larder and saw the passage that everyone was talking about during the quest. It was hidden underneath a couple of big bags of flour. One night, I decided to take a candle and went to the larder. I got the key where Nan keeps it.

After opening the lock, I went to where the space where path was. After going down the ladder, I started to follow the path. It was held up by cobblestone. It almost looked like the old catacombs underneath the old cities of Europe. After walking for a bit, I finally found the escape ladder. I get up and opened the wooden door. It was the forest just outside of the castle.

I made sure to take a route which led to a dirt road. Following that road takes me into the outskirts of the city. I noted all of this down in a small diagram. I have to make sure to remember this. After all, the future of the nation could depend on it.

9:27 Harvestmere/October 29

Did I mention Eren was a jerk?

So there was a noble's feast that Bryce was doing in order to celebrate Oren's 3rd birthday. I was with Oriana, making sure that the purple/pink combination of her clothes looked good on her. I was braiding her hair with a few flowers. It looked extremely beautiful on her. I made sure that the bun holding her hair was tight so it wouldn't come undone. Oriana admired herself in the mirror. She sighed with content.

"You have outdone yourself." Oriana giggled.

"And you will be the shining jewel next to your husband and son." I said, making sure that the fan she was carrying matched her dress. I'm not the one that picked her dress. Heaven forbid! I am bad when it comes to fashion sense. Except shoes, I love shoes! Ok back on track. She thanked me for my comment and grabbed the fan I held.

"Oh but you can't go out like that." Oriana said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Huh?" All of a sudden I saw Cyla, her bright red hair and green eyes, a smile on her face. In her arm was a light blue dress. It wasn't over the top. It was simple and a bit poofy.

"O-Oh. My lady, I-I couldn't!" I really couldn't believe she wanted me to dress up.

"Oh stop speaking nonsense! Oren loves you, Bryce, Eleanor and Fergus loves you too. Not as much as myself, but you also deserve to have a bit of merriment!" Oriana said. So Cyla started to make me look pretty. If anyone had mention that I would be in Dragon Age a month ago, I probably would have called them crazy. But here I am, in a corset about to wear a dress that I am sure does not look good on me.

I got out and put on some silk gloves on. Cyla did my hair into a simple ponytail. My bangs were swept off to the side. I looked in the mirror. At least the corset made it looked like I have a waist. Also the sleeves made my shoulders look smaller. I looked decent. Oriana gave her nod of approval and motioned to follow her.

We are finally in the party. Everyone congratulated her. I felt very out of place. I kept to Oriana's side but she kept trying to shoo me and be a part of the party.

This is my first real adult party. I have no idea what I should be doing. Windel, an elf I recognized, came and gave me my first cup of wine. Don't worry, I am 22, I am allowed to drink. I gave him a polite goodbye. A lot of these people still stick to their racism. I can't be seen being too friendly to the staff. I sighed and stuck to the wall. I'd rather be in the study with Aldous than here. It didn't take me that long to finish my cup. I smiled. Yes! My first cup gone!

"What are you doing here all alone?" I scowled. I didn't want to hear that voice. I looked to my side. Eren was there with his neatly trimmed facial hair and a smirk on his lips. He was wearing a dark green formal outfit. It would have looked good on him, if it dumped the poofy shoulders.

"Really? I don't even know how to act in a party like this." I said. I was never one to be at parties. No drinking, no drugs, nothing. I just stayed home, watched my babies and played video games. With a bit of anime watching and manga reading on the side.

"Of course you don't. You are just a servant. Truthfully, I don't even know why Oriana wasted gold on that dress of yours." He sneered. Oooh. I would love to just punch him in the face. I just smiled. Windel came by again, but his happy face was dashed when he saw Eren. He gave me another cup, his head down as he went out into the crowd.

"See? That is where you belong. Not wearing things like this, or even enjoying that cup." Eren said. He stood over me. My head barely reached his shoulder. My happy face was gone. "You are a servant, and a servant you will remain."

Ok that does it.

"You know, you're right. I don't belong in a party like this. This wine is way too fine for my tastes. Here, you have it." And I poured the contents on his face. He spat while others looked at us, but I didn't care. I went to give the empty cup to someone else and went to look for Oriana. She was having the time of her life. Oren was sitting down and opening some of his presents.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. I must say, you look gorgeous tonight." Fergus said. He took my hand and kissed it. I felt a bit awkward when he did that, but Oriana didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry. I was a bit preoccupied. I'm actually here to deliver my gift to Oren." I said. Windel made his grand entrance and gave me what I've been working on. Now keep in mind there is really nothing to do here. It gets boring really easily. I don't want to read history, I'm not being trained and only occasionally help out with the kitchen staff. So I took a needle and crocheted a blanket. It was light blue. I covered Oren with it and he laughed.

"Mia!" He said, stretching out his hands.

"Oh Oren, she can't carry you right now." Oriana laughed. Fergus got him instead. He really loved his dad. I asked Oriana if I could be excused for the night and she let me go. She told me she would get her husband to do the undressing, wink, wink. Antivan women are like this apparently.

I managed to pass by Eren. He was still fuming and gave me the nastiest stink eye ever. I didn't care. I gave him a little greeting with my middle finger and hightailed it out of there. I managed to get back into my room and wrote all this down in rage. I would strangle Eren if I had the chance. Sadly, destiny said that he has to live.

Phooey.

9:27 Firstfall/November 1st

So it started to snow! I was so excited. I kinda ran around like a maniac, scaring a few guards before I got that energy out of my system. Also the city was getting ready for Satinalia. It's a festival, think Mardi Gras, with some Christmas thrown in. At least here. Oriana told me tales of a week long party filled with debauchery and chaos. It was her favorite time of the year. Here in Ferelden, we would go into the Chantry and the Mother would recite a few passages. After that, feast time! Then the giving of presents.

I'm actually really excited about it. Not too much about the mass. I will say this; I am a Catholic. I believe in God, Jesus and the Spirit. I also believe in the Virgin Mary and all the saints and angels. That's who I am. I pray every morning and night and right before I eat. I'm not a bible thumper. I liked to think of myself as a very open minded Catholic.

I didn't know any of the things required for the mass.

And apparently I didn't have to.

"So the servants celebrate separately? That makes so much more sense." I said, making the little tails on Oriana's hair. She finally cut it short. It's a lot more manageable. She had a lot of hair to take care of.

"Yes. My family will celebrate in the main hall. Nan takes care of the servants living here. We also send the elves to celebrate with their families." Oriana described. She sighed wistfully.

"You thinking of Antiva aren't you?" I asked with a smirk. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Oriana is a fun person when you get to know her. She put on a set of robes that looked a bit more conservative than usual. It was mostly white, some embroidering and a red shawl. It was time for the mass to start. This one was actually optional. She went ahead, led by Fergus. Oren on his shoulders. He gave me a small wave while I went to the servant's quarters.

I let out a breath. It was cold. I could see how I'm exhaling through my nose. Still it felt good. Living in a desert you are always hit with extremes. Hot or cold, love it or hate it. I heard Nan shout with a few of the human servants. I went into the kitchen and was greeted with half drunk servants.

Most of them I already recognized. A few men tried putting their arm around me, but I swiftly went over to where Nan was.

"Evening." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Chantry? I woudn't have pegged you to be here." Nan said. She took a long swig from an open bottle.

"Yeah. I don't do well at parties." The rumors of how I dumped a decent amount of wine on Eren spread through the castle like wildfire. I suddenly became the hero to some of them. "I just came here to get some food. Don't worry, I'll make sure that I bring back the plate." Nan motioned where they were. They already set up the feast in the main hall. When mass ended, people could have the food prepared right in front of them.

I took some of the food that didn't pass the eye level. That meant the things that didn't look perfect. I thanked her, grabbed a bottle of wine discreetly, and went to my room. I sighed. It's been a while since I've thought about my family.

I tried not to think about them, but I do worry. I was the bread winner in my family. I wonder how my husband is faring with both of the fat babies. Ace, Alice...I miss you.

I said my prayer and started to eat. I did feel a little lonely. Ok maybe more than a little, but what choice did I have? I couldn't say anything to anyone. No one would probably believe me. So I ate for myself. I emptied the entire bottle that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too much of a big drinker but I do like wine. Shout out to ElyssaCousland, DaughterofLoki1111, and bergamot29 for followingfavoriting this story! :D**

**A review is just a click away. It gives me eats, it gives me sleeps. ^_^**


	4. Boredom

9:27 Firstfall/November 9th

Well it's early morning. The sun hasn't come out yet. I had an odd dream last night. One that I haven't had since two months ago.

I woke up in the fade. It was here that my vision was blurry. It looked like the desert on the outskirts of the city I used to live in. There were tons of natural plants, a few small trees. There were mountains in the distance that I could see if I squinted. In the sky were floating islands that were common place in the fade. I stared out in front of me then looked down. I was standing in a dirt path. I sighed and started to walk. I kept walking but the scenery didn't change. I realized I was walking parallel to a paved road. I decided to take that instead. Everything seemed so off.

There were no animals. There were no bugs, no chittering of birds, no coyotes or snakes. This place was devoid of all life. Suddenly I felt that odd presence from the first time. I was being watched. I looked around. There wasn't a lot of things to hide behind here. Then there it was. I would say about 5 meters away from me. It looked like a halo as usual.

I tilted my head at it and, for some odd reason, I felt it did the same thing.

"Hi." I said, and waved. I felt it recoil a bit and look around. It was wondering. It was curious. "Nice day for a walk huh?" Yeah, that didn't sound awkward at all. I started to walk again. Every so often, I would look to my right and there it was. Then out of nowhere it appeared in front me. From the way it was feeling, it said not to go any further.

"Why not?"

Danger.

I didn't know much about the fade. I read up on it from some of the codex in game. The one thing I was sure of is that it housed spirits and demons. If this is a helpful spirit like valor or justice, it would probably be best if I listened to it. I nodded and it made a sigh of relief.

Then I opened my eyes. I usually have vivid dreams but I could never remember what they were about when I woke up. It was usually something stupid like trying to find a matching set of shoes.

I knew this was different. I was in the Fade and remembered. I looked toward my candle as I wrote and tried to command it. All it did was just flicker like it usually did. Nope, not a mage.

Well I'd better get back to sleep.

9:27 Firstfall/November 10th

Today would be my son's second birthday. I fidgeted with my gold ring all day. I remembered his dimply face, his asian looking eyes and big smile. Although I'm mexican, I have almond shaped eyes. I passed it on to him. He looked so much more like me than his father.

I missed them so much. The loneliness crept up slowly. A week was fine. Two weeks pretty good, but now it's been 2 months since I've been here. I'm missing them dearly. My son, my daughter, my family. I miss my mom's pozole. I miss my brother and my dad. I miss my husband.

My poor husband. I wonder if time passed by? I kept sighing all day. Oriana noticed. I wasn't even playing with Oren as much. I looked at him and I saw my son.

Being a mother was hard. Being a mother without her children was harder.

And all this worrying was causing me to have another migraine.

"Are you ok Nia? You look pale." Oriana asked. Oren was in her lap, a sweet roll in his mouth.

"My head is hurting again. Like someone is forcing a needle in the center of my forehead. Then they're trying to push out my eyeballs." I explained. I hated migraines. They only come when I worry or when I'm stressed. I was both.

"Go visit Aldous. He should have some elfroot potions." Oriana suggested. My mouth turned into a grimace. Honey and grass smoothie? Don't mind if I do. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that would make this migraine go away.

Off I go toward the study. The bright snow was not making anything better either. The light was just literally stabbing my eyes. I go down the last corridor where I knew Aldous would be. I grabbed at the walls. I felt a little wobbly and dizzy. I would hate to pass out right now. That would be no bueno.

I bumped into someone. The pressure was just mounting so I didn't notice them.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I heard that voice before. Lo and behold, Ser Gilmore the red head. It still freaked me out that he barely had any eyebrows.

"Ser Gilmore..." I managed to say before swaying slightly. He righted me with his hand. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Is there...oh! You are heading towards Aldous? Here, lean on me." So I did. He led me slowly while I just closed my eyes. I hated this. Finally we reached Aldous' study. The fireplace at the end burning bright. I heard Aldous' voice but at this point just even hearing anything caused me great discomfort. I felt something being pushed into my hands. I recognized the smell. Well, bottom's up. I drank the whole vial. I coughed. I will never get used to that.

"There. Feeling better?" Aldous said. I nodded. The pain in my head started to feel numb. Ser Gilmore was still there right behind Aldous. I rubbed my head a little bit until the pain finally faded.

"Thank you Aldous. And thank you Ser Gilmore." I said, bowing in my chair.

"Please, there's no need to thank me. I wanted to help you." He said sincerely. Ah if there were only more men like him out there. The world would be a better place.

"Gilmore!" And of course the happy moment has ended. In came Eren using his walk/strut. "There you are! Come now, the market place awaits!" He slapped him on the shoulder. Gilmore stood there, not moving. Comparing both of them, Gilmore was the meatier of both of them.

"Of course my lord. I hope for your recovery." Gilmore bowed to me. Eren gave me a glare and, as he walked out, I stuck my tongue out. Aldous just laughed at me.

9:27 Haring/December 13th

I've had more dreams about Halo. Yes it looks like a halo so I've dubbed it Halo. The scenery changed every single time I'm there. Well more like it cycled through. Sometimes it was the mountains and desert, the beach, a forest with a lake or just a regular forest. Sometimes there was snow. Other times, there wasn't.

There was always a path and I always walked. I also found out how to get a weapon to come into being. Now I walk with a set of brass knuckles. They were illegal where I used to live. It didn't stop me from putting my keys in between my knuckles just in case. That was the downside of having to go to work at 3 in the morning.

Halo was usually off to the side of me. Always a couple of meters away from me but the more I dreamt of it, the closer it came to me. Soon it was nearly beside me. I could feel some sort of apprehension from it. And familiarity. It knew me somehow. I didn't question it. I started to actually vent to it.

Being employed by the Couslands was a sweet deal. I had my own private room. I could eat good food. I had a bathroom! But I was just so bored! I was one to sit on my butt when I came home and just opened my laptop to whatever was there. I could occupy myself for hours on something. Needless to say, I got bored here really quick. Most of the time I just walked around, seeing if anyone needed help.

Sometimes, as I walked through the fade, Halo would stop right in front of me. It would always say Danger. I had a feeling that we're not the only ones traveling this path.

* * *

><p>The day was spent with me in my thoughts. Today was my brother's and my daughter's birthday. Oh and I'm now 23 from last month. I forgot about that actually.<p>

I was sighing all day, messing with my ring again. It was on this day that Oriana asked me about it.

"I was wondering something Nia. Are you married?" Oriana asked. She and I were crocheting together a shawl.

"Yes I am." I said. I made sure that my knots were pretty and continued.

"You don't really talk much about your family." Oriana said.

"I try not to. Truthfully, I don't know if I'll ever go back home. Not that this isn't my home mind you. It's just not the same. Actually, today is my daughter's and my brother's name-days." Yes that is how they say birthdays here.

"Is that so?" Oriana wondered.

"Yeah. My brother would have been 25 and my daughter would have completed her first year." I said. Ah yes my fat turkey. Don't look at me like that, everyone has weird nicknames that their parents put on them.

"...You miss them." Oriana said softly.

"More than they'll ever know..."

She stopped asking questions after she found me the next day with big puffy eyes.

9:28 Wintermarch/January 1st

Happy new year! Thank God I was able to survive. Today is all about merriment and drinking. More emphasis on the drinking for some. Nothing much to report other than I'm going to get tipsy and just call it a night.

Oh and Oren is finally speaking in sentences!

9:28 Guardian/February 1st

Another month has gone by. It's amazing how time flies when you're working. Oren is starting to pick up his lessons quickly now. I think his brain finally started to put two and two together. He still has trouble pronouncing things. He sounds so innocent and cute.

Also today is another holiday called Wintersend. It's almost like Easter and it's a Chantry holiday. It's also when there's a gigantic tourney. I've seen the stadium as I walked with Oriana through the city a couple of times. Fergus and Eren are both going to be a part of it. Bryce will oversee it. It's a big hit with everyone. It also allowed Bryce to pick out suitable men for the army.

I've never seen people fight, let alone with swords. Oriana and I went off toward the stadium, the snow crunched beneath our boots. Oriana complained about her shoes again. I told her if she wanted her feet to be black because of the cold, then be my guest. She didn't complain much about the boots afterward.

We entered the stadium. It's modestly sized. Nothing like the great ones we make for football or baseball. Still I would guesstimate that you could probably seat around 10 thousand people. Enough for the half of the city anyway. Oriana and I went into the booths that were closer to the fighting. She met Bryce and Eleanor. Oren was being taken care of by Nan back at the castle. I saw many people and also elves. They weren't allowed to enter, but they could watch.

Bryce went ahead and made his introductions along with a Revered Mother. They said a few things from the Chant of Light. Finally the tourney started.

It was a one on one match. Fight until the opposing side can't fight anymore, yields, or is knocked unconscious. You can't kill your opponent.

It was a marvelous thing to see and a little painful actually. I'm an empathetic person. I saw these guys hitting each other with their swords and maces and I cringed in my seat. Fergus and Eren are both doing well. Even Ser Gilmore was there!

The battles never lasted more than about 5 minutes. At last we're at the semi finals. Ser Gilmore against Eren. Oh this will be good.

They both favored the sword and shield. Bryce announced them to fight. They started to circle one another. I was on the edge of my seat. Eren made the first move.

He moved like a bulwark with his shield which met Ser Gilmore's shield. Ser Gilmore was bulkier than him, but was almost overwhelmed by Eren's momentum. Eren started to stab but Gilmore used his shield to push him away. Again, the circling. Gilmore attacked with a few precise slashes which Eren mostly caught with his shield. A slash did connect on his arm. That was going to leave a bruise. They kept trying to overpower each other with their own shield.

Eren's shield was smaller than Gilmore's, which allowed him to maneuver better around Gilmore. He caught the back of his knee with his sword, which made Gilmore's leg to give out. Gilmore tried to roll, but with that bulky armor, he wasn't having an easy time. Eren's knee came down on Gilmore's chest and his sword right on his throat.

"I-I yield!" Ser Gilmore shouted. People started to dance upon the stands and I pouted. Eren was waving his hands like a maniac. He caught my eye and smirked.

Oh how I would love to punch his teeth out.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, I never expected this much of a turn out. I mean I like reviews but I got a lot of people following this :3 Shout-out to sweetnessnme for the first review! <strong>

**Thank you to sweetnessnme, Aimee Morrigan, ademolix, great northern one, Dree66, Jess94Phase, Phobopobia, and Wolfzero7 for following/favoriting this story :D**

**Yes just bare with me with the filler. I'm already onto chapter 13, and I'll just tell you right now. These chapters are tiny compared to the rest.**

**There's a little button down there. It has mysterious powers. It makes the authors update faster when you click on it and send a review :3**


	5. Holy Training Bruises Batman!

9:28 Drakonis/March 15th

I made some headway with Halo the other night. I was going through the usual path, this time going down a steep path in a forest. Halo was right beside me. All this time during the fade and I noticed that there was something not pleasant trailing after me. I didn't know what it was, but I was sure it was a demon.

I reached the end of the path and there was a lake. It made no ripples. It was eerily still. I sighed. There was really nowhere to go around here. I looked at Halo next to me. I gingerly held out my hand. It seemed to recoil. I felt a bit sad that it was my companion during my walks through the fade but it seemed afraid of me. I just held my hand out and looked out into the lake. Then a warmth settled in my hand.

Halo was resting in my palm. It was usually the size of a basketball but it shrank to fit. I looked at it through my peripheral vision and smiled. It felt warm and I felt loved. I felt protected.

I woke up quickly from that dream and wrote it down. My life has settled into routine by now. I usually got up with all the others. I dressed up and went to warm up Orianna's bath. By this time Fergus has already left to do whatever duties, heh, that his father gave him. Then I helped her get dressed, do a few noble woman things, and end my day either at the study or having fun with rest of the elves.

Oren also played with me a lot now that he realized that speaking got him stuff. He's a nonstop chatterbox. He pointed to everything and said its name. He told me of the things he imagined while he played by himself. Fergus bought him a few wooden blocks. I managed to convince him to get some letters on them. Soon Oren was starting to spell.

Of course all of this was great and dandy. Then there was Eren. He always had a stick up his butt whenever he looked at me. I just put my innocent smile while I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. It was monotonous, but it was comfortable.

Whenever I got the time, I always reviewed the way out of the castle. I couldn't rely on Duncan coming on that day to rescue Eren. I needed to be prepared for the worst. I already memorized the way out through the servant's exit and the best way to get out of the city. Hopefully this will all be enough to do some good.

9:28 BloomingTide/May 24

Summerday came and went. There wasn't really need for celebration besides a few of the elven servants and their children. Fergus and Eren have already come of age a while ago.

Speaking of Eren...the worst has happened to me.

I was doing my duties, heh, with Oriana. She was talking to a few friends of hers; Lucia and Lacie. They were twins stopping by to greet her. I was giving them tea and a few sweets. That's when Eleanor crashed the party.

"Nia? May I have a word with you?" Oh crap. I did something wrong didn't I? Well, time to type up the old resume. I excused myself from Oriana and her guests and I followed Eleanor. I had to almost jog to keep up with her. She was walking with a vengeance. We finally came into the main hall and Eren was there. He was not happy from the look of the scowl on his face.

"Nia, from now on you will shift your duties to Eren." Eleanor said.

Ha ha, so funny! Wait what?

"You do not need to saddle me with her! Ser Gilmore is-" She just gave him a cold look of disappointment and he just huffed.

"Ser Gilmore will always follow your command. I know that you have been abusing that. I'm sure that Nia will make sure to keep you in line. No matter what he says, you will stop him from his frivolous acts. Won't you?" She said. She had a creepy smile on that said 'You better do your job.' I gulped.

"Yes my lady." I bowed.

"Good. I will go and inform Oriana." She walked out. Eren sighed and huffed. I just put on my innocent face.

"Look, you can drop the act. You don't like me and I don't like you. I don't care what my mother said. You will listen to whatever I say and I will do whatever I will like. You can't stop me." Eren said, trying to look intimidating. Well he did say to drop the act.

"Alright, listen you snot nosed brat, you may think you have the power around here, but you're dead wrong. For one, I was employed by Oriana and I only listen to those I respect. You wanna know a secret? I don't respect you and I hate your guts. All you are is a playboy, riding on your parent's fortune. You don't do anything important, you waste other peoples time, and you barely help. Now I follow your mother. No matter what you say or do, you won't be able to get rid of me that easy." I said, finally poking his chest. His face was turning red with anger and it almost made me laugh.

"You will regret saying that." He said, and started to walk out. Of course I followed him. This is now my job.

Yay me.

9:28 Solace/July 4th

Oh my Jesus, I am exhausted. So from the last time I wrote, Eleanor had made me into Eren's handmaiden. It wasn't too bad at first. He tried to put me through a lot of shit. From doing his laundry then shining his armor and boots. Then every single time he tore his clothes, I had to repair it. Of course I faced everything with a sweet smile while he just fumed.

Then he decided to do something that even made me scared. Training.

Yeah, that's right. Gone are my apron and servant clothes. I now wore armor and he was abusing/training me.

"You want me to what?" I asked. By this time 2 months have gone and passed. I was watching Eren fight with one of the guards. He was shirtless. They were sweating buckets. It was hot, for them at least. I can handle more heat than him.

"I want you to learn how to fight. I know you just love doing my laundry, but I go out into the city to make sure that no trouble comes to the people. I need someone that I can depend on. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with you. So, to make light of a bad situation, I decided to train you. I've already had your armor fitted." He said, grabbing a box. I was wondering that was. He laid it in front of them. It was a simple chainmail set. I just grabbed one of the gloves and realized that this probably weighed about 6 kg. If one glove weighed that much, I'm scared to find out how all of it was.

"You will start wearing this and come to the training ground in the morning. Considering that you don't do heavy work, I doubt that you could even carry a longsword. For now we will work with daggers. We will go to the blacksmith and fashion you a few that you feel comfortable using." He explained, grabbing a cloth and wiping the sweat. I felt a bit dizzy. I mean, I knew that I have to fight eventually. Still, this is all so knew to me.

I'm not a housewife but I knew how to do a little bit of everything. Fighting I had no experience of whatsoever.

We went out into the city. Everyone had a sheen of sweat to them. The marketplace in Highever is about two times the size of the Denerim one. They also have separate districts for everything. We go to the weapon and armor district. It smelled of burning coal, ash and sweat. We go into one and the blacksmith was bald but with a bushy beard.

"'Ello my lord. Anything I can get ya?" He asked.

"Yes. I would like a pair of daggers made for this woman." Eren said, slapping my back. I stumbled a bit. The blacksmith looked at me up and down.

"A little flimsy, aint's she?" He said after a bit. Well sorry for only doing housework for the past half year!

"Can I suggest on the design?" I said. Eren looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You have an idea? Well, that's a first." Eren chuckled. I kicked his shin and got a grunt of pain. I asked for a vellum. I drew what I thought would be the best weapon for me. I don't trust myself with a regular knife. I almost cut a piece of my finger off several times with regular chef knives. Instead I drew a knuckle dagger. It's brass knuckles and dagger combo. I'm always putting my keys in between my knuckles and using knuckles in the fade. Might as well make it more deadly. I did make the blade a little bit more longer.

"An odd idea, but interestin'. So how will ya pay?" Eren went ahead and started to haggle. I was nervous. Hopefully I don't injure myself too badly.

The first meeting was numbing to say the least. The armor weighed so heavy. I could barely walk in it. How the hell do you run in this? Eren got a good chuckle from my misery. I kicked him in the shin, or at least tried to.

While my weapon was being made, he had me practice with very heavy wooden swords. He didn't fight me one on one. He got a recruit.

I failed. Badly. Probably the worst ever. I couldn't even swing the damn things. Once the recruit tripped me, I could barely get up. Eren was laughing up a storm but I could tell this was a serious issue for him.

There were a few things that I learned from him while babysitting him. He has a slight white knight complex. He liked being the hero and helping everyone, that he thinks needs his help. He's really racist towards elves for some odd reason. I say it's odd, because his family isn't really like that. He has a sweet tooth as well. He doesn't like drinking as much as I thought.

Also he's a womanizer. Big time. He's always flirting and showing off his stuff. He is a bit picky about who he takes to bed though.

After my first practice session, I went to take a bath. I had numerous bruises on me and was so tired. It's the reason I haven't been writing as often. Once my training sessions end, I'm out cold. This is the second week and I still can barely lift anything. So instead of using the practice swords, Eren is going to teach me to roll.

A good roll like Link. Hopefully I don't break my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Yes more filler I know I hate it too. But we're almost done! Yay! :D<strong>

**Shout out to redrosemary and Cl0akAndDagGer for their reviews! :D**

**Big Thank You to redrosemary, Tadwin, Kayzi, AnyNormalPerson, DavianVeq, and Gray Blazar for following/favoriting this story!**

**Simon says to click on the button below for continued awesomeness :3**


	6. Changed forever

9:28 Kingsway/September 6th

Please just kill me now. Wow, it's been so long! The training usually leaves me out cold and then I only get woken up by something bright. Usually the sun.

Trudging around something that's probably 30 kg or more is hard work. More so the swords. Eren has been working me to the bone on training. Everyone else just looked at me with sympathy. His parents actually encouraged it. Better a bodyguard than a babysitter!

I've been practicing my rolling. So far I've almost had a broken neck, bruises everywhere, and cuts. So many cuts. I had to down that tasteless elfroot potion almost daily. I have been improving at the same time. I can somewhat jog with the armor on, more or less.

Eren had been keeping a close eye on my training. All the other times that I've been with him he's had this great scowl on his face, or just flippant about everything.

If it's about fighting, he's all serious. It's actually a welcome change.

"Remember that a roll could easily save your life. Now, do it again." Eren said. I was panting out of exhaustion. We probably have practiced this for a few hours already. The armor was always getting in the way.

"Why...can't I...just get...leather...armor?" I panted. Eren scoffed.

"Medium armor is always best. It's flexible without sacrificing movement. Now, again!" Eren shouted. He was like an army lieutenant. I groaned. The guards watched me with sympathy. I made a small path on the ground already due to practicing so many times. I stood up. My muscles ached terribly. This wasn't like my old job. At least there I only got to carry around 20 kg of product here and there just for a little bit. I didn't have to lug it around all day.

I stood at my starting point. I let out a breath and started to jog. I launched myself, using my hands to guide me. This time I didn't feel any pain. The world spun and I found myself already standing up. The guards didn't look too impressed but I probably made the biggest smile of my life. Fist pump yeah! Still I couldn't celebrate too early. I looked toward Eren. He didn't have that normal evil smile and started to clap.

"Yeah!" I giggled like a maniac and jumped up and down. Oh I felt pumped!

"Well, now that you have successfully done a roll, we can move on to actually fighting." Eren said. He gave me one of his evil smirks. Never mind, Eren is the devil. I groaned and nearly fell on the floor. At least all of this training made for some super sleep.

9:28 August 7th

Apparently today was the day that I strode into the castle all bloodied and cut up. I can't believe it's already been a year. My husband would have turned 31 at the end of this month. To say I miss my family would be an understatement. I miss my mom's cooking. I miss talking to my brother and my crazy dad. I miss my beautiful son and daughter. I miss my husband. I thought I would just end up training all day like usual.

Turned out the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I got up and was about to put on my armor when someone knocked on the door.

"Nia? Don't put on your armor. We're going to the marketplace." Eren said through the door. I shrugged. I put on my usual servant clothes and went outside. Eren was standing against the wall.

"Is that really all you have to wear?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. It's either this or the armor. Take it or leave it." I said. He looked pensive and then started to walk. I followed after him. I waved to the people in the castle and then we were off. It was a bit of a walk to get into the city. It was nice taking the scenic route. After we get in we followed a few paths, made a few turns and we were in the marketplace. There were many shopkeepers trying to sell Eren a few things. He didn't really buy anything. We went over to the tailor district.

At this point I couldn't help myself. I didn't really care too much about my appearance when I was back home. Never put on make up and wore only things that were comfortable. But the fabrics that they sold here were really pretty. I went to touch a few of them. Some were plainly made of cotton. Others of silk or linen.

The shopkeepers were all trying to make me buy an outfit or something. I just waved them off. Then Eren had to put in his two cents.

"Why don't you get an outfit made? You didn't look half bad with that dress from the party." Eren said.

"You mean the party where you told me I'd be nothing but a servant and I washed your face with wine?" He just scowled at me and I smirked. Then he gave me a pouch. It jangled with money.

"Today you have been with us for a year. You have kept my family company and have even managed to teach Oren. You deserve a gift. You can get anything from the marketplace." Eren said softly. "If you want to of course. This is a gift from all the family. I'm just here to look pretty." And there's that lovable smirk again. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face. I shook my head lightly and started to look around for something. Just to make sure I knew I was working with, I opened the pouch.

There was easily 20 sovereigns. I quickly closed it up. That was a lot of money. Immediately I thought to save it. Then I thought, 'Who would I save it for?' So we both looked around. I decided to get a couple of black outfits. Long sleeved shirt, pants and some durable boots. I also found a cat statuette that I liked.

It wasn't that bad of a day. We went to have a decent meal with decent ale. Eren went on one of his tangents of battle while I just humored him. We took a tour around the blacksmiths. Eren was eyeing a piece of equipment while I just wondered if I could find something that didn't weigh as much. Then I spot something where the jeweler's were. They were small hoop earrings. They looked so pretty.

"Um how much do these cost?" I asked.

"Ah! I see you have an eye for quality! It took a fine hand to make these pair. How about...4 sovereigns?" The shopkeeper said. The four sovereigns probably had more gold than the earrings but I really wanted them. Besides I still had plenty of money left over.

"Done!" I said. I gave him the gold pieces. I took the earrings and tried putting them in. After a few tries and poking some blood, I knew I was going to need a mirror for this. Eren seemed to had enough and it was already becoming dusk. He had a scowl on for most of the trip but when I showed him the earrings, he gave me a pat on the head.

I got to my room and placed the things I bought into my drawers. My outfits would be made in a few days. I took a small mirror out and place it before me. It has been a while since I saw myself and I almost did a double take. I always had some weight due to my pregnancies but that was all but gone. Just some skin that sagged slightly in my mid section. I was darker and got more freckles. My muscles were a lot more pronounced. My face looked tighter from losing the weight.

I didn't look too bad, maybe slightly above average. I didn't dwell on it. I didn't like my body anyway. I took the earrings and tried putting them in. I had to break the skin slightly since it's been a while but they fit perfectly. I had to remember to put some sort of glue on it to make sure they wouldn't fall off.

All in all, it was a good day.

9:28 Haring 12th

Training has been paying off. The swords still felt heavy, but I was able to swing them around pretty well now. Eren had me facing off new recruits. They were still better than me since they've been training longer than I have. Even I'm surprised I got this far in so little time. Still, I could do with less bruising.

Oren had been a really good kid so far. Another year. He's 4 years old now. Thinking about it, my son's birthday has passed again. He'd be 3 and my daughter would be 2 tomorrow. Oh yeah and I'm 24! Sometime's its easier to forget all this time is passing. I swear with the amount of training Eren has me doing every single day is enough to make boot camp seem like band camp. Well it's better to turn in now.

9:29 Wintermarch 1st

Happy New Year!

9:29 Cloudreach 19th

It's been a week since I've been practicing with my knuckle knives. Eren told me that they are practical. It always felt more natural to have the dagger pointing behind me. It's a bit hard to work with, but I am trying to make the style work. I have to really get down and dirty in the fighting. After all, the knuckles require me to get right in the face of the enemy to punch them. Punch and stab, punch and stab. Not bad really.

Eren always kept potions nearby. I might still be in training, but things have been known to happen from time to time. Also today is the day Eren gets his mabari hound. He tried not to show it but I knew he'd been waiting for this for a very long time.

I followed him toward where the kennels were. The kennel master was already waiting for him. He lead him into a building but I couldn't follow him. Mabaris are sensitive to the imprinting process. It wasn't too bad. I enjoyed the scenery and being out of the castle. There was a light wind out which made my hair go all over the place. I've almost been here for 2 years and I still haven't cut my hair. It could very well touch my butt now. I needed to cut it.

Finally the kennel master and Eren came out with a small ball of fur in his arms. I resisted the urge to cuddle the puppy.

"Say 'Hi Nia. My name is Alfred.'" Eren said. The puppy was trying to squirm out of his arms. He looked at me with those big puppy eyes. Mabari puppies are so cute! Eren lost himself for a moment and cooed at him. I tried not to smile but he just looked at me and glared.

"Mention this to anyone and I'll have you thrown off the roof."

"My lips are sealed, my lord."

9:29 Kingsway 21st

We're getting closer and closer to the day when Rendon Howe is coming. I'm getting nervous. It's almost the year when they blight is coming. Even though my training has been getting better and better, I haven't had a real fight yet. Highever isn't like Denerim. The guards here are actually competent.

Everyday I looked at Eren's family. I knew I won't be able to save all of them. Bryce would be with Howe the day of the attack. Oriana and Oren alone in their room. Fergus would be traveling to Ostagar. If I'm with Bryce, Oriana and Oren would die. If I try to protect Oriana and Oren, Eren's parents would die.

It makes me sick to my stomach the fact that I must choose who should live and die. This isn't right but the Maker here isn't very fair. Like the old testament God who was all thunder, lighting and floods.

I hope when the time comes I'll be able to make a decision.

9:30 Wintermarch 15th

It's...It's been a long day.

Eren took me out into the city. It's been a long and harsh winter. Food was a bit scarce and people were starting to become very irritable. Eren decided to go and do his own rounds around the city. The guard were becoming overwhelmed.

People were mostly shut in their homes. Vendors weren't coming and going like they usually where. It was so quiet. The only sounds were our feet crunching the snow. My fingers kept twitching. I felt like I was being watched. It felt like the fade almost.

"Eren-"

"Shush. We're being followed." I didn't bother to look back. I started to hear light footsteps. Eren stopped. Soon a band of 7 men came out of the shadows.

"Afternoon my lord. We are but humble men, in need of a donation. If you would be so kind..." He started to say. These guys were decked with armor and very well equipped. I gulped, my hands going to my daggers that were on my belt.

"Of course." Eren said, taking out his pouch. The men started to laugh and took out their weapons. Eren's friendly smile went away. Then the fight started. Eren got out his shield and long sword. I got my knuckle daggers but I was extremely scared. Eren bumped one of the attackers straight in the face, and stabbed downward. Three of them focused on him, the other three on me. I remembered my training. I dodged as much as possible. I felt their swords dinging my armor. He was right. Medium armor holds up much better than leather.

I managed to stab one in the calf. He was left screaming on the floor. I still got two more to deal with. They were overpowering me. They were laughing manically. Everything seemed to go so slow. I punched one of the face and heard a crunch. That made the last one angry. He came at me, trying to cut me around the face. I dodged as much as I could, but the snow was quickly becoming slush from all of the movement.

There wasn't a lot of friction to work with and I fell. He stabbed downward and I rolled out of the way, but he kept coming. I switched one of my daggers the other way and his momentum carried him. The dagger pierced him in the gut. He looked at me with shock. I stared back, my breathing irregular. I quickly get my dagger out and blood just starts pouring. He groaned and fell onto the slush. I started to panic. I just killed a man.

I just killed someone.

Eren came over and grabbed me by the arm. We hightailed it out of there. We were both dinged up badly and Eren got a cut on his nose. My dagger and arm were still slick with blood. That was all I could see at the moment. Blood on white. Clear as day.

We found a couple of guards. Eren talked to them but I couldn't hear anything. I've always been an empathetic person. My husband said I'm a humanitarian. I couldn't hurt someone.

But I just killed someone.

He would never look at me the same way. I can't look at myself in the same way. Monsters are monsters but I just killed a person.

There was blood on my hands.

"Nia!" Eren shouted, his hand waving in my face. I just stared at him. He sighed and I think he said he was sorry, but I couldn't tell. We went home. He took my armor to get it cleaned.

I'm a murderer. That's going to stay with me for the rest of my life.

I prayed for forgiveness that night, but my hands will always be stained with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>My husband told me that if I was ever in the position that I needed to kill someone, I would either break or do an amnesia stunt and just forget about it all to protect my mind. I mean, I cry when I read something about kids getting hurt! That's how sensitive I am. Anyway, we're down to the wire! We're almost done with filler! Yay!<strong>

**Shout-out to phalanx2131, , broadcastdct, Airchampion, and chaosrin for favoriting/following this story! :D Over 600 views?! You guys are so awesome!**

**redrosemary: I know right? I made him such a douche lol**

**That button on the bottom of the page will make the filler go by faster. Just a suggestion :3**


	7. In death, there is life

9:30 Kingsway 18th

It happened. I knew that this day would come. Rendon Howe has made his attack and Duncan is not here. The worst has happened. The inn that I'm staying at is very unfamiliar but the day's events are fresh in my mind.

I was following Eren around when Bryce made him come in the main hall. We passed by several soldiers. They were getting ready to go to war with the darkspawn. That's when I saw Howe. He was smaller than Bryce, but I saw that cunning in his eye. The presence of a predator ready to strike. Eren made some small talk and Bryce told him to say goodbye to Fergus. Him and Howe retreated to talk.

My stomach was in knots all day. We met Eleanor and Iona caught Eren's attention. I didn't even do my famous eye roll because I knew what was going to happen. After saying goodbye to Fergus, Eren went to go see Iona. I bid Fergus a farewell with Oriana and Oren by the main gates.

After that, I ran out into the city to catch a carriage. I showed him on the map where he needed to be and paid him a couple of extra silvers to make sure he'd be there. My hands were twitching. I grabbed my armor. I made myself calm down. I grabbed my knuckle daggers and got what I needed. I made sure to pack all my money, which was quite a bit. I donned my black clothing to make sure I blended in the dark. I opened that small loose cobblestone and put my wallet and phone in there. One day I'll be back for them.

Night fell and things were quiet. Way too quiet but all the soldiers already left. I went toward the bedrooms. They were going to attack Oriana and Oren first. As long as I can get there first, then everything will be fine. Or so I thought. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. I locked it again and sat in a corner, waiting.

It was nerve wrecking just sitting there. Then I started to hear the shouting and the banging. The fighting has started. I took out my weapon. It's now or never. I heard one of the rooms opening. Oriana stepped outside. She probably heard the noise.

"Mum? What's all that noise?" I heard Oren and then the door started to crack. They were already breaking through. I get up and shove Oriana back into her room.

"Don't open this door, no matter what! Shove anything you can against it! Protect Oren!" I shouted, and then the door gave way. A band of three men came. Two archers, one swordsman. Oriana had shut the door just on time. I made my link roll and made the swordsman tumble. My hands felt like they had ants crawling all over them. The archers were already taking out their weapons and then I stabbed the one that I knocked down in the throat. I had to dodge more arrows and left my dagger embedded in his throat.

They rushed toward me, another archer coming through the door. I heard Alfred's frantic barking. I saw the door being pushed open. The archer made easy work of Iona. Alfred took the initiative. He was no longer the puppy I gave scraps to. He's a mean, brown hulk of muscle. He launched himself at the archer, his arm in his jaw.

I dodged and avoided as much as I could. I jumped and stabbed one in the back. Doing so left me without a weapon. I had to back off when the other one tried to swing his sword at me. I backed up into a wall. Then Eren came and used his shield to knock the man back. I let him do his thing and got my dagger off the other man's back and throat.

Two more men came in the room. Alfred went for one. Eren and I went for the other one until he had an arrow stuck in his throat. Alfred quickly killed the other one. There were no more coming in.

"Eren, Nia! Are you hurt?" Eleanor said. Eren gaped when he saw his mother in full studded leather armor.

"No we're fine." I said. I went over to Oriana's door and knocked.

"Oriana! It's ok now!" I heard the movement of a drawer. She came out with Oren in her arms.

"What's going on?" Oriana nearly shouted.

"Howe, that's what." I growled.

"It's true. These men hold Howe's crest! I can't believe it! He's attacking us while we're without soldiers! Eren, did you see your father? He never came to bed." Eleanor said, tears developing in her eyes.

"He stayed behind to talk to Howe. We have to get to him!" Eren said. He went out the door first. I stayed at his side, Alfred on the other side of him. Eleanor kept her bow nearby. Oriana held tightly to Oren. I motioned for Eren stay still. I tip toed quietly along the wall. I saw a gang of 5 around the corner. I motioned to Eleanor to come closer. I put my hand on Alfred's head.

"When she releases the arrow, charge." I whispered to him. He growled in response. I gave my signal and Eleanor shot an arrow. It went through a man's ankle. Alfred went like the hulking beast he is. It was almost like a bowling ball going through pins. Eren was right behind him. I stayed with Oriana and Eren. One came close to Eleanor and I came out of the shadows. I gave him a sucker punch. I heard a crack from his jaw. He held it in pain and I gave him another punch that nearly twisted his neck.

I looked at Eren and he was finishing off the last one. We went through the rooms. Servants screaming, a couple of the guards doing all they can to help anyone. They joined us as we came closer and closer to the gate. I saw Aldous' body. My grief can wait. We made a slight detour grabbing the sword and shield of Highever. Eren donned them quickly. Oriana and Oren making sure they stay as far away from the fighting as possible. I stayed right by their side to make sure no one touched them. We finally made it to the gate. Ser Gilmore and the rest of the guards going up against Howe's men.

I stayed behind to protect Oriana and Oren. I blame myself. One of the archers that we fought was playing dead. Oriana screamed in pain and Oren screamed in fear. I looked back. The archer had another arrow ready but I was already running towards him. I ran in a zig zag pattern. His arrow missed me and I tackled him. We rolled around a bit before I punched him repeatedly in the face. He stopped moving but I heard Oren's crying.

Oriana had two arrows embedded into her shoulder. Oren was screaming frantically which didn't help.

"I'm sorry." I said and I took out the arrows without any delicacy. Oriana screamed from the pain. I looked back into the main hall. Only the mage was left but with about 10 armored guys coming around her, she didn't stand a chance. I carried Oren and led Oriana inside.

"Ser Gilmore, did you see my husband?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes but he was heavily wounded. He said he was going into the servants entrance in the larder. We will stay here and make sure no one comes through the main gates. You must hurry, all of you!" Gilmore said. I felt a pang in my heart. He knew he wouldn't survive but he'll do anything to protect everyone.

We had some guards following us. It made the fighting a lot more easier. I noticed a hitch in Oriana's step and then she fell.

"Mum!" Oren shouted. I shushed him quickly and went toward her. She looked pale and her breathing was erratic. Eren rushed by her side. She was sweating and clammy.

"What's happening?" Eren wondered, with panic in his voice.

"The...arrow..." Oriana wheezed. I felt my stomach sink to the floor. The arrow was poisoned. My guilt will stay with me.

"She got a hit by two arrows while we were waiting outside. I took him down. He-He must have poisoned them!" I explained. Eren looked to Oriana, with despair in his eyes.

"M-Mum." Oren wailed. Her hand wobbled as she strained for him. I knelt down and they held hands.

"Be...a good boy...I love...you...Maker protect..." Oriana's hand fell limp. I grabbed Oren and tried to console him. We were living on borrowed time. After a few more close battles, we managed to get to the larder. Bryce was on the floor, blood pooling around him. Nan, Thellan, Awell, you will be missed.

"Oh my dear boy." He said. Eleanor came to his level. "You must leave my love. You can't stay here."

"No! We can leave! The exit is right there! We can find a healer!"

"I won't let you die!" Eren shouted. I heard something breaking.

"We can't stay here. We have to leave!" I shouted. There was a still moment and Eleanor took out her bow.

"Eren, Nia, go."

"What!? No! Come with me mother!" Eren pleaded. She gave him a soft smile.

"I'll kill every man that comes through this door to buy you some time."

"Warn your brother pup. Tell him of Howe's treachery. Live." Bryce said. He wasn't going to survive for long. Eren was sobbing.

"I love you both. So much." Bryce came by Eleanor and they were speaking softly to each other. Eren moved the bags of flour.

"Nia, take care of Eren and Oren. Goodbye." Eleanor said and a great crash was heard throughout the walls. The main gate has fallen. We scrambled into the opening and ran through the exit. Eren shoved the door open. I motioned him to follow me. I made sure to memorize every tree, bush and step in the past 3 years I was here. I finally found the carriage. The driver seemed to be surprised to see us 3. I told him to step on it. We took a few back paths away from the castle into the city. I made sure to check the window to make sure we weren't being followed.

To our luck we weren't. We went passed the city limits, downward towards Denerim. We've stopped in a small inn near a farm. Eren is sharing a bed with Oren. I have enough money to get us to Denerim. We might be able to get there in a week's time with carriage or horse back by ourselves. I feel drained. I feel my emotions bottled up inside me but I have no time to grieve. I have to keep going, for all our sake.

9:30 Kingsway 20th

We grabbed a carriage and headed towards Denerim. Eren had this mask of despair and Oren didn't really want to eat. It was a very silent drive. We camped out and I made a small stew for everyone. I made sure to pay the driver. He said that me might be able to make it in 3 days time if we're lucky.

Eren told me that he has to get to Ostagar to warn his brother. It's another week on foot from Denerim to Ostagar. I agree with him but I knew he didn't want me or Oren to join. Darkspawn and what not. Well the stew wasn't that bad and we all need some sleep.

9:30 Kingsway 23rd

We finally made it to Denerim. We're only here to stock up though. Oren seemed to be in a better mood. It was hard keeping track of him in the Denerim marketplace. In the game it was always barren, but there was so many people here!

It smelled a lot as well. They weren't kidding when it smelled like wet dog. In Highever there was some semblance of cleanliness. Here? Not so much. There were times where I just carried Oren because I was extremely wary of the puddles. Ugh.

Eren was able to get another carriage to get us to Lothering. He doesn't say much and Alfred kept trying to make him happy. It's not working too much. I was able to get some bone scraps to keep Alfred happy at least.

Finally with packs full of food and water, we went to see the carriage.

9:30 Kingsway 28

There was no incident going to Lothering. Eren already left as soon as we touched down to go to Ostagar. I was able to secure a room for me and Oren. I paid for a good two weeks.

It was almost daybreak. Oren was still sleeping when I went to the Chantry. The Lothering's Chantry was much bigger than the castle's. Oh poor Mother. No. I must stay focused.

I prayed for Eren and Alfred. I prayed for the soldiers at Ostagar. I prayed that everyone that died at the castle found some reprieve. I prayed so much that I didn't realize the people coming in. There were some trickling in since their farms were near Ostagar. They were paranoid that the darkspawn would come here. They weren't too far off.

I came by to get Oren and we mostly spent our time in the Chantry. He found a few kids to play with. I spent most of my time on the pews just praying and crying silently. I did get a surprise though.

Oren was off playing when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Are you alright?" I looked over and recognized her immediately. Leliana. My face was tear soaked. "Oh you poor thing. What happened?" Her worry was sincere.

"The family that I was taking care of for the past 3 years have been massacred. Their youngest child just went to Ostagar to warn his brother. Heh, I'm just here taking care of his nephew." I said, wiping my tears. She sat in silence with me.

"Sometimes the Maker isn't fair, but there is a reason why you are here."

"Yeah I know. At least I was able to save a few. I just wished that I was able to do something more. Save more people."

"You are but one woman, yes? There is only so much you can do. You were able to save a few and that means something."

"Yeah, at this time I could only pray for them."

"It looks like you aren't the type to just sit and pray though." I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I-"

"No. It's ok. Sometimes you just have to cry to stay sane you know?" We sat in silence again and the brothers started to chant. It made me feel uncomfortable. I accepted all religions but I thought I was insulting them just staying here. I accepted that I could pray here since it was a holy place, but listening to them wasn't something I could do.

"Ah, the chant always makes me feel at peace." I squirmed.

"Well, I think I should get going."

"Wait!" I kinda gave her a look since she nearly shouted. The other parishioners gave us glances and I led her away.

"What is it?" Leliana looked at the floor.

"I had a dream. A dream of the blight and in this dream, I saw you with a warm light next to you. I do not know what role you play, but I know that you will make grand decisions. The Maker has shown me. I want to follow you and where ever you go."

"Hmph, well then. Welcome aboard. Though we won't be any world saving for a bit." Leliana giggled. Well at least my week won't be that boring now.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah almost 9 hundred views?! You guys are awesome! :D Also I update every single time I complete a chapter. I always try to be at least 10 chapters ahead of everything :3<strong>

**Shout out to shinedown (love that band), Tashie Shadow, OverseerBishop, and helenGet for following/favoriting this story!**

**redrosemary: Well she can't accuse Howe or stop the attack. Remember that Bryce was Howe's best friend. She couldn't just accuse him right there, or stop a whole army from taking the castle. She could only save who she could.**

**shinedown: I tried to do something a little different from the stuff I have already read. Hopefully I'll be a little original.**

**helenGet: I hope this is fast enough for you :3**


	8. Story Begins!

9:30 Kingsway 21st

"I can't believe it. I heard about the attack on Highever castle, but I would never believe that such a thing would happen." Leliana said. I was with her for the time being. I had to keep myself a bit busy. If not my mind would just keep thinking. Thinking is bad for me, focus good.

"Yeah. Luckily I was able to get Eren and Oren out...Oren's mother...didn't make it. A poisoned arrow found her." I explained. It didn't ease the guilt, but at least someone heard me out.

"You were able to make a difference, yes? That is all that counts. The Maker was probably watching and protecting you." Leliana said. I laughed.

"Maybe. Shouldn't you be doing, I don't know, sisterly things instead of being with me in the bar?" I asked. Yes I was at the inn's bar. No I wasn't getting heavily drunk. Maybe.

"And what is that? Say the chant to all the farmers who have come here, running from the darkspawn? There is only so much faith can do." Leliana said, her gaze turning downward. Oh great. I didn't mean to put her down.

"But with faith we can become stronger to face what's coming." I said. It's what keeping me sane. That and this journal.

"A question if I may?"

"Shoot."

"Are you married?" Leliana asked. Yes I am still wearing my ring. No I hadn't had any trysts. Loyalty is hard to find these days.

"That's a good question. Yes I am but I might never see my husband or my children again." I said, trying to push down that hole of loneliness that was dying to dig me under.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say that I come from a long ways away. I was taken and arrived here. It's been 3 years but, I'm hoping to go back, for what it's worth." I said, chugging down some ale. Ugh. It made my stomach shiver, it was that bad.

"That's surprising. I do not know many people that would wait that long for a partner. It's very admirable." Leliana said. I chuckled. Or insane. We headed back into the Chantry. I couldn't let Oren be alone for too long. He still cried at night thinking of his mother. Oren came and hugged my leg. Told me about some of the books he read in the Chantry. Leliana went and did some of her thing. A few of the Templars were speaking to each other in hushed tones.

It was slow and the wait was killing me. Something had to happen. Hopefully I didn't just jinx myself.

9:30 Kingsway 24th

I was in the fade again. Every other night I come here. Halo was right on top of my shoulder like a parrot. It always made sure that I was ok. There was a path but I didn't follow it. I didn't want to. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. Halo gave me a look that said, 'Are you ok?'

So I cried. And cried and sobbed and cursed. I can't do it in real life so I might as well try to let out what I can here. No one can see me or hear me.

Halo hovered over me, not knowing what to do.

I couldn't get the images of bodies of my friends out of my head. Then there were the people that I killed. I got down on my knees and prayed.

It still didn't ease the guilt in my heart.

It was going to drive me mad if I'm not careful.

* * *

><p>I found Sten. I knew he was there but I didn't really know how to approach him. How do I say 'Hey Sten! Here's some food! Get ready because the Grey Wardens are coming and need your help!'<p>

Yeah, that didn't really go over well in my head. I was pacing near his cage. He looked so emaciated. The more I paced, the more nervous I got. I had to do something! I couldn't just leave him in the cage! I was nearly tearing my hair out when I smelled something sweet. It was familiar. Then I realized, it was cookies. Sugar cookies. Lothering was much bigger than in game. I wandered into a bakery.

I knew proteins were out of the question for Sten. It would react very badly. But what about bread? Damn, all that useless information I read didn't tell me the best food for starving people! I bought a loaf of bread, some cheese and a few cookies. I tasted one and it didn't taste that bad. Still they were slightly burnt, no, focus! No pastry focus! Future Focus!

I made sure to refill my water skin. Still, I couldn't just waltz up there. How the hell would I be able to even give him all of this? But I had to do something! Just go! I wanted my feet to move!

"What are you doing?" Leliana said. She appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy Jesus Christ! Geez! You startled me." I said. I almost jumped. She giggled.

"I'm sorry. What have you there? Food? I thought that the inn was providing that?" Leliana said. I kinda squirmed in my boots. I kept making glances to Sten and she put the two together. "You want to give him that."

"Argh! Yes! But I don't know how! I just can't make my feet move!" I groaned and stomped my foot.

"You do know what he did. He is imprisoned there for a reason." Leliana said.

"I'm not a saint either. I still killed as well." I said. That first man in the snow...no. Focus.

"For necessity. He slaughtered a whole entire family of innocents!" Leliana said.

"And I killed innocents as well!" I shouted. She looked at me shocked but I was angry. "This is cruel! Inhuman! Just letting him starve? At least where I come from he has a way to defend himself! Argh! Freaking Christ!"

I stomped over to where Sten was.

"I do not need your charity." Sten said. He was a lot bigger in person. Probably 7 foot tall. Damn.

"It's not charity."

"Sympathy then. I don't need it." Sten said. I wanted to shout at the heavens.

"It's not sympathy either!"

"Then-"

"Hey! I have food and I need you to eat it. You have to get stronger!" I said.

"Why is that?" Sten asked.

"Nia-"

"You shush. Because we're going to need you. You do know that a blight is coming right?" I said.

"And how does that relate to you giving me food?" Sten wondered.

"Nia he killed-!"

"I said shush! What if I say I knew a Grey Warden?" I said, hoping that he would take my bluff. Truthfully I didn't know if Eren even survived the joining.

"A Grey Warden? Is there one here?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"Then I have no need of it."

"Oh for the love of, the army is gone. The Grey Wardens are coming and they'll need you. I can't explain it more than that." I said. He just stared at me and I stared back. "Eat it or don't. That's your choice. Just think about what I said. Please."

"Very well." I gave him the food.

"Eat slowly and not all at once." I explained. He looked at the food. "Oh and there are cookies in there as well. They're not that bad, just a little burnt."

"Cookies?"

"Yep."

"What is your name?"

"Nia."

"I am Sten, of beresaad. The vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

"Nice to meet you." I said, bowing. I started to make my way back to the Chantry. Leliana was behind me.

"What did you mean when you said you knew of a Grey Warden? And the army?" Leliana asked. I sighed.

"Eren, the one who left? I think he might have turned into one of the Grey Wardens. And the army...look you said you dreamt of me right? What if I say I dreamt that the army was gone? Destroyed?" I couldn't just tell her I played this game about 15+ times for over 400 and got all the trophies...damn, I needed a new obsession. "The darkspawn horde is going to be coming. You should probably spread the word." She looked at me like I grew a second head. "I know that this is a lot to take in and you really don't have to believe me. Just, think about it ok?"

I left to go pick up Oren. He needed to eat. All this waiting is making me stand on edge. Eren when are you coming back?

9:30 Kingsway 27th

Refugees have been coming by the cart load talking about the fallen armies at Ostagar. They fell 3 days ago. The day I told Leliana. She seemed skeptical until the people started to pour in. Food is becoming scarce and people are grumpy. If the army fell 3 days ago, I could only think that Eren should be here in one more day.

Hopefully.

I was in the Chantry again. I gave Oren a simple sandwich. I saw a lot of families in here. People looked at the food I gave Oren. I made sure to have my daggers and armor on hand today. After he finished, he left to play again. It's good that he does. It got his mind off Oriana. I decided to go to the inn again. I didn't dislike the chant but I felt like I was insulting them for being here.

I found Leliana there.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She said as soon as I sat down.

"Don't worry about it. If someone had told me, I probably thought they were mental." I said. I ordered an ale. I had to keep my twitchiness down.

"I agree with you, regarding Sten. I knew that it was wrong to leave him there to starve, but now that the darkspawn are coming...it feels almost wrong to leave him in that cage. Nobody deserves that." Leliana said and I mentally jumped for joy. Woo! I'm right for once! Ok, moment ended.

"Any chances that you dreamt about Grey Wardens coming in?" I said.

"Well-"

Then a few armored men got up when I heard the door opened. I got myself ready but it was just another one of them. I sighed and sat back down. I was on edge. The ale was served and I downed it the minute it hit the table.

"I swear I'm going to get a tumor from all the worrying I'm doing." I mumbled. "I need to use the bathroom." I excused myself as Leliana started to say something. I couldn't stay in here. This waiting is really messing me up. I got out and wandered to where Sten was. I'm not sure if he ate anything or not. I'm not about to go to check. I need to relax somehow. So I just started to sing at the top of my lungs.

I'm not a bad singer, but I can at least carry a tune. People looked around me as I sang. Remember only happy things. After I sang two songs I heard people bolt out of the inn. Well that's my cue. I walked toward it as people are trying to get out of there as fast as they could. Then I was almost run over by one of the armored men.

"Geez, doesn't anyone know how to say excuse me?" I opened the door and there were more people than I expected. Then I heard a familiar bark.

"Alfred!" I shouted for joy and he almost knocked me down. He licked me all over, barking excitedly.

"Ooh, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" I cooed rubbing his face. Oh yeah, he enjoyed that.

"Nia?" I looked out to the group but I couldn't get a good eye on them before someone gave me a bear hug. "Oh thank the Maker." I recognized Eren and hugged him back. I heard a very loud laugh behind him.

"Old paramour?"

"It looks like it huh?"

So I pushed him off me.

"We are not like that!" I said. I felt my cheeks flush and I finally got to see the group. Alistair, Morrigan, and two others that I didn't recognized. A dwarf who looked like Stoick from HTTYD and an elf mage. You could tell by the robes and the ears.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear that you all are Grey Wardens." Leliana said.

"What? Grey Wardens? You believe everything you hear?" The elf mage said. He had blonde hair in a braid. Considering that Duncan didn't come to pick up Eren, there were bound to be other origins. I didn't expect these ones.

"Leliana, Wardens. Wardens, Leliana." I said, standing right next to her.

"If you are, then you will need my help." Leliana said.

"Why would we need it?" The elf said.

"The Maker told me so." Leliana said.

"Umm.." I started.

"Oh the Maker? Then hop aboard! Now I know we'll be alright now that we have the Maker on our side!" The elf said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Remind me to punch him in the face. "Look we don't need your help, so-"

"Don't know about that Talen. We need all the help we can get. Welcome girly!" The dwarf said and laughed. This dude was cool in my book.

"Derek..." Talen growled. Morrigan rolled her eyes, while Alistair looked confused. I'm just here in the back with a wet dog nose in my hands.

"Ok, ok. Back up people. How about we settle all of this in my room?" I suggested.

"Where's Oren?" Eren asked.

"Give me a second." So all of us are now in a small little room. 7 people plus a dog. Damn.

"So since no one seemed to ask, my name is Nia. Eren knows me, Leliana knows me. So how about we start at the beginning?" I said. Talen just glared and crossed his arms. Derek decided to take initiative.

"The names Derek. Was a dwarf in Orzammar, moved to Denerim. Duncan found me. We traveled to the Circle found this priss."

"Hey!"

"Then as we made our way to Ostagar, mustache decided to join us. This here is black and angry. This one, ex templar. Now that we all made intros, let's get down to the point. We are Grey Wardens, fitted to fight back the blight. We lost so now we have to make an army from what's left. You here to join us little missy?" He said, giving me a good hard stare.

"Yep."

"What? No you can't." Eren said.

"Your opinion doesn't matter here. I'm going."

"What about Oren?" I made a face. I knew he'd bring that up.

"Oren can stay in the Chantry for the time being." Leliana said.

"No. He's coming with us." I said.

"Suffice to say that we can't have any children amongst our party." Morrigan said.

"You have to take care of him." Eren said. "Stay here."

"Shut up. I'm going."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Will you both close your traps!" Talen. "We can't have any kids running around. If you haven't noticed, we're fighting a war here. Just stick him somewhere and we'll be fine."

"No I can't trust anyone to watch over him! He's my responsibility." I said. I have to go with them. I could change things for the better or at least try!

"Why can't you just listen and stay here?" Eren said.

"I can't! I have to make sure you stay alive!" I shouted at Eren.

"And I need Oren and you to be ok!"

"What are we arguing about again?" Alistair said.

"A kid and where to put him." Derek said.

"That's easy, why not send him to Eamon? He has a kid too." Alistair said.

"See?" Eren groaned. "Besides, Redcliffe isn't even that far from here."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Morrigan asked.

"Even if you leave me behind, I'll follow you." I said.

"Fine, fine. But you're cooking." Eren said. I pouted. I hate cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>We finally met most of the cast! You see? I told you that there would be multiple origins. Please feel free to criticize my tense usage, I'm still trying to keep everything in the past tense but I'm still kinda iffy about it. Even in my own journal I switch tense. It just feels easier like that, but I know most don't like it when you do things like that. Anyway!<strong>

**Shout out to SigmaPsiSin, MaiaGen, Luna-Zeta, SleepiPanda, and Second Variety for favoriting/following this story! You guys are so awesome!**

**Over 1000 views! You like me! You really like me! Alright enough ego stoking.**

**great northern one: Hopefully this chapter answers that question :3**

**helenGet: I'm so glad you're enjoying this :D**

**SleepiPanda: Its gonna become super real in the next few chapters! Hold on to your pants!**

**Please Review, or Criticize, either one is appreciated :3**


	9. Templars, Abominations, and Demons, OHSH

9:30 Kingsway 28th

Things have settled down for the most part. Eren told me of how he encountered Duncan with the other two on his way to Ostagar. When he explained how he got out of Highever Castle, Duncan immediately recruited him. The thing was that Eren didn't want to. All he wanted to do was go and find his brother. Duncan had to use the Right of Conscription. Eren wasn't too happy about that. Alfred had accidentally swallowed Darkspawn blood on the way to Ostagar. Luckily Eren found the flower, and now Alfred is immune to the taint.

Derek was a dwarf that was in the provings but Duncan didn't save him. He was able to get himself out and lived in Denerim. He was recruited along with Daveth. Duncan stopped by the Circle of Magi and found Talen. There were have it. 4 Grey wardens. My hand is probably going to be sore from writing.

Eren followed me to the Chantry where a guy was screaming about the darkspawn. Eren called him a coward, told him to get lost and went inside. Oren was pretty happy to see him. Eren talked with him a long time. The others went ahead and did their own thing. We'd be leaving for Redcliffe soon.

I left the Chantry so Eren and Oren can talk. I met up with Derek and Alistair. Apparently Talen saw Sten and wanted him to join.

"So what supplies are we going to need? I picked up a few things while I'm here but anything you need, we better get it and fast." I said.

"Calm down missy, you're too high-strung." Derek said, slapping me on my back. It hurt through the armor.

"You know she is right. We're here. Get a few things and we'll be off our way prancing through darkspawn fields." Alistair said.

"Prancing and stabbing, that's the way to go." I said.

"Those are some interesting daggers there." Derek said, taking one out.

"Got them customized. One for stabbing, the other for punching them in the face and knocking their teeth out. Or crushing their nose, breaking their jaw, punching them in their dragon. You know?" I said. Alistair laughed weakly and Derek gave them a good eye.

"Very nice. If you ask me, a big hammer has its uses as well." Derek said, taking out his maul. My eyes widen. That things was super big and stop with the dirty things!

"Sorry I'm too dainty. I might faint just holding your big hammer." I said. Ah yes, perverted jokes. Derek laughed and slapped my back again. I groaned and rubbed my back. Alistair was left red face. After a few trips around the village, we got everything settled. Sten was finally fully armored and we met up.

"Did you eat what I gave you?"

"I accepted it, but no. Once the Grey Wardens recruited me, I started to eat little by little. The pastry that you mentioned, cookies, that you gave me were delicious. Thank you."

"No problem Sten." I gave him a fist to chest bump.

Once we started to leave, we saw the people who wanted the bounty. I felt bad for them, but they did attack us first. I was left in charge of Oren and was left out of the fight. They took care of them pretty quick.

After that, we ran into some darkspawn. Horrific creatures. They stink like rotten meat. Their skins pulled back, their teeth were all sharp like canines. I'm glad I didn't have to fight them. We saved Bodahn and his son. They decided not to travel with us, but I knew that they'd catch up eventually.

"So after Redcliffe, where are you planning to go?" I asked Eren.

"Circle of Magi. Got a few things I need to pick up." Talen said. Everyone kinda was quiet after that. Considering that they just lost a lot of people, I could understand it. Eren had dark eyes and Alfred was a bit strung too. I made sure to give him a few scratches behind the ear. Leliana started to sing a song. It made things a little less tense. Morrigan was the only one that looked bored and annoyed.

"Must you sing? This is not a merry band of adventures like the stories you favor."

"Everyone is in low spirits. A slight merry tune can ease a person's worries, no?"

"How thoughtful. Remind me to buy something that will disable my hearing." Morrigan is so funny. Still, that wit is something.

"So missy, you never did tell how you got involved with him." Derek said, pointing at Eren.

"Long story short? He made his mom mad and I became a glorified babysitter." I said. I think Morrigan snorted at this point. I'm not sure.

"Babysitter?" Talen said.

"Not a babysitter. Handmaiden." Eren said, shoving me.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Derek laughed. He laughed at a lot of things.

"Hey are we sure, sure about going to Redcliffe? If we go the circle, I'm sure they'll watch Oren." Talen said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something in the circle that you need that badly?" Alistair said.

"Missing that lady friend of yours?" Derek said.

"Shut it! Look can't we just pass by? It'll only take another day to travel there. I'll get in the boat, go the circle, and get out. Easy stuff." Talen said. Huh. Things aren't exactly the same as in-game. I needed to make sure to keep these differences in mind.

"All I want is Oren to stay safe. Another day of traveling is too dangerous." Eren said.

"We can always split up." Alistair said.

"No. We stay together." Eren said.

"Either we go to the circle, or I go alone. Your choice." Talen said. It actually made the group stop.

"We shouldn't be stopping. We must make a decision now." Sten said. Eren growled.

"Fine. But you better get your ass out of that circle quickly as you can." Eren said and moved ahead of the group. I saw Morrigan trail after him and I scowled. I know what she's going to be doing later in-game. I just hope that Eren doesn't get hurt too much.

We made camp and sure enough Bodahn was there. Talen was talking to him to see if we can get a few enchantments on our weapons. I would love to have lighting on mine. I made sure to pass that little tidbit to Talen. I was over the fire, doing what I could to make some food for everyone. Leliana was right beside me, humming a little song. Morrigan as always, in her own camp.

"Man, look at them all. Hopefully we'll be able to feed everyone." I mumbled, checking the soup. I might not be much of a cook, but I make a mean soup.

"Oh don't worry. We can always go hunting." Leliana said.

"I'm not that good with a bow. I can sneak around pretty good but that's all." I said. I took off the pot and let it cool. Alistair came by.

"Ooh! That doesn't smell half bad." Alistair said, getting a spoon. I grabbed it from him and hit his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No early bites. We got a party of 9 to feed." I said.

"8. Oren is already sleeping." Eren said, filling the bowls. He passed it to everyone but I stopped him giving one to Sten. I made a bowl without meat and went up to give to him.

"Eating meat after starving for too long would likely kill you. So sorry, no meat chunks." I said, giving him the bowl. "Make sure to also keep hydrated and if you feel woozy, don't be afraid to let us know."

"You need not fuss over me. I am fit enough to fight." Sten said.

"Just looking out for you. Someone has to." I said.

"Thank you for your concern." Sten said. I sat down and Eren was already at his second bowl. as was Talen and Derek.

"Well so much for the stew." The pot was licked clean.

"Ooh cheese!"

9:30 Kingsway 29th

The fade seemed slightly different. The locations were different from back home. They were locations here in Ferelden. The path was laid for me and Halo was right on my shoulder. I got my weapons on me just in case. I started walking again and everything started to look extremely familiar.

"Oh this is interesting." I whipped around. Sure enough Morrigan was right behind me.

"Jesus Christ Morrigan, you freaking scared me!" She really did. I never find anyone here.

"How the world are you here?" Talen was right there with us. I scratched my head a bit when I suddenly realized that something was wrong. I looked at my shoulders and Halo wasn't with me.

"You know I've wondered about that for the past couple of years. Now? I don't really care so much." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Now where was Halo?

"Are you a mage?" Talen said, creeping closer to me. I just gave him a look.

"Ah you found me out! I just carry daggers and wear armor for the fun of it." I said, rolling my eyes. Morrigan chuckled a little and Talen scowled.

"Still, tis a wonder on how you are able to come to the fade." Morrigan said.

"Hey if you can figure it out, I'm all ears. I'm actually kinda surprised I found you two here. All this fade walking and I've never met anyone." Well besides my friend Halo. "Speaking of which, you didn't happen to see something on my shoulder when you came, did you?"

"I cannot say that I did. You were alone when I saw you." Morrigan said. Huh, that's strange. Maybe it's people shy.

"This can't be possible. There's no way you can be in the fade and not be a mage at the same time." Talen said. For an elf he's a bit uppity.

"Don't they say that everyone goes to the fade when their sleeping anyway? Ever heard of lucid dreaming?" I said. Then I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and wrote this down fairly quickly. Oren was sandwiched between Leliana and I. I heard Alistair talking to someone. I managed to look out. Eren was already awake. It was still dark out.

"Oh you're awake?" Alistair said as I get out.

"Actually I'm still asleep. I think this is the part where I eat everyone's food and then blame it on Alfred." I said. Oh my gosh it's been so long since I could joke around. Alistair chuckled a bit and Eren just stared out into the fire. This is beginning to worry me. Eren was always the one with the cocky smile and rough personality. He doesn't brood. I go over to sit next to him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"No." He left it at that and I didn't want to ask. If he wanted to confide in me, he would eventually. Alfred woke up and nuzzled me. I went to give him scratching while Alistair started to wake everyone up. We started to pack up everything. Talen and Morrigan kept giving me some looks but I didn't really care. It would take us at least 3 days to get to the circle on foot.

Bodahn was at the tail of our group. Oren was sitting on his cart eating some bread and tough jerky. He kept asking all sorts of questions and Bodahn was kind enough to answer them.

On our way to the circle I noticed a few signs. I looked at one and read it. 'Danger: Traps are meant for wolves.'

"Hold on." I said and went to the front of the group. If this was what I think it was...Yep, I swept the floor and lo a trap.

"Good eye." Leliana said to me. She was going to start on working them, until we heard a howl. Alfred started to growl and everyone got into their positions. Wolves jumped from the boulders over head. I was pounced on by one of them. I hit the ground hard. It was trying to bite into my throat but I held it off. Then a slice from a greatsword from Sten and it jumped off. I grabbed my dagger and as it lunged towards me, I clocked it. I heard a great yelp before a lighting spell hit it.

Then I looked over and every wolf is dead. A few scratches and bites but Talen healed most of them. Leliana and I worked a path through the traps so that no one would set them off. Derek still did, twice.

9:30 Kingsway 30th

I hummed nonsensically while doing what I can to make food around here. That part where Grey Wardens have a huge appetite? Yeah it's frigging true. So glad I learned how to cook. Wolf stew, yummy. The Circle Tower was off in the distance, looming over us. Another day and we'd be there.

"Are you going to be in the fade tonight?" Talen said.

"I don't know. I don't go into the fade every night, just every once in a while. Why?" Talen just looked at me.

"You're breaking the rules. Only mages can remembered their time in the fade. You're not a mage." No, really?

"Rules are made to be broken. Hey! No tasting, that's my job. Unless you want to cook." He just gave me a sidelong glance. Well looks like it's almost done. "Here, make yourself useful and pass this around."

"You have a talent for this. I've never known anyone that can just make good soup out of anything." Alistair said, relishing his dish. I know that look. I've had that look eating good food.

"Well, I was serving in the kitchens for a bit. I know a little bit of everything. Cooking, sewing, cleaning, shining. I had a lot of free time." And I was extremely bored that I just helped anyone I could.

"Oh you can repair clothes? Because my shirt has a couple of holes in them..." I just rolled my eyes. He took it out of his pack and it was more holes than shirt.

"Really? You want me to fix this?" I asked him.

"Yes. I just can't go to sleep at night without my favorite shirt." Alistair joked.

"Look I'm no miracle worker. Dump this and get a new shirt."

"Alright, how about these pants?" Now these were fixable.

"What were your duties when you were working with Eren?" Leliana said.

"Well, I wasn't actually working with Eren when I was at Castle Highever at first. I was working under...his sister in law..."

If only I was there fast enough I could have saved her. Leliana put a comforting hand on my shoulder. No time to grieve.

"I was her handmaiden, then I got switched to him when an incident occurred." One hole fixed, on to the next. "Nothing really big happened until Eren got me. That's when he turned evil and decided that I should be his bodyguard. 2 years of straight training and now you have me. There all fixed." I handed him his pants and he smiled like a big puppy.

"And what was that incident that caused you to switch?" Alistair said. I know, Eren knows but I don't know if he wanted them to know.

"Don't tell them." Eren said. Well there was your answer.

"Oh come on. We're going to be traveling everywhere together. Might as well learn our deepest, darkest secrets." Alistair said.

"Huh. You have secrets?" Talen said, scarfing down his second sandwich.

"Oh you know me. Big, dark and brooding. It's so hard to keep it up."

"I think the brooding part should go to him." Derek said, punching Eren's knee. I rolled my eyes at their banter. They kept picking on Eren, but it seemed to be a good distraction from whatever he's thinking. After giving some good scratching for Alfred for being such a good boy, I decided to write all of this down and sleep.

9:30 Harvestmere 1st

We finally reached the Tower. Talen was surprised to find a Templar working the dock instead of the usual ferryman. He's still arguing with him actually.

"What do you think happened?" Leliana said. We were sitting near the shore. Talen's almost screaming at the guy at this point.

"Not sure. Not anything good." I can't tell her that the Tower were being overtaken by abominations. The Templar nearly got out his sword before I saw Derek pushing Talen away. He was speaking to the Templar now and Talen was fuming. The Tower was pretty impressive. I've been around tall buildings before and this was a heavy contender for a skyscraper.

Sten was talking to a scrawny little man about something. Probably trying to find out what happened to his sword. Finally Derek comes over to the group. We're allowed in.

* * *

><p>It's easier to kill abominations than people. We're resting right now in Irving's study. Break time equals writing time.<p>

As soon as we crossed the lake into the tower, Talen burst open the door. Gregoir was there with a few Templars around him. Damn, how do they lug that armor around? Yes, it was freaking huge! I swear one of their shoulder pads were as big as my head!

"You. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What happened? Why are the Templars barring the door?" Talen asked.

"The tower is no long safe. Abominations and demons stalk the halls. The mages indisposed and the Templars doing everything they can to keep them from getting out." Gregoir explained.

"There has to still be some that are still alive! You can't just let everyone in there die!" Talen shouted.

"Enough! It doesn't matter. We have already sent word to Denerim for the Rite of Annulment." Talen went 3 shades whiter.

"This is why we cut off the tongues of mages of Par Vollen." Sten mumbled.

"You can't do that! I won't let you kill everyone in there! There has to be people still alive. You have to let me in!" Talen said.

"I assure you that will mostly find death in those halls." Gregoir said. I know that there are people still in there. I'm with Talen.

"Let me go in. If I find anyone there, then you have to stop the Rite." Talen said.

"Only if you find First Enchanter Irving. I will accept the word of no one else."

"Deal." Talen said. He looked toward us. Probably wondering if we're all going to go, or just a group of us. He seemed so young standing there, his face pleading for help.

"I will go with you." Eren said and Alfred barked.

"Ditto."

"As am I." Leliana said.

"Count me in." Alistair said.

"Can't get rid of me that easy kid." Derek said. Sten nodded. Everyone gave a side glance to Morrigan.

"Very well. Let's clean up the mage's prison." Eren had a talk with one of the Templar's traders to keep an eye on Oren for us. Then they opened the gates, and we all walked through. Talen looked horrified to find the people he grew up with on the floor, blood covering them. These weren't whole bodies either. Most were ripped through shreds. Blood covered the walls and beds. Armor scattered everywhere. Talen stood in front of a bunk bed.

"This...this was my bed..."

Finally we reached Wynne. There were only a handful of children and other apprentices.

"Wynne!" Talen ran over. "Gregoir has barred the doors, is it true? Has demons taken over?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you came here Talen. You were so eager to leave the circle." Wynne said.

"I had to come back. What happened?" Wynne explained how Uldred and other mages has taken over. A demon army came and nearly killed everyone. Wynne was able to save as most as she can. Talen told her of the Rite and we had to save Irving. We agreed to help Wynne but Morrigan had to put her two cents in.

"Why should we even save them? They allow themselves to be collared and led like sheep. Why should we even waste time to those allowing themselves to be slaves to an idea?"

"If Flemeth didn't find you, you probably would have ended up here." Eren said. Morrigan thought about it.

"Mother always said that things happened because they were meant to be. I always wondered this. Hmph, do what you must." I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot. Wynne took down the barrier and left her apprentices with the children. Before we went through, I noticed Morrigan stopping Talen. They were speaking quietly. I could only assume that she's wondering about the grimoire. We went through the door and I took a big breath. We met our first abominations in the practice floors. They were grey and veiny. They didn't look human at all. I won't lie, I kinda peed myself a bit. Good thing I took that bathroom break before we got here.

These were the monsters of nightmares. Still they were killable. Alistair, Eren, Sten and Derek were all in the front. Leliana, Morrigan, Wynne and Talen stayed in the back. Alfred and I did the hit and run tactic. As soon as the enemies were down, we both went for the kill.

There were tall bookshelves all around us. Books were on the floor, a few with pages ripped. So far we only encountered hunger and rage demons. There were a few Templar corpses on the floor. Every single time Talen saw someone he knew, he would stop for a second and say their name. Nobody talked. There was death every where.

Once we cleared the first floor, we went up the stairs to the second. It got noticeably colder. The clinking of armor echoed in the halls. I knew this place from playing the mage origin. This was the stockroom and, sure enough, there was Owain.

"Please refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I haven't had time to tidy up." I felt shivers going down my back. He creeped me out. There wasn't anything in his face. No emotion. No life.

"Owain? What are you still doing here?" Talen asked.

"I tried leaving but then I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work."

"Owain you should have said something. I would have opened the door for you."

"The stock room is familiar. I prefer to be here. I would prefer not to die. I would prefer for the tower to go back to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all."

"Enchanter Niall?"

"Yes. He came with a group of mages asking for the Litany of Adralla."

"The litany? Wynne, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Blood Magic. He was at the meeting with Uldred. He would know."

"Then this just got a lot more complicated. Take care of yourself Owain and, if you can, go down to the first floor. We already got it covered."

"Thank you and good bye."

We headed out of the stockroom when we heard a couple of voices. Talen gasped. Three mages were in a group. When they saw us, the spells started to fling. Alistair was first up. He cleansed the area and the mages became powerless. One was taken down by Alfred. The other by Leliana's bow. The last female mage, cowered on the floor. Talen's lip was in a thin line.

"Please don't kill me."

"Adia...Why?" Talen said. I've never heard his voice with so emotion. One that I was familiar with. Betrayal.

"Uldred promised us our freedom. Where we didn't have the Templars watching. We could have had lives Talen."

"But Blood Magic?! Look at what it's gotten you! Look at the tower, the people! Nothing. Nothing was worth this."

"I thought out of all people you would understand. They were always watching. We had to take the first step, force a change. The magic gave us...gave me the power to fight for what I believed in."

"Keep telling yourself that if it lets you sleep. The end never justifies the means...I'm not going to kill you Adia, but I'm not going to help you." Talen said.

"But she's a blood mage!" Alistair said.

"If she does anything, I'll be one to stop her. Get out of here. I don't ever want to see you again." She thanked him and scampered out. Everyone gave Talen a moment until we went ahead.

The fighting isn't the problem. It's the mental part that's whittling us down. Everyone is on a tight bow-string now. Talen worst of all. We reached the mage quarters. More hunger demons. The bodies have started to look like they were burned to death. .

The weird thing about this place? It was cold no matter where you went. Then came the corpses. There was a zombie romance movie where they showed bonies. These were those. They had no eyes. No lips, just teeth. Their skin pulled tight. They had robes on. These were the bodies of the mages. Bodies that died and they were being possessed.

Talen had enough. He let out a shout of rage and summoned a blizzard. If I wasn't already frozen by fear, I'm definitely frozen now. Their bodies started to slow and a few of them froze solid. Sten and Derek made little work of them, their bodies shattering. After the blizzard died down, Talen knelt on the floor.

"I feel so sorry for him." Leliana whispered to me.

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to keep going." I squeezed her shoulder. Talen got up. His eyes were red. The silence continued.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably went through this chapter 4 or 5 times proofreading it. That's the thing about long chapters, more stuff to look out for. <strong>**8 REVIEWS! AW SHUCKS YOU GUYS ARE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! ****Shout out to Grey Warden Dragonborn, shinedown, and Ruri7533 for following/favoriting this story! (or me the author :3 )**

**great northern one: **_No you're awesome! :D_**  
><strong>**redrosemary: **_Yes he did. I have a soft spot for kids you know**?  
><strong>_**sweetnessme: **_There will be some romance, that's as much as I'll say :3**  
><strong>_**helenGet: **_I know right? Hard to get that dynamic down sometimes.**  
><strong>_**ElyssaCousland: **_Thank you for noticing that error! I made sure to go back and fix it. Sorry, I was writing phonetically and in my head, there was an a xP_  
><strong>shinedown: <strong>_Loved your double reviews! And you are so very awesome as well!_

**Your Reviews and time are very much appreciated, just click that button below :)**


	10. Dreams are Made of These

9:30 Harvestmere 1st Continued

We went through some more of the mage rooms. A few more hunger demons popped out of behind the bookshelves. The rooms were a mess. Things were littered everywhere. Everyone kept tripping on miscellaneous items. There were more than one too many times where someone almost chopped my head off accidentally. I can't tell you how many times I tripped over furniture. Good thing I had good boots or else my toes would be screaming.

"There is something here." Sten said. The infamous closet and the cowardly mage.

"Hey! You can come out now." Talen said.

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Just get out or I'll blast that closet into pieces."

"Oh! Wait! Don't hurt me!" A young man came out, groaning about how his butt hurt.

"Talen? What are you doing back into the tower and wha- Oh holy Maker, look at them all. You really showed those demons their due."

"What were you doing in there Godwin?"

"Well I was minding my own business in the tower, when all of a sudden demons started to pour out from the meeting room upstairs. So I decided the best thing to do in that situation is to hide, and be really, really quiet." Talen face palmed.

* * *

><p>We found some more blood mages and they managed to ensnare Eren. Morrigan managed to paralyze him while Alistair, Derek and Sten wumped the opposing mage's asses. Eren came to and apologized.<p>

"We need to take caution. The saarebas will try to use us against each other." Sten said.

"We need the litany. That's the only thing that can go against mind control." Wynne said.

"My blade will cut down anyone who loses control."

"You hear that? Try not to get mind controlled." Alistair said.

* * *

><p>"You just had to touch the black vial." I said.<p>

"I thought it was a potion!" Talen shouted.

* * *

><p>I finally got everything written down. Irving's study was like a resting period for us. Wynne and Talen were looking around to see if there was something of use down here. Talen got the black grimoire and sneaked it into his satchel.<p>

"Hopefully we can get out of here soon. This tower is too cold." Derek said, rubbing his hands.

"We're not going to find anything valuable here. Let's get going." Talen said.

The higher we got, the colder it got as well. Stone does not retain heat. The mess hall was almost destroyed. We had to fight more corpses. I had a close brush when one managed to trip me. It's teeth tried to bite at anything. I kept it at bay but it's supernatural strength was gaining on me. Then Alfred came and tackled it, severing its head from the body. There really was only one way to kill these and that's through decapitation. A shot through the head doesn't really do much when they didn't even have a rotting brain.

While we were busy with the corpses, an arcane horror came upon us. I sprinted toward it, keeping myself low. I launched and stabbed my daggers deep into it, dragging it to the ground. I began wailing on it, getting the attention of a rage demon that was right behind him.

I couldn't jump away fast enough when the rage demon seared me with its flames. Wynne's timely healing made sure that nothing permanent happened. A quick ice spell and Derek's hammer tore it apart. Then a legion of hunger demons came out of nowhere. I kept myself low, trying to stab at the legs or trip them. One grabbed me from behind and threw me into Eren and Sten. I felt my spine crack in the wrong way. My lower back felt extremely stiff.

It was a close call on many levels. We all took a well deserved break. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep going until my lower back cracked again.

"Sten, can you help me?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to lift and squeeze me." I gave him the run down. My husband always did the same when I couldn't get to it. He agreed. I crossed my arms and he did it. I felt something shift back.

"Oh! Ah much better. Thank you Sten. Remind me to bake you some cookies one day."

"That would be appreciated."

* * *

><p>My head hurts. A lot. That's what you get when you accidentally ram into a Templar. I finally saw a desire demon. In the game their skin looked smooth but, in reality, it was more scale like than human skin. There were 5 Templars and one desire demon. Morrigan, Talen and Wynne made sure to stay way in the back. Derek and Sten took the initiative. Derek's hammer turned out to be the most useful against their plate armor. We tried to knock them unconscious, but we inadvertently killed one or two.<p>

I had to remember to pray for them.

The desire demon is a hardy opponent. It could harden it's skin and just being near it made frost appear on your skin. Eren and Alistair slammed into it many times before it was shot down by Leliana. Another break done. Time to keep going.

* * *

><p>The walls have started to get that pinkish flesh. It's disgusting. Alfred dry heaved and I felt close to doing so as well.<p>

We found the possessed Templar who just wanted to have a family. Talen's anger got the best of him and he scorched Derek. Good thing Dwarfs have natural protection against magic. More templars. I felt useless since I couldn't find a chink in their armor.

I knew what's coming up when we opened that door. I just hope I'm strong enough to not be drawn by them. God, give me strength.

* * *

><p>I was watching The Lorax for the umpteenth time that day. I was relaxing. It was my weekend. I was tossing and turning all night. I felt so tired. My son and daughter were watching intently. She was swaying side to side. She could never sit still.<p>

Still the movie was ok. What time was it? I feel a bit hungry.

Oh smelly time. I get the diaper in my hand. Of course Ace would just scatter about, trying to make me catch him. I grabbed him by the collar and put him on the bed. He gurgled and giggled at the same time. He's starting to look like his dad.

I look at the clock but the time was blurred. Huh, maybe I didn't have my contacts on.

Fresh diaper. He goes over and does his locuras as usual. I just shake my head and sit down. Huh, I still got a little pudge. That's weird, wasn't it flatter?

Oh there she goes again. She's getting stronger everyday. Still it's so funny that she crawls more with her arms than with her legs. Ace is giving me that hungry sound. Almost 2 and he still isn't speaking that much. Hmm, shouldn't he be older now?

I went to go and peel him a banana and I look at the clock again. Blurred out. I hear the front door open. In walks in my husband.

"Baby." Quick smooch. "How are you doing? How were the babies?" He said, setting down his lunch bag.

"Pretty good. They were well behaved all day. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Time, what's the time?

"Got off early. Hey you wanna call your mom? See if she can take care of the juicies so we can go out?"

"...My mom? But she lives so far away...and I think..."

Come.

Ah, it happened. This is a dream.

"I have to go babe." I go over to the front door. He gave me a questioning look. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay but I knew that this was a dream.

"Oh ok. Don't be long ok? I love you."

"...I love you too." I go out the front door and as soon as I do, I'm met with Halo. It seemed relieved to see me. It kept going around in circles, checking me. It wanted to know if I'm hurt.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I wanted to look back but there was really no point to it. So the usual path wasn't laid out before me. No it was the street, my home neighborhood. I saw my van and my husband's truck. I made sure to get my daggers on hand. I followed the street down when I saw the pedestal. Just like in the game. I touched it and the ground glowed. The pedestal had various symbols on it. Not as much as the ones in the game.

I just went ahead and touched one. It was like when I first came through the world. I was falling then I stopped. It was a Chantry. There were a couple of lay sisters around. They nodded at me and Halo stayed really close. I heard someone praying and recognized it. Leliana was kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste with a Revered Mother next to her.

"Leliana!" I said, coming towards her. She stood up and frowned. Oh right, she isn't supposed to know me.

"Oh hello. Do I know you?" She said.

"Please don't stop her from reciting her prayers." The revered mother said. I saw a demon for a fraction of a second. "It keeps her calm and helps the people in the world."

"Helps the people? Prayers can only do so much. Sometimes you just need to get out there and do something. Remember Leliana? Faith can only do so much." I argued. Halo right behind me.

"I do not know what you're talking about. Please leave, I must continue the chant." Leliana said.

"Leliana this isn't you. You don't belong here and you know that. You're not one to stay here while people are suffering out there!" I said.

"She said to leave!" The revered mother shouted. The mask was fading.

"Revered Mother?" Leliana saw it as well.

"She's not the Revered Mother and this isn't the Chantry. This is the fade remember? The Circle Tower? Demons? She's trying to keep you here, fight it!" I said.

"Enough! You will leave her to her meditation!" She snarled. Yes the mother snarled.

"Holy Maker!" And all hell broke loose. The lay sisters came and the Revered Mother launched themselves at me. I rolled out of there. Leliana had her bow on her but I see her hesitation. I punched one and their skin sickeningly fell off into the ground. The demon stared at me. Holy Jesus Christ help me. Then a woosh of an arrow went through it's head. Their faces were gone. Instead, demons replaced them.

They started towards Leliana. I stabbed one with both of my daggers and it wooshed out of existence. I cut a calf here, got an ankle there. Once they were on the ground, Leliana shot them with her arrows. The Revered Mother jumped on my back, clawing at me. I jumped and slammed her into the ground. Another arrow got the mark and soon we were the only ones left.

The Chantry was gone. Instead it was the blurred reality of the fade. I had to catch my breath a little. I felt sick, so I promptly threw up. Can you throw up in the fade? Yes. Yes you can.

"Holy Maker! The Revered Mother...she was...a demon!" Leliana said. I wiped my mouth.

"Yep, seems like it. You remember everything?" I wished for some water, got some water, rinse and spat. Repeat.

"I...I remember the tower. The Sloth demon putting us all to sleep...all of this was a dream?" Ah mouth is clean.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're among the living Leliana. Come on. Now that we got you out of your dream, this is probably going to implode on itself."

"Im-what? Wait, where are you going?" Leliana said before both of us exploded in purply white light. I felt woozy for a second and found myself in front of the pedestal again. One of the areas that were shining was gone. That must have been Leliana's dream. So that meant I had to go into every single one? This was going to be a long day.

I just chose another one out of random. I felt dizzy. I stumbled but then I felt someone help me stand. Alistair looked at me with an amused glance.

"Nia? I was just thinking about you! How much of a coincidence is that?" Alistair said.

"And who is this Alistair?" At first I thought it was going to be Goldanna like in the game, but instead I found myself staring into a dead man. Duncan.

"Oh you've already met?" Crap I must have said his name outloud. "Anyway, this is Duncan and this is the Weisshaupt fortress isn't it grand?" High arches, carved stone, beautiful floor. I just looked in awe. It reminded me of the churches back in Mexico, the old ones decked in gold and surrounded by paintings and carvings.

"Wow." For a dream, this was pretty cool.

"I'm glad you like it Alistair." Duncan said, putting his hand on his shoulder. He looked like a proud father. Alistair never looked so happy. "Now will your friend stay for lunch? I hear more Grey Wardens will be coming for your promotion."

"Promotion?"

"Yes. Alistair has been made Warden Commander of all Ferelden for defeating the Archdemon." Duncan explained. Ok this was totally not in the game.

"You were there! Oh don't tell me you forgot! We went in, all of us and defeated the Archdemon! Then we marched right into the deep roads and killed all of them. There is no more darkspawn threat!" Alistair said a bit too happy. I shook my head.

"Alistair, that didn't happen. None of that happened." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course it happened. I dealt the final blow."

"Come Alistair, you'll miss your own feast."

"No. He doesn't have to."

"You're acting very strangely."

"Just think about it. We haven't even come close to even gaining allies, let alone defeating the Archdemon. And he's dead!" I said pointing to Duncan. There was the flash again.

"Hey don't insult him!" Alistair shouted.

"Think about it. Really hard. How did you get here?" Alistair looked deep in thought. There was the flash again.

"It's just coming in flashes...a Tower? And a...a demon?" Alistair said, holding his head.

"Yes. That really happened. Think about it some more."

"Alistair, you shouldn't keep your guests waiting."

"No wait. I...I remember the Tower overtaken...by demons. We...saw one and we...fell asleep.."

"This is a dream."

"I will not let you take him!" Duncan took out his twin swords and I took out my daggers. Alistair smashed him with his shield. In his dazed state, I punched him straight in the face, then another in the throat. Alistair slashed him with his shield and I aimed downward onto Fake Duncan's head. The fortress blurred into the fade.

"Du-Duncan? I can't believe it. This was all a dream?" Alistair said. I knew that he was still pained by Duncan but there were more people to save.

"Alright. Time to keep moving." Then the sparkle started to happen but I grabbed onto Alistair before we faded away. It felt like I span around for ten minutes. The world wobbled around me and the pedestal stood before me.

"What is that?" I looked and Alistair came with me. Score!

"This is what's keeping us here, I think. Here take my hand."

"What?"

"Or shoulder, I don't care but you have to be touching me." He opted for the shoulder instead. I chose another dream. I really got sick of this feeling very fast. It was ruins this time. It almost looked like Ostagar. I heard a gasp from Alistair. Yes, definitely Ostagar. We walked in silence until we found bodies. Lots of bodies. Most of them mages. Wynne was sitting down, a mage looked like he was using her lap as a pillow. His eyes were closed. Everyone was dead.

"Wynne?" Alistair said. She looked at us. For once I see the years in those eyes.

"Why are you two here? Never mind. Please leave."

"What is all this?"

"Death. Can you not see it? It's all around us. I tried. I tried so hard to save all of them but there was nothing I could do. And where were you? You were supposed to be there!" Wynne said, tears rolling down her eyes. Alistair stammered.

"Wynne, you're not like this. You're stronger than this." She scoffed. "This isn't you."

"Your blatant disregard for the dead is repulsive. Leave me. I'll burn their bodies and scatter their ashes to the four corners of the world, before I too lay before them. To atone for my mistake in failing to protect them." Wynne said, cradling the head in her lap.

"Wynne. Listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice." I tip toed around the bodies while she stared at the ground. Finally I knelt down to her and grabbed one of her hands. She looked at me but she wasn't really there. She was too far in her grief. "This isn't real. Think. How did you get here Wynne?"

"I-I don't know...It's hard to think. There's a fog from my mind. Maybe...Maybe I need to get away from this." I nodded and helped her up. Then the mage that was on her lap got up.

"No don't leave us Wynne. Stay. Stay with us." She gasped.

"Foul demon, stay away!" The mages all started to stand up. Alistair cleansed the area. Wynne started to fling around some spells while I went on a punching spree. I counted 10 bodies. Alistair was able to cut most of them down. Robes have no defense. They growled and hissed every time I punched one. I stabbed and cut. The battle was won. Wynne let out a tired sigh.

"I can't believe it." Wynne said softly. The purple haze started but unfortunately I wasn't able to reach either in them in time. I found myself at the pedestal alone. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" I groaned. I still had Sten, Eren and Alfred, Derek and Talen to go. Oh and Morrigan too. Oh please God just throw me a bone here. Then when I went to see the pedestal there was only one. My eyebrow raised. Looks like my luck is getting better. I touched the last one.

My eyes grew wide. It was Castle Highever. The soldiers were practicing in the courtyard, the elves scurrying about. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure. Yep, still fake Highever.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you!" Oriana. It was Oriana. I just stood in place. The last time I saw her she was...She hugged me and it felt so real. "Good now that I found you, we can finally go to the mail hall. Eren is waiting for his blushing bride."

Woah, wait, bride?!

She led me into the familiar room. All the family was there and my friends. Cyla, Wendel, Nan. Eren was sitting with his brother. Laughing. He gave me that all too familiar evil smirk.

"It's about time you came." He said coming up to me. This was all to surreal. I saw Alfred in a corner, snapping away at the servants. "You weren't going to let me be all alone here? We are the ones being celebrated." Then he tipped my chin and gave me a kiss. I walked back. This was so wrong. On so many levels.

"Ok, I'm thoroughly freaked out right now. Alfred!" He came over by my side and Eren looked at us confused.

"What are you doing you two? Having your first marital spat?" Bryce shouted from the table, Oren in his lap. This is so wrong!

"Come and eat. You won't have to suffer from the party for too long. I know you will want to spend the night alone." Oh man there was that mischievous grin I knew all about. Eren smirked and crossed his arms. There was no way out of this. I knew he was too far gone. So I forced my hand.

"Alfred, get her." So he launched himself at Oriana. Eren looked appalled and everyone dropped their masks immediately. Alfred took the brunt of the attacks and I made sure that every person he downed, was put out of commission. They had faces of demons which made it easier. If they had their original faces...I don't think I would be able to do the things I did.

Everyone was gone, dead on the ground. Eren collapsed on his knees. Alfred whined. Finally after a long silence, Eren looked at me. I hitched a sob.

"I'm sorry." We started to fall. I saw everyone there.

"Oh here I am. And there you are."

"About time you got here." Talen said.

"This shouldn't be possible." Derek wondered outloud. Oh yeah, dwarves can't enter the fade. Everyone was here and in front of us was the pedestal and Niall.

"Niall!" Talen said.

"Everyone is here. Good." Niall said. He looked like a ghost, transparent.

"So now what do we do?" All the lights on the pedestal were gone but the light underneath it was still under us.

"There is one more door. We just need to break this shell." Niall explained. The pedestal.

"Wait. Everyone hold hands."

"Really we don't need to."

"Talen just shut up. You wanna get out of here or not." I snapped. He humphed. "We need to get rid of that thing." Morrigan, Talen and Wynne all pooled their mana. Everyone was holding hands or touching a part of someone else. They broke the pedestal. We were all falling. The ground became stable and Niall was wobbly on his feet. I grabbed him and let him sit on the ground. The sloth demon was in front of us. Its lips were sewed shut. It's claws were easily as long as daggers. I couldn't see the rest of the body due to the robes.

"What is this? Rebellious mice?"

"You cannot keep us separate demon. We found ourselves through your nightmares."

"I promise to make it be-"

"How about I just freeze you and kick your-"

"I am hurt. So very, very-"

"Let's just kill it!" Derek shouted.

"Fine. You will kneel down to your betters mortals." It changed into an Ogre and roared. I looked around. Sten, Derek, Alistair were the only ones decked in armor. I only had my daggers, Leliana was only in her chantry robes, her bow was gone. Eren was in his formal clothing. The others rushed in. Leliana, Eren and I stayed behind with Niall who was getting fainter by the minute.

"Niall? Niall you have to hold on as long as you can alright?"

"I'll try." I felt a shockwave and saw it transformed into a rage demon, spewing fire everywhere. Niall started to breath erratically.

"Hey! Stay with me!" Niall was getting weaker by the second. "Don't go Niall. Don't die!" No, I have to do something but nothing was coming to mind. I felt another shockwave. A mage abomination. Niall hacked and coughed.

"Leliana! Help me!" Another shockwave. The Sloth Demon turned into a shade.

"I-I-I don't what to do!"

The final shockwave. The demon was back to its original form.

"Please...please..."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for all that you've done. Don't forget the Litany." Then he was no longer in my arms. The demon was sprawled on the floor. Dead. I think I started crying I'm not sure. I felt that woozy feeling from before and realize I was lying on a very, very dirty floor. I heard the clinking of armor. Everyone was kinda in a daze. I had enough of this. I grabbed the nearest thing near me, which was a candle stick and threw it at the wall.

"Argh!" I let out a bunch of curses, punching the wall. Another sob. I'm so tired of not being able to save people. I thought that I could make a difference! I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Wynne.

"You did everything you could." I just gritted my teeth. The blood ran down my hands. Life is just not fair.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do hate it when I fail. I'm extremely hard on myself. Well we're almost at 1700 views! :DDDDD So happy! Edited a bit. Realized that the Sloth demon goes through 4 changes.<strong>

**helenGet:** _Well, I really do hate to give out future information but **SPOILER**: she actually doesn't end up with anyone. Remember that she's always reminding everyone that she is married. This is me and I'm extremely loyal to my husband. I wouldn't be able to go through with someone without fearing that he might find out. I just can't so, no romance for her. There will be romance though so hold onto your_ seats!  
><strong>shinedown: <strong>_OHMYGOSH! This is the first time I actually inspired someone to do a story of their own! :DD When it does come out, send me a link I'd love to read through it :3_

**Your continued response always helps me write and give me inspiration, but that little button that says "Review" always makes it better :3**


	11. Ally 1

It was over.

After getting out of the fade, I was super pissed off. I went head to head with the abominations, not caring whether I got hurt or not.

Dragons? Meet boots.

Templars? Didn't care.

Demons? Meet knuckles.

Skeletons? Let me recite Shakespeare quotes with your head please.

Everything was just a blur at this point.

I popped my arm out of my socket various times. I spat out blood, nearly got my hand cut off, and got a minor concussion before I was stopped. Eren had grabbed my arm before I just went off to the next room.

"You're getting yourself killed!" Eren shouted. I just shook his hand off my arm and let Wynne's magic do the trick.

"Leave me alone." I knew I was being stupid, but I was just so sick of being so useless! I played this game all the damn time when it came out! Now that I have the opportunity to change a few things, I can't do squat!

"No. Stop being stupid and look at yourself. I'm not going to let you run right into your own death. Stop being a child." Eren said. I regretted this now but I wasn't thinking in my right mind then. I slapped him in the face. Hard. He grabbed my hand and glared me down. I didn't back away. Alfred whined between us.

"Hey, calm down. We're supposed to be killing demons not ourselves." Alistair said. I shoved his hand away. Eren and Alistair went in front. I felt tired. Leliana put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. It made me feel slightly better. We finally cleared the third floor and we found the barrier.

"This trick again? No, I will stay strong." Cullen said, kneeling down on the floor.

"Cullen. It's me Talen. You were at my harrowing." Talen said, going down to his level.

"Ugh, if any of you is human kill me now. They broke the others but they won't break me." I felt a stab in my heart.

"Lyrium withdrawal. Who knows how long he's been in here." Alistair said.

"What's with this barrier?" Talen wondered, pounding his hand against it. "Cullen, is there anyone left alive?"

"Left alive? What are you talking about?"

"Irving and the other mages."

"They are in the harrowing chamber. The sounds coming from there..."

"We have our destination." Talen nodded.

"Wait! You have to kill everyone that's up there! You don't know who has turned, what have they become!"

"You shut up. There's no way I'm letting all these people die. I'm saving my home." Talen said.

"Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your mercy hasn't doomed us all." We all went up the stairs into the harrowing chamber. Uldred was doing his whole 'accept my gift' thing to one of the mages then boom, abomination.

He started to do this whole prepared speech of how inevitable and feeble we are. Leliana and I shared a look and woosh, arrow in the throat. He wasn't very happy about that. Have you ever seen that scene where the cockroach alien jumps out of the human sack in MIB? Yeah, this except it was a huge pride demon. Spikes galor. And purple. He was purple.

Everyone got their butts into gear instead of Talen. He kept reading the Litany. Three Abominations, one pride demon. How hard could this be? I kept by Talen's side to make sure nothing distracted him. One of the abominations headed towards my way. Meet fisticuffs. I threw him off balance with my fists and slashed and kept slashing. Finally I stabbed both of my daggers on its neck. It laid at a crumpled heap near me. Talen kept chanting the Litany.

Alistair, Sten and Derek were being flung around the room like rag dolls. Morrigan did her best to hit it with spells. Wynne was going off with healing spells. Eren kept at his backside, trying to deal as much backstabs as possible. Alfred made sure to rip apart its legs. Leliana's arrows didn't really do much to pierce it's hide, but it kept Uldred distracted enough for everyone else to keep fighting. Irving had erected a barrier around the surviving mages.

Everyone was doing their best to attack Uldred but it just wasn't enough. Finally Derek took his hammer and buckled one of the legs. Sten was close behind with severing Uldred's other leg. Everyone kept attacking it relentlessly. Then it grabbed Eren. Not on my watch. Talen was safe, so I ran into Uldred's face and started to pummel him. Thud went my fists. Eren was screaming and I was starting to panic. I switched from pummeling, to stabbing. Uldred reared his head, punched the floor and tried to get me off with his other hand.

He got one of my daggers. I only had one left. So I took a note from a book I read long ago. I stabbed into his eye and just kept going deeper and deeper. Then Eren was released. Uldred was finally dead. Talen ran towards everyone and started to use his healing spells. Sten helped me get out my hand out of Uldred. Huh, I was expecting purple blood. I sighed in relief when Wynne went over to Irving. He was alive! Hallelujah! I started to chuckled which evolved into full on laughter and just slumped on the floor.

"I think this one went crazy." Derek said, pointing at me. It made me laugh harder. Oh it's been a long day.

Talen took off the barrier on Cullen as we headed downstairs. He kept giving the mages the evil eye. Of course they didn't care. They were glad that everyone was still alive. That's the good thing. All the mages that surrounded Irving actually lived instead of falling down dead like in the game. I don't know if I changed anything or if that's the way it was supposed to be, but there it was. The group headed downstairs where Gregoir opened the door.

"Maker's breath. Irving. I thought you dead. What is our status on the tower?"

"The circle has been retaken. Uldred is...dead."

"Uldred tortured these mages in the harrowing chamber. Hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many have turned."

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"Of course he'd say that, he might be a blood mage."

"Enough! I am Knight Commander, not you." Ah I know where this is all going. I left them to talk. I started making my way to the bunk beds. Eren was talking to Oren quietly. It seemed that the mages that we left down here cleaned up the place a bit. Otherwise I wouldn't want Oren down here with dead bodies all about. I sighed and looked at Eren. He caught my eye but he looked away just as quickly. I wanted to talk to him about his dream, but it's probably best to leave that be for the moment. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I was so tired, and dirty. I needed a bath. A hot one.

"Are you alright?" Leliana said, sitting next to me. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"I was hoping to make a difference but another person died in my arms." Leliana stayed silent. I hated myself. I couldn't do anything. I'm useless.

"Hey, anyone wants to take a bath? I don't want to sleep in bloody robes." Talen said. I had Leliana guide me to the female dormitories. I washed off all I could. My muscles were sore and my equipment needed a good shine. I took out my extra pair of black clothes and boots. My stomach grumbled. With all this demon killing, I forgot when was the last time I ate. Still the bed seemed more comfortable. Good night.

9:30 Harvestmere 2nd

I found myself in the fade and I groaned. I really didn't want to be here after all that has happened. I was in the Circle Tower in the mess hall. There were a few wisps floating. Probably from all the death. It made the barrier between the fade and reality thin. Halo was right next to me.

"And where were you when all the crap started to go down?" It seemed guilty and confused.

Inside. Not seen. Not hurt.

"Inside where?"

Inside Heart. Helped. Only way.

I shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Nia?" I turned my head around and there was Wynne.

"Uh, hi?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the scenery?" Wynne gave me one of her looks.

"You are not a mage, are you?"

"No. It's a weird thing of mine."

"We haven't cracked it either." Talen said right next to me, before I jumped.

"Jesus Christ! I hate it when you do that!" He just snickered. Wynne both gave us the look. Yes the look. Every annoyed parent and grandparent has one.

"For some odd reason, she comes into the fade sporadically. Not every night just every once in a while for a short amount of time. She can't manipulate anything though she's not a mage. You can have a Templar check her out if you're not sure." Talen explained.

"Wait, they can do that? Why can't Alistair do it?"

"...I actually never thought of that..." I face palmed.

Woke up right then and there and started to write. It was still dark out. I sighed but I got up anyway. I walked around. A few Templars were walking through the corridors, trying to get most of the bodies out of here. I went to the library in the second floor. It looked like that they finally got rid of most of the bodies. There were so many books. My hands twitched. I wanted to know what was in all of these.

My hand went along the spines. Most were about magic in languages I can't even understand and symbols I didn't recognize.

"You are awake." I jumped slightly. I didn't expect anyone else to be awake. Sten was sitting down, his armor on the table. I didn't even notice him.

"Couldn't sleep. There are so many books in here." Sten nodded and started to clean away. I sat down across from him and just watched. There was no point in trying to read any of this. I'm not a mage. Besides, I couldn't even understand these book if I wanted to.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch me?"

"I got a question actually. I saw you talking with someone before we came in the tower. Who was it?" Sten stayed quiet. Still I was stubborn and refused to move.

"You won't leave until I answer, will you?"

"Nope." He sighed.

"I was sent here by the Arishok to answer a question. My brothers and I camped by Lake Calenhad. We had not seen any darkspawn until then. They came out of the ground, the sky, our very shadows harbored the darkspawn. That is when I fell and my sword became lost. That man was where the sword was last. He told me of a man in the Frostback Mountains who had scavenged that area earlier. As soon as we can, I would like to meet this man and reclaim what is mine." Sten explained. Wow, I think this was the first time he talked to me this long.

"Why is the sword so important?"

"That sword was made for my hand alone. I have carried it from the day I was sent into the beresaad. I was to die wielding it for my people. Even if I were cross Ferelden and Tevinter, unarmed and alone, I would be slain on sight by the entaam (?). They would know me as soulless, a deserter. No soldier would cast aside his sword while he drew breath." I listened intently. Sten actually looked sad and frustrated. I knew that feeling well. The feeling of failure.

"Don't worry Sten. I'll help you find it, I promise."

"...Perhaps those words are empty, but thank you all the same." I smiled and he actually smiled slightly. My eyes felt heavy. I just crossed my arms and laid my head on them on the table. I must have dozed off again. No dreams this time around. Someone was shaking my shoulder. I groaned and Talen was there.

"Ugh."

"Come on, time to eat. Some people are waiting for your soup."

"Why am I always on soup duty?"

So I was stirring a big pot of soup humming under my breath. Everyone was gathered in the library. Most places still had people parts while this part was cleaner than the rest. Taste test? Awesome. Potato, carrots and onion soup? Not bad.

"Time to meet the new member of our saving the world team, Wynne!" Derek announced. He slapped her back like he usually did with everyone. She stumbled slightly and rubbed her back.

"Oh please. I just couldn't sit by and sit on my laurels." Wynne said. I finally sat down and the 4 GWs got more soup. Man, these guys were bottomless holes.

"So what is our next objective?" Alistair asked. Talen hmmed, Derek did that thinking beard thing and Eren did the whole Gendo pose.

"What about Orzammar? I need to check up on my kid sister. We can go in there, get King Endrin's seal of approval, whack a few darkspawn heads, and be off!" Oh if it was only that easy. No one here knew that Orzammar was in the middle of a civil war. I'm guessing we'll be on Bhelen's side since Derek's sister is in a relationship with him.

"Then our next destination is set. Eat as much as you can. We'll start traveling in a bit." Eren said, taking off a chunk of his bread and dipping it in his soup.

"I see. Nia, a word if you can?" Wynne said. Everyone kinda looked at me. Made me feel like I was on the spot really. I followed her into the apprentices quarters. Talen wasn't far behind and I heard clunking footsteps following him. Then I saw Irving.

"Um what's this about?"

"So sorry! Didn't mean to be late! Soup was delicious as always." Alistair said.

"Is this the one you spoke of?"

"Yes. This is the girl I encountered in the fade. Talen explained to me that she wanders and remembers even though she isn't a mage."

"Wait, you remember your time in the fade?"

"Yep and that's where you come in. Do your Templar thing. Check to see if she can tap into mana."

"Couldn't you at least ask me for permission?"

"Nope. Grey Warden authority, and you will respect me. Go use your Templar stuff."

"It's a bit more complicated and how can you boss me around I'm the senior-"

"Alistair." Wynne shut up him.

"Alright. You might feel a little tingling." He put his hand on top of my head. After a bit, I just looked around. "You're not feeling any wooziness, any temptation to turn people into toads?"

"We don't do that. No one does that. Why does everyone think that?" Talen wondered.

"Nope. I don't feel anything at all." I shrugged his hand off. Wynne and Irving talked silently to themselves.

"You think they're going to cut up my mind to see what's different about it?" I asked Talen.

"Nah. We stopped doing that a couple of years ago. It turns out people like their brains inside their head, who knew?"

"Hah, you're joking right? Right?" Alistair said. Wynne finally came over.

"Nia can you tell me how long this has been happening?" Wynne asked.

"Well, since I came to Ferelden. I had a dream where I was in the fade and then I fell. That's when I found myself right in Highever Castle where Eren's family was. I don't remember how I got there though. Since then I've been having random fade dreams." I explained.

"When you dream what do you dream of?" Irving asked.

"Place I've been to or my home. Only recently have I been dreaming about places where I'm actually sleeping."

"And you've never encountered anything besides your companion?" Wynne asked. I averted her gaze.

"So there is something that's attached to you, I knew it!" Talen shouted, pointing at me.

"You shush. Well I have something that travels with me. I call it Halo since it looks like one. Sometimes when I'm traveling with Halo, it would suddenly stop right in front of me and tell me 'Danger.' I wouldn't let me go further or even go back to where we were. Sometimes I just sat there with Halo, not doing anything. Besides those few times where it told me to stop, I haven't seen anything." Wynne came up to me and put two fingers on my head. She gave a face of concentration but after a moment, she stopped. She gave me this look of surprise and then it transformed into one of understanding.

"Please stay here while I go talk to Irving." Wynne said. They started to talk in hush tones. I sighed.

"All this fuss over me going into the fade every once in a while, how is that bad?"

"It's not bad per say, it's odd. No one has ever remembered their time in the fade without being a mage of being forced into it. When you wake up in the fade, you can channel it and do magic. For you to go in there and nothing happening on this side, is unusual." Talen said.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening. I know that everyone goes into the fade when they dream, but only mages can manipulate the energy. You sure you're not a mage in disguise?" Alistair wondered.

"Nope or else I'd be flinging fireballs instead of just standing around, waiting for something to fall so I can break its face."

"Why are you so aggressive? It's always punching things in the face with you." Alistair said.

"Because violence is always the answer. Come on Alistair get with the times." Finally Wynne came over after her little discussion with Irving.

"Nia, with your permission, I would like to send you and myself into the fade. I want to understand this odd connection you have. It's nothing that we have ever seen before." Wynne said. "It will not take long for Irving to gather the lyrium required for this."

"If you can do something about this weird thing, then by all means, go ahead. I don't mind." I would love to understand it as well. Maybe if they can fix it, I could freeze things and burn stuff too!

"Thank you. Talen, tell Eren to give us a moment while we go into the fade. It won't take too long."

"Alright." Talen said. Alistair was about to follow him when Wynne stopped him.

"I would rather you stay here. If something tries to cross the fade through one of us..." She let the implication hang in the air.

"Oh right. Of course I'll stay." The preparations weren't all that fancy. I just had to sit down somewhere comfortable while Irving went and brought a bowl of lyrium. It was a small but was enough power for Wynne to go into the fade and drag me with her. Irving wouldn't be able to join. You need someone on the outside doing all the magical stuff. Then you have the traveler which was Wynne and me, the unfortunate sidekick. Still this was slightly scary. You never know if something decided to join us through me or Wynne. I mean, I knew I could summon my daggers in the fade and stuff, but demons man. Demons.

"Sit down and clear your mind. Do not think of anything. Focus on your memories of the fade." Wynne said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I counted my breath. Until finally, I felt myself begin to fall.

Just like the first time in the fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah another chapter done. Hopefully you guys had an awesome Halloween Dia de los Muertos :3 I know I did, went for a zelda thing for my son and daughter. It was awesome! Also WE FINALLY HIT THE 2000 VIEWS :DDDDDD You are all so super special awesome!**

**Shout out to whrr . Trudy and Riddle7777 for favoriting this story :3**

**redrosemary: **_I'm glad you like it. I always thought of Alistair's dream to be slightly annoying, especially since sometimes, you don't even meet his sister before the dream.  
><em>**helenGet: **_Thank you, love the praise :3  
><em>**shinedown:** _Thank you for giving me permission for the PM. I try to do that, but sometimes I don't get any back. If I do this, people tend to respond more._

**Reviews kick my butt into gear to deliver you the next chapter, so how about clicking that button to get more gooey deliciousness? (that just made me want a marshmallow...)**


	12. Enter Suave man

**Just a warning that the following chapter does have some sprinkle of religion. If you are uncomfortable about this, please just skip over the experiment part of the story. Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>Experiment:<p>

I looked around. It wasn't like the other times. For some odd reason I was in my old neighborhood where my mom's house used to be. I sighed and went to sit on the stone wall. Halo was floating around me. It seemed confused that I was there again.

"Yeah I know, it's a little off. I came here with a little help. In fact, I'm going to need you to stay visible. We got a visitor coming."

Other people?

"Yep."

Don't see me.

"Oh come on don't be people shy. She won't do anything." I said. If Halo was a person, they'd be fidgeting with their fingers.

"What interesting architecture." Wynne said and Halo flew behind me. "Good there you are. Hmm, you have a corporal body and very odd choice in garments." She was surveying the place. It must have looked strange. I must have looked strange. After all, I had on a t-shirt, jeans, and running shoes. Actually, this felt a lot more comfortable than being in those rough clothes all the time.

"If I may?." I just shrugged and gave her the go ahead. She came closer to me and put her hand on my forehead. "You don't have any talent yet you hold a straight connection to the fade."

No touch!

Halo did it's light show and hovered in front of me. Wynne took out her staff. I felt Halo glare at her as it got brighter. I didn't want any conflict now.

"Woah, woah! Woah. Ok, intro. Halo, Wynne. Wynne, Halo. This is the spirit that I was talking about that follows me everywhere."

"How extraordinary. A spirit of the fade." Wynne said, reaching her hand out but Halo perched on my shoulder again. She had this knowing look on her face. She was probably trying to review how I got one of the nice spirits to follow me.

No touch.

"They were just checking me."

No touch! Halo grew brighter. It was actually angry.

"Why aren't we allowed to touch her?" Wynne asked, crossing her arms. She was challenging it.

Have to keep safe. No touch.

"Sorry. It's never like this. Though, I wouldn't know really since Halo never met other people." Halo felt like a cat shifting its attention between the two.

"Hm. How much do you know about the connection between the fade and humanity?"

"I know that everyone goes to the fade when they dream. Mages are the only ones who are able to remember their time in the fade. It's also home to the Black city, once the seat of the Maker grew tainted by the mages of Tevinter when they stepped in it. The Maker cursed them and sent them back. They became the first darkspawn. The Maker, before making humanity, made the fade. Then when He grew tired of them, He made humanity. Of course some spirits didn't like that and started to mess with humans. They are demons. Spirits like Halo are good spirits but they don't hold any interest in humans." I recited. I played a lot of dragon age. Don't judge me!

"You seem to be well versed." Wynne said, raising her eyebrow.

"I did a lot of reading."

"So what I'm wondering is why a spirit is helping you? It could very well be the cause of your connection."

"So the reason I'm here is because it's Halo's fault?"

"More or less."

No. Sent to protect. Only way. Master chose her.

"Wait what?"

Master had faith. Faith was rewarded. Sent to little one. In death, ripped open fade. Alive but not Alive. Here but not Here. Power to protect. Power to send home. I must protect until end.

It was kinda hard to follow Halo's broken speech, but it was coming all together. This answered many questions of mine.

"Wait, so when that accident happened to me, you opened a rift between time and space?"

Sent to protect. To keep alive. Had to choose world. World of healers. But not here. Not alive.

"I see. She is not supposed to exist in this world. Yet you still exist. An irregularity." Wynne wondered out-loud.

Yes. Here but not Here. Alive but not Alive. Not whole. Must protect. Until sending to home.

It was scary to think that I almost did die that day. Or I did die that day? This is getting confusing. I'm not that afraid to die, but the fact that it opened a portal so that I can survive was a pretty big deal. But I still wondered, what did it mean from alive but not alive?

"Who was your master? Who sent you to protect me?"

The little one's Mother.

My eyes opened in the realization. My mom always prayed for my protection. Always made sure that I was safe. She had tons of dreams where an angel would protect me. I never thought that it would protect me to this extent. My mom sent it to protect me. I started to cry a little.

"My mom?" I whispered.

"That still begs the question as to why you remain here in the world. If you aren't supposed to exist, why are you still here?" Wynne said.

Cannot go home. Not enough power. Comes slowly. Need time. Must save. Must protect. Must keep alive. Not alive if separated. This form power saver. Once fully powered, full form. Send home.

"So you are keeping her here until you have enough power to send her home. It saved you from death, but in doing so you have been transported here. Was this your home?" I sniffed a little bit and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah."

"It keeps you alive through your connection to the fade. I was wondering why my healing spells took so little mana for you. But as long as you don't rush into death, I think you'll be fine. I will keep an eye on you young lady. If there are any changes, I ask that you come to me." Wynne explained. I nodded and Halo hovered in front of me.

Don't be sad. You are loved, more than you know.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a daze. I got a few of my questions answered. Ones that I've been wondering about for years, but there were still a few that came up. Those can be answered for later. Right now I'm still a little mind boggled.<p>

"How are you feeling? I got a little jumpy when you started crying all of a sudden." Alistair said and sure enough my eyes were moist. I just wiped my eyes a bit. Wynne gave me a knowing smile and Irving was already cleaning up the bowl. I let out a huge sigh.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, just a very powerful experience is all." I let out a shaky breath. "Thank you Wynne.

"It was my pleasure Nia." I heard a knock from the door. Eren was there.

"Everything is ready. We also got our next location. Get your armor on. We're going back to Ostagar." Alistair visibly tensed. My eyebrows went up. Wynne's lips became a thin line. Ostagar. I got off the bed and went to where everyone was situated. There was a another person there. He had a sling on his arm. He looked haggard, gaunt and weak.

"I recognize you." Alistair said.

"Heh, glad to see you too. I must have the demon's luck."

"Me and Leliana were out hunting when we came across this guy all bloodied and passed out. Bandaged him, took him back here. I knew him. He was one of Cailan's guards. Ran when we started fighting." Derek explained and glared at him. "Name's Elric Maraigne. Told us that he has some information about Ostagar."

"He has a key that unlocks a chest. It was entrusted to us by King Cailan. Better go there now than later." Eren said. Eren, Talen, Derek, and Alistair were giving the poor man the stink eye. I felt bad for him, but there was nothing much I could do. We left him to the Templars. Considering that the nobles want him dead, this is a good place as any other to stay safe. We packed up what we could, getting a few supplies. I had enough time to clean out my armor and knives.

We said goodbye to the Tower. Talen gave it a good look as we went out into the lake. I had a feeling he would go back to it one day.

"Are we going to stop by Flemeth's?" Talen asked.

"Probably. Why?" Eren asked. Talen stayed silent. I had a feeling it was about the black grimoire that he found in Irving's study. If he gives that to Morrigan, then we would have to fight against Flemeth. If we do, God protect us.

The path was clear for the most part until we came upon an old and abandoned camp. It had barriers set up and everything but no one was around.

"It's like someone got up and left." Derek wondered.

"It's creepy." Talen wondered.

"Do you hear that?" Sten said.

"Hear what?" Then I heard the hissing. I froze. Ok remember that abominations were bad? Yeah, Spiders. Spiders bad. Very bad. Did I mention that I have a phobia of spiders? These were big freaking spiders! They were the size of great danes! Holy Jesus! Did I panic? Yes. Yes I did.

I screamed like a girl while everyone around me was busy killing them. They came from the trees, their cocoons in the branches. I was just freaking my head out. I think I blacked out a bit. After the battle was over, I went to lean over a tree to trying to breath.

"Are you ok? They didn't-"

I almost vomited on Leliana.

"I'm guessing she doesn't like spiders."

No shit Alistair.

I retched until bile was left. The spiders were curled on the ground and I really felt like I needed a bath, a shower with some scalding hot water. I felt like they were crawling over me. Ugh.

"Why are you afraid? They are only creatures of nature." Sten said.

"I had a really bad experience with them when I was young. Yeah, I know it's stupid and irrational but where I come from, it's called arachnophobia. The irrational fear of spider and that is a big freaking spider!" I shouted. I rinsed my mouth out and Leliana led me like a child so that I wouldn't have to see them.

Morrigan was giving me an evil smirk.

"If I appear as a spider while we were in the fade, what would you do?"

"Probably pee myself, run towards the edge, and dive off."

Yes she cackled.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and after cleaning out my stomach, I just wanted to rest. I was back on soup duty. Seems to me the duty placed on me by the entire group. I couldn't blame them. I was a professional cook. Alistair was talking to Wynne, probably about a few of his socks. It's actually really easy to get holes. We're walking all day on our feet. Constantly rubbing feet against sock equals holes.<p>

Not counting the holes we get when we get stabbed. Leliana kept looking at me. I know that spider incident was making her curious.

"If you really want to know something Leliana all you have to do is ask."

"You mean the fact that you nearly soiled yourself after seeing those spiders?" Alistair said.

"You say one more word and I'll keep the cheese away from you."

"I wouldn't want you to remember something horrifying from your childhood. It is why I have not asked."

"It wasn't horrifying. Just something that kinda got overblown in my mind. You see I was minding my own business, going to the bathroom right? As I peered into the bowl to do my business, the biggest spider that I ever saw, was right there, covering everything! I screamed and my dad got rid of it. Then, later that day, when I was taking a bath, another freaking spider crawled up my arm! So I just cracked my arm like a whip and it went splat on the floor! Ever since then I hated spiders. For some odd reason, the older I got, the more scared I got. I can't even look at a spider that's the size of my pinky before freaking out."

"You mentioned there was a word for this. Phobias or something or other." Derek wondered, letting out a nice belch.

"Awesome. 7/10. Arachnophobia. Phobia itself means irrational fear. Arachne is the classification we use for different types of spiders. Put them together and it's the irrational fear of spiders. It's different for some people too. Bees, snakes, heights." I described. Then I felt something crawling on my back and yelped. Talen was behind me with a cat tail. Everyone started to snicker. My face turned red with embarrassment.

"You cheeky little brat! Come here!" I chased him around the camp with my daggers before I bumped into Sten. I humphed and decided to go into the tent me and Leliana shared. I unfurled my bed roll. Time to get some sleep.

9:30 Harvestmere 2nd

I had a nightmare of spiders and found myself snuggling into Leliana. I grew beet red and decided to go out. I was tired but there was no way I was going back in there with what I did. No one was up but I heard someone talk. Two people. I got up and went towards the voices. It was coming from the trees near the camp. It was still dark out. I finally realized who were talking. It was Talen and Morrigan. I sat against the trunk of a tree and strained to listen.

"Spell of immortality?"

"Oh if only 'twere so. In here...how she has lived so long...All Flemeth..." Morrigan kept her voice hushed. It was hard to hear, but I knew what they were talking about. Talen must have given the grimoire while we were at the tower. If that's the case there are two ways this can go; We kill Flemeth or we lie to Morrigan. I wonder which one of them should we do. I really don't want to 'kill' Flemeth.

This means that Morrigan isn't going to be with us when we visit Flemeth. I started my way back to camp. Years of sneaking in the dark to go to work has finally paid off!

Noonish

Well I have one more person to keep track of.

I was humming a song with Leliana doing her own little spin-off along with me. It was better doing this than just walking in complete silence. Then we started to hear some shouting down the path.

A woman was shouting help.

"Oh please you must help me! Bandits have over taken our wagon! Please it's this way!"

Ah, I know where this is going. We followed her and who would have guessed? No really guess. Yep our favorite elf, Zevran. We didn't get that whole big tree thing like in the cut scene. Instead we got 5 extra guys right behind us. Archers came from the boulders. The chick who led us here was sparkling with mana.

"The Grey Wardens die here!"

We were surrounded by all sides. Talen took the initiative and bombarded the archers with a big fireball. Derek, Sten, Eren and Alfred went for the 5 big dudes behind us. The two rouges and mages were left in front. Morrigan changed into her bear form and I was right beside her. I dodged Zevran's blades and tackled the mage to the ground. One, two punches and she's out. I wasn't able to do the finishing blow. Zevran started his attack on me.

I rolled along the floor, using my offensive punches to keep his blades away from me. It confused him that my daggers weren't pointing the usual way, but his surprise became...joy? I got him once on the shoulder, but he used that to nick my cheek. One guy down on Morrigan's side. Archer's down to one. 2 big guys left.

I kept on the attack. Zevran was wearing leather armor. I didn't need to only aim at the face. Our blades met and he was enjoying this. I actually found a smile on my face too. Still all good things must come to an end. Soon Eren came over and smacked him upside the head, knocking him out. I didn't notice the few cuts he was able to make in my armor. I felt Wynne's healing energy. Zevran was out cold on the ground. Everyone else dead. Grey Wardens one, Loghain, zero!

"Who is this guy?" Talen wondered.

"What should we do with him?" Leliana asked. Eren rubbed his chin.

"Take off his armor, get rid of his daggers, and tie him up. This is all a bit strange for me." So we did as he asked. I was given the job to guard over Zevran. Leliana did really good with the ropes. I couldn't help myself though. Zevran is a really fit guy. I did do a once over before Derek gave me the go ahead to wake him up. One slap coming up.

"Ugh, hmm, what? Oh, I would rather though I'd wake up dead or not wake up at all." I sat down on a rock and had my chin in my hand. This was going to be interesting.

"I have some questions."

"I have some as well, like why am I tied up and not being ravished?" I snorted beside him and only then did he noticed that I was there. "Well, my luck isn't so bad after all."

"Hey." Eren snapped his fingers in front of Zevran's face. "Focus."

"If I am to be interrogated let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows. I was brought here for the sole purpose to slay any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at sadly."

I heard Leliana whispered something to Eren. I could already guess. Assassin.

"We're glad you failed. Though I wouldn't have minded running my hammer through your chest." Derek said. Intimidation. Zevran chuckled nervously.

"So would I, if I were in your position. But unfortunately, its a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career." This was so much more funnier than watching it on the big screen. Considering that Zevran is almost butt nude.

"Why are you laughing?" Talen asked. I tried really hard not to giggle, but I just put my hand over my mouth.

"An Antivan Assassin sent to our heads. Huh, smells like Loghain." Derek said. He stroked his beard. It was an amazing beard.

"And how would you know how Loghain smelled like?" Alistair asked. Derek just gave his signature laugh.

"I was the one who was at the meeting remember? Betrayal has a distinct scent."

"Yes that was the name who hired me. Let me guess, you pose a threat to his position of power, yes?"

"Does that mean you're loyal to Loghain?" Eren asked.

"I was contracted for a service, so no, I was not loyal to him."

"Alright enough questions. Loghain bought him, but he failed. I say we kill him now and get on our way." Derek said.

"Well my life is forfeit and if you didn't kill me now, the crows will later. The thing is, I like living. And since you all are strong enough to give the crows pause, let me serve you instead." Zevran said. That put a stop to everything. Eren pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Give us a moment. Nia, stand watch." The group went up a bit of the road to talk I guess. That left me with Zevran.

"And what about you, mi niña hermosa? Are you another one of the fated Grey Wardens?"

"Nope, just a tag-along. All the Grey Wardens are men."

"I see and what is your opinion on all of this?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you must have a voice in this group, yes? If I have you on my side, then I at least have some chance at surviving. I can always pay you later, should I live." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. I'm taken." I showed him my hand and ring.

"Ah forbidden fruit. All the more to give chase."

"Don't even try. Truthfully, I find this all funny. I don't really think you'll do anything after this." Since you're a death seeker and all. "If they ask me, I'll say to keep you. And no, you don't have to pay me back in services."

"Ah how unfortunate." I heard a couple of choice words from Alistair and Morrigan. For once they actually agreed on something. So everyone comes back. Their faces a bit more stiffer.

"Nia, what do you think? Should he join us or no?"

"I vote for join."

"What!? But he tried to kill us!" Alistair said.

"And every single time I don't cook a meat thoroughly, I could too. He was only doing his job and he actually looks like he repents for what he has done."

"Slightly."

"Ok, slighty repents." Eren looked to the rest. Morrigan was in a huffy fit. Sten was still as a rock. Wynne was sitting down. Alistair looked peeved. Leliana seemed interested. Talen and Derek just didn't care.

"Alright, we'll recruit you. Leliana, give him his things back. Nia and Derek if you please." Derek came and slammed his hammer almost on Zevran's legs. Zevran tried not to show it but he was scared. Derek looked smug. I grabbed my dagger and cut his rope. He rubbed his wrists together.

"Oh one more thing." I punched where his little man was and was that a squeak? Funny. "Try to kill any of us, and I will personally make you a eunuch." Oh I'm so glad I mastered the innocent/creepy smile.

"She's done it too. Such a shame for that poor man." Derek laughed and I looked away. Unfortunately, the wagon was shot so we just got what was necessary. They did have a lot of food so that was good. The group was just getting bigger. I didn't know if Shale was available, but also adding Oghren, the group would total 11.

We finally chose a place to camp. Talen was helping me with the food. After burning the pot, I sent him away and got my usual helpers (Leliana and Alistair). I got some bread and heated up some butter. It didn't make it less hard, but it added a touch of flavor. Zevran was polishing his daggers. His tent wasn't as near as the others. He caught my eye and winked at me. Amazingly I didn't scare him off when I punched his balls. I wonder what that said about him. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"So, why did you vote on keeping the assassin?"

"His name is Zevran, Alistair."

"I-I know but you don't seem to be the type to enlist men that want to kill us."

"Eye candy."

"What?" Leliana started to giggle.

"I must say he is very fetching." Zevran's eyebrow raised. Oh yeah, he was definitely eavesdropping.

"Oh you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"How would you know what I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking?"

"Ok you just confused me."

"Just call it a feeling."

"I hope you're not thinking about your loins."

"If I was thinking about my loins Alistair, you would have already been in my tent, fully ravished." Alistair was gaping and Zevran laughed. Oh well there's a shade of red I haven't seen in a while. Leliana full on laughed. Derek, Sten and Talen came from the woods with a boar. Food was passed all around. Alfred got his share of meat. Talen and Eren went to go talk to Morrigan. Long day. Long entry, oh my gosh! Well good night.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit I got a thing for Zevran, I just love spanish accents! So the next update might be a bit slower. I cut off a chunk of my knuckle at work, so my finger hurts :( I'll try to work through the pain for you guys though! Woah 5 reviews! I feel so loved! Thank you for the marshmallows! :D<strong>

**Shout out to A . zareth, Doombug, and Smugget, for following this story! :D**

**ElyssaCousland**: _The next time that happens, I will allow you to slap me in the face_ :3  
><strong>redrosemary: <strong>_Mmmm, digital cupcakes are delicious_ x3  
><strong>Chaosrin: <strong>_Actually that comes a little bit more later in the story_ :3  
><strong>shinedown: <strong>_I know you were looking forward to that in this chapter, but it will come out next chapter for sure!_

**I am just a humble writer for the masses, asking for a simple review to continue my story :3**


	13. Traveling Part 1

9:30 Harvestmere 3rd

The blurriness of the fade was once again in my vision. Halo was right next to me. The forest was reminiscent of the forests near our camp. Less my visions of home kept appearing and more of the dragon age world. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I'd rather not think about it. Halo was right next to me. Hmm. It looked different, more whole.

"Did you gain more weight Halo?"

More power.

"Oh." So we just walked again before I heard a roar. Immediately my daggers were in my hands. I started to run toward the roaring.

"Again." Lo and behold, Morrigan was in front of a bear. I started to run to her. I thought it was a type of sloth demon like in the magi origin.

"Morrigan! Get away!"

"'Tis nothing to be scared of. Tis only Talen. In return for fetching something of importance, I offered to teach him of shapeshifting. Still, his bear is lacking." Talen bear snorted. "A bear is bigger than that. At least you pass as a cub." A light started to develop the bear and Talen stood instead.

"Hey I'm trying. You have to at least give me that."

"Trying does not accomplish the task. You either master it or you don't." Morrigan said. Talen growled.

"I'll practice some other time. So, where's your friend Halo?" And it's gone again.

"It's people shy."

"Halo?"

"It's her spirit friend. It's the reason she can come into the fade."

"How interesting. How were you able to drag a spirit under your control?"

"I didn't drag it under control. It was sent to me by my mami." Talen snickered but I didn't care. I love mi mami. Morrigan tried to put a hand to hide her smile.

"If that's the case, then your mother must be a very powerful mage." Well my grandfather was a psychic from what my mom told me. It could have passed on to my mom, but I wouldn't know anything about that.

Then, as things got interesting, I woke up. The night is starting to turn into sunrise. I didn't feel very well rested. I'm going to have to get a new journal soon. This one is almost full. Leliana was still sleeping next to me. I got out and smelled the morning air. I did a few mild stretches to work out the kinks in my back. Oh my gosh, those were a lot of pops. Sleeping on the ground always made my back hurt.

"Oh good to see you're awake." Derek was keeping watch for once. He had a small carving in his hand.

"I always wake up early. It's just a habit of mine." I took out my armor and started to clean it with a rag. All those times that Eren made me shine the armory, I became a stickler for the cleanliness of my own equipment. I started to sing a spanish song underneath my breath and everyone started to stir as well. Time to pack up. I buckled up and made sure I had everything. We were still right next to Lake Calenhad. It would be a couple of more days until we reached Flemeth.

Which meant that we had to pass Lothering. I wasn't looking forward to it. I remembered the Dragon Age 2 opening. A lot of people still stayed. All of them died.

* * *

><p>I started to hum again. I didn't like silence when we were traveling. When it was too quiet, I just wanted to break it. Humming worked best. I took a glance at Eren. I still haven't been able to talk with him privately. I really wanted to ask him about the whole fade dream. I may be oblivious, but I'm not stupid. Much. Sometimes.<p>

"What are you singing?" Leliana asked.

"Humming. Singing would use words. Just a song I remember."

"I did hear you sing."

"What!?" Leliana started to laugh. I started to feel a bit warm. Curse you cheeks!

"You were singing an Antivan song. You really didn't think I was sleeping, were you?"

Actually I did. "Oh, well..."

"You have a lovely voice. I do not see why you don't sing more often."

"Well I grew up with my mom. She was in a choir and even joined a festival that showcased it. She was pretty harsh on my singing when I was young. Then my brother said that I sucked. Even later on in life, people didn't want me to sing. So I try not to sing too loud." Having people you care about tell you that your singing isn't up to par cuts into your soul.

"You must have confidence in yourself. I like your voice."

"So do I. What song was that again?" Zevran came up on my left side. I started to sing it a bit. I got a few looks from everyone. It made me a bit redder. "Mmm, lovely. Though your accent is a bit odd."

"Someone called me a country bumpkin. I can't help it. I have a slight lisp. It gets worse when I start speaking a lot in Antivan." Leliana giggled.

"What more do you know?" I sang a few songs. I still felt hot and embarrassed but Leliana was a sincere person. I don't think she would tell me anything but the truth. It made the walk go by faster at least. I taught a few to Leliana and then she would sing a few. Eren looked over to us a lot but I tried not to catch his eye. Wynne told us of some of the songs that the circle used to teach them. They were mostly of the chant. Even Sten put in his own comments.

"The only songs that I heard were from the tavern. Mostly drunk men who had lost all their senses. Sounded like a dying nug most of the time." Derek said.

"Do you know a few songs?" Wynne asked.

"Heh! You're not going to get me singing that easy."

Then the GWs stopped. Darkspawn coming. The enemy had vantage point. Six darkspawn archers, an emissary and three genlocks coming at us. Derek rampaged through, flinging a few genlocks on the ground. He pounded the guts out of them. Eren and Alistair cut through a line and were going for the archers. Attack spells from Morrigan, healing from Wynne, both from Talen. Leliana stayed with them, slowing down the archers. It was going good.

Alfred and I killed all the darkspawn that hit the ground. Had a few close calls with some arrows. The emissary was giving us some trouble. It managed to freeze Derek, paralyze Alistair, and burn Sten. I kept myself low, going behind the emissary. Zevran hot on my tail. I ran up and I hit it on the back of the head as quickly as I could. The good thing about knuckles is that it can dent helmets. Zevran went for the kill and we have a dead emissary.

A few moments for healing and we were good to go. Zevran twirled his daggers and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why must you be so difficult, mi niña hermosa?"

"Probably because I'm married?" Alistair did a double take.

"Wait a minute. You're married?!" Alistair said in disbelief. Apparently everyone besides Eren didn't know.

"Oh I never mentioned it? Man, maybe I should shine my ring, looks like it lost its luster."

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" Derek said, wiping the blood off his hammer.

"I'm older than I look."

"One must wonder then, why are you here and not with your family?" Morrigan said, twirling a jewel she probably found on one of the bodies.

"Short story? I don't remember how I got to Ferelden and I haven't even seen my family for 3 years."

"Then why the loyalty? Surely your husband has moved on for not knowing what has become of you." Zevran said.

"Oh yeah, I totally agree with you. He probably already found someone else. The thing is I still have hope that one day I'll be able to go home. If he has someone, I'm not going to blame him. 3 years is a long time for a man. Besides, even if I can't be with him, I can at least see my kids."

"You have children?!" Alistair again.

I did the whole Jackie Chan pose. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

As we started to walk up the hill, Wynne fainted. I ran to her side. I helped her up and she held her head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm...fine. I just need to rest." Talen looked at her strangely. I wonder if he already knew. Mages were probably able to sense what she was. But no one at the tower said anything. I helped her up.

"Thank you Nia. I'm sorry. Let us continue." There was a quiet time while I tended to Wynne although she shooed me away after a bit.

"Soo, you have kids?" Alistair continued.

"Yes I do. I have a son and a daughter. They would be 5 and 4."

"It's just surprising that someone like yourself would have children."

"Someone like myself?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well you know the whole stabbity stab with your daggers and knocking the teeth out of darkspawn mouths. You just don't seem, well, motherly."

"Oh, wrong thing to say friend." Derek said, shoving him. Then I kicked Alistair in the shin.

"Ow!"

"That's for insulting me."

"No I didn't mean to, I just meant-"

"Stop digging yourself even further. You're embarrassing even me!" Talen said.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?"<p>

"Excuse me?" I said, after giving Sten his food. It was already nighttime which meant supper, which meant soup.

"Women are priests, artisans, farmers or shopkeepers. None of them have any place in fighting." Oh it's this conversation. "Not only that you have children. Shouldn't you be tending to them?"

"You're right I should be. I shouldn't even be here risking my life fighting. I shouldn't be going up against who knows what in the coming days. But there are things that I must do. I won't stop until I complete them." I'm someone that keeps going to the end.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I can't go home."

"Why do you wish to be a man?"

"I don't wish to be a man Sten. I have a promise to fulfill. An obligation I have to see through the very end. I won't be able to rest until I complete it. You understand right?"

"Yes but women should not be fighting."

"In all over conversations, you would be right."

"So you agree with me, but you will still fight to complete your responsibility. That is...admirable." I gave him a fist to chest bump. Talen and Derek were eating like their life depending on it. They should at least mind their manners.

Eren was tending to his armor, Alfred laying down next to him. I tossed a bone to Alfred and he chewed on it happily.

"Hey, you haven't eaten. Go get some before Derek and Talen eat it all."

"I'll do it in a second."

"You either do it now, or go to sleep without eating."

"Then I'll just get a slice of bread and cheese." I took the armor from him.

"Go eat. Now." Eren scowled and, yep that was a blush. Alfred shoved his nose in my hand and I scratched him behind the ear. Derek belched really loudly.

"Awesome." Talen said. I unfurled my roll in the tent and started to take off my armor.

"Oh! I didn't see you in here." Leliana said.

"Don't worry about it. We're both girls." I got my black outfit on. I saw her fidget with her fingers and kept looking at me then away.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"All these years and you've never..."

"Never what? Had a cat? Go traveling? Looked at the stars? Made soup? I make good soup." Leliana giggled.

"No, well, you know what I mean?"

"Wow, you really want me to answer huh? Hah, ok. No, I've had no trysts since I came here. There I said it. So sad. Very lonely."

"Not even with Eren?" Ok now that gave me pause.

"What? Me and Eren are totally not like 'that.' He's like my boss or my brother. It's weird."

"Oh? I've seen the way he looks at you. Every single time we go into combat, his eyes stay on you. When we are traveling, he always makes sure where you are. Have you not noticed?" I kinda looked away. That was all she needed. "You have noticed!"

"Hey, Hey...Hey. Just because I've noticed doesn't meant anything ok? I don't like him that way. End of story. Speaking of him, I have to go talk to him."

"Sure. Just talk." I smacked her with a pillow and she just laughed. I got out and there were only a few out. Zevran, Alistair, Morrigan and Eren. I wondered how Wynne was doing but I could always do that later.

"Eren. I was wondering if we could talk. Probably in private."

"No."

"Ok, wait, what?"

"I know what you want to talk about. This is not the time."

"Not the time? Not the time. My face could be decorating a hurlock's shield tomorrow. We either talk now, or never." Eren scowled slightly.

"Fine. Follow me." I followed him out slightly away from the camp. He crossed his arms. "So we're here. We're talking."

"Ok, cut the crap Eren. What was going on over at the circle? What the heck was up in the dream? Why was I your wife or bride?" Eren didn't look at me. "You have to tell me Eren."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're acting like a brat."

"What do you want me to say? That I love you? That I think about you all the time? How my heart stops every single time I think you get hurt? How I dreamed of a life together? It doesn't matter! Things are different now. Hah. I wanted to keep this away from you. To bury it, but now you know and that makes things complicated." He rubbed his face in exasperation.

This all left me kinda speechless. Ok, I was speechless and very, very red. I never got confessions like that at all. Maybe once, a while ago. Actually I'm not sure, alright I'm getting off topic again.

"Ok, let's take a step back. Deep calming breaths."

"I am calm!"

"Be quiet will you! People are trying to sleep!" Talen shouted from inside the tent. I took a breath myself.

"Eren. I'm married. Yeah, I know almost 3 years and I haven't been with him. The thing is I'm still in love with my husband. So-"

"I knew that. That's why I didn't want you to know. I'm going to bed."

"But-"

"This conversation is over Nia." So Eren left and I just hit myself on the head using the tree trunk. Then I kicked it.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well?" Alistair said. I must have been really distracted. He is not a quiet person.

"You think? Excuse me while I curse." I let out a few colorful words while kicking the freaking tree. Even Alistair raised his eyebrows. "Oh God. This sucks."

"What were you talking about anyway?"

"Nunya."

"What?"

"Nunya business."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok short chapter, but hey it's something! So i got my knuckle reattached, but it shifted in its bandage and now...let's just say it looks gross and kinda cool at the same time. 4 reviews! :DDDDD You guys are just so awesome! Have a virtual cookie!<strong>

**Shout out to godofkh4os and justme2134 for following/favoriting this story :D**

**redrosemary: **_Good eye! Yes it is a spirit of protection or faith. :3  
><em>**A. Zareth: **_I know right? Zevran sorta chases everyone, but he does it with class and style. Trust me from watching my spanish cousins work, I know how they tend to woo. I actually get Zevran's mannerisms from them! Like they say, write what you know :3 Thank you for reading bytheway!  
><em>**Smugget: **_I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself!_ :D  
><strong>ElyssaCousland: <strong>_OH no! I'm not going to make you cry anymore! I'll make double sure to get it right!_


	14. Scarier than Spiders

**WARNING: RELIGIOUS CONTENT AHEAD. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN PLEASE SKIP THE SCENE WHERE NIA WANTS TO DO SOMETHING FOR EREN. Thank you and read on.**

* * *

><p>9:30 Harvestmere 4th<p>

So far we have stopped near Lothering.

Last night wasn't a good night. I was tossing and turning. I just couldn't get to sleep. Everyone knew that me and Eren had a spat. We were playing the 'ignore each other' game. Eren is acting like a brat. We just need to sit down and talk this out like adults. But no, he just wanted to sulk.

Still, I didn't know what to do with this information. I have known him for 3 years now. I really don't like him that way. Nor have I ever. He's a good friend, a brother like person. Somehow, someway we're going to have to talk about this.

* * *

><p>I was looking out in the horizon. There was almost a blackness coming from Lothering. It was windy and it was getting chilly. I was just sitting on the ground when Leliana stood next to where I was.<p>

"That's Lothering."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that many people were able to get away?" I avoided her gaze. I didn't want to answer that question. It was her home and now it was gone. Derek told us that break time was over. Well, onward into the wilds.

* * *

><p>Nighttime<p>

We finally stopped to rest. We had another darkspawn attack on the way. Not too bad just a couple of stragglers. We found a small creek to near our campsite. Everyone is pretty dirty. Leliana and I found a small private area in the river. I made sure to soak my clothes a bit to try to get the blood off, before letting them out to dry. I'm glad I had three pairs of the same outfit. The water was cold but it was better than nothing.

"Leliana, do you have some of the soap left?" She handed it to me. She has been quiet since passing Lothering. I lathered a bit on myself when I heard something. A twig snapped. Leliana and I shared a look.

"Zevran we know you're out there. I have my daggers with me you know." I heard a curse in Antivan. We both laughed. That lightened up the tension a bit.

"So, how did it go with Eren? I noticed the tension." Ah phooey. Leliana you curious little minstrel.

"Bad. Very bad. Don't tell anyone, but I rejected him."

"What? But he is such a good man."

"Good man or not, I made a vow. Even if I can't see my husband, I'm still his wife."

"And if he is with another woman?"

"Well, I don't know that. I shouldn't assume." Cold water is cold. I heard a splash and saw a shimmer of scales. "Woah! Did you see that? There are a few fishes here!" After getting ourselves cleaned up, and getting a few fish, we went back toward the camp.

"Hey, I nabbed us some dinner."

"Good. I'm starving." Talen said, starting a small fire. I put a stick through the fish and let them cook near the fire. I looked around the camp and I noticed someone that wasn't there. Morrigan is gone. We're just on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. I doubt she wants to be anywhere near here when we meet Flemeth. I saw Zevran with Wynne and I could already imagine what he was saying to her.

"But it is a marvelous bosom. I have seen women half your age who have not help up half as well. Perhaps it is a magical bosom?"

"Is there someone you haven't hit on yet?" I asked.

"Jealous, mi niña? Do not worry, you hold a special place en mi corazón." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Wynne, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking."

"That's good. Zevran can you really stop looking at me like that?"

"Wet hair, tight clothes? I might as well enjoy it while I can."

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to knock your teeth out. Then what would be able to do?"

"Well without teeth I could-"

"Nope! Stopping you, right there!"

(I really need to get a teddy bear or an extra pillow. For some odd reason, I keep slipping near Leliana. Wah, it's still so early! Alright, enough writing for now.)

9:30 Harvestmere 4th Early Morning

Did I say it was hard to walk in a forest? It really was. Roots everywhere, bushes with thorns, being poked by branches, it sucked. Not only that, I completely embarrassed myself when I tripped and fell on top of Zevran. Talen is going to enjoy bringing that up.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? This doesn't seem familiar at all." Talen said.

"What you'd expect? We hightailed it out of here as soon as we could. You really thought I was looking at the sodding flowers on the ground?" Derek said. Truthfully, I wouldn't know if we were going in circles. This is Flemeth. She might be confusing us on purpose.

"Do you think this is the Flemeth of the legends?" Leliana wondered.

"She was powerful enough to pick up 4 Grey Wardens from on top of the tower. Even if she wasn't Flemeth, she's still very powerful." Eren said. Well, look at that he decided to say something! Alfred kept sniffing around. I hoped that he would find some scent to find. But nothing so far.

"It feels like we've been walking in circles." Alistair mumbled. "I'm starting to feel another hole opening up in my socks. Wynne?"

"Yes Alistair?"

"Will you be able to fix my sock when we set up camp again?"

"Oh you don't need me anymore Alistair? I'm so hurt."

"If he won't be needing you, I am glad to fill his position."

"Zevran, I do have pointy things I can use."

"Why must you be so difficult? Surely after so many long years without a man's touch-"

"Ok I'm not hearing anything! La, la, la, la!" Alistair said. Eren stopped the group. There was a small pond in a clearing. There was the hut. I felt my stomach drop on the floor. I felt like there was something predatory in there. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself. We made our way in front of the hut and knocked. So far there was no response. So we knocked again and nothing.

"Maybe she's not in?" Alistair wondered.

"Possibly." I said.

Derek was about to go knock again when the door creaked open. That's when I felt an enormous presence. It was as if something extremely powerful was looking right through me. I heard Alfred whine right behind us. There was Flemeth. Alfred was in a submissive position right next to her.

"Ah, I was wonder when you would return." Flemeth said. She gave Alfred a light nudge with her foot. He started to walk towards us. His ears were down and his tail was in between his legs.

"Let me guess, you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"If I was expecting you, then I would have answered the door." Flemeth cackled. Yes she cackled. "I knew you would return, but I did not know when. If you did, it would be for something of great importance."

"We have evidence in Ostagar that pertains to the war." Eren said. Talen shifted on his feet.

"Is that so? Then I may have yet help to give you yet. It would be best to set up camp. You will be here for longer than you originally intended." Flemeth said. So she went back inside her hut and we started to set up camp. I kept looking over to her hut. There was something dangerous in there. My hands felt clammy and my wrists kept pulsating with pain. I set up the tent for me and Leliana but my eyes couldn't stop from straying over to where Flemeth was. I was actually so distracted that I didn't notice Talen creep over to where I was.

"Boo!"

"Wah! Talen! Don't scare me!" So then I punched him on the shoulder. He sulked away rubbing where I hit. Flemeth finally came out of her hut and came toward the camp.

"I see that my Morrigan is not with your group."

"She's preoccupied with something." Talen said. Flemeth smirked. Oh yeah, she knew.

"Let me be clear; I do not care what you find in Ostagar for that pertains to only your group. I do have some help to give to the Grey Wardens and to one other." Flemeth and my eyes finally connected. I looked away, trying to roll out my cot into the tent.

"Come here girl." Flemeth said. I fidgeted with my fingers. My eyes stayed downward.

"Why do you want to talk with Nia?" Eren wondered, getting in between me and Flemeth.

"She holds a great part in this world, more than she even realizes. Do not worry, your help will come."

"And what do you want for this help?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"There is an irregularity standing right in front of me. That is repayment enough." All 4 of looked wondered about what was she talking about. I didn't want to say anything.

"I-It's an honor to meet you Flemeth." I finally said.

"Why are you being so formal? She's just a witch." Talen said. You have no idea what you're messing with. She cackled again.

"Tis that same sensitivity which has saved you life numerous times. Come, you will be first." Oh shit. Flemeth started to make her way toward her hut and I was right behind her. I was stopped by Eren when he grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't be afraid to shout for help if anything happens." I nodded and followed Flemeth inside the hut.

The second I passed through that door, I knew I wasn't in the same reality anymore. There was some sort of blurriness that came over my senses. It felt almost like the fade, but it wasn't the fade.

"Sit down child." So I did on a stool right next to the door. She had this playful grin, like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "You must have many questions."

Tons. Except my mouth didn't want to work. Come on, stop being stupid and speak!

"How did I get here?" Her eyebrow rose.

"You do not remember?" I remember squat. "Twas a curious thing to behold another spirit, from another world drag you into this one. Your spirit friend was strong enough to rip open the fade. Tis what brought you here."

"Halo?"

"Is that the name you put on him?" She cackled. "How literal." I felt my cheeks burn.

"Someone called me an irregularity. Someone that isn't supposed to exist but is existing at the same time. Halo said I'm here but I'm not here. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means girl. You are not supposed to be here. Halo dragged you in through the fade and into our world in order to keep you alive. Although he did not bring all of you. The you standing right here and now, is your very soul. You are existing between two worlds, but you are not supposed to be here. Your presence has already changed things, like the young noble who is standing outside. Or his nephew in the circle, the dwarf who was in Denerim. All these changes have been made because you came into existence."

I gulped. It's TRC all over again. I changed things, but were they for the better?

"That is for you to decide."

Woah, mind reading, that is scary. She cackled again.

"If I'm not supposed to be here, why am I staying here? Why can't I go home?"

"Because your spirit, Halo, is not strong enough. He will be soon. But there is a price."

Always a catch.

"Indeed. You see your presence has made changes. Your disappearance will also cause this world to change. It may be the line between the Grey Wardens triumph or defeat. There will come a time where there will be a choice. The choice to go home, or the choice to stay. Whether either of those choices will be permanent will be your decision. But be warned girl, if you do not make a choice soon, it will be made for you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I believe that one day you will be useful to me."

Of course. Quid pro quo.

"Before I let you go, there is one last thing I must give you." She went into a drawer and took out what looked like a marble, but inside was a small glowing flame. It almost looked like a miniature oblivion gate. "The time will come when fate will call upon you again in the north."

The North...?

"The Free Marches?" She just gave me a knowing smile. Yep, would rather deal with a nest of spiders than to mess with her.

"Now run along. I still need to talk to the others."

"Um, thank you very much." I put away the marble. I had to make sure to keep it somewhere safe. I opened the door and went outside.

"That was quick." Talen said. I looked at the hut and at them. I didn't know how much time has passed, but all of this reminded me of xxxHolic. Flemeth is the dimensional witch now. Flemeth motioned for the other 4 to follow her. Eren gave me one look of worry and went inside. I let out a breath I didn't know I had before sinking onto my roll.

"Are you alright? It looks like you've seen a spirit."

"That was the most mentally tiring thing I've ever done since dealing with my ex."

"What did she tell you?" Wynne asked. I was wondering if I should even tell them about what she said to me. I knew that they would eventually learn about where I came from. Still, I would rather keep that a secret.

"She said that I'm not supposed to be here, and that I might be able to go home soon."

"Oh that's great news! You can be reunited with your family again!" Leliana said.

Yeah, but at what cost? I thought about this really hard. On one hand I could go home. I could see my family again, but what about here? What about everyone? I'm not one to leave things unfinished. Not only that I promised to look after Eren and Oren. Why must I be so caring? Why can't I be like other people and abandon them? I can't do that. Urgh! Extensional life crisis! I needed someone logical.

"Sten, I need your opinion and give me the whole unadulterated truth."

"Did you say-"

"No comments from the peanut gallery. Sten, I have a decision to make between my obligation and family. Whether to stay or go. I can't choose."

"You have already given me your answer."

"I did?"

"Yes. You have already said to me that you have a promise to fulfill. A responsibility to attend to and that you won't stop until you complete it. That was your answer." I groaned.

"You're right, my brain knows you're right but..."

"You want to go to your homeland. I understand." I looked at him. Really looked at him. His eyes were looking out across the horizon. He would be the person who would understand. Out of all of us, me and Sten know what's it like to be somewhere that isn't home. That is so completely foreign and strange. Yet he stays to complete his mission. Even if he did get his sword back, he would stay.

But my heart can't catch up to my mind. Logically I would like to stay. To see this story to its end. But I want to see my kids so badly. Damn you heart, why must you torture me so!?

After about half an hour all of the guys came out again. Eren looked thoughtful, Talen had his lips pursed, Derek looked tired, and Alistair looked pissed.

"I will await your decision." Flemeth said and Eren nodded.

"We're going to go to Ostagar soon. Stay here and stay safe."

"Wait. I want to go with you. I have unfinished business there." Wynne said. The GWs looked at each other. Eren sighed.

"Of course Wynne." I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, like something was going to wrong very, very badly. They started to walk off, so I decided to do something slightly uncharacteristic of me.

"Eren, wait."

"What is it?"

"Can..can I do something? I mean, it's mostly for me really, but it's for you too. It's just a bit, I mean, you don't have to believe in it or anything. It'll make me feel a little secure-"

"Nia..."

"Yeah, ok. Can I...can I do a prayer for you? For all of you? It will...it's just-"

"It's ok. I know." Of course Eren knew about my faith. I told him a while ago. I'm just more scared of the others.

"O-ok. Here's goes..." It was a long prayer but the words flowed out of my mouth. I remembered my mother reciting this to me. I remembered reading this in the bible. I remembered doing this once for Eren when he went to tackle smugglers. I do this so that he can come back. I do this because it gives me hope that he will be able to come back.

"In the name of the father," the forehead, "the son," the heart, "and the holy spirit." the chest. Amen." And he kissed my hand.

"We'll come back." So they were off. I let out a breath. Faith can only do so much.

"That...that was beautiful. What was that?" Leliana asked.

"It's what I believe in. It's my faith and my sanity. Sorry, I don't follow Andraste. It's the reason why I was so hesitant to do anything."

"Is that what you do then before you go to sleep and in the morning? You pray? And that little bit of silence before you eat?" Huh, looked like she did notice. I kinda squirmed uncomfortably.

"Please Leliana, this is a very sensitive subject to her. It is better if we focus on other things, no?" Zevran said.

"It was a verse of beautiful rhetoric." Sten said. It made me feel better.

"Thank you."

Afternoonish

"Hmmm." We were playing a card game that Zevran introduced us to. The GW group hasn't come back yet. I wish I had a least a watch. I looked out to where they left. I hated being so worried. Zevran and Leliana kept their hands, while Sten took his out. I decided to play. Zevran won again.

"Yep, even after all of that I still don't understand how to play this game." I said.

"Neither do I." Sten said.

"Oh come now. Another game." Leliana said.

"Nope, I'm out. I'm going to check the river to see if I can find more fish." I set the cards down and followed the river out, away from the hut. I couldn't stop worrying and it was driving me crazy. The sun has started to dip lower. I felt a chill in the air. Not surprising since we were halfway through autumn. Winter was just around the corner.

I kept trailing the river, encountering a small waterfall with fishes trying to jump. I waded right where they were aiming at. It was a bit tricky to catch them at first, but I was able to snag two. I had to get more if I was going to feed everyone.

I was on my sixth fish when I heard a very memorable sound. A bear roaring. It was the other side of the river. Coming towards me slowly. I gulped. I took off my armor just a while back. I didn't even have my daggers with me. I was completely vulnerable. So I just backed away slowly. Maybe the fish would distract him from me. Then I lost my balance and created a very loud splash.

It saw me and roared. I started to run, hearing its paws racing toward me. I didn't dare look back. Unfortunately I couldn't remember if I should play dead or hit it on the nose. Nope, I was too panicked to think. It was gaining ground. Mauled by bear? What a great way to go. I heard it roar in pain. I stopped and looked back. An arrow was sticking out of its eye. Sten came out of the bushes with his greatsword and did a few choice swings, bringing it down.

"Nia! Estás bien?" Zevran said, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Fine...oh God that was scary. My legs feel like jelly." I laughed nervously. I sat on the ground. I didn't trust myself to start walking.

"Do not go anywhere without your weapons." Sten said, cleaning his blade.

"Oh yeah, I'll never will."

* * *

><p><strong>So unfortunately I kinda erased all my progress on this chapter, so it didn't come out like I wanted it to. I'm not too proud of myself...<br>Anyway, Dragon Age Inquisition anyone? :D I loved it so much! It has given me a lot more content to work with. I don't know about my readers, but this is going to be a series spanning all of dragon age. Yep I got my work cut out for me. 4 REVIEWS? Ah shucks guys, you spoil me! :D**

**Shout out to charm419, DMX0000, heartlessangel124, Dragon Watcher, and kali yugah for favoriting/following this story! :D**

**ElyssaCousland:** _LOL you aren't the only one thinking about that, but I decided to not follow the crowd on that. I do love my husband very much :3 I mean that is the whole point of this story, my SI wanting to go home.  
><em>**A. zareth: **_Oh cool! Then you totally know where I'm coming from. I try to work on the characterizations. I just hope that everyone is not too OOC.  
><em>**whrr. trudy: **_Thank you very much! I also enjoy your reviews :D  
><em>**Guest: **_I try not to put in songs, it's actually against FF . net rules because of the whole 'who owns what' thing. I try to balance my interacting of characters, so sometimes he won't get too much screen time._

**The review system is there so that we writers can get feedback on various things of our stories. I just love getting them :3 **


	15. Soldier's Peak

Pretty Much Dusk

They still haven't came back yet. I was already working on some bear and fish soup, just in case they're hungry when they show up. Most likely Talen will be the culprit. Sten showed me how to dress the bear and make it into a spit. The bear attack made my adrenaline pump but, now that I'm all calm, I'm extremely tired.

"If you are tired, you should retreat in the tent." Leliana asked.

"And should you need my services, you all but need ask."

"No, I want to stay awake when they get here. And no Zevran. I won't be needing your services."

"Such a shame, Leliana would you-"

"Don't even think about it." Then I heard a familiar bark.

"They are back." Sten said. I stood up. They came slowly. All their faces looked older, sullen, and shadowed.

"Is that food?" Talen asked quietly. Of course he'd be the first one to sit down and get a bowl with some meat. Derek was carrying a big linen bag and set it down on the ground. Alfred came up to me and I petted him. I also gave him a big bone to chew on. All of them sat down with weariness. I wanted to ask, but I knew it was a sensitive subject.

"We were able to recover Cailin's armor, Duncan's swords and the letters from the Orlesians. The chevaliers and the Grey Wardens of Orlais would have been sent here to help." Eren said, pouring himself a bowl. Derek took a big chunk of meat and ate in silence.

"We could have defeated them here, if they did come. But Loghain had to ruin everything." Alistair said. He said it with such hatred that it really surprised me.

"We don't know what could have happened Alistair." Wynne said.

"Yes we do! If we had only agreed on letting the Orlesian soldiers come and help, we could have pushed back the darkspawn! Cailan wouldn't have died, all those people wouldn't have died and Duncan..!" He gritted his teeth and walked away from the camp. Derek blew a low whistle.

"There's no time to be thinking what ifs. We lost and all those people died. We can't change that, but we can be there the next time. And this time, we'll show those monsters their own hearts."

"Still, a part of the letter has me worried." Eren said.

"Oh come on, you're still not thinking about Cailin's politcal marriage between him and Celene?" Talen said. Eren just stood silent, the letter in his hand. I looked to where Alistair had wandered off. I knew of grief. Eren was also fighting it. The darkspawn and the danger kept our minds from reliving it, but the deaths of Castle Highever are still over us like a black cloud. I stood up and gave Eren's shoulder a squeeze. He took my hand and squeezed back. I decided to follow Alistair.

The night was just starting to settle. The few stars are coming out and the two moons rising. I remember my surprised learning about that when I came here. I saw him in the little light by the river. He was cleaning his armor.

"Hey."

"Wha-! By the Maker, don't do that!" I really wanted to laugh, but I stopped myself.

"You still think about him, don't you?" Alistair started to removed his breast plate. "Duncan." It was almost like he was moving mechanically.

"I...I know you never knew him. You really don't have to do this you know?"

"I know. I know I'll never have a chance to get to know him, but I do know grief. I know the pain when you lose someone close to you. I served the Couslands for 3 years. I knew the servants names, the guards...Oriana, Eleanor, and Bryce. They may not have been my family, but they were the closest thing I had one since I came to Ferelden."

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot that you and Eren-"

"It's ok. I'm still trying to get over it. Eren hasn't talked about since. I think he feels like he shouldn't grieve just yet. Or he's just bidding his time until we get to Howe, I'm not sure."

"Rendon Howe was the one who attacked?"

"Arl now, but yes, he was."

"But he was close to the Couslands, wasn't he?"

"Made it all the easier to backstab us." We had a silent moment.

"Duncan...he took me in when I felt like I didn't belong everywhere. Oh, you should have seen it. All the other Grey Wardens. For the first time in my life, I knew what I wanted to do. It was my home and Duncan was the father I never had...After all of this, I want to make something for him. Something that would honor him. I think he said he came from Highever."

"Well, if he's from there, I could give you a tour. I know that city like the back of my hand. Oh well, there's something new." Alistair gave a weak chuckle.

"Thank you. It felt good to talk about him."

"You're welcome. If you ever need to get all emotional, feel free to call on me. I'll make sure to keep my shoulder nice and clean so you can cry into it." He laughed that time. "Anyway, I should probably be getting back. Hopefully, we might still have some leftovers."

"With Talen and Derek around? Not a chance."

"Oh well, I stand to lose a few pounds."

"What? Don't say that! You look great!"

"I'm kidding Alistair."

"Oh, well. I mean it anyway." I just rolled my eyes. I left him to clean up his armor. Eren, Talen and Derek were off in their little group talking. I looked in the soup pot. Yep, completely empty. Ah well, at least we still had some meat left.

"Here, I save you a bowl." Thank God for Leliana. "How is he?"

"He's better. It's never good to bottle up grief like that." Man, I do make good soup. Wynne sighed. Camp became quieter. Eren talked to Alistair for a bit before heading off into his tent. Well, there was no more to do for today.

9:30 Harvestmere 5th

"Hey Halo."

It was fluttering around me. I didn't feel like going anywhere today. Talking with Alistair made him feel better, but it made me remember. The memories were still fresh in my mind. It hasn't been that long either. The tears came easily. I'm a self defeating person. I still felt like I could have done something more. I could have been more attentive, changed something else.

I wish I could have saved more people. But just like Derek said, there isn't time to be thinking about what ifs.

Still the wound bled. So I cried because that's the only way this bottle can empty itself.

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Leliana wasn't in the tent this time. I must have slept longer than I should have. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. When I was done with the prayer, I came out of the tent. The GWs were still in their group talking in the morning. Sten, Leliana and I were the only ones awake. Alfred wasn't to be found. Probably frolicking in the wilds.

"Good you're up. I'll be brief; We're going to kill Flemeth." I looked at Eren, then bit my finger. It hurt, I'm awake.

"Are you serious? Flemeth is probably the most dangerous witch in Thedas and you're going to kill her?"

"We. It'll be hard, but we have made the decision. There is something she is plotting. We need to stop her." I took a side glance at Talen. Thank you so very much for getting me killed.

"You better know what you're doing Eren."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you better-"

"Not for this, for before. I shouldn't have lost my temper. If...if there is a time we could talk privately, I would like to talk about that." I nodded and the others got up. Zevran didn't care when Eren told him of Flemeth. Wynne had a few words but agreed nonetheless. Everyone had suited up.

Flemeth came out of her hut and that shiver passed through me. Oh God, I hoped everything would be alright.

"Flemeth." Eren said.

"Yes?"

"We need your real grimoire."

"Oh? And I am guessing that Morrigan put you up to this task?"

"Yes. We know how you prolong your life." She cackled.

"That is an old, old tale from long ago. But enough of this, you want the Grimoire? Take it. Tell Morrigan that I am slain."

"You really don't expect Morrigan to believe us?" Talen said.

"There are many things we do in this world. Everyone lives on our beliefs. It's all we every do." Derek grunted. His fingers are getting twitchy just like mine.

"And what would you do if we let you live?" Derek said.

"Maybe I will surprise Morrigan later on in life. Maybe I will just watch what she does with her newfound freedom." Yep Dimensional Witch, except more evil. I could see the cogs turning in Eren's head.

"I'm sorry, but Morrigan will stay with us."

"Then she will earn what she takes. I would have it no other way." Flemeth said, going up to that familiar hill. Her body bathed in white, growing larger, and larger...and frick. Dragon time. She roared at us and I'm glad that I went to the bathroom prior to this. Alistair and Eren were the first ones up. They were keeping her preoccupied while Derek and Sten took her sides. Leliana was focusing her fire on her wings. Talen and Wynne didn't do much offensive spells. They had to keep up with the healing. Just a swipe from one of Flemeth's claws could nearly tear you apart.

She beat her wings with made Eren and Alistair fly back. She repositioned herself and shot off a burst of flames. Talen and Wynne were able to make a barrier in time to shield themselves and Leliana. Sten and Derek were slightly burned. Eren and Alistair got back up, but Flemeth made sure they weren't able to make a dent by swinging her claws. Zevran and I sneaked away at her hind quarters. Zevran kept going up to her belly before she grabbed him in her mouth and tossed him into the WTL group. I shanked her a few times before she kicked me square in the chest. I had to gain my breathe again before I was able to get back up the hill. She roared which pierced into my head.

She whipped her tail and got most of us down. She beat her wings again and started to fly. That's when I heard Alfred. He leaped up into the air and clamped down on one of her wings. She roared in pain and was forced to land. Zevran had came up right next to me. We focused on hitting her legs and a bit of her wing. She didn't have time to focus on us since Eren, Alistair, Derek, and Sten were keeping her preoccupied in the front.

Derek clipped her leg, causing her to fall. Eren took his chance and grabbed onto Flemeth's neck. She thrashed around, her tail knocking me and Zevran into a swamp. I saw Eren hold onto her using his legs. He grabbed his sword and plunged it into her eye. He took it out and did one final stab on her skull.

Flemeth was dead. At least for the time being.

"Ugh, it's gonna take me days to scrub off the smell of wet dog." Zevran said, taking off the various plants that had clung to us.

"Yuck." We climbed the hill. There was a dragon corpse right in front of us. I pulled out the marble that she gave me. It was still burning bright. Talen went inside and got the grimoire.

"Let's go." Eren said. I took one final look at Flemeth.

"I hope whatever choice I make is the right one." I mumbled before following the rest, out of the wilds. We're never coming back here again.

* * *

><p>We met up with Morrigan once the forest gave way to the trail. Talen gave her the grimoire. I knew the look on her face. She looked at him warmly and I could tell that Talen's face was probably tomato red. You could tell by his ears. Hopefully what Leliana said ingame wasn't true about Morrigan's screaming. I would hate to be awake for that.<p>

"It looks like romance has blossomed for two of our mages." Zevran said. "Hah to be young again."

"Romance is probably far from what she's thinking." I said.

"True. Our bellesa negra will probably just want to sink her claws into him, no?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Nighttime<p>

We met Levi.

We camped just after Lothering. Zevran and I tried to wash out that swamp smell out our stuff. Let me just stay that it lingered.

"Ugh, what I would kill to have some decent soap to wash this stuff."

"My poor leather armor, ruined."

"Remind me to hit Eren over the head."

So we went back, wet dog smell trailing behind us. I saw a wagon near our camp. I could only think that Bodahn found us again. If he did I would love it if he had some soap. I rounded the corner and there was Levi Dryden talking with 3 of the GWs, Talen was with Morrigan. Kid, I hope your heart won't break.

"Someone you recognize?"

"I wouldn't say that. Man, and I was hoping for Bodahn and soap."

"Well we can't get all our wishes granted. I would to have a bowl of chowder and a lovely woman naked in my tent. Ah well, I only need the chowder if you would join me tonight."

"Wow, do you have a book or something that tells you the different ways to ask a woman to bed? Or do you really come up with this yourself?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a no still, Zevran."

"Ay mi niña hermosa, como quiebras mi corazón."

"Zevran, hands to yourself." He went back to his own tent, while I placed my armor near the fire so it could dry.

"Zevran still bothering you I take it?" Alistair said. I just shrugged. "If you want, I could make him stop bothering you."

"He's not bothering me."

"But he keeps asking you, to, you know? H-How is that not bothering you?"

"It's actually flattering, if a little annoying at times. It means, that I still got it!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"If you knew anything about women Alistair, is that we don't make sense, period."

"Alistair, did Duncan ever tell you of a man named Levi Dryden?" Derek asked, coming up next to us near the fire.

"Hmm, no I don't recall anyone named that."

"Well he promised him something. Looks like we're going to go to Soldier's peak. Everyone Levi Dryden." Derek introduced him.

"Hello, and thank you for helping me on this personal mission of mine."

"We're going over to the abandoned Grey Warden fortress to clear his name. Maybe we'll find a few useful Warden items going over there." Derek said. "Make sure to sleep well tonight. Luckily Levi here will let us borrow his wagon. Much faster traveling. We're also going to be able to put in all the things we found back in Ostagar. Hopefully we'll find a good place for them."

Well, off to the abandoned fortress we go! But first sleep.

9:30 Harvestmere 10th

I decided not to include the past couple of days. It was mostly traveling, killing a few darkspawn, party banter, the usual. Right now we are close to Soldier's Peak. It's starting to get chilly the closer we're getting towards the mountain. Levi said he had a map to get through the tunnels.

Let's see what I remember from the quest. Demons, possessed skeletons, veil tearing and the fact that Sophia Dryden is still alive-ish. Oh and that mage dude. I can't remember his name at the moment. I know we're going to be facing all the demons on the spectrum here. From Hunger to Pride.

I can't believe a walk is what is separating us from Soldier's Peak. I hope nothing bad happens. Ah last page, I'm going to ask Levi if he has a journal.

* * *

><p>First entry woo!<p>

"You are always writing in your journal aren't you?" Leliana asked.

"It's a habit really. It also keeps me sane. I usually only do it at the end of the day."

"And what is the writing utensil that you use?"

"Oh this? It's fountain pen. I told someone about the idea and they made it for me. I got tons of them. It's a bit tricky to use, but useful. Anyway, we should probably get moving. It's just a short walk to Soldier's Peak."

* * *

><p>Can I say I hate tunnels? I hate tunnels with a passion.<p>

I remember seeing AtlA about how they got stuck in a series of tunnel dug by badgermoles. Well, this was close to it.

Levi's map wasn't as accurate as he said it was. The low light didn't really help as much. I don't do good in darkness. I heard a rumbling near us and, as my female instincts tell me, I grabbed the first person who was near me. Who was Sten. He just gave me a look.

"Sorry, Sorry. I don't do well in environments like this."

"Darkspawn!"

They were only a handful, just a band of five. A few spells and the bashing bros, Alistair and Eren made short work of them.

"Where there are tunnels, there are darkspawn." Derek said, spitting on the ground.

"Let's just hope that there isn't anymore." Eren said. The torches made everything seem so scary. Yes, I'm a grown woman who's a little scared of the dark. Don't judge me!

"Boo!"

"Wah! Talen you jerk!"

"It's ok mi niña, just let me hold onto you in this very oscuro cave and I-"

"Zevran, no."

* * *

><p>"And here she is. Soldier's Peak, very impressive isn't she?"<p>

"You got lost a few times didn't you?" Talen said.

"I didn't get lost. The map just got soggy. Bah, it's not important. Let's keep going." I exhaled and my breath was visible. There was snow, snow! I love snow. I had to keep myself from going crazy like a little kid.

"To think that this used to be so full of life. And now look at it. If we do get this fortress back up, I might even send a few dwarfs to spruce it up. Make it look decent." Derek said.

"It is as you say. This place as fallen into dissaray." Sten said. Hey that rhymed!

"How far has the Grey Wardens have deteriorated. They even accept people like you Alistair."

"Hey."

Then I felt like a bucket of cold water splash in my face. My vision became blurry just like in the fade.

"Fall back! Fall back already!"

"Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord."

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor. Instead..hole up..starve them out."

"...months of supplies..."

"Too weak...final judgement."

Then it ended.

"Holy Jesus."

"Maker's breath!"

"By the Ancestors!"

"Vashedan!"

"What was that? You saw that too? I swear I'm not out of mind." Levi said.

"A vision of the past. I've heard stories such as this. The princess never woke up from the dream."

"It wasn't a dream. It was a fade tear. Something bad happened here, I can feel it."

"Tis true. The veil is thin in many areas. I would not be surprised should we see demons."

"Demons? By the Maker this place is haunted. Good thing you are here Wardens."

"Come on. Into the den." Eren said.

"Wait. Look at the ground, mi amigo." Bodies, almost skeletal with their armor and weapons intact.

"Bodies? Wasn't this fortress abandoned centuries ago?" Alistair said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Talen said.

"We need to be on our guard." Wynne said.

Undead, undead everywhere. We didn't get some time to think when they came at us from all sides. I tried to keep an eye on everyone, but 4 singled me out. I managed to get out of the group. They followed me. I rolled into them, causing two to fall. I quickly took their legs, but I got hit in the face by one of the shields. I felt blood run down my nose. I tackled one down, one, two and it's skull was cracked.

Still the other 3 were on me. One grabbed my ankle, I couldn't get up. I started to hit it with my other foot, but the one standing was swinging down.

A bear quickly tackled it to the ground. I dislodged my foot and cracked the skeleton's skull. The fighting was still going. Morrigan and Talen had already shapeshifted to join the fight, and I saw Wynne being rounded into a corner. Alfred was trying to protect her. The rest were boxed in, a mash of bones and flesh. I ran over to where she was, punched at every single head.

She gave out a cry and I saw more blood on the snow. I growled and started just flinging them away.

"Get off of her!" Then I started to hear some rumbling. An earthquake!? I could barely keep my balance. Finally it stopped. I recovered quickly and stomped on the skeletons. I looked around, the enemy was down, but at what cost? "Wynne, are you alright? How's your leg?"

"It's fine my dear. Can you reach into my pack and get a potion for me?" I got one for her, two more for the others. She healed herself nicely as I went to give potions to Morrigan and Talen. Morrigan refused but Talen guzzled it.

"If that's what we expect from the rest of the fortress, it's going to be a hard walk." Derek said. Everyone was bleeding one way or another.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Talen shouted, Wynne over his leg.

"It's a broken leg."

"Yeah, no shit! It's gonna take more mana to cure it..."

"Mi niña, estás bien?"

"I'm fine Zevran, just a bloody nose." I rubbed some snow over it to try to clean it.

"Status everyone!" Eren said.

"Got dinged up, lost one of my braids, but I'm good." Derek said.

"Dislocated joint, but otherwise, I'm fine." Alistair said.

"I got a broken leg."

"I got hit in the face."

"My mana is low, but otherwise unharmed."

"Nothing to report." Sten said. Alfred barked. Wait a minute, where's Leliana?

"Can someone help?" Turned out that she slipped during the earthquake and fell down a well. Luckily the well has been filled by gunk over the centuries so she's not that hurt.

"So Leliana won't be able to come until we find some rope and Talen's leg is broken. Someone is going to need to stay behind to make sure they'll be safe." Eren said.

"Me and the elf can stay." Derek said, slapping Zevran's back.

"And why should I stay?"

"I saw you trying to fight those bonies. Stabbing them in the stomach or the liver doesn't really do much when they don't got any. You won't be of use. Of course I'll stay since you need some backbone." Derek laughed.

"Wynne are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. My leg has already healed."

"Let's move on." Sten said. Time to go into the creepy and haunted fortress. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>4000 VIEWS! This has got to be my most popular story ever! I even got 5 reviews! :DDD Because of that I'm actually thinking of shortening the chapter gap so I can update faster! Its funny that I'm more interested in getting this story out than playing my games. I haven't even started Alpha Sapphire.<strong>

**Shout out to Catann985, Maria-the-Fox, Kalmtrich, and shadowfan999 for favoriting/following this story! :D**

**A. zareth: **_I'm so glad that you said that. I try to keep everyone in character. I always go to the wiki and read their dialogue to make sure that what I write sounds just like_ them.**  
><strong>**redrosemary: **_Thank you :3 You are an awesome reviewer.  
><em>**Guest: **_Its a suggestion, but my character is trying not to let anyone know that she's from another world. A phone would be too conspicuous and there are no charging stations anyway lol Like I said earlier, everyone gets a turn. Can't have one character run the show you know?  
><em>**shadowfan999: **_I hope this was speedy enough :3_


	16. Death and Rebirth

Afternoonish

Eren made Alfred stay behind with the rest of them. It's only Alistair, Sten, Eren, Morrigan, Wynne and I. Oh and Levi but I know that he won't be helping us. We went through another vision. It was the one where Sophia was rallying all the Grey Wardens. It was so weird watching these visions. They were just like the movies. They looked corporeal.

"Tis such a thin line between the fade and this fortress. We must be on our guard." Morrigan said. Alistair tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here." Eren full on rammed the door and it came out through the other side. An arcane horror and two rage demons came out. The arcane horror froze Eren, but it didn't last long since both of the rage demons flung fire spells at our faces.

Sten focused his attention on the horror, while Alistair and I attacked the rage demons. There was really no good way to defeat them until Morrigan froze them in place. I got to shatter one. The arcane horror was tackled to the ground by Eren and was made short work with Sten's greatsword.

"You weren't kidding about the demons!" Levi said, coming out of his hiding place. I felt Wynne cure some of the burns. They weren't that unfamiliar. I worked with hot sugar and ovens back home. Having burns was nothing.

"We must be cautious. This isn't the last of them." Wynne said.

"Sten, how's your cheek?" I saw that it had a burn.

"It is fine. Let's keep moving." I rolled my eyes. Note: Remember to talk with Sten about keeping wounds hidden. We moved on and found a room with skeleton archers. Eren made sure that the arrows didn't go pass the door. Poor Alistair made the decision to be the first in the room alongside Sten. They were being bombarded with arrows. Alistair had his shield at least. Sten had to rely on his heavy armor. I need to remind Eren that we need to get some helmets or something.

"Wah!" One arrow got close to getting me in the face. Yep I definitely needed a helmet.

"Stay behind me!" I heard a crash. The small stairs had broken under Sten's and Alistair weight. Morrigan started flinging some cold spells. Eren broke the skeletons into pieces.

"Stop moving." Sten said.

"Well the wood is moving into places I don't want it to!"

"You are making it worse!"

"A hand please?"

Gotta go help them. So I'll stop here, even though seeing Alistair writhe around is funny.

* * *

><p>I promised her that if something ever happened, that I would write in this journal. I always thought that it was just a waste of time. I truly didn't understand why she did this. Now, I have an inkling as to why.<p>

Nia, if you're reading this, I am so sorry. I did what I had to. Please forgive me.

She is resting by my side. I'll try my best to get as much information as I can down.

After defeating the skeleton archers, we made our way through what seemed to be a small library. There were a few rage demons there. Morrigan was able to freeze all of them in place with a wide area ice spell. With my shield and Alistair at my side, we were able to shatter them easily.

"Twould seem that this book is a matter of existence I have not seen."

"What do you mean?" Nia said.

"A part of it exists in the fade, and yet physically, exists in this world as well."

"Don't tell me you're going to touch it." Alistair said.

"Twere I you Alistair, I would expect you would."

"Hey!"

"We are wasting time. If the book cannot gives us any information, I suggest we move on." Sten said.

"Let's go." Nia said. We made our way into a room. Even I could see green lights flickering in the air.

"There is a tear in the veil right in this room. We should-"

Wynne did not get to finish her thought. The undead wardens placed themselves on a set of carvings on the floor. An abomination came through. Alistair and I rushed it. Our shields kept it from focusing on the others. The undead kept themselves away, standing on the carvings etched on the floor.

Sten came and hurled wild swings at the abomination. As much as he would cut it, it would not fall.

"Go for the undead! They're keeping it alive!" Nia had shouted. Sten had the abomination's attention. Alistair, Nia and I went toward the undead. They were easy to kill. The abomination had started to bleed. We were making progress. We focused attention on it, then the undead came back.

"Nia, Alistair! Focus on the undead!" I said. The abomination let out a loud roar and hit Sten in the head, knocking him out on the floor. He didn't get up. It targeted Wynne and Morrigan. They were already getting weaker and weaker the more we fought against these creatures.

I had stabbed it in the back and it flung me across the room. My shield and sword went out of my grasp. It grabbed me from my collar and kept hitting me.

"Eren!" Nia had plunged both of her daggers into the creatures back. Its focus shifted onto her. It threw me into Morrigan and Wynne. Alistair was still focusing on one of the undead. Nia was able to somehow dodge the abomination's attack. I had to grab my shield and sword. That one mistake, if only I could change it.

"Look out!" Nia screamed. I had grabbed my shield but the abomination was just over me. Nia had kicked me out of the way. The screams I heard then would follow me until my death. The abomination had grabbed her from behind. Its muscles pulsating from strength. It had started to crush her. Her armor buckled inward. Blood spewing out her mouth.

"Nia!"

Alistair delivered the finishing blow from behind, severing the head from its neck. The abomination was dead. Sten was already awaking. I ran toward where Nia had fell. I held her in my arms.

"Please, please, not her." I whimpered. Her chest...was too gruesome for words. Her arms in different directions. She was wheezing. "Wynne! You have to do something! You have to heal her!" She gave me a knowing and tired look.

"Even if I was at full strength, her injuries are too grave to address."

"No...No. No! Nia, stay with me!" She had made some choking sounds. She was saying something, but I could not hear.

Then silence. She was no longer breathing.

"No! Not her! Don't take her away! Maker, Old Gods, Anyone!" I held her gingerly to my chest. I did not want to face her death. Maker, there was so much death. I cried into her hair, her blood was still warm in my fingers.

That's when a light shined from the tear in the Veil. Everyone gathered around us, wondering what sort of demon would pass by this time.

It was no demon, but a ball of shining light. It turned into a person. It didn't look neither male or female. It had golden hair, white skin and dazzling blue eyes. They had wings in the back and shining armor, a sword on its hip.

"Is that...?"

"You are the spirit that has bonded to Nia. Why have you come here?" Morrigan asked.

"There isn't enough time to discuss that. There is only time for a choice. Eren Cousland. I come to you for a decision. Her mother placed her under my care so that no harm will come to her. I have failed in my mission, but there is hope. If you allow me to enter her soul, I will be able to save her."

"Do it." The figure rose its hand to stop me from saying anything further.

"Nia is an existence that is not supposed to exist. I have gathered power for quite some time to send her home. Saving her will no doubt take most of my power. Even then, it would be many more years to gather more power to send her home. Saving her will also give her some semblance of this world. If I were to gather enough power in the future, she might be permanently stuck in this world regardless. Would you bare the consequences of her existence, should you choose to save her?"

"I don't care. Please, save her." The figure nodded.

"As you wish." I had laid her back on the floor. The figure took out a sword and positioned it over her. "Rise Gift of God."

It plunged the sword into her. Her skin cracked with golden light pouring out. The figure gone. The light had died down. I looked down at Nia.

She started to convulse, light pouring out of her. Her screams other worldly. Sten had pushed me out of the way and ripped off her armor. Her skin broke and renewed itself. Her bones cracked and became anew. Her chest that was pushed in, coming out. It was a difficult sight to see. Finally everything had calmed down.

Her wounds were gone and she was breathing, barely. Wynne took her wrist in one hand, and put another hand of healing energy over her.

"She is alive." Wynne said with incredulity.

"Andraste's flaming sword, what was that?" Levi asked.

"I...have no clue." Alistair said. I shook in relief.

"We should not celebrate just yet. The veil is still torn and we have not won back this fortress." Morrigan said.

This is where I will end things. Please forgive me Nia.

* * *

><p>I had two dreams before I woke up. Well more like one dream and then a conversation.<p>

I was lying in a hospital bed. I recognized it as one of the hospital's room where I had my daughter. Of course they didn't have any of the things that came with childbirth in this one. I was covered in wires. The sun shining into my room. It looked like late afternoon. I turned my head and my husband was there.

"Hey."

He looked at me.

"HOLY Sweet mother of fuck...awake you are!"

His speech stuttered and nearly manic as he stood, shaking, by my bed.

"How...you're up now?! How you feeling? This is incredible!"

"Tired, thirsty. Actually really sleepy."

"I'll get the doc!" I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Stay." Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. I can see the excitement and pain as they fell and streamed down his face. It hurt to try to wipe them away. He just held my hand on his cheek. He looked so thin. The bags under his eyes were so noticeable.

"I'm sorry. I...I tried everything..I asked them. I've been doing so mu-..."

His hands shook as he stood by me with my hands in his. I shook my head as I consoled him best I could.

"Shhh, baby. No, it wasn't your fault. It's ok." I felt myself smiling. "What happened?"

"You got into a car accident. A really bad one. I tried to think of anything and everything I could do to help. I came nearly everyday to give you some of my energy. I wasn't sure it was even working."

"Huh. How long have I been out?"

"3 years. I'm so glad you're back. I missed my kitty soo much."

"Wow...I...puppy...listen to me. I was in another world. You remember Dragon Age right? I was in that world, I was helping them!" He just smiled and listened to my tale. I grew weak though. I felt so tired. He looked as if he started to panic.

"Babe? Y-You're disappearing!"

"I'm so tired..."

"NO!...nonono! Please don't go! I just got you back...I can't lose you now baby. I don't want to lose you!"

_She began fading from her bed. Her form becoming translucent, only a mere apparition of her body on the hospital bed. She smiled warmly up at him. A single tear landing on the pillow as she completely faded out of existence. His hands in mid-air where hers once were. He clenched his hands and choked back tears as he stood up._

_"I swear I'll find a way to get you back. Fuck logic, I know I can."_

_With those last words he turned and walked out of the hospital room._

* * *

><p>Day unknown<p>

I opened my eyes to a world of white. I wasn't floating like I thought these dreams would be. I was actually standing on my feet. It was a world of warmth and light. Halo was in front of me. Well, I knew it was Halo but Halo looked like a person now. He looked like an angel with white, glowing skin, beautiful blue eyes, and streaming golden hair.

"Halo. You look different." It smiled.

"It has been a long time. I'm sorry for not being able to send you back."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a place here. I do not know what role you play, but know that I have not abandoned you. This is the last of my power. I will be here, a part of you, the other part in the fade. One day when I have enough power, I will complete my mission. Until then, my power will be your power. Use it wisely loved one."

"Halo, you're not making any sense." It just smiled at me. It reminded me of my mom almost. It grabbed me by my arms and hugged me.

"You are loved Gift from God."

As soon as I woke up I wrote down what I remembered. I looked around in the room I was staying in. I knew that this had to be a part of the fortress. The room looked clean. There were bandages around my chest. I touched it but there was a weird sensation. I could feel my fingers touch my chest, but I couldn't feel the pressure on my chest. The numbness spread from the center to almost my collarbone.

I tried remembering how I got this way, but nothing came to mind. Just the dream with my husband and Halo. I saw the door open and Leliana came through the door.

"Hey."

"You...you're awake! Wynne! Talen!" Well something had to happen for her to get this riled up. Wynne and Talen came through the door. Of course I put the blanket to cover up my chest.

"It's alright, he's not the one who bandaged you there."

"I don't see why you did that. Everything healed perfectly. Lay down and relax, we're just going to be thorough." I did and they had their hands shining green, checking everything. I really wondered what happened.

"How do you feel? Is there anything strange?"

"Well, I can't feel my chest. It's numb from the center to my collar bone then down to my stomach." Wynne and Talen looked at each other.

"Leliana, find Eren please." She went through the door.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember coming here. We went inside to see why the fade was acting weird and...and...that's weird. I can't remember...there were skeletons and some rage demons..."

"Nia!"

"He-whoa!" Eren launched himself at me and gave me a bear hug. I felt my face flush. I only had bandages covering me, don't look at me like that!

"Hey, hey, hey, back off she's still recovering!" Eren sat down in a chair while Wynne went to fetch me a shirt. "Alright, you look pretty good. Other than that numb thing you were telling us about, your physical body is all healed now."

"What happened? I can't remember anything."

"Don't ask me, I wasn't here."

"Here you go Nia." Wynne said, tossing me one of the shirts from my pack. I quickly slipped it on. Talen and Wynne headed out to talk more about what happened to me. Eren had his face in his hands. There was a small silence between us for a while.

"I see you're already writing."

"Yep."

"Stop. There is something you have to read and something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p>Nighttime<p>

It's late at night. I can't sleep or, more like, I'm so tired but what's the point of it all? I reread the entry that Eren had written down. I still couldn't believe it but from the dream or vision I had of Halo, it was real.

My hands were shaking by the time I read everything that Eren wrote down. I remembered Flemeth's words when I left the wilds. My choice was already made. It was made by Eren. He saved my life, but I won't be able to go back home. No, there was still a chance but it would take years. Even if I did, I wouldn't be the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

"This can't be real." I said. Then I remembered that dream I had of being in the hospital. If that was real...then my body...what happened to my body?

"I didn't know what to do. The abomination crushed your entire chest and both your arms. There was no way you would survive even with healing magic. When that spirit approached me, all I had in mind was to save your life."

"But my family...my kids...my husband..."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Hah! You're sorry!? You...you...get out." I had so much rage.

"Nia-"

"I said get out! Get out before I say something I regret! Just...leave me alone."

So Eren left and I've been in this room since. I cried. I wailed. I cursed and got angry. Then I felt nothing. The light from the window has been gone for some time. It's dark and cold and it feels wonderful. I just wanted to stay here forever. I'm tired.

So very tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry for the curse words. My husband wrote that part himself. I included the italics so you guys could understand what happened to me in the real world. 11 REVIEWS!? WOAH! THAT IS AMAZING! I must be doing something right lol<strong>

**Shout out to Killer999, KrystylSky, Queen of Time and Space, Chibielle, cbosw5, FearaNightmare, Tripe T 123, and stephaniekit for favoriting/following this story!**

**shadowfan999: **_Woah, Norway huh? That's so cool. Yeah I haven't started it. Truthfully I haven't even finished X and Y! I got a lot of gaming time ahead of_ me.  
><strong>KrystylSky:<strong> _And I love your reviews!_ :D  
><strong>redrosemary: <strong>_I love AtlA, I just haven't gotten to Korra yet. I'm waiting until all the books are out. I'm so angry that Nick cut the funding AGAIN to the series!_ :(  
><strong>shinedown: <strong>_I was wondering where you were! I hope that your computer gets fixed soon_ :3  
><strong>ZA, Guest, Queen of Time and Space, efdfd, Tabitha128: <strong>_efdfd, and guest, love your double reviews! I hope this chapter answers your questions about that pairing. :3 As much as I love Zevran, the main focus is not on the romance. Though there will be some in the future. :)_

**It is because of your reviews that got this chapter up so quickly! If you keep on reviewing, I'm sure there will be more story for you! Have some internet candy! :D**


	17. Focus

9:30 Harvestmere 15th

It was still night. I couldn't sleep. My mind kept racing about what Eren told me. I got up and put on my pants and boots. It was cold in the fortress, but it felt good to feel something. I remembered being depressed after I had my son. That wasn't a very happy time in my life. This isn't a very happy time in my life either.

This was almost exactly the same. Wanting to feel anything, a void inside my own soul. There were no colors. The world was grey. It was almost the same, except this time I didn't feel rage. All I felt was guilt. Guilt that I wasn't able to make my own decision. I just couldn't. I had spent 3 years protecting Eren and being with his family. They were my other family. How could I abandon them?

That wasn't me. I always saw things through the end. For better or worse. I just have to deal with the consequences.

I went through the door. There was a dying bonfire in the courtyard. It looked like they were already moving around a few things. I saw a few scattered items before. Being asleep for about 3 days, things were bound to change. Levi's family was probably already settling in here. I looked at the unfamiliar night sky. The stars weren't the same. There were two moons instead of one. Not my one moon, not my familiar sky. When would I be able to go home?

I remembered my dream. Did I die? What really happened to my body? If my body disappeared in my world, then is this my real body now? What about my husband? What about my kids?

There were so many questions and no one to answer them.

"Why are you out here?" Sten had followed me outside. "You should be inside recovering. The wounds inflicted on you were grave."

"I'm fine Sten. They already looked me over. I don't have anything wrong with me." My breath was coming out in puffs. The snow was lightly shining in the moons light. It was still and quiet. The place looked almost dead. "Hey Sten?"

"What?"

"When you lost your sword...did you become incomplete?"

"...I felt that a piece of my soul was lost. Even now I still ache for it's weight. The weapon I have now cannot even begin to be compared to it."

"...Something similar happened to me recently. I...I might not be able to go home anymore." There was a gigantic lump in my throat. My eyes filled with tears. "My family was my soul. These 3 years I had just kept hoping that one day I would return to them. To see my kids faces again. To see how they have grown. And now...there's a painful void in my heart. Nothing will be able to fill it. How are you able to handle something like this? How are you able to stand here?" My voice broke in the last sentence and my tears rushed down my face.

"Because I must survive. I have a mission. I seek an answer, for that I will fight in every passing day. Maybe I will reunite with my sword or perhaps I will not, but I cannot stand idle. I must wake, I must fight. I will endure."

He made it sound so easy but that's what comes with focus. That's what I need to do. Thinking about things always made things worse. All I had to do was focus.

"Sten, you want to tell me that I have to survive. I have to keep fighting." I was sniffling through this, but Sten didn't seem to care. It made things easier to deal with.

"I am not in a position to order you. If you tell one of the wardens-"

"If I try to go to one of them, I might say something I'll regret. I don't want to do that. Tell me Sten, order me." He looked at me long and hard.

"Very well. I order you to fight. I order you to survive. You will not fall here. You will persist." I took a deep breath. I had to focus. No thinking, just focus. I will deal with this eventually. I let my breath out.

"Thank you Sten. I know what I have to do." I finally felt the bitter cold in my fingertips. I had to get some sleep.

"Nia. The sacrifice that you did for the Warden Eren was admirable. You have earned my respect."

I think that was the first smile that I had on my face since I woke up.

"That means more to me than you'll ever know Sten. Good night."

It took a while to write this all down, but I know what I have to do tomorrow.

9:30 Harvestmere 16th

I woke up a bit groggy. I didn't know how much hours I was able to sleep. It's been a while since I slept so little. I came out to the courtyard. Everyone was doing their own thing here and there.

"Good to see you're up missy! How you feeling?" Derek said, coming up behind me.

"Hungry."

"Well come on then. Levi was able to get some of his supplies back up here. He also fixed the caves. Now we can navigate them." Derek said. I followed him and he gave me some bread, jerky and cheese. I gave him back the cheese and instead got some tasteless soup.

"Ugh, who made this soup?"

"Eren."

"No wonder..."

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Eren came out of the building and went to a person over by the abandoned stables. If I remember correctly he was Levi's brother and he is able to do armor. I gave the soup to Alfred. He gagged as well.

"La bella durmiente has finally awoken."

"I was only asleep for 3 days Zevran, not a hundred years."

"Are you well?" Huh, he's actually concerned for me. That was surprising.

"Physically yes. Everything checks out."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"From what I have heard, they say you come from a different world. One that isn't Thedas. Is this true?"

Hm, I knew this day would come. I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon. Derek gave me a side glance. I let out a long sigh. There really wasn't a good way to describe this.

"Long story short? I almost died in my world. The spirit that was with me ripped open the fade and I got sent here. That's about it."

"Really? No epic tale of deeds you've done to get yourself here? No adventures of world saving? Hmph, you really need to work on your material." Derek laughed.

"Sorry my life wasn't that exciting before I got here. I was just a cook who had a family to feed. That was it." Eren came by and dumped some armor at my feet. I remembered seeing this on Sophia, well the demon that was impersonating her. This was the Warden Commander armor. It looked really nice. I just raised my eyebrow at it.

"Put this armor on."

"Uh, isn't this Grey Warden armor?"

"Your armor was destroyed when that abomination almost killed you. This should be a sufficient replacement."

"But its Grey Warden armor."

"And?"

"I'm not a Grey Warden. Have Derek, Alistair, or Talen wear it!"

"Well a woman, or a demon that was wearing a woman's skin, was wearing this. It should be more suited to you." Alistair said.

"Besides, I'm a mage here. I don't wear heavy armor."

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Put the armor on."

"No. It's Grey Warden armor."

"Why does that even matter?"

"I'm not a Grey Warden!"

"Just put the thing on!"

"I'm not a fricking Grey Warden! It's the principle of the armor! I haven't pledged myself to you guys. I didn't gargle and spit out Darkspawn blood. I'm normal, or normal-ish. I'm not putting on the armor. Give it to Derek, look at him! He's drooling over it!"

"Uh what!? No, no, I was just, uh..admiring it!"

"See!"

"You will put this armor on or so help me-"

"God, this isn't going anywhere. I'm not putting it on!"

"Put it on!" I reeled back. He roared at me. The rest of the guys were also kinda staring at him. I felt a bit weak but I shouldn't let my past trauma get to me. I started to walk away.

"Hey!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Nia-"

"I'm sorry Leliana but, please." I ignored her small hurt look. I felt their glances as I stomped away. I went down a trail, the snow crunching underneath my boots. Ok depressed time is over. Rage was all I felt. And hot tears. If only I was allowed to deal with my feelings instead of bottling them up, I would be able to let out my anger in a good way. Instead I was just punching at the cobblestone crying tears of frustration.

I felt a new wave of tears. I hated this. I hated this part of me. I won't put down my self loathing. I thought about it enough.

"I do not think that stone against your knuckles is a good way to let out your frustrations." Zevran said. Of course I didn't hear him come. I wiped my eyes with my palm of my hand. I didn't want to make a bloody smear.

"Heh. I'm a piece of work aren't I?"

"More like a beautiful piece of art." I tried swallowing that lump in my throat to no avail. So I just cleared my throat.

"What do you want Zevran?"

"Absolutely nothing. Can't I just marvel at your gorgeous tear stained face?"

"Zevran, either you tell me why or I might say something I regret."

"Eren had only made a suggestion on the armor."

"It's the principle Zevran. Grey Wardens stand up for an idea. They follow a set of rules. They're not just a group of people. I'd be stepping on them if I wore it. Figuratively."

"I do not think that dead men would be very adverse for someone such as yourself wearing it. You have already proven yourself to our little group of misfits. You did save Eren, no? Maybe he is trying to show his gratitude. You are not a Grey Warden, but you are enough to wear something as important as this."

I just stared at him and scowled. Logically it made sense. Curse my woman heart, why must you be so illogical? Good thing I knew when to stand down.

"Why must you make so much sense? I don't like you now."

"Oh? Have I ruined my chances into sneaking into your bed tonight?"

"You weren't invited anyway."

"Alas, you break mi corazón, mi niña preciosa."

"You do deserve something." So I hugged him. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I had intimate touching. Not that way. I felt him tense up but I didn't want to make it awkward. "Thank you. But I hate saying I'm sorry! Grr." Zevran just laughed at me. So we went back. I felt really guilty but I did felt better since Zevran was right next to me. Eren was pacing and scowling. Derek and Talen seemed to be talking to him.

"So I realized that I was being a douche and I'm here to apologize."

"Hah! Told you! Pay up." Talen said. Derek groaned and gave him a few silvers.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nia, you won't wear the armor will you?" Eren said. Oh God he's pulling the puppy eye and of course Alfred had to whine at that exact moment. I sighed.

"You're just going to have to respect my decision at this time. If it was anything else, I would wear it. I'm not a Grey Warden. I respect you guys too much to do that. Just give it to the next fool that wants to try on girl armor."

"Look! Levi has some exotic cheese!" Alistair said, barging in. We just looked at each other, before everyone just started to laugh, minus me. "Is there something I missed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but hey I updated quickly! 8 reviews! That is amazing! I still can't believe I'm getting this much feedback. This story is like my baby, I'm so happy! :DD<strong>

**Shout out to NinjaKichi, Rachaelmc, minshe, dragonlover721, and Astyan Askar for favoriting/following this story! :D**

**redrosemary: **_He really cares for Nia. He wouldn't want her to die.  
><em>**KrystylSky: **_Yes Poor Eren but he was able to save_ her.  
><strong>EG: <strong>_Unfortunately I haven't been playing too much of inquisitor since this story has taken much of my time. I had to replay Origins to make sure I got everything right_ xD  
><strong>Chaosrin: <strong>_My mind has already went to the Inquisitor game, but nothing like that is going to happen xD_  
><strong>efdfd, Guest, ZA: <strong>_Thank you your reviews!__  
><em>

**As you can see, reviewing is really making this story go full on forward! Every time you review, I give you a piece of internet candy! :D**


	18. Half and Half

9:30 Harvestmere 19th

Derek really wanted to wear the Grey Warden armor, but Eren said that it had to be fair between all of them. So they drew lots. Derek almost cried when Alistair won it. Alistair did love the Grey Wardens, but the armor didn't fit him. Granted a woman did wear it instead of a man before hand. Mikhael, Levi's brother, had to make adjustments to the armor. So we had to stay in the spooky fortress until he was able to fix it. More of Levi's family also came to settle down. He had a lot of nieces and nephews. It was funny that they stared a lot at Sten. Qunari's are still a very new race in Ferelden. Levi's niece managed to find a flower and give it to him. Leliana caught him and started to call him a softie.

"This flower has medicinal purposes. It would be foolish of me not to accept."

"Softie!"

I still had a few nightmares here and there. I haven't been the fade at all since my rebirth. Should I call it a rebirth? I don't know. Anyway, Wynne and Talen made sure to keep watch over me. They couldn't figure out why I couldn't feel my chest. They just summed it up to the fact that my chest was completely destroyed when Halo healed it. It might not had enough power to restore feeling to it.

Morrigan was also very interested to know more about Halo.

"You do not feel a difference in your being now that you are half spirit?"

"I'm half spirit?" I was currently writing and eating at the same time. The rest were just relaxing outside. Might as well use it before going out to get nearly killed.

"You have not noticed? You no longer have the energy of a pure human."

"How do you know that?"

"I have been attuned to the fade since I was a little girl. I was able to deduce this when I first saw you after your little mishap. If I may?" She gestured to my head. I shrugged. The weirdest thing happened. As soon as she focused some mana into me, there was this great shock. She hissed in pain, but I was totally unaffected.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry!"

"No, No. Tis my own fault but it does answer my question. You are not fully human anymore." That left me kinda speechless.

"So is this a bad thing? Am I going to turn into an...abomination?"

"I do not think so. The spirit that was in your service was no demon, but it was not a spirit of the fade. Twas a being that even I cannot identify." I had an idea.

"Well, you see in my world we have spirits and demons too. The thing is, they are really different from what you guys have here. You normally can't see them, only people with the gift can. Then there are ones that we call Angels. They are guardians and when you pray, they tend to come. They are sent by the God that we believe in."

"So you think that Halo was one of those spirits?"

"I'm just guessing here. I might have faith but I seriously doubt that one of them followed me here."

"And yet you are standing when you should be dead."

"True but I guess I'll never know at this point."

"I would like to do a series of tests on your person, to see whether this spirit has given you any power that might be to our advantage."

"You think that I might be able to use Halo's power in battle or something?"

"There could be a chance that tis possible."

"Alright."

"Good. Seek me out in the fade when you are there."

Now that I realized it, I think that was the first time me and Morrigan actually had a real conversation. Out of all the members of our little party, Morrigan is always apart from everyone. She either hung out with Talen or Eren.

Huh, I wonder why she's so interested in these changes. After eating, I decided to get out of the fortress. I have spent some time cleaning it, but it still felt haunted. It would probably feel that way for quite some time.

I saw Derek and Alistair near Mikhael. The Grey Warden armor was in Alistair hands. Poor Derek was literally drooling over it.

"Hey guys. They finally finished it?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Looks awesome. Why did you want it so bad Derek?" He gave out a long sigh.

"Where I come from Grey Wardens are revered, almost right next to the Ancestors. If I came there wearing that, then they would have to accept that a casteless like me could make a difference. It would have been the best revenge. Oh well, if I can say I'm a Grey Warden and arrive with ex-Templar here, then it would do." Derek said. Alistair looked at the armor again. "Hey don't you go and second guess yourself kid. There's reason you won that armor. I expect you to fill it out!" Derek said slapping his back. Alistair rubbed it while Derek laughed.

"Speaking of armor, I'm going to need a new set too."

"Oh Eren didn't tell you? He already sent you your armor. It should be in your room." Alistair said, checking all the belts and buckles.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Went to go talk to Levi. Said that he agreed to give us a wagon and one of his horses. It would make traveling faster. As soon as this armor was done, we're going to headed off to Orzammar! I need to check up on my kid sister."

"Kid sister?"

"Yep. She's about 8 years younger than me. Give or take, we don't usually keep track of it."

"Wait a minute, how old are you?" I said.

"32."

"32!?" He laughed again. "Damn, I never would have guessed."

"How old are you?" Alistair asked.

"Never ask a woman her age kid."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm going to be 25 soon."

"Oh so you're older than me."

"Actually we should be the same age. I'm 24, next month it's my birthday."

"You look younger than what you really are."

"I try. You need help with that armor?"

"Please?"

"Fine. Come on. I need to go inside to look at that new armor anyway." Alistair and I went inside. I checked my room and sure enough my new armor was there. "Alright, stand there and I'll help you get this stuff on." I saw that Mikhael tried to update all the belts and buckles to how they were nowadays. Alistair still had to shimmy in some parts.

"How do you know how do to all of this?"

"I was Eren's handmaiden at one point before he trained me. To spite me, he would make me dress him. If I got something wrong, he'd make me do it all over again. That's not too tight is it?"

"Just a little. Really? I never knew you two were so...close."

"Alistair your face is turning red. It wasn't like that."

"But the way he looks at you-"

"I wouldn't know. I never knew until recently. Besides, he should have known better. I'm married, I have kids. I won't tie myself to another. How's that feel?" He clenched his fists a little. "Oh here, let me fix that collar of yours."

"Sometimes you can't help it when you, you know."

"What? Fall in love with someone? Yeah I know."

"Besides you can't go home any-OW!" I scowled but loosened his chest plate.

"I know that..." I didn't want to think about it. I just had to focus for the time being. There was no time to grieve.

"...Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about it."

"Weren't you the one who told me that you have to let your feelings? Hm?" He said as he poked me on the forehead. I scowled. "Come on. You've had that sad face since you came back. You haven't laughed, you haven't smiled. Everyone is worried for you, except for Morrigan. You can talk to me. I even cleaned my shoulder for you." I punched him in the arm.

"You don't understand. I can't let it out. Not now. I have to be strong."

"If you let it fester, it'll just get harder."

"I know! I know..." I felt the lump in my throat again, but I cleared it away. "I know that more than anyone else, but I can't have a mental breakdown now. I have to be strong."

"For who?" I just stared at Alistair and I just wanted to let it all out right there and then, but it wasn't just me not being able to go home. It was the people I wasn't able to save. The people I had to kill. The man in the snow, Oriana, Niall...

I coughed and sobbed at the same time, but this wasn't the time for this. I had to be strong.

"Nia..." I looked away.

"Leave me alone Alistair."

"But-"

"Please." I heard the door shut. I went over to the bed, grabbed the pillow and screamed. Screamed and wailed and cried. I haven't cried this bad in a very long time. But I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.

* * *

><p>My nose was stuffed up from all that crying. I felt so tired but I couldn't rest. We were going to leave in a bit. So I just wiped my eyes, cleared my nose, and let out a deep breath. There was no time to grieve. I had to keep going. I put on the armor. There was no mirror to tell myself that I was fine, so I just ripped out a page and just kept writing it. I always thought of it as a form of self hypnosis. Just an idea that I kept repeating to myself.<p>

I had to stay strong. I'm fine. I filled the whole page with that phrase. It had to stay in my mind. It was me. I am fine.

I got out. There was no one in here besides Alfred. He whined and put his nose in my hand. I petted him on the head and he whined again.

"You heard all of that huh? I'm fine."

He whined again and his ears were down. He tried to nuzzle me. I scratched his neck. I have to be strong. We went out together. Everyone was gathered with a horse and a wagon nearby. Eren said a few final things to Levi. We were on our way to Orzammar.

The wagon was able to fit about 4 people, plus the driver. That was also including all of our packs. It could probably fit more, but we did have to lug around a few things. Derek was handling the horse. Wynne, Leliana, Morrigan and Zevran were all on it. Talen, Alistair, Sten, Eren, Alfred and I were walking. I kept hearing Zevran talk to Wynne about her magical bosom. I can tell that she was on her last nerve.

I was surprised to learn that Derek could maneuver a horse. But he did spend some time in Denerim after Orzammar.

"Soooo, how long do you think it's going to take us to get to Orzammar?" Talen said.

"About a week. This wagon will help us. Now that you all don't have to carry around our packs. Unfortunately, I think Wynne might blow everything up before we get there." Derek laughed. Alfred was at my side again. Every single time my mind wandered to my family, he would stick his nose in my hand and whine. This dog really is too smart for his own good.

"Eren, would you be mad if all of us decided to kill Zevran, right here and now?" Leliana asked.

"Just try to keep the maiming to a minimum, I would hate to sleep in a bloody cot." Eren said.

"Now, now, ladies, I know you want to have a turn but I wouldn't mind if all of you ravished me at once. And if I might be so bold Eren, I wouldn't mind it if you would join."

I heard a defining slap from one of them. Zevran was kicked out and Talen took his place. Of course that didn't stop Zevran from hitting on me or Alistair.

"Please mi niña, you are in need of ravishing."

"I'm in need of something, but ravishing is not one of them."

"Then Alistair if you do not mind-"

"Please don't even finish that sentence."

* * *

><p>Nighttime<p>

"You are still sad aren't you?" Leliana said. We still shared the same tent even after we got more. I scowled and continued writing. "You cannot hide it from me. Your face is extremely expressive all the time. You have shut down. I have not heard you laugh in a long time."

"Is it really that bad that I'm not happy all the time? Can't I just be sad at the fact that I probably won't see my family again?"

"Being sad is good. Hiding it is not. You must let out your emotions. Nothing good can come from letting it build inside."

"I know. I've always been reminded of that when I was home. The thing is, that's just how I am. You didn't grow up with a mother that always got angry at you if you were anything but happy. I bottle up my feelings. It's easier for me to do that. Every now and then, I'll give a good cry to let it out. But right now I can't. Eren needs me to be there for him, so I have to be strong."

"I do not remember that Eren made you promise something like that. You are just using that as an excuse, yes?" I threw my pillow at her.

"Why are all of you making so much sense? I guess that just makes me crazier since my mind refuses to listen to all of you."

"We worry for you. All of us do, in our own little way. In a way, you have become the mother of the group."

"I thought that was reserved for Wynne?"

"Wynne is more grandmotherly than motherly. Unlike Wynne, you scold us when is needed. You are harsher yet give us the most praise when something goes right. In face, you remind me more of my mother while Wynne reminds me of Cecile." I felt my face flush. "Not only that, you are always trying to regulate our time here in camp to make sure that all of us are able to relax appropriately. You give jobs to those who you know can do them well. You know our strength and weaknesses, and apply each of us to what we are all good at. You do this subconsciously. We are all worried for you. I know what it feels like to never return home. You must remember that you are not alone."

I sighed, feeling my lip tremble. I bit it so that I wouldn't continue on. She had a point. I can't be moping around like this. Sooner or later my behavior is going to cause an accident some way. Then my guilt will just grow.

"I'll...try to let it out, little by little. I mean, I can't be having any mental breakdowns anytime soon, you know?"

"As long as you'll try. Now, don't be up too late writing in your journal."

I tried not to, but well my eyes are starting to get heavy. Time to hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>We are at 6000 views guys! That is amazing! AND I GOT 8 REVIEWS AGAIN! :DDDDD You guys are just fantastic! Also the whole Zia thing is really funny. I would never had guess that someone would do that XD Sorry for the short chapter again :(<strong>

**Shout out to Wollerosesekaufn for favoriting and following this story!**

**redrosemary: **_I would love to think of him as Micheal. My mom always had dreams of an angel protecting me that was Archangel Micheal in her opinion, but he could just be a random_ angel.  
><strong>KrystylSky:<strong> _You'd be the only one. Everyone is rooting for Zia_ xD  
><strong>Biorr the old: <strong>_Although that would be awesome, I won't do that. **SPOILER ALERT: **Nia won't become a Grey Warden on the account that other stories have already followed that route. Not only that, there would be implications when a spirit and a human join together_ _  
><strong>Guest:<strong> _Love your double reviews as always :3 Zevran really does lol its awesome that you got a kindle! I prefer my books hard copy_ :3  
><strong>ZA: <strong>_I have postponed my DAI adventure for the story actually ;^_^ I'm on a save on Origins to make sure I get everything right in this story, so It'll be a while before I get to DAI again. Thank you for your rating! Why didn't you give it a 10!? JK I know I still got some work to be done on this fic_ :3  
><strong>EG:<strong> _Funny enough I actually read Zia instead of Kia xD  
><em>**efdfd: **_Thank you for that! I try to keep the characterizations as close as possible :)_

**8 reviews got this chapter out in what, 3 days I think? Imagine the possibilities with more reviews! Hint, hint :3**


	19. Traveling Part 2

9:30 Harvestmere 20th

Ah the fade again. It looked different. Now that I thought about it, this should be the first time that I came here since the accident. It looked clearer. I didn't have that blurriness from before. I could see small wisps here and there. If I could focus enough, I could even see white forms out in the distance.

As of right now, I'm in the clearing where our camp was. Morrigan told me to look for her, but I'm not even sure where to start. I only started to find people in the fade recently. How would this work?

I kept looking over to my right shoulder to where Halo used to perch. It felt weird that I was alone. No one to be here when I would cry, or vent. I was alone now. So I just kept walking.

I reached what looked like a river. It wasn't moving or anything. It looked like a sheet of ice but instead of walking on it, I was just sinking to the floor. There were no ripples of anything kind on the surface. The fade is a creepy place. I saw two glowing lights close to each other. I rubbed my eyes. This was going to take some time to get used to.

I was wondering if I should be walking toward the lights. You never know whether it was a demon or a helpful spirit. Still, I did have someone waiting for me. The figures of light soon became Talen and Morrigan.

"About time you came! Geez, it's like this is your first time walking the fade."

"It is the first time walking without Halo. Give me a break."

"Are you ready for experimentation?"

"Sure, but I gotta let you know, I'm more comfortable with touching than being touched.

Talen's ears grew super red while Morrigan actually gave me a wary look. "Just sit down and let Morrigan mess with your head."

"Ok." I sat down as instructed. Morrigan put her hand up, but she didn't touch me yet.

That's when I felt something odd. I felt on the edge of my seat. There were goosebumps on my arms. That instinct to fight or flight reverberating in my skull. I tried to keep the feeling down, but whatever Morrigan was doing, made me was to just tackle her to the ground. The air (?) around us was fizzy, almost filled with energy. I grabbed onto my legs. I had to control myself, but I felt like exploding.

"Woah…" I heard Talen gasp. I didn't realize I had my eyes closed.

"Stop!"

Ever seen how a really big bomb blows up and there was that shock? This was that but I had exploded in golden lighting. Talen had his arms up, spirit energy gathering to protect him and Morrigan was knocked on the ground. I had stood up but now I was hit by extreme vertigo. Everything spun around and there was nothing to hold to. So I promptly fell to the ground. I groaned in pain. I felt like I drank two bottles of tequila then slipped on tile, hit my head and woke up with a cracked skull. Could you throw up in the fade? Well, I was able to at least control that part of me.

"What the ugh, hell you do to me?" I had my hands holding my head/push my eyeballs in. Oh yeah, I was definitely going to feel that migraine when I woke up.

"I...tried to use one my entropy spells on your person. Tis not the reaction I was expecting. Twas more violent. What did you feel?"

"I felt like tackling you to the ground and smashing your face in. The more I waited, the more I felt something. Here, in the pit of my stomach. Something was filling up close to bursting, then I exploded? You didn't turn me into a bomb did you?"

"If I did, the explosion would leave your face hanging off a tree."

"That doesn't explain that reaction. What was that energy? It wasn't mana." Talen said. I heard him get closer to me. He tried to touch me with his foot, but he yelled and fell. "Ow!"

"I would say sorry, but I feel like my eyes are about to pop out of my skull."

"Twould appear you have an adverse effect towards magic."

"But I can still heal her."

"Magic at its standing and magic at its offensive. Now the question is, whether you will be able to control it?"

"Control it? I don't even know what 'it' is!" I finally removed my hands but everything just seemed so bright.

"Andraste's knickers! Your eyes!"

"What about them?" I was kinda getting really worried. Something flashed in my sight but I just couldn't see anything.

"Can you see me?" It was Morrigan. There was a small shadow but everything was still extremely bright.

"No. Everything is just shining like the sun really. Well, there's a small shadow, so I think that's you." I said.

"Your eyes are glowing." Talen said.

"…What?"

"Tis true. You no longer have your pupils or even the white of your eyes. Just a ray of energy, pouring out of your sockets. I'm surprised you are not feeling enormous pain."

"Oh I'm feeling it alright. It feels like my eyes are about to pop out of my skull! I'm just going to cover them for now."

"This is just weird. What are you?"

"At this point, I don't even know anymore." I whispered. The pain suddenly started to go away and I felt exhausted. So exhausted that I slept through breakfast. I mentioned the migraine to Wynne and she put a hand on my head to heal it away. So much better. She did look at me strangely for a second. Then at her hand but she shoo-ed me to pick up my stuff anyway. Morrigan and Talen were talking very animatedly.

"Enough! Away with you! I have more important things to do than to train you some more." Morrigan shouted. Talen did his little scowl and started to help us as well. Poor kid.

* * *

><p>Eren was leading the horse today. Leliana, Alistair, Zevran and I were in the wagon this time.<p>

Unfortunately I missed breakfast. All I got was some bread and cold soup. My body felt like I worked out for a straight hour. Riding in the wagon sucked. I hated that my writing is so choppy because of it.

"I have thinking of giving our new friend a name. A befitting one to tell the tale of our band of heroes." Leliana started.

"Heroes? Don't forget that we have a known assassin sitting right next to us."

"A very handsome assassin thank you very much."

"But she cannot go without a name! Now that she's a part of our group, we will need to name her."

"She's just a horse Leliana."

"What do you think Nia?"

"I don't really know. I've never had a horse before."

"Did you not wish for one when you were a little girl? I know I did." I smirked.

"Nope. The only thing I wanted was a cat. I'm more a of a cat person really."

"You do have a lot of feline qualities mi niña preciosa."

"A cat? The way you fawn over Alfred, you made me think that you preferred dogs."

"Dogs are good but you feed them for a bit and they'll immediately like you. Cats you earn their love and it makes it that much sweeter. I used to have a cat actually. His name was Luis Miguel. He was the best cat ever." Leliana looked at me with her chin in her hand and Alistair also looked at me expectantly.

"It seems to me that our curious friends would like to hear some more."

"Oh you really don't expect me to really talk about my cat?"

"Please do. We might as well on our journey."

"Well. I got him as gift from my Tia for my communion. It's a celebration to continue on the next level of my religion. He came with his brother Bon Bon. He was just a small ball of fluff. He used to hide underneath the furniture. I was always there trying to get him out so that he can eat. Eventually he started to come out, but he didn't want to be anywhere near my family. He chose me out of everyone. For 11 years he was my constant companion, until the day he died."

"What happened?" Alistair said.

"Where I lived it would get extremely hot. We got a report of a sudden heat wave. They told us to keep our pets indoors or at least well hydrated…my cat was outside the whole day. After that day he started to rapidly lose weight. I took him to someone. His organs were beginning to shut down. I had to make my decision to either help him or put him down. I didn't have enough money for the medicine. So my brother and I took him and saw him in his final moments. I knew it would eventually happen. The older I got, the more the thought came into my mind. 'He's old. He's going to die one day.' I tried to make myself get used to the idea, but I was hoping to lose him to old age instead of…disease."

"He did live until he was 11. That is very old for a cat." Leliana said.

"True. Ah but he was a good cat. He was just so laid back. He used to sleep with me a lot. And then he would stretch out and he was so fluffy! I used to rubbed my face in his fur and the he'd purr and why are you looking at me like that?" Zevran chuckled.

"You have not smiled since the accident. It is refreshing to see you so animated after such a long time."

"Not the level of our eccentricity but I'm glad that you are still you." Alistair added.

"You are most beautiful when you smile mi niña."

"By Andraste, you are turning red!"

"Th-That's just my normal flush!"

* * *

><p>We encountered a dwarven merchant on the road. Leliana took me by the arm to look at his goods. There were a lot. Though most of his armor actually looked like scrap metal.<p>

"It is appalling that you would carry this level of goods." Sten said. "Our merchants always made sure that our items were of good quality."

"Give him a break Sten. Orzammar is closed right now." I said, looking through his things.

"Orzammar has closed the gates?" Derek said. He suddenly started asking the merchant some questions but I just tuned everything out. Sten found a small painting that he was really focused on. Talen was sulking and throwing a stick for Alfred. Morrigan kept to the wagon as did Eren.

"Hm a bottle of wine. Hey Wynne, you wanna check this out?"

"Oh? Let's see…hmm…good year, seemed to be properly stored as well. I wonder how it would taste?"

"Just keep it away from me. I actually don't like red wine." I said. Leliana found a lute and Zevran was looking at the boots. From his face, I can tell that he is utterly disgusted with them.

"The boots here are worthless. It's better to give these to wolves than to sell them."

"Oooh! Cheese!"

I kept looking, not being really interested in anything. Then I saw something extremely familiar. I moved a piece of silk cloth to find an ocarina! I stared at it for a couple of seconds before picking it up. It looked like the one I bought back home, minus the blue coloring. I made sure the merchant wasn't looking before I blew into it. I gave me a soft sound. It worked!

"Um how much for this?"

"That? 20 coppers."

"Done!" I had to make sure to keep an eye on my personal cash. My savings are almost dried up. Such is the case when you're trying to feed 4 Grey Wardens.

"Oh, what is that?" Leliana asked.

"It's an instrument. We have these back home! Oh man, it's been so long! I wonder if I could still play it…" I kept making notes here and there and giggling like a maniac. After Derek nearly harassed the dude on trying to get more information, we decided to just keep on trucking. I was walking this time, trying to test out all the notes and figuring out what it sounded like. Alfred was panting happily next to me.

Talen was still sulking and walking. I did notice that Eren looked a little disheveled and Morrigan was smirking.

Hopefully Talen doesn't do anything rash.

9:30 Harvestmere 22nd

Nothing big has been happening. We found a couple of bandits fighting but we were able to completely pass them. I actually took a page out and wrote down the notes so I'll be able to remember what I'm actually playing.

"Will you stop with that infernal racket? If you are going to play nonsensical songs, do it at the back." Morrigan complained. As soon as she turned, I just stuck my tongue out. I was way too happy just having the ocarina than for her to break my mood.

"Have you remembered a few songs?" Leliana asked, strumming her lute.

"A few, but I'm going to have to practice to finally get all of it down pat. OH! Listen to this one." Thank God for The Legend of Zelda. Awesome game. I did a slow version of the song of time. A small part of me wanted the song to work somehow and get me home. Of course, it was just a simple instrument.

"That is a lovely tune."

9:30 Harvestmere 23rd

"Is it me, or is it getting colder?" I was in the wagon today with Eren, Talen and Wynne.

"Well we are steadily getting closer to winter." Wynne said. She was fixing one of Talen's robes. I was still messing with my ocarina.

"It gonna get colder since Orzammar is right in the mountains." Derek said from the front. I heard Leliana playing her lute and singing. It was a nice distraction from all the traveling we've been doing. That's the one thing that really gets me. In-game, it was just a couple of blood smears on the map until your destination. Here? Sleeping, packing, washing when you can, various conversations here and there. Sometimes we just don't even speak. It gets boring.

"Finally! Maybe…"

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"Well…I finally figured out a song that sounds awesome! You wanna hear it?"

"You're going to play it anyway."

"I'll take that as a yes."

So I did Saria's song or the song that plays in the Kokiri Forest. I still did a few mistakes, but I was able to get the song for the most part.

"Yay! I did it!" I giggled and gave myself a clap.

"Why do you act like that?" Talen asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a child."

"Because I never lost my inner child. When I get excited, I get happy. Everyone always looked at me like I was strange but I didn't care. I was still able to be happy at the things I loved. A lot of people seemed to forget that we are allowed to be happy at the things we like. I remember how I used to scare my friends because I would get too excited for something. I used to throw my arms and be like 'Oh my gosh!'" I laughed. Those were the times.

"That is something that many of us forget. A lesson we should take from you." Wynne said. I flushed slightly.

"It really doesn't take a lot to make me happy anyway. I think that's why I'm able to be excitable."

"That's true. I remember the screams and the maniacal laughter you had when chasing Oren throughout the castle."

"Oh yeah huh? The guards used to come running when I did that! Ah, good times, good times." Talen and Eren tensed up. Derek stopped the wagon. Darkspawn more likely.

We got out of the wagon and came out. The road was quiet. Too quiet.

"They're up ahead." Alistair described. We left Sten, Alfred and Leliana with the wagon in case of any bandits. Zevran came up to my side. I pulled out my daggers. Then I started to hear the screaming. We all started to run. There were several wagons. I could easily count about 20 darkspawn and more were coming right from the trail. The three power houses, Eren, Alistair, and Derek charged. Morrigan placed a very cold blizzard on the oncoming darkspawn. Wynne kept summoning earth and shattering the ones that were frozen in place.

Zevran and I were going for the darkspawn that have reached the civilians. The men tried fighting, but they only had their fists and the clothes on their back. I stabbed a darkspawn in the back, before knocking him in the back of the head. Zevran kept hitting them right underneath their armor in the fleshy stomach or in the back in their kidneys or liver.

I was like Dudley from street fighter and kept knocking out darkspawn with my knuckles. Too bad I couldn't do a corkscrew punch. I heard a scream from next to me. There were two woman huddled with a few children right behind them. I felt rage course through my veins. I launched at the Hurlock and rolled, knocking him down the ground. I pounded his face into the ground before I felt a hit on my rib. I felt something break. I screamed in pain. A Genlock with a hammer was aiming for me. I held my ribcage. Every breath I took was hitched. No doubt a rib penetrated my lung.

"Leave her alone!" One of the kids shouted. It distracted the Genlock long enough to burrow my dagger in his kidney. I gave him a sucker punch in the face and he fell. I saw Talen ran across the field. He carefully placed his hand where the armor was dented.

Eren and Alistair were talking to a few of the civilians. There were two casualties but most survived. Finally I was able to breathe.

"Thank the Maker that you came when you did." A woman said, coming up to me as I finally stood up.

"You're lucky that we were near here." The kids were looking up to us in awe. The woman grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She went ahead and started to thank the others too.

"Um are you a knight?" The young boy asked me. He was holding onto what I assumed was his sister. I could have easily said yes, but I thought my answer was more appropriate.

"Nope. I'm a Grey Warden, but don't tell anyone ok?" I said, patting his head. He nodded in understanding. Finally everyone was getting their stuff together. Eren had told me they were heading off to Denerim.

"Killed some darkspawn, saved some people, we do good work." Alistair said.

"How's your rib?" Talen asked.

"It's fine, I'm gonna have to fix my armor. I haven't had it for a week and I'm already wrecking it."

"I noticed that you used a move that I am familiar with. You might not happen to be an assassin in disguise?"

"Oh yeah. I've been on Eren's ass for the past 3 years on a super undercover case." They all burst out laughing and Wynne only rolled her eyes.

Well at least I finally feel more like myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Jesus, I got 10 reviews! :D I noticed that everyone is starting to write about DAI and I'm here like not playing the game! Grr, need to type faster!<strong>

**Shout out to Doombug, Complete-Global-Saturation, and spidergambit for favoriting/following this story! :D**

**Wadoo: **_I do have a lot of fun teasing Alistair. He's just so cute! I also updated so fast because I got 10 reviews! The more reviews, the more chapters_ :3  
><strong>Guest: <strong>_Well better late than never right? I love the double reviews you always give me!_ :D  
><strong>ZA:<strong> _Well I will strive for that 10! :D _Love your double reviews! I'm playing a qunari mage named Gaia. I haven't even gotten past the redcliffe hinterlands :( I've been so focused on the story! I probably won't be able to get there for a bit..._  
><em>**efdfd:** _True but this is a game. In real life, no one would have such a bosom like Wynne. Thank you!_  
><strong>Doombug: <strong>_Well I enjoy any review whether they be short, the same, or long ones but I am glad you did so for last chapter_ :3  
><strong>Grey Warden Dragonborn:<strong> _At this point she only knows what I know of the dragon age world. Nia doesn't actually know she won't be a GW but in my plot as I'm writing she won't be. Unlike in game, the 4 GWs will be doing their all to make sure no one else gets tainted. You'll see once we get to the deep roads_ :3  
><strong>redrosemary:<strong> _Maybe it could be Zevran, or Leliana, or someone else. I'm still trying to map all the major events in my_ head.  
><strong>KrystylSky:<strong> _I try to see him as a male Tsundere, but he's quickly maturing from when he was a big jerk in the earlier chapters :3_

**You see what 10 reviews did? Now think about that for a bit and then hit review so I can give you more chapters and then you'll be like ERHMEHGERD! And I'll be all like "Hue, hue, hue" :D**


	20. The City of Dwarves: Orzammar

**Seems that some are wondering how Nia actually looks like. She (will later on in this chapter) have short rapunzel style hair, slightly tan skin, dark brown eyes (almond shaped), dark brown hair with silverite medium armor. I hope that clears things up a bit!**

* * *

><p>9:30 Harvestmere 25th<p>

I was in the wagon again. Derek was snoozing on my side. Morrigan was going through her mother's grimoire again. Leliana was tuning her lute. I was trying to fix my armor. The dent wasn't as bad since Derek hit it again on the other side, but it still looked bad. I had a small hammer to fix out the kinks here and there. Eren was leading the horse this time.

We've been traveling for 5 days now. I'm so glad I still slept with Leliana. It's getting super cold. It's going to get even worse since we're getting closer to the mountains. Although I enjoyed these slow times, they get super boring. I heard Alistair talking to Sten about what he did when he was in the cage. I could actually go for 'I spy' or at least a card game.

A children's card game. I wonder if YGO abridged has finally ended? We hit a bump and Derek fell onto the supplies.

"The road is getting more uneven the more we travel. Are you sure this is the correct way?" Morrigan asked. Derek rubbed his face and went to sit down again.

"What, you think I'm taking us the wrong way on purpose? I know my way back to my homeland, as much as I'd rather forget about it."

"You said you had a sister in Orzammar. What she's like?" Leliana asked.

"Ah Rica? She was the light of my life. I've never been more proud of her. Her father ran out on us to go to the surface. I spent most of my time trying to raise her right. Couldn't let our sad sack of a mother to do it. Went into the carta to try to provide for her, but she got roped into it as well. I hate that Beraht made her into a noble hunter."

"Noble hunter?"

"Prostitute with a pretty name. They're dwarven woman who dress themselves all nice and pretty, spreading their legs to give the caste more heirs. We're a dying breed girly. As much as I hated it, Rica had more of a chance than me. If she sired an heir, she would be adopted by the caste along with the pup. Still, it didn't mean I liked it. Last I heard, she had found someone way up at the top." Derek described. He took my armor and started to work on it. I knew how to clean the stuff, just didn't know how to fix it.

"Are you happy that you're going to see her again?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I've been away for almost a year now. Ha! Wait till they see I'm a Grey Warden! They'll be choking on their own system!" Derek laughed.

* * *

><p>I was shivering, but a bath is a bath. Leliana followed me out. My breath was coming out in puffs. Oh God, why must I be such a stickler for cleanliness? I tested the water. It was ice cold.<p>

"Wah! Ok, just, mind over matter. Mind over matter. I can do this, I can do this!" Leliana was giggling at me. "You go ahead if you want to. I need to psyche myself for this."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"Leliana, you're shaking." She gave me a mischievous smile. "Why…? Oh, no, no! Don't get closer! Ah! My towel! Leliana!"

She pushed me in the water then jumped in after me. We were both laughing and shivering like a pair of idiots. Still we both washed what was important with some nice herbal soap. My hair could be washed another time. I didn't get out without my revenge. I splashed water on her and tried to dunk her in it. We were wrestling for a good minute before we decided we would rather have all of our digits. We were both shaking and dried off really quickly. If there was one thing I missed, it was lotion. I finally dressed in my usual black attire. We both came back into camp giggling.

"You really need to do something with this hair of yours. Oh! How about I braid it again?"

"No, I'd rather have it short. One of these days I'm just going to chop it all off."

"What were you two gorgeous woman doing without me?" Zevran asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Zevran."

"Ah but is more pleasurable to have it in there."

"I swear everything is a double entendre with you." Leliana started to dry out my hair. I asked her to braid it simply. Once she was done, I grabbed my dagger. With a quick flick, boom, Rapunzel style. I shook out my shorter hair.

"Aw, it was so beautiful." Leliana said, running her hands through my hair.

"But it got in the way. Hey Eren, how do I look?" He looked at me and patted my head.

"Not bad."

Alfred barked. Although it was much shorter now, Leliana still went ahead and gave me a good brush down. Talen and Morrigan were nowhere to be seen. One of two things is happening. Considering that I can't hear Morrigan's screams, I could only assume that she's still training him. I was shivering slightly. I made sure to move nearer to the fire after Leliana was done. The fire made for a pretty good light for writing.

"Why are you always writing? It's like you're a shaper." Derek said, munching down on some hard bread.

"Writing unstresses me. Gets my frustrations out, lets out my emotions and stuff, you know? To keep my mind healthy otherwise, mentally and emotionally, I'd just break down." I said.

"You could always talk with us. We will not judge you." Leliana said.

"I might judge you a little." Alistair said and I threw a rock at him.

"I know I could talk to you guys. I could talk to you about almost anything, but have any of you have ever had kids?" They all stayed silent.

"I have. It was a boy." Wynne said. She was crushing some herbs that Leliana helped her find in the woods.

"Really? I thought mages can't get married?" Alistair wondered.

"Mages are allowed to have relationships, but they are frowned upon. A long time ago I became involved with a man, which led to the child. Once he was born, however, he was taken away from me. He would have been your age Alistair." Wynne said fondly. "I know what you are trying to say Nia and I understand. I might not fully understand your pain, for you were given the chance to raise your child. But remember that we should not dwell on our pain. We should not repress our emotions. I would not want you to go on a murdering rampage." I chuckled.

"Trust me, if I did, you'd be the last person I'd go for."

"Who would be your first?" Alistair asked.

"Hmmm…You Alistair."

"What!? Why me?"

"I'm a lot shorter than you, which means I could totally just get my knuckles and punch the royal jewels." Alistair subconsciously covered them while almost everyone laughed. I just smirked. After that, Leliana and I went to our tent. Night.

9:30 Harvestmere 26th

"So Sten, you looking forward to finding that dude that got your sword? Derek said that we should be getting close to the bridge to Orzammar." I said. I was walking this time. Eren still leading the horse. Wynne, Alistair, Derek and Zevran were in the wagon.

"Of course." Sten said. Talen was still in his sulky mood. Morrigan and him haven't been really talking as of late. Actually she seemed to be avoiding him.

"Hey Leliana, what do you think is going on between Talen and Morrigan?" I whispered to her, taking out my ocarina so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

"Talen fancies Morrigan, no? I believe that he has relayed this to her and she rebuffed him. That is a man that has, had his heart broken." Leliana whispered back to me. If that was true, sorry Talen, but better for you in the end. I played a few short songs with Leliana picking up her lute to join me. It was amazing how she was able to go along with my playing so completely.

"Ha ha! There's the bridge!" Derek shouted. I saw in the distance something that was man made. Finally! I was sick of traveling! We got closer and encountered the assassins. We didn't have anything to worry about since Talen just decided to blow them all up. It was kinda scary when he was mad. I had to remind myself that he is a walking weapon. Eren, Talen, Alistair, and Derek all went up to the gate while me and Sten decided to pay Faryn a visit.

"Oh welcome to-Maker's breath!" I really wanted to laugh, but that would diminish Sten's presence.

"Um is something wrong?"

"What!? Oh, ahem, I'm sorry, your friend there just gave me a spook."

"Actually, my friend here has a question for you."

"A-And what may that be?"

"Where is my sword?"

"I-I-I don't have it by Andraste's knickers! I sold it to a dwarf in Redcliffe."

"You better not be lying, or else we'll be back."

"I-I'm not!" He said in a squeaky voice. I heard Sten snort behind me. He liked that. I heard some fighting right behind me. Sure enough the 4 GWs were fighting with Loghain's messengers. But Talen was having none of it. His spell actually went off mark and scorched Eren. Wynne was right behind and healed him, but that was far enough.

"Hey! What is wrong with you?" I shouted. I looked at Talen straight in the eye but he just shoved me out of the way to go to the gate. I was having none of that. "I said hey!"

Grabbing him was the wrong response. I must have done something because, before you know it, a small shock/explosion propelled both of us on opposite ends. My short hair stood on end light I was playing with an electric socket while Talen smoked slightly. My whole arm became numb. Eren came running toward me while Wynne and Leliana was helping Talen up.

"What happened?" He said. I tried to stable myself. I felt an extreme case of vertigo. Light blinded me for a second, but then everything came back into focus.

"I…I have no idea. Remind me not to touch Talen." We made sure that Talen and I had a wide berth after that. The dwarf let us in, giving Derek the cold stare.

"Woah…" Seeing the statues of the paragons were amazing. The Hall of Heroes. They were slightly taller than Sten, and that was saying something. I saw the intricate detail, the thin lines, it was all so beautiful. Derek laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet missy."

Then the doors opened. Sure enough Harrowmont and Bhelen did their scuffle in the street.

"Ah corrupt politicians, killing in the streets, all I need is a bowl of chowder and a prostitute to call it home." Zevran joked. Of course it was after that scuffle that I just gaped and awed at the enormity of the city. I couldn't even begin to describe it. It was all too beautiful. I wasn't the only one who awed.

"Heh, surfacers." Derek guffawed.

"Derek…it's surprising seeing you here." The captain of the guard said. "So, you want to be thrown in prison now or later?" Derek cleared his throat.

"You should be careful when addressing a Grey Warden." The captain's lips became thin.

"It's true, we have official papers and everything!" Alistair said.

"Be that as it may, you better not incite anymore chaos than we already have _Warden_." Yes there was emphasis on the Warden.

"Ha! Wouldn't dream of it captain!"

"Come on, let's go to the assembly." Talen said. I thought there would be some more dwarfs hanging around, but it was surprisingly empty in the streets. I guess it was true, the dwarves were slowly dying.

"Wow, the city is amazing!" Alistair said.

"It is a man-made wonder, yes?"

"I have to admit, the castles up on the surface have nothing compared to this." Eren said. Alfred barked. I wasn't much of an artist, I just doodled on my off time, but my Tio would have loved this place. Leliana, Wynne, and Morrigan were interested in the marketplace. Sten had even found a painting. I couldn't help myself and decided to go through it as well. Let the GWs do their business and go to the assembly.

"Wooooah!" I had found a teddy bear. A real teddy bear!

"What has gotten you so excited mi niña preciosa?"

"It's a teddy bear! Oh how much!?"

"It's a fine piece of craftsmanship from the surface. For you pretty lady, 7 gold pieces." I groaned. That was a bit much for a teddy bear. I looked into my personal savings. I only had a couple of silvers on me.

"Argh! Why does everyone has to eat so much!? Curse you Talen!"

"Why must you agonize over this piece of fluff?" Morrigan asked.

"Because of reasons." I said. Yes I am an adult woman that loves teddy bears, sue me. Or don't. "I don't have enough."

"Why not make one of your own? You are very skilled with the needle." Leliana asked.

"I'm good at fixing things, but making things is different set of skills." I said. I longed for that teddy bear, but I sighed in defeat. "Oh well, not much I can do anyway." I was wondering if there are any part time jobs around here. Maybe I could sell a few recipes of mine. Pizza anyone?

"We should join the others. We'll have enough time to come back here." Wynne said. So off we went into the Diamond Quarter. We had to go up some stairs. The Diamond Quarter was still really impressive. It didn't have a lot of the lava like the common grounds. Instead there were a few light holes up at the top.

"Where do you think we might find our compatriots?" Zevran asked.

"The Assembly Hall should be down here. There's the palace and I'm guessing those huge double doors are the-"

"I can't believe it! So what they don't have a king!? We need people to go against the darkspawn! Didn't they listen to me?" Talen shouted, nearly destroying the doors heading inside the assembly hall.

"Look I don't like it either, but this is dwarven politics kid. Without a king, we're nothing. We can't do anything without someone to lead us." Derek said and Talen kicked a pole.

"Hey. I take it that everything isn't good?" I said.

"The assembly is deadlocked. There are two men vying for the throne. Bhelen, the last of the Aeducan line, and Harrowmont, who was Endrin's second. We can go either or, but we need to choose someone." Derek said. I thought back to my campaigns. Bhelen is the best to go even though he will turn out to be a dictator. The thing is Derek can always ask for a boon at the end and can send men here to help.

"Who will you be allying yourself with mi amigo?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Derek asked.

"Well you are the dwarf in our little mishap group." Alistair said. Derek whistled and was about to answer before hearing someone behind us.

"Derek!" His eyes lit up and he started running past us. There was a dwarven woman with the caste mark on her cheek. Her red hair up in a bun. Derek laughed and grabbed her and twirled.

"Rica! Oh you are a sight for sore eyes! Look at you! What are you doing in the Diamond Quarter!?" Derek shouted.

"Well before you left I told you that I was meeting a noble…well, that person is Prince Bhelen." Rica said. Derek's mouth just gaped open

"Interesting." Morrigan said.

"Anyway, I've been sent to show you all to the Grey Warden quarters." Rica said. Derek cleared his throat.

"Well let me introduce you to you to everyone. Everyone, this is my younger sister Rica. Rica this is my ragtag group of misfits out to save Ferelden." Derek said.

"Nice to meet you all. Come, I'm sure you're all very tired from your trip." Rica said. Derek took his arm out and she took it. They started to talk in hushed tones and I just smiled. I noticed that Eren frowned when seeing them together. He was probably reminded of his own brother. I just nonchalantly ended up on his side and gave him a playful shove. He humphed and pinched my cheek.

The GW quarters were pretty big. A decent sized house with several bedrooms. There was one for every single one of us. We finally also gave our names to Rica. There were a few dwarves still cleaning up the place. Even though it hasn't been used much, there wasn't a speck of dust or dirt anywhere.

Still it has been a long trip. I'm here in my room, trying to write all this down while it was still in my memory. Leliana already called me down for a bath. Mmm bath. Alright, Nia out!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I got a heart attack trying to look for this chapter! The good thing is I just realized that I'm on chapter 30 instead of 29. It's official, this is my longest story I've written so far. 9 REVIEWS! THAT IS AWESOME! :DDDD So far I have about 5 people for Zia and 1 for Neren xD<strong>

**Shout out to Brittney89, LMary52, Shadwyn, and Orion145 for following/favoriting this story! :3**

**Biorr the Old: **_Well remember when Flemeth gave her that small marble like thing and told her to be ready for the North? :3 That's a yes_ bytheway.  
><strong>A. zareth: <strong>_Ah the old days of yoor when I had to worry about finals, now I just worry about bills, money, gas...Nope. Halo did tell her that he would be able to send her back home eventually, but it'll take a REALLY long_ time.  
><strong>EG:<strong> _I heard about that actually! I love random facts_ :3  
><strong>efdfd: <strong>_Thank you for your review :D  
><em>**ZA: **_LOL I love your pairing names xD Lelinia and Neren just flow off the tongue.  
><em>**Wadoo: **_Your review was probably the most wackiest I've ever read. Awesome!  
><em>**Guest: **_At first I was like, "OH No!" Then I saw your second review and was happy_ :3  
><strong>chaosrin: <strong>_I made sure to include how she looks like right up top!_

**We're already at Orzammar! You wanna read more? Review! :D Reviews give me coffee and cookies to continue writing!**


	21. Dinner Party

Day 1 in Orzammar Continued.

It's going to be a bit hard to track the days in Orzammar. I know that we live in the diamond quarter so I can see the light somewhat. Still, all I know is that we have to rely on our human clock to get us through the day. I finally got to take that bath! Oh my gosh! There was a huge community bath! This Grey Warden building was built a long time ago when the order was flourishing. So of course they would have big spaces for a lot of people.

The bath was of course stone, but it was heated by the lava that coursed through the city. So it was basically a hot spring. Ah I was in paradise. The water was a little bit on the hot side but it was fine overall. Ah I felt my muscles relax. So I finally got down to cleaning myself when I heard a few voices. It was Wynne and Leliana.

"Hey guys! Check it out! Isn't this awesome!" I waved from my spot in the bath. Leliana giggled and Wynne shook her head, but with affection. They were wearing towels around themselves and soon joined me in the bath.

"Ah this water does well for my old bones." Wynne said, relaxing in the bath.

"This is paradise." Leliana groaned happily.

"This is a lot better than the freezing water huh? I love winter and stuff, but I can't take a good bath with extremely cold water." I said, passing a soap bar to Wynne.

"This is a welcome change from our travels. Even the fortress at Soldier's Peak didn't have these luxuries." Wynne said.

"Hey Wynne, you really have held up pretty good huh?" I said. It's true, she actually has a really good body for a 60 year old woman.

"Thank you."

"I guess Zevran wasn't joking about that magical bosom comment." I said. Leliana and I started to laugh while Wynne had a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh come on Wynne. You can't tell me you don't like the attention." I said. Wynne had a small smile.

"It is flattering, but it does grate at my nerves when it's all he talks about."

"You like the attention don't you?" Leliana said, giving me a splash.

"When you become a mother of two, you don't get attention like that at all." I said, truthfully.

"Not even from your husband?" Leliana shoved me. I just gave her a knowing look and she just laughed at me. After cleaning I went out and got dressed. I felt tired. I really just wanted to go to bed but my stomach said it was hungry. The thing is, I don't really know where to get food around here. There was a dwarf coming down the hallway. He looked really young.

"Excuse me?" I said. He looked at me surprised and a bit fearful. His hair was a light brown and he had no facial hair.

"Ah, yes my lady?"

"Oh I'm not a noble or anything, you don't have to call me that." I said.

"But you are one of the companions of the Grey Wardens, right? You deserve respect for what your order has done, my lady." Oh man so that's how that felt. I felt on the spot but my stomach reminded me why I stopped him in the first place.

"I just have a question; where can you get food?"

"We are already working on a feast for all of you in the mess hall. We will be informing you once it is done, my lady." He said.

"Oh ok. What's your name?"

"Excuse me, my lady?"

"Your name."

"O-Oh, um, my name is Leto, my lady."

"Nia, it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed and he grew extremely red before scurrying down the hallway. I smiled and continued down the hall. It felt weird that I still can't touch the ceiling. They really do like heights. Soon I became lost. I never knew that this compound was extremely huge. I was tempted to open a few doors, but I was worried that I might stumble onto something embarrassing. It would be my luck that I would accidentally catch someone getting dressed.

I couldn't just wander forever. So I prayed for luck and opened a door. It was an empty bedroom from the looks of it. I sighed in relief. But I was still lost!

"It seems that I have caught a lost mouse." Zevran said right behind me. I twirled in shock and nearly fell, if it wasn't for him steadying me.

"Jesus, can you not do that to me? I swear I'm going to get a heart attack one of these days." He just laughed at me. I looked at him up and down and realized that he was actually out of his armor for once. He was wearing regular clothes.

"Do you like what you see mi niña?" He said and I just gave him a shove.

"You're good to look at I have to admit, but I was actually surprised that you're wearing normal clothes for once." I said.

"Well we are not traveling in the dirt of Ferelden. Not only that, today is meant for relaxation. Now, what sort of business might you have in my room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that Zevran. I got lost ok? I was trying my luck at opening doors. I didn't want to accidentally stumble onto someone you know? We actually have privacy in this place." I explained. That smug look on his face didn't go away though. "Stop thinking in the gutter!" He laughed at me.

"Come, I have heard the dwarves are making a feast in our honor. It would be a shame to miss the festivities, no?" Zevran said, holding out his arm for me to take it. I just thought 'what the hell?' I took it and he gave me a small smile.

"Wow you can be a gentleman from time to time huh?"

"Only with you mi niña." Finally the corridors started to look familiar and we ended up in a room with a long table like in rich people places. It looked like we were the first ones here. I did smell something delicious though. I felt something bump my leg and Alfred was there with Eren coming in the room. He was also wearing comfortable clothes.

"Stop gaping at me like an idiot." Eren said, flicking my forehead. I kicked him in the back of the knee and he almost fell. I laughed at him before he started to mess with my hair.

"Hey!" Eren smirked. It felt good. He seemed like his old self again. Alfred barked happily around us. I rubbed his face a little bit and he loved it.

"Ooh! We have a table! No more eating on rocks I take it?" Alistair said right behind us. He seemed really giddy. I guess we do live a very simple life on the road. We started to sit down. Eren sat right in the middle and I was on his left side. Alistair went to sit right next to me.

"You'd think that they would make their tables much shorter." Alistair wondered.

"What you think we can't climb?" Derek laughed. There was a servant girl following him with rosy cheeks. Talen came in with his scowl. He sat the furthest from me. The only ones that were missing were Leliana, Sten, Wynne, and Morrigan. I doubt that Morrigan would even come and join us though.

"Can you believe that they had shoes in the marketplace!?" Leliana said, coming to the table with Sten trailing behind her. She showed me the blue suede shoes with a simple ribbon. I had to admit they were very pretty, but I would say not for me. Wynne was the last to come in. She sighed contentedly on the chair.

Soon the dwarven servants started to bring in trays of meat, vegetables, bread and cups of water. Derek gave a good sniff and let out a breath of happiness.

"Ah it's a while since I smelled the good old days of dwarven cooking. Extra dirt for me!" He guffawed.

"It has been a very long time since I have had a decent meal." Sten murmured, helping himself to the mashed potatoes.

"You are correct my great Qunari friend." Zevran said. My stomach grumbled and every one had a pass at the meal. I immediately took some of the bread. It was a bit hard, but I broke it and took a big whiff.

"Ah, freshly baked bread. Hmm, slight bitterness and saltiness…Let me guess, Ale bread?"

"Oh yes it is, my lady." Leto said right behind me.

"My lady? She isn't much of one." Eren chuckled before I stomped on his foot. He cringed in pain while I gave him a smirk. So I took a bite. It was much too salty and I could tell that the ale they used was mediocre at best. It must have shown in my face.

"Is it not to your liking, my lady?" Leto asked.

"It…could be improved…" My next mission? The kitchen.

"It is nice to have this time and enjoy expertly cooked food." Leliana said.

"You saying my soup isn't expertly cooked? I'll have you know that I make it with love."

"Is that it? All you know is what herbs to use to make it taste good. Anyone with a good eye can do that."

"Is that why your soup was something from the waste of a darkspawn up in Soldier's Peak?" I almost made Alistair spit with that one. Derek laughed while Talen kept poking his food.

"Eat up you prissy bastard! It's time you put some meat on those bones!" Derek said, slapping Talen's back.

"I have enough meat on my bones. The meat on your bones could easily supply another person's." Sten snorted.

"If its meat you are talking about-" Zevran started.

"Don't, I am eating." Wynne reprimanded. The food was fantastic and the banter at the meal was awesome. It was like we were a big, odd family. Alfred got plenty of scraps. They finally cleared out all the plates when I decided to hit the kitchens.

Woah was it huge! There were easily 15 people working on all the food. Considering we were a big group (add to the fact that Talen, Derek, and Eren have nearly eaten us into poverty), I would say they would be working their butts off.

"Oh my lady! Is there something else you needed? Was dinner not to your expectation?" A dwarf girl said. I recognized her as the one trailing behind Derek. She has bright blonde hair, a small hook nose and pretty skin.

"Oh no, dinner was exquisite. Actually I'm here to ask about the bread. Who baked it?"

"That would be me." It was an older lady. She had her greying light brown hair in a tight bun. She had small hawk eyes and pursed lips. She definitely had some power in this kitchen.

"I'm here to say that it was subpar. The ale you used wasn't the type you should have used for the bread. Not only that, bread such as this is usually served with cheese, or have cheese bakes along with it. The cheese with a mild taste at that." Her lips became thinner and the servants audibly gasped.

"And what would a topsider know of ale bread?" She asked. I smirked. I might not be a big know it all, but I know my bread.

"Here let me show you."

So I spent most of the next couple of hours showing them, explaining to them, and having someone writing down everything that I knew about bread. Sourdough, Grain, layered, some with meat, some with vegetables, and of course, ale bread. I was in my element finally. I was also in a kitchen that greatly helped since they had everything on hand. The old woman in charge of the bread was called Penta and the girl that blushed at Derek was Haile.

I awed them with my skills. They were a bit rusty. I haven't actively worked in a kitchen since Highever. Even then, I wasn't allowed in the kitchens much anymore since I was Eren's bodyguard. I showed them an easier way to proof bread. Proofing is basically what causing the yeast inside the bread rise by humidity. What you do is get a small room or a small cabinet, take your rolled bread and put it inside. Using water heated to release steam, this causes the bread to rise and get bigger.

I showed them simple techniques, and explained the more advanced items. Penta was listening very intently. I literally showed them up. And that was just bread.

Oh man but all of that really tired me out. Here they don't have candles either. They have glowstones. The stones react to fire or a spark. You can take two and hit eat other to create friction and sparks. Boom! Insta-light. It's actually quiet innovative. It probably has something to do with the chemical stuff in the rock, but that's just me speculating. They give off a medium glow enough to light the room slightly. When you gather more, of course there is more light. I just had one right next to me just to write.

Time to finally sleep.

Day 2

I woke up a bit groggy the next day. I felt a bit bloated. I probably ate a bit too much at dinner last night. Still, the food was delicious. I did some stretches and checked my equipment. I thought about taking my armor to a smith to fix out all the dents, but that would require money. Did I mention I hate Talen and his black hole of a stomach?

I checked my blades and they were getting dull from the fighting. I made a note to sharpen them later. I checked the mirror that they had and ran my hand through my hair. I loved that it was so short now. I made my way out of my room and started to make my way toward the dining hall. Then I found a room with a few books. I got curious and went in there. The books were in english but there were some that were in dwarfish.

"Cool." I made a mental note to visit this room later. I went into the mess hall and there were servants all around. Penta and Leto were there. He gave me a shy wave before I sat down.

"I realize that you have many skills that would benefit our culinary experience here in Orzammar. Might I suggest visiting the food market?" Penta said, serving me a few eggs, bread and juice.

"Food market? You actually have one here? Where is it?" I said. The bread was a lot better this morning.

"It's in the Common District. They make many foods and have an enormous kitchen." Leto said. "If you know anything more, I would suggest showing them."

"Would they pay me for some recipes? I'm kinda low on my personal savings."

"I could get a shaper to accompany you so that he may write all your recipes during your stay. I have already acquired one to record everything that you have shown us." Penta chuckled. My fingers started to twitch. I may read up on a lot of useless information, but cooking and baking was in my blood.

"Then I'm totally down for it! Can someone come with me?" Penta gave Leto a boss nod. I gave him a thumbs up and started to really eat. Alfred and Eren came in soon after. He cracked his neck a couple of times. I gave Alfred a few scraps and a scratch behind the ear.

"Morning Eren. Got any big plans for today?"

"Haa, well I stayed up with Derek, Talen, and Alistair to see what we should do. Derek wants to go for Bhelen. Apparently his sister is pregnant with his child. If we go with Harrowmont, then Bhelen would lose his caste and his sister would remain casteless. We don't want to put his sister through that. We won't be able to meet with Bhelen yet though. Derek told us that we're going to have to go through his second, who should be in the Assembly later today. Politics. I thought I got out of this when we left Highever." He put some butter on his bread as he ate it. I finally finished my juice and gave another servant my dishes.

"Nia."

"Yeah?"

"If you can, make some time for me. I want to talk to you."

"You're not firing me right?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Sure. I'm going to the common grounds with Leto right now. When I come back, we can talk ok?" Eren nodded. Alfred barked and started to follow me. Leto stayed fairly silent. I passed by the two criers slandering each other with false information. Reminded me of USA politics. Then I noticed that we were going in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, we're going to the Shaperate to get a shaper. They can record the memories of your recipes with lyrium. That way we won't forget them." Leto explained. I nodded in understanding. The Shaperate was a huge library. They told me I shouldn't be in there for too long though. Dwarves have a natural immunity to it, but humans can still be affected by it. I felt weird it in. I kept getting minor shocks here and there. I opted to wait outside until Leto found someone to come and join us.

I saw a few apprentices coming in and a few nobles walking around. I decided to look down the cliff and I saw the Orzammar commons. Now when you see in-game, you just go from place to place, but here you see everything. The diamond quarter is the closest to the surface. The whole place is built like stairs. Level after level. They also had residential levels that they don't show you in game. It was so cool!

Leto came out with another male dwarf. He was a bit older looking with mustache braids.

"Are you ready?"

"To cook? Of course. Time to show you my skills!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a foodie, I'll admit that. I go to work and come home to cook :3 I got 6 huge books of recipes. Anyway...15 REVIEWS! WOAH! SO MUCH! MY HEAD NEARLY EXPLODED! :DDD<strong>

**Shout out to LilthiaRW, Fell Metal, and Older than Time for following/favoriting this story! Also EG GOT THE HUNDREDTH REVIEW!**

**Minshe:** _Yes this is going to be going on into inquistition :3 Though for the rest...well you gotta keep reading to see_ right?  
><strong>EG: <strong>_It's ok, I get the same thing even though I'm old xD I love the random facts! Oh and you got the hundredth review!  
><em>**ZA:** _Man all of those just roll of the tongue don't_ they? _And love that picture, it was so cute!_  
><strong>Wadoo: <strong>_LOL your reviews remind how my husband likes to mismatch movies and anime all_ together.  
><strong>Biorr the Old: <strong>_That story is what inspired me to do the SI in the first place :3  
><em>**KrystylSky: **_I really like Sten. He's just so logical. Out of all the DAO people, he's the one more reminiscent of my husband. Don't worry, Eren does gets his happily ever after_ :3  
><strong>ROYGBIV: <strong>_Thank you and I would love to read it but unfortunately you did review as a guest. Review signed in and I'll take a look._

**Thank you guest, efdfd, shinedown, LilthiaRW for your reviews!**

**I know this last chapter wasn't as fast as the others. Real life sometimes gets in the way, but I still update every 2 or 3 days with many reviews! :D**


	22. In the Kitchen!

**Just a slight note on the chapter. There's a personal story of mine. Things have been changed and names have been omitted. Not only that it's not the whole truth, but mostly the truth. Like they say, write what you know.**

* * *

><p>Day 2 Continued<p>

Going down the stairs to go into the Commons was always easier than going up. I was still in awe at the architecture of Orzammar. I missed the sky though. I followed Leto and the Shaper to the food market. Oh My Gosh! There was so much food! They actually had fish down here! A lot of nug pieces, fruit from the surface and various cheeses. I had to make sure that Alistair doesn't find this place or else he'll get fat off cheese.

"I have heard about your techniques about the bread. We have already sent your recipes out to the taverns. Is there anything that catches your interests?" The shaper said.

"There is a lot that caught my interest. Isn't there a kitchen where most of the servants cook?" I asked, picking through common nugs and various meat pieces.

"There are 5 taverns here in the Common section. I would suggest Tapster's if you want to experiment. They have the largest kitchen ."

"Then let's go. I have to see how you guys cook before I do anything."

There more dwarves than yesterday out in the Commons. I kept feeling eyes on me. Every single time I looked somewhere, there were dwarves that looked away in hushed tones. I guessed in a small enclosed community, word travels fast. As we neared Tapster's there were a few dwarves with armor coming through a rotted wood gate. They looked haggard with tattoos on their faces. I made sure not to make eye contact with them. These were casteless dwarves. They would attack you if you even looked at them wrong. I was wearing regular clothes with no weapons, so of course I'll be slightly afraid.

Luckily they passed us without incident, but I noticed Leto's face when they passed us. It was a sneer.

"Those casteless should say in Dust Town." Leto said. It was an awkward moment. I don't think these guys know that Bhelen has a casteless wife basically. We go into Tapster's and the smell, God the smell! I don't these guys clean up that often. We went through to the back and damn, it might have been medieval, but these guys know how to use lava for everything. Unfortunately it made the room really hot. I was only in there for a minute and I already started to sweat.

"And who is she?" I heard a gruff voice. There was this man who I could tell was the boss. He had some dreads up in a ponytail and a 5 o'clock shadow.

"She is the Grey Warden's companion, Nia. She was the one who spread the new recipe for ale bread." Leto introduced me. I bowed in respect. He just sized me up and scoffed.

"Is that so? Then why is she in my kitchen?"

"I'm here to share my wisdom in the kitchen. I've been-"

"Look I don't care if you were the personal chef of the surface king, I'm the boss here."

"Does the boss have a name?"

"Terol, now get out." I scowled. I have experienced haughty chefs in my life, but this dude is kicking me out before I can even do anything! Nope, been pushed around all my life. Besides, there was no way he could fire me since I wasn't working for him. I just walked past him and looked around the kitchen. Even though they had such a big place, they barely had any food out. I checked what they did have on hand. Some hard bread, ground meat, cheese, and tomatoes. I smirked to myself. I haven't had a burger in ages!

"Hey! I said get out!"

"Not until I at least show you something. Just one thing, and I'll get out." Torel glared at me and crossed his arms.

"It better be worth it surfacer."

I got the ground meat, lightly salted it, toss it with some more herbs and spices. I got some butter and lightly slathered the stove they had. It was nice and warm. I made my patties thin to make sure they cooked all the way through. Boom! They sizzled deliciously. I started cutting the bread, lightly buttered it and started to toast it right next to the meat. I cut some tomatoes and flipped the meat. I got the bread and started to lay it down. Oh man the smell was so good! After making sure that the meat was cooked down the center, I took out the patties and laid them out on the bread.

"Hey do you have a cheese block?" A dwarf handed me one. I did a taste check first. It was mild, not much of a kick to it. This will do. I made sure to wipe down my knife and cut a few slices to put on the hot patties. I took the tomatoes and put them on top. I looked around just to make sure they didn't have any sort of vegetable to put on there. Then I saw a small container of moss. They wouldn't have kept this around if it wasn't edible. I took a piece of it. It had a nice earthy taste with a beautiful crunch. This will do nicely.

I started to put the moss on top of the cheese so that it would stay. I added the top bread and voila! A makeshift burger! I gave Terol one and some of the workers also started to get the few that I made. He looked at it up and down, gave it a good whiff, and took a bite. I did as well. Oh God it was heavenly! The dwarves that were tasting it gave their approval. Terol was still munching on it. After he swallowed that first bite, he put it down and gave me a once over.

"What else you got surfacer?" I just smirked. Well, the break was done. Time to roll up my sleeves and get down and dirty.

* * *

><p>I got back to the GW house exhausted. Oh man, all I want to do now is sleep but what a day! I was able to introduce them to the 5 major sauces, showed them the base gravy's using bones, showed them the wonders of offal foods, and talked them down through some more foods. The patrons were gobbling up the hamburgers like crazy! We actually ran out of moss and had to bring in some surface lettuce. I had to introduce them to pizza of course! The deep fry also took off like a rocket. They didn't have oil, but they did have lard. I had to tell them to use it sparingly though.<p>

I also introduced them to tortillas and tostadas. Nachos were soon well on their way, but besides the junk food, I also talked them through rice, beans, soup bases, marinating, using eggs to their full potential.

Torel had made sure to pay me for everything that I showed him and the shaper, who is named Rydal, was writing down recipes like a maniac. Leto had assured me that they will publish it once they get enough recipes. I never knew that one day I would be one of those people to have recipe books, but hey it got me money.

Though that was just for regular cooking. I planned to tackle desserts as well. I still owe Sten cookies. Unfortunately, no one has ever heard of chocolate. I think that it didn't exist in this universe, so sad. They do have vanilla fortunately, so that's something I could totally use.

The good thing is that they have a low pool of fish. It's almost a delicacy here since underground fish isn't as good as surface fish. It's the one thing I'm not good at, seafood. Next day I have it set to show them potatoes and beef, what you can do with them!

* * *

><p>Ok so I was planning on sleeping, when I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"You can come in." Eren opened the door and I yawned.

"Where were you all day?"

"In the kitchens. I was showing everyone my expertise in the culinary food. So, you got a plan or something?" Eren sighed and sat on the chair opposite me. Alfred had laid his head in my lap. He got scratches behind his ears.

"We had a small experience in dwarven politics. We sat through an Assembly meeting. It was a nightmare. It's only going to get worse. We also met up with Bhelen's second. They gave us these documents to give to different houses to make them think that Harrowmont was cheating them. A trip to the Shaperate showed us that one of them was forged. Derek told me just to go along with it. We have to earn Bhelen's trust. We spent all day running to and fro looking for the people on the documents. Unfortunately the Dace house is in the Deep Roads right now." Eren said, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"You asking me to join you?" Eren yawned.

"We're going to have to brave them sooner or later. Derek said it's better if half of us remain, and the other half go into the deep roads. We can't have all the Grey Wardens dying. Talen and I already agreed to going. Sten and Morrigan will be joining as well. What do you say? You want to knock some darkspawn heads with me?"

"Heh, sure. When are we leaving?"

"Late tomorrow. We have to stock on supplies. From the map that Derek showed me, it's going to take about 3 days to even reach them. Adding to the fact that it is the Deep Roads, we'll be encountering a lot of darkspawn. Alistair did tell me they are supposed to be safer during a blight. We'll have that to our advantage. Are you going to be needing anything for this trip?"

"Well my armor is pretty dented and my knives need sharpening. I actually have enough money to do that now, so I'll do it early tomorrow!"

"Good." Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. He hasn't said anything and he seemed a bit nervous about something. "Alfred, can you go get _that_?" He barked and went out the door. I just looked at him with raised eyebrows. I was about to ask what that was, when Alfred came in with the bear I saw earlier in the market. He gave it to Eren and he gave it to me. "It's for you. I heard from Leliana that you wanted it."

I giggled and hugged the teddy bear. I rubbed my face all over it and took a good whiff. It kinda smelled like dirt and dust, but then there was that teddy bear fragrance that they all had. It was a good reminder of home.

"Why did you get me this?" Eren had that blush on his face again, and I dropped the smile. "Eren if you got me this because you wanted something from me-"

"No, it isn't like that Nia. I wanted to tell you something for a very long time...I'm in love with you. I know what you're going to say so close your mouth. I still have…feelings for you, even though I know you will never return them. I came here so we can finally leave this in the past. All I ask is that you tell me of your husband."

"My husband? Why do you want to know about him?"

"I want to know why you cannot chose me. So please, tell me about him. How did you fall in love with him?"

"Well, long story short-"

"No. Don't do that. Tell me everything." I sighed.

"Geez just poke and prod me why don't you? Fine, if that's what you want. Masochist. I went to school for cooking and found my husband there. I actually didn't want him in the first place. I just got out of a bad relationship when I met him, so I didn't want anything to do with men. All I wanted was fun. So we were friends for a good while. Then things started to…well life just started to really mess with me. I had a…friend. He was a good friend for a while. Then something that happened to his family that changed him. He started to…well bottom line, he started to abuse me. Not physically, don't look at me like that.

No, he started to tear down my mind and my heart. He used to say the most hurtful things to me. Things that I put trust in him. He used my secrets against me. He threw the care that I had for him in my face. There were many times when he would threaten me with his death. It was getting to the point where they only place I felt safe was at school. That's when my husband started to notice how I changed. In class, I was myself. As soon as I left, I clammed up. I was a prisoner.

I couldn't go anywhere without my …friend saying something to me. I didn't have any friends anymore because he shoved them away from me. He became obsessed with me. It just got worse and worse…then he started to…grab me. His hand never physically hurt me, but he would make me stay with him with force. I started to get bruises.

My family told me enough was enough. So I confronted him. My husband, who I just started to get feelings for, stood by me when I confronted that friend. He turned into a demon, figuratively speaking. He started to hurt himself and…yell at me. I collapsed and my husband had to carry me out there. He nearly assaulted him to get to me, but his own family held him back.

The nightmare was over. That's when I started to be with my husband. To tell you the truth, it was more like a thank you than me being really in love with him."

"You had chosen him because what he did for you, and not because you felt for him?" Eren asked. I nodded and hugged the bear close to me.

"Yeah. I wasn't in love with him, but then I noticed everything he started to do for me. I was in a bad place after that confrontation, but he held me with patience. He was understanding and loving. Then with time, I just naturally fell for him. That's when I noticed that he complimented me in personality, in likes, in dislikes. It just felt natural to be by his side." I said, petting Alfred. He was slightly snoring right next to me.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you about that armor." Eren said.

"Ah don't worry about it. Past trauma will probably never go away. I already said sorry and forgave you." We had a comfortable silence with me scribbling away.

"So you will never fall for me, will you?"

"No. My heart is already full of someone else."

"If I had met you sooner-"

"It still wouldn't have happened."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're not my type and our personalities clash too much. Even if I did view you in that light, our personalities would eventually degrade us to a bad relationship. We would have passion yes, but it would be self-harming in the long run."

"Well that's good to know." I punched him in the arm.

"Well, now that I've told you this, you can go ahead and start your romance with Morrigan."

"What!? Why would you even assume-"

"Oh come on. Everyone can see that she follows you around like a little puppy. And don't even get me started when we found you two in the wagon all disheveled and stuff." Eren snorted.

"Trust me, we are only using each other." I just gave him a knowing look and smirk. He flicked my forehead and I laughed.

"I'll tell you this one thing though. Morrigan is probably using you for something. I'm not sure what it is," Yeah right, I totally know, "just make sure you don't get yourself hurt ok? Also be careful in impregnating her, I'm way too young to be an aunt."

"Young my ass!" I laughed and he smirked.

"So, how are you dealing with…your family?" He gave me this whole Gendo pose. I frowned. He must be still hurting after all this time.

"Sometimes it's hard to sleep at night. I still have the image of my family burned into my eyes, but Oren is still alive. Fergus might also be out there…I still haven't thanked you for helping us for that night. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here. Thank you." I felt my face flush out of embarrassment.

"Oh come on, what is this, sappy night? Don't worry about it Eren. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"Hmph. Well, I think that was enough emotion sharing for one night. Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Eren said. Alfred groaned but followed him out. I yawned again. Alright, I got everything written down. Night!

Day 3

I was pretty tired when I woke up. I went to the baths again and just relaxed, until I noticed I wasn't alone.

"I did not think that anyone else would be awake at this time." I looked out to the next boulder and there was Morrigan.

"Yo Morrigan. Is it that early? Or is it late?"

"Tis a bit later than usual. I would think that you have already made your way back into the Common's kitchen."

"Nah. I was hoping to but Eren asked me to go with him in the Deep Roads. It's going to be a long trip. Which kinda sucks because today was going to be about potatoes. Although I could ask them to build a few things while I'm gone…" A griddle and ice cream maker were a few things that would blow their mind!

"You have not traversed the fade for a very long time. Could it be that your connection is weakening?" Morrigan asked. I was kinda quiet. She had a point. When was the last time I went into the fade?

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I don't even remember when I last went into the fade." I held myself in the thinking pose. Why? I would usually go in there almost every 3 days.

"I have a hypothesis about it. As we were journeying through the gates of Orzammar, you let out a substantial amount of spirit energy when you touched Talen prior to entering the gates. Now that you are half spirit, I have a belief that you are able to harness this energy on this plane. Now consider this; if you were to use your half spirit self to attack those near your person, you would use energy just like Mages use mana. In essence, you also recover it but at a slower rate than us. If my hypothesis is correct, when you sleep after using this energy, you merely sleep to regain as much energy as you can back from the fade."

"So you're thinking that I'm still in the fade, but I'm sleeping over there to get back what I lost? Isn't that kinda dangerous? What if a demon walks by and wanted to possess me?"

"No, merely a piece of yourself resides in the fade, not the whole. Demons will not be able to possess you if you do not give them permission. If this is to be true, I might be able to locate you the next time you sleep."

"Oh good! I wouldn't want to be alone in the fade while that's happening. So, if I can take the energy out of the fade, do you think I can use it as an attack? Because that would be great."

"I cannot say. We have not experimented enough to warrant an answer."

"Yeah, good point. Well, I'm getting pruny. I'm getting out. I think we'll figure out this whole thing with me eventually. After all, you just want to know about the power right?" Morrigan gave me a slow smirk. So I got out of the bath and changed into my usual black outfit. I grabbed my gear and started to head out when Leto came with me.

"So will we be learning anymore today? You said that today was potato day." Aww, he looked so spirited!

"Sorry Leto. I'm going to have to give you a rain check on that. I'm going to be going out into the Deep Roads later today. Oh! I do have some homework for you though!" I took out some parchments with a rough diagram of a griddle and ice cream maker. The griddle was only one sided and the ice cream maker was just a wooden bucket and metal bucket inside with a crank. "So I'm going to need these to make a few more items. After potato day is going to be breakfast day, then dessert day. I need you to take these to the smiths and explain everything I just did. You think you can do that Leto?"

"Of course I can my lady! You will have your equipment ready once you come back, on my Ancestor's honor!" Leto said. I gave him a quick handshake and started to go over to the smith's. They would have my equipment ready in an hour and I didn't have to pay! Tapster's has been telling everyone who made the new recipes. The smith really enjoyed pizza I hear.

So now I have a half hour to just waste. I wonder what I should do?

"Oh I didn't expect you to be around here." Alistair said, with, of course, cheese in his arms.

"I stopped by the smiths so they can repair my armor and sharpen my daggers. I see you're treating yourself to the local cheeses." Alistair laughed awkwardly. "Hey it's what you like right? I'm not much a fan of cheese."

"Why is that? Cheese is wonderful and delicious."

"Unless it's very mild, I tend not to eat it. You and my husband would have been really good friends. He also loved cheese. Hmm…macaroni and cheese…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, I'm just wondering outloud. You've heard that I'm sharing all my recipes with the kitchens here right? You actually reminded me of another dish that's actually really good, and that has cheese in it too."

"How do you know all of this anyway? All I thought is that you make good soup."

"Before I came here I was a professional cook. I went to school for it. 2 years. Worked for 3."

"Wow. All of this in five years?"

"Well I also looked up recipes on my own personal time. I always liked baking. My husband was more on the cooking side. I was always afraid of the sizzling of the food. That the grease would come back on me, which it has. Most of my burns came from the oven though. It's kinda hard to tell now that I have all these callouses on my hands. Did you know I would get cut almost every day in my job?"

"No! I can't believe that, you wield your daggers expertly."

"I know right? But somehow, someway, I always managed to hurt myself. I wasn't clumsy either. When you really get down to the wire and start working, you just forget what's hurting. I have good focus."

"Oh are you, you're Nia right?" A passing guard said.

"Yep, that's me."

"I must say your hamburger idea is absolutely delicious!" He shook my hand and started his rounds again. I laughed.

"Well, that was random. Anyway, my stuff should probably be done by now."

"Eren told me that he would be taking you to the Deep Roads. You have to be careful. Don't get darkspawn blood on your cuts. I don't want the taint taking you." Alistair said, seriously. I just did a fist bump to chest.

"Don't worry so much Alistair. I'll be fine. Just make sure to hold down the fort while we're gone." I said good bye as he went up to the Diamond Quarter and I went to the smith's. The armor was good as new, repaired. My blades were also finally up to par. I thanked them and paid slightly as well. They didn't want to accept it, but business is business.

Time to decapitate some darkspawn!

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this because it had to do with food :3 5 reviews! AWESOME! :D You guys are the best! We're at 8000 views now!<strong>

**Shout out to marsland and jazzoo51 for favoriting/following this story!**

**Biorr the Old: **_Nah, she won't get THAT rich. That's a story breaker right_ there.  
><strong>KrystylSky: <strong>_I like the whole Earn Your Happy Ending trope. You have to admit that these characters go through some shit and Nia hasn't seen anything_ yet...  
><strong>ROYGBIV: <strong>_Well if you ever upload it, I would totally read it. Also I just realize that your pen name is actually all the major colors of the spectrum,_ awesome!  
><strong>ZA:<strong> _Woah that's a lot of people in Inquisition, and I haven't even played most of it yet :( I need to make some time for_ it!  
><strong>Wadoo: <strong>_Thank you for your review!_

**The reviews feed the attention demon in me which gives me fuel for writing! You wanna know what happens next? REVIEW! (or if you want to...)**


	23. Aeducan Thaig

Day 3 Continued

We finally got all of our supplies. I rechecked the food three more times to make sure we have enough. Our whole group was 5 people and a dog. Since Talen came with us I had to check since he's such a glutton though he would never personally admit it.

"Are you checking the food again? We have enough." Talen said.

"Keep telling yourself that. You're the one who made me broke because you eat the most." I said, poking his chest. It shocked him slightly but I didn't feel it.

"I'm still growing." He said, rubbing the place where I poked him. I shrugged. He did have a good point.

"Growing where exactly? We're the exact height." He turned red and just huffed away.

"Is everyone ready? I have the pass from Lady Dace to go into the Deep Roads." Eren said. Talen and I started to follow him out of the Diamond Quarter.

"Un momento mi amigo. I would like to join you on your journey." Zevran said, coming right next to me.

"You sure about that? If you get cut and get darkspawn blood on you, there's a good chance that you'll be tainted." Talen said, crossing his arms.

"Then I will make sure that you will keep me company in my dying days." Zevran said, winking at him. Talen visibly shivered and used me as cover.

"It's fine if you want to come along Zevran, just mind yourself while we're on our way. That means no sex." Eren said. Talen paled and I laughed. Alfred barked.

"Ah must you be so unkind?" Zevran said. So out of the Diamond Quarter and through the Commons. Sten and Morrigan were already waiting for us.

"Let's go." Eren said.

Time go to on an adventure!

* * *

><p>The Deep Roads were beautiful. It reminded me of the old caves with writing on them that were scattered throughout the USA. To think that these were standing for hundreds of years. As such we followed the map that Lady Dace gave us so we didn't get lost. So far we didn't come across anything. Most of the light came from the lava that was right next to us. What's with dwarves and lava anyway?<p>

Good thing dwarves made good ventilation or else we'd be cooking. The road was pretty cracked and most of the sign posts were lying on the ground. Just another reminder of what they had lost.

"Will you stop gawking? I swear that was the 10th time you tripped because you weren't paying attention." Talen said.

"Hey unlike you, I actually appreciate all of this. I don't even know when I'm going to be in Orzammar after we get our troops. I might as well burn everything in my memory." Then I tripped again and shoved against Sten. "Sorry Sten."

"There's the marker. Come, this way." Eren said. We met a fork in the road and went to the right.

"Still it is a wonder than their architecture would last so long." Zevran said.

"Back where I'm at, there are pyramids that have stood for thousands of years. We still don't know what really inside them either. I've always appreciated all of this." I said.

"In Par Vollen we always make sure that our buildings can withstand much force, in case our enemies decided to invade." Sten said.

"Hmm, I think that someone has to be extremely stupid and crazy to try to invade you guys Sten."

"I would agree as well. They would be cut down before they made even a slight incursion into our lands."

"I don't doubt that. That reminds me of these people called Spartans. They had a culture similar to yours and there was this one time where 7,000 men stopped an army of one hundred thousand men for 3 days to protect their homeland. Then they got betrayed and 300 Spartans, with a few others, stayed. They all died but the battle is still remembered even after 2000 years." I explained.

"Then they are all true warriors." Sten said.

"How do you know all this stuff? Were you a scholar and a cook?" Talen asked. I shook my head.

"No. I was just a cook but I liked learning, so I always looked up useless information."

"Why must you call it useless?" Morrigan asked.

"Because unless you were looking up info for something that you were working on, nobody cared. That's why it was considered useless whenever I looked this stuff up. Really, I just liked reading about all this. It was interesting."

"It is better that you are well informed than others. A mind is a terrible thing to waste." Sten said.

"Totally agree with you there." Eren and Talen stopped. Alfred started to growl. I took out my daggers along with Zevran. We made a circle with all of our backs facing each other. When they say that even shadows horde darkspawn, they mean it. In the tunnels darkspawn have the advantage of coming down from everywhere. Sten, Alfred, and Eren made sure that the horde focused on them. Morrigan and Talen in the back with Zevran and I cutting down all the darkspawn that came through the line. Zevran always tried for the weak points in their armor, cutting where it would bleed the most. I just kept punching and duking it out with them. Darkspawn armor was always flimsy. One punch was all it took to crack it.

Finally we defeated the horde. Talen checked for injuries but all of us were fine, besides a few bruises. I wiped my blades, trying to get as much blood off. Darkspawn blood has a weird ability to make our equipment rust easier.

"Remember to tell me when you get a cut Sten. I know you hate being 'coddled' but we can't make any mistakes in here. If you get tainted, there is nothing we can do for you, got it?" Talen said. It was actually kinda funny seeing Talen berate Sten. His head barely reached Sten's chest.

"You will be the first to know." Sten agreed.

"And you mi niña hermosa?" Zevran asked.

"I'm fine. Hey Zevran I was wondering if you could teach me some of your techniques."

"You want to become an assassin now? Should I have a dagger under my pillow?" Eren said.

"Ha, ha. Why would you have a dagger if there's no chance for me to join you in bed?" Talen laughed and Morrigan chuckled.

"If you wish to learn, then I will teach you. But only because your beauty convinced me." Zevran said, winking at me and giving me that sultry smirk. I just shoved him playfully.

After that horde encountering us, we had nothing else coming in our path besides the stray deepstalkers. Man were those creepy. They had no face, except this worm like teeth mouth-hole thing. Like small albino dinosaurs. Ugh, I'm going to have nightmares about that later on.

* * *

><p>So finally we decided to set up camp. We didn't bring our normal tent flaps since it's pretty warm. Everyone just had their own bed roll. It's gonna be hard to sleep with all this light though.<p>

"So what is it you wish to learn mi niña?" Zevran asked.

"Well I'm good at punching the faces off darkspawn, but I noticed that you know where to stab to make sure they bleed. I want to know as well." I asked, making a small soup for our group. Talen was put on a ration to make sure we don't starve during this trip.

"Then as soon as you are finished preparing our dinner, I will teach you."

"Thanks Zevran."

"Hey just one bowl?"

"You shut up you black hole of a stomach!"

So after arguing with Talen on his ration, Zevran and I decided to walk just a bit off ways to make sure that no one could overhear.

"Why don't you want anyone to eavesdrop anyway? The crows are probably going to kill you anyway."

"True, but I would still like a little bit of secrecy." I just rolled my eyes.

"Now there are many places on the body to aim when dealing with flesh and blood. If I may?"

"If you fondle me, I'll punch you down there with my dagger again."

"Do not worry, I will only imagine your flesh on my own. There are many vulnerable places on the body where you can cut to ensure death. The most unprotected spot is of course the throat. Going down is the lungs, to stop breathing. The stomach and kidneys. A good spot that most seem to overlook, the spine. There is also one in the inner thigh-"

"Don't even go there Zevran." He chuckled.

"These are the spots that are most debilitating for your enemy. Most that we fight are usually wearing some form of protection, but with all armors, they can be penetrated. You have the upper hand with your knuckles. You can bend their armor and stab them in the right spots. Now let me show you the forms to do this quickly."

Zevran and I went through some stances. He showed me with his daggers how to get right in the opponent and stab at the opportune moment. From what I could gather, disorient the enemy first, and then go for the kill. Do it quickly, cleanly and with no hesitation. Zevran showed me his case of poisons that he carried around. I told him I wouldn't trust myself with those but they would work out in a pinch.

"And now you are a fledgling assassin." Zevran said after everything was all said and done.

"I'm not going to be killing people for money Zevran."

"Ah but isn't that what we are doing now?" Zevran said.

"I'm not going to think about that too deeply." He chuckled and we started making our way toward the group. Finally sleepy time!

Day 4

I was finally in the fade after who knows how long. Unlike the other times where I'm near where I'm sleeping, this time I was on one of the islands of the fade.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Talen said.

"Yeah it's been weird. I think when we had that one shock between us, it kinda did something. Morrigan can explain it better."

"What she means is that she has also a pool, but it is not mana. It is energy. She expended that energy by focusing it on you. Mana and her energy react opposing each other, and yet her connection to the fade allows you to heal her with almost no mana. This energy is your human part. Your spirit augments this power. If used correctly, it could do more." Morrigan said, strolling in near us. Talen looked away and scowled. Whatever happened between them, he doesn't seem to like her much anymore.

"So how do I control this? Last time I got angry at Talen but you said that our energies oppose each other so it might have been able to come out easier like that."

"Tis a matter of knowing where the energy comes from. Come, sit and meditate."

"Yes Master Morrigan." I said sarcastically and she just smirked at me. So I sat down, closed my eyes, and did the lotus stance.

"For us mages, we feel the power at our fingertips, in our very being. This power is a part of our very soul. You must seek where your power comes from." Morrigan said. I don't think I had to clear my mind. It was more like I had to find where this is coming from. I sorta recognized it how it felt. It was like lightning, a shock. Like a battery.

That's when I felt it when it punched me in the gut, literally. I let out a grunt of pain when my stomach felt like it had something inside it. I had crunched over the ground in pain. It was unbearable. I opened my eyes and it had that looking through the scope effect. I saw Morrigan and Talen's worried faces. Everything seemed bright.

"Hey! You're actually doing it! You're glowing!"

Then I had to throw up. Can you throw up in the fade? This is my second time. The…well what came out was a glowing liquid that splattered all over the ground. It tasted like smog and metal. Totally disgusting. I felt weak and I fell. That's when I woke up extremely sick to my stomach. Eren was on duty and saw me wake. I groaned with pain. I felt like heaving and my stomach felt like I had something stabbed into it.

"Nia? Are you feeling alright?"

Then I threw up again near the lava. I hated throwing up but my stomach felt extremely bloated for some odd reason.

"Oh God, that sucked bad." Eren just rubbed my back and offered me some water. I took some and spat out the remnants of dinner.

"What happened? Did you get sick from your food? If you were, then it's odd since you're so adamant on cooking everything thoroughly."

"No…I just did an experiment with Morrigan in the fade. It didn't really turn out that good. Ugh." I burped up some foil gases before my stomach finally calmed down. I explained to Eren what Morrigan tried to tell me. I was able to feel the energy for a good moment, but it was too much too soon.

"It's going to take a long time before I'm able to control it. I still can't even touch Morrigan, Talen, or Wynne without shocking them and myself. Hah, I just got to keep working on it."

"It's so odd that you have this power. I have never heard anything of it."

"Well, where I come from there's an idea that's similar to it. The body has a natural energy which many can't control, but those that can, can do some extraordinary things. It's called Chakra, Ki, Chi, life energy. I'm beginning to think that what I can control is this, but I have no idea how to. My husband has more experience dealing with this. I used to read stories about this, but never in my wildest dreams that I would be able to even control something."

"Weirder things have happened to us." Eren said. I agreed with him.

"Should we wake up the rest?"

"No, I can tell that we still have a few hours. Rest. I'll wake Talen to take his shift." I nodded and went to my bedroll. Alfred came over to me and laid down next to me. Sleepy time.

Day 4 continued.

We just continued to travel. So far, no darkspawn. All we had encountered are deepstalkers. From much insisting from Sten not to let it go to waste, we saved some of their meat. I cooked it as a small lunch and it tasted very gamy. But hey, food is food.

"So how are we looking at distance Eren?" I asked.

"Good so far. I've already seen some similar markings from the map. We should be halfway to where the head of House Dace is. We still need to be on guard. The roads might be a bit safer, but that doesn't mean darkspawn won't come at us." Eren said. I frowned. I was so bored. So I started to hum slightly. Morrigan kept giving me glances. I'm not sure if she was interested in what happened, or felt guilty of what happened. After all, it was her decision to do that whole meditating fiasco.

"Why is it that your tunes sound so sad mi niña?" Zevran asked.

"Eh, I don't like happy songs really. Happiness is fleeting anyway. I like sad songs because they remind us that life isn't sunshine and rainbows. Oh! I nearly forgot! I brought my ocarina!"

"You shouldn't play it. What if you alert enemies, hm?" Talen said. Grr, he had a point.

"I'm so bored!"

Day 5

We were in the Aeducan Thaig. I recognized some of the caves and everything. That meant there were going to be tons of darkspawn in our future. Eren and Talen seemed to be already picking up on them. The way ahead was blocked as usual. There was that cave in right in front of the road.

"Looks like we must venture out, no?" Zevran said. So we moved to the side passage and found darkspawn. I finally put the tactics that Zevran had me practice to good use. It wasn't too easy but I got a rhythm going. I successfully took down about 3 darkspawn by getting at their kidneys! I had to stab them a few more times until I killed them. It's a learning process. The emissary was a bit tougher to kill since we didn't have Alistair's talents helping us out. Sten was able to make easy work once their mana was low. One mighty swing later and we had half an emissary.

"That's not the last of them. There are more down this way." Talen said. We continued on. Yep, this is the place. I recognized those pillars.

"So this is the Aeducan Thaig huh?" I mumbled to myself. It was a lot darker than I thought. It was like those caves in Oblivion. There were a few places with natural light, like lava, but it was dark throughout. We did find a few footsteps that didn't belong to us. Alfred sniffed at the ground and barked.

"We are not far." Sten said. So we kept moving. Then the pillars started to crumble slightly, more darkspawn came from the ground. We did our normal tactics, until an emissary caught us off guard by summoning a blizzard. By sheer luck I was out of range of being frozen. Unfortunately all of our melee fighters weren't. 7 darkspawn against two rouges and two mages? This was going to be tough. I made sure to keep the darkspawn on me.

"Hey ugly! Come get me!" They all rushed me. I hit as many as I could. Zevran tried to keep at their backs, getting at the openings I was making.

"Nia, Zevran, out of the way!" Talen shouted. I did my roll out of the way. Good thing too since both Morrigan and Talen sent fireballs at the group. By this time Eren and Sten finally defrosted and going for the emissary. I heard a small hiss near my ear and I barely moved out of the way of a backstab. Then a genlock launched itself on my back. I was able to stop its dagger finding my throat and threw him off. He was quickly killed by one of Morrigan's frost spells.

"Are you alright mi niña?" Zevran asked.

"Woo, yeah, I'm alright." I said. That was a difficult fight. It made me wish that Alistair was here since he could deal with mages so damn easily.

"We must step carefully. They are using tunnels for ambushes. There will be more." Sten explained.

"Yeah, we know that Sten. Let's just look for this Dace guy and get this over with." Talen said.

"If Alistair were here then these emissaries wouldn't be so hard to kill." I said, continuing further.

"Missing our stray Templar, are you?" Morrigan said.

"He's useful ok? Don't look at me like that."

"Your cheeks are becoming flushed." Sten said.

"Are you blushing mi niña? Perhaps you do care for the companionship of our wayward Templar."

"I'm not-! Let's just keep going ok?"

"There are more darkspawn ahead. I count 7, be on your guard." Eren said. We crept slowly into an area that was closed off. We were able to locate one darkspawn, but they would find us soon as well.

"Hey Zevran, you got a poison bomb in your case?" I asked.

"Ah, I see your tactical mind at work here. Here, throw it into their camp. The glass is designed to break easily." I tip toed over to the wall that separated us. The genlock that was right next to it noticed me and Morrigan started to fling her spells. That's when I did an over throw and the flask broke. There was a small fire that burst out and we had running Genlocks that were on fire coming toward us. Talen did another fireball. Those that fell were easily killed by Zevran and Alfred.

"There are only 3 more!" Eren shouted. We met yet another emissary, but that dude was still burning. Taking no more chances, Eren told Alfred to get him. He aimed true at the throat and found his mark. The other two Genlocks trying to protect him were easily cut down. Unfortunately this was a dead end.

"I hope this Thaig isn't too huge, otherwise we might not even run into the Dace house." Talen said, wiping his hands on his robes.

"Hey Zevran, keep your case handy, we might need to use it a lot more." I said.

"Of course mi niña." We went through a side passage but Eren and Talen were both sure that they were no more darkspawn near us. We did find a small bunch of deepstalkers though. Those were easily killed. Zevran even harvested their spit glands to take their poison. After a few acid burns, and more side passages, we found a door.

There were deepstalkers beyond it, but they weren't moving. I guess they were expecting us to continue forward so they could ambush us. Nope. A few shock bombs and some spells, and boom, dead. As we continued on we found the Dace group. We couldn't talk to them at the moment since more deepstalkers came. After the first wave, Eren tried to say something to him but the lord told him to shut it.

Finally the second wave of deepstalkers was finished. Eren started talking to him. That meant I finally had a small chance to get all of this written down.

"You carry that journal everywhere, no?" Zevran said, sitting right next to me on some steps. I saw Eren give the papers to Lord Dace. Yep there's the face of betrayal.

"Yep."

"Why do you write in it, if you don't mind me asking."

"To keep me sane. Think about it Zevran, I'm from another world. It's kinda easy to forget that, but this is all so crazy and impossible, I just need to remind myself that I have to keep my head. There's a chance I might never go back home, to never see my family again. Your country is still here. Mine isn't. Sometimes I try not to think about it. Writing makes me focused on something else besides my situation…if I actually start to think about all of it, I might just break." I said.

"I am sorry to hear that." Zevran said. He actually meant it too.

"No, it's fine. Sorry, I try not to be depressing. Let's talk about other things, nice things like cats or puppies. Or food, or a nice, hot, relaxing bath!"

"A bath would be very refreshing."

"Come. Eren has already relayed the information to the dwarf lord. We are to head back now." Sten said. Oh good, I'm getting tired of all of this dust and stone. Well, back to Orzammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got our first taste of the Deep Roads! :D Yay! 4 REVIEWS! :DD Things are starting to get done!<strong>

**Shout out to whitewolf25276 for favoriting and following this story!**

**KrystylSky: **_I think you need to do something important besides cooking well to be a paragon_ lol  
><strong>LilithiaRW: <strong>_Different universe you know? It could be that they haven't found a way to harvest it or it could be beyond the_ ocean.  
><strong>whrr. trudy: <strong>_Hamburgers are delicious especially hand made ones mmm, thank you for your review!  
><em>**EG:** _OH NOES! I hope you feel better! Have some digital chicken noodle soup to make you feel better :3_

**Of course the story will still continue even without reviews but reviews make the author feel appreciated and happy :3**


	24. Gathering Info

Day 7 Night time

After the whole 'getting the papers to Lord Dace,' we didn't stick around for too long in the Deep Roads. There was really no point on scavenging for treasure when we could easily get the taint or die. We hightailed it out of there, making our way back to Orzammar. Man, Lord Dace is a slave driver though. He made us jog back with minimal rest. Let's just say, I'm super freaking tired. Finally got my bath, got some yummy food in me, yeah time to rest.

Day 8

So considering that I was really tired last night, I wasn't able to explain what happened on the way back from the Aeducan Thaig. I was able to go into the fade again. Of course I was joined by both Morrigan and Talen.

"Are you ready to control your power again?"

"Oh God, you serious? Didn't you see what happened last time?" I face palmed. I didn't want to go through that again. I hate throwing up.

"You weren't even able to see yourself! You looked awesome! You glowed and had cracks of light coming out of your skin!" Talen said. Morrigan and I shared a look and then looked at him. He cleared his throat and his ears became red. "I-It just looked interesting, that's all."

"Yeah, glowing badass does sound nice, but I can't control all that power! It's like trying to light a match and accidentally torching a whole city."

"Then release it. Tis simple." Morrigan said.

"Release it on what exactly?"

"Talen of course."

"What?" We both went.

"This power comes out through your manipulation and its natural opposition of mana. Touch Talen and release your energy." I started to snicker while Talen grew red.

"She didn't mean it that way! Just…go on, see if this works." So I grabbed Talen's wrist. It was like holding onto a live wire. A surge of energy came forward and made both of us get blasted backward. We hit the floor and my whole arm went numb.

"Oh shit! I-I can't move my arm!" Nope, not even a little bit. My fingers wouldn't even twitch.

"Ok, maybe it's just the whole you zapping me, but I got an idea. You said that this spirit is protecting you all the time right? What if it saw mages as enemies?" Talen said, his arm glowing green from healing energies.

"But it said that it transferred me here because of the healing energies specifically. You really think that it doesn't like mages?"

"This spirit, although not having a corporal body, still has some control on your being. Perhaps it views us as dangerous, while letting us heal you quickly. All take and no give."

"So I'll never be able to touch another mage? Well that kinda sucks."

"I do not think tis that simple. It merely means that your spirit is protecting you the best it can by hurting the ones that can cause you most harm." Morrigan said. "If you were able to control your power, you might not have such a negative reaction toward mana."

Of course I woke up shortly after that by being kicked by Lord Dace's bodyguard. I was not a happy camper throughout the way back. I'm not much of a grump when someone wakes me up, but that was just rude.

I am very happy to be back.

"Oh my lady! I'm glad you're back. It seems that the trip went well as everyone came back safely." Leto said, bringing out my breakfast.

"Yep, so that was a stroke of good luck. Were the things that I requested made?" Mmm, eggs.

"Yes. They are here. When you are ready, we can head over to the kitchens."

"Awesome."

"Ooh, what's cooking?" Alistair said, sitting down next to me. Leto went off to get another plate. "So how goes the Deep Roads? Meet a lot of darkspawn? Oh! Did you get me a souvenir?"

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

"I try."

"So how did it go without us?"

"Derek has been spending all of his time with his sister. Even though she's carrying the Prince's child, he still wasn't able to get an audience. Oh, thank you Leto."

"Here, put some cheese on that, let it melt. If you want, get some bread, spread some butter, and make an egg cheese sandwich."

"You're going to make me fat. I can already feel my armor cinching a bit too tightly." I laughed and continued eating.

"What about Leliana and Wynne? I haven't seen them at all, and they're usually the first ones up."

"OH! Um, well, there was this dwarf girl, what was her name…? Dagna I think. She talked to Wynne and asked her if the circle would be willing to take her in for study. Wynne agreed, said it was good to have more hands to rebuild. She went off almost right after you to go to the circle. Don't worry, she did take Leliana with her."

"Oh good. I didn't want her traveling alone. You never know, you know?" Alistair laughed nervously. He wasn't nearly happy to eat as he normally was. "What's wrong Alistair?"

"Wha-What do you mean? Nothing is wrong, what makes you think…that?" His voice squeaked, his face turned flushed, and he was looking at the wall. Yep something definitely happened. I just gave him a look and he caved rather easily. "Well, nothing is wrong really, just…well…"

"Come on Alistair just say it."

"I…confessed to Leliana." I swallowed my drink hard and slightly coughed.

"You what?"

"I-"

"It's a figure of speech, never mind. How and when did this happen?" Alistair fiddled with his fingers. He looked like a boy that stole a cookie and was telling me.

"Well, throughout our travels I began to…notice Leliana. She was just this beacon of light in this world. I picked a rose in Lothering. I put it in between a blank book just for some odd reason, I don't know. I started to…care for Leliana. When she told me of her plans to travel with Wynne, I decided to give her the rose. I didn't plan it or anything, and then my mouth started to run, oh it was awful. I sounded like a lunatic just rambling. But…what does a girl mean when she said that she'll think about it?" Alistair said. Aww he looked just like a little puppy.

"Well this is a sudden confession. I mean, we've only been together for what, a little over a month or two? I mean Leliana is pretty to look at, but to suddenly have someone say 'I like you, would you consider me?' Is a pretty big deal when you're out saving the world."

"Oh I knew it! I should have-argh!"

"Hey, hey, it's not a bad thing. That means she's actually thinking about it. You said that they left right after we did right? That means they should be back pretty soon."

"But I made an utter fool of myself!"

"People tend to do that when they really like someone. It's not the end of the world. Come on, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"What should I do when she gets back? What should I say?"

"Ok calm down Alistair, you're making this a little too dramatic. The worst that can happen is that she'll say no. Then you can move on and look for someone else."

"Someone else? Need I remind you I'm going to have to travel with her for who knows how long! What if she makes fun of me and hurts my feelings?" I rolled my eyes.

"If she makes fun of you, I'll pinch her. How's that sound?"

"A girl after my own heart."

"More like a woman to spend a night being ravaged." Zevran said, walking right in. Alistair's good mood quickly crumpled.

"Hey Zevran. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well. No big stones digging into my back, no disturbing light in my eyes. We should be treated like this more often."

"Don't get used to it Zevran, you know we're going to travel again later on. We still need to go to Redcliffe and then try to find the Dalish Elves. Ah! Anyway, now that I'm done with breakfast, I'm going out."

"Out? You just got back." Alistair said.

"Well I promised that I'd be showing the kitchen the versatile starch that is the potato. I'm also going to get started on some breakfast and dessert food. I got my whole day planned out for me. No time to rest. Besides, all of this is going into a book and that means money!" I laughed maniacally which made Zevran chuckle and Alistair shake his head. "Tell Eren that I went out ok? Hey Leto let's get going!"

* * *

><p>Woo, I'm tired. The potato, very versatile food. I also got to show them pancakes, waffles, omelets, and more breakfast items. I also showed them how to make the base for ice cream and was able to make a simple vanilla ice cream. I think I might have blown their minds.<p>

Anyway, I got back pretty late. The other servants already told me everyone has gone to bed, ah yes the bed is starting to invite me as well, but I need to take a bath. This is a good stopping point.

Day 9

Oh man, it's been a long time since I was able to sleep in. I felt groggy actually. I got up just the same. Oh man, that sleep was awesome. I actually came in when the 4 GWs were at the table.

"Yo guys, Morning." I said taking a seat next to Talen.

"Morning Nia. Haven't seen you in a while. How go the kitchens?" Derek said, sipping at his soup.

"Awesome. I feel like I haven't been in my element for so long. So, what's the plan for today? I actually have the day free."

"Good, because we're going to storm the Carta base and kill everyone." Talen said, taking a piece of bread and soaking it in his soup.

"Not everyone, just everyone that attacks us. Which is almost everyone anyway." Derek guffawed.

"We still need to find their hide out. But no one is telling us anything." Eren said, stabbing his eggs with an unfriendly glare.

"Well what'd you expect from dusters like those? I used to run with them. They won't tell us nothing." Derek scoffed.

"Well this is a very optimistic meeting." Alistair said.

"So are all of us going to storm the place? Are Leliana and Wynne back yet?"

"They came late last night. Thanks Leto." Woah! Where did that first soup go to?

"Thanks Leto. How's the book coming along?" I said. Nug noodle soup, yummy.

"It's coming, my lady. You have given us much to write about." Leto said.

"Geez, when I come back to Orzammar, everyone is going to be fat." Derek laughed. That actually gave me an idea.

"Hey Leto, how much food do you think I'll be able to carry? Probably a lot right? In a pack?"

"From your strength alone, I'm guess you can carry enough to feed at least 20 or more, my lady."

"Good. I want you to pack me a lot of food. I'm going to need it. Make sure that bread, butter, and jerky are a part of it. Put some fruit in it as well, oh and some water skins please."

"Of course my lady." Leto said and went out to prepare.

"Why do you need so much food?" Alistair said.

"You guys don't know where they moved the base right?"

"I exhausted all the choices. All the tunnels I used to know where all destroyed. You thinking of a plan missy?" I gave them a small smirk.

"Yep. After all, the quickest way to a man, is through his stomach."

"What?" Talen said.

"It's a saying back home, but this time I'm not looking for a suitor." Eren laughed.

"I see what you're saying. You are going to feed them for information aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You really think that's going to work?" Alistair said.

"You got a better idea?"

"Uh-"

"I thought so. So I'll get you your information, but I am going to need help…" Then Leliana came in with a yawn.

"Perfect! Leliana and Talen will by my helpers."

"What?" Both of them said.

"Oh go ahead and eat Leliana, I got a plan scheming in my head." I snickered evilly.

"You are scary when you're evil." Alistair said.

"Did I miss something?" Leliana said.

"Just eat, she'll explain." Talen said, getting another roll of bread. So I did. Leliana hasn't been around the city for too long, and I asked for some help in making a few disguises for us. We were scheming and cackling so much that we got some strange stares from Sten. I also requested very loose robes. Then Talen had to go and say something of course.

"I am not wearing Chantry robes! Why do I have to be a woman too!?"

"Come on Talen! It's only going to be for a little bit I swear! Besides, 3 women are better than just two. Sten is going to come with us as our back up. They're just robes."

"Uh have you noticed that I don't have the necessary equipment to even-" Then I produce two small melons. Very good, slightly sour. He looked horrified.

"Talen, if you don't wear these robes, I'm going to disrobe you and force them on you."

"I don't know, I think he might like it." Leliana giggled right next to me. Talen's ears turned extremely red.

"Talen, I'm going to count to 3 and if I don't see these robes on you, I'll do it myself. 1…" He grabbed the robes and ran into my bathroom to change. Leliana and I just started rolling in laughter. We changed just as quickly and also donned head garb.

"See? Now we look like nuns. We can just say that we're doing this in the name of the Maker, rough up some dwarves, and finally get what we're looking for!" I said with a fist pump.

"Only one thing, where's Talen?" Leliana asked. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Talen?"

"Go away."

"I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but seeing as we got some work to do, I'm going to ignore you and come in anyway!" So I kicked the door and he was there holding onto the melons. Leliana started to laugh behind me and I snickered, but pushed it down.

"I-I-I can't do this!" He said, mention the melons.

"Alright, hold on." I came up to him and grabbed the melons. I put them in where they were supposed to be, cinched them a bit tighter so that they would stay together. I took the comb and started to do his hair. "What do you think Leliana? He doesn't look half bad."

"Hmm, one more thing." She went out and got a small glass container. She took out a brush and dipped it. She started to head toward Talen and he started to freak out again.

"No sodding way! You keep that away from me!"

"Too late." I grabbed his arms to keep him from struggling. Boom, lipstick. Crossdressing complete!

"Now he is perfect, or should I say she?"

"I hate both of you." Talen made a good girl. So we went out and the pack of food was right next to the door where Sten was. I also saw Zevran.

"Zevran? What are you doing here?" Zevran looked at Talen up and down.

"And who is this lovely underground flor?"

"Touch me and I'll torch you."

"You know, you're not going to be a respectable woman if you talk."

"Well excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy."

"I think he looks fine."

"So do I. If you are interested Talen, I can show you a secret technique-"

"I'll sooner cut off your jewels than touch another man."

"Such a shame."

"Hold the fort Zevran, we've got info to scrounge." So we went out. We got a couple of strange looks but we had to look the part. Sten did his best to be our silent guard as we walked to Dust Town. We got stopped by Burkel. Leliana chatted with him for a bit before we headed off past the gate into Dust Town. The path led down. There were a lot of houses built closely together. A few curious eyes here and there, but none that would dare come to us voluntarily.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sten asked.

"If it doesn't, we'll just shake one of the dwarves to tell us." I whispered back. "Besides, the reason we're wearing loose robes, is to carry our weapons. If they try to jump us, we can handle them."

"I hope you are right."

We finally came into a cul-de-sac of sorts. There was a big bonfire and a lot of loitering dwarves. There were a few with really bad caste tattoos, wearing armor and showing their weapons.

"Hello good dwarves of Dust Town! We are but humble sisters looking at your time of need! We have brought food and the Chant to help your souls travel to the Maker!" I said loudly. They started to talk amongst themselves before a few coming up to get food. Sten glared at any dwarf with weapons that dared to get near us. Leliana and I were the kind sisters, and Talen was giving out the water. Leliana kept saying parts of the Chant to make the part look good. I said a few things from some of the scriptures that I could remember.

"How odd that you all would come here to do it. Most surfacers keep to the Commons and the Diamond Quarter." A dwarf woman asked and got some bread, jerky, and a cup of water.

"I think that if most saw what was happening down here, they would change it." Talen snorted and I gave him an inconspicuous stomp on his foot.

"Don't flatter yourselves. You know why no one comes down here. That's because Jarvia got a stick up her ass about people coming down here."

"Oh and you know Jarvia?" Leliana asked nonchalant.

"Know her? I just to run with her. Name's Nadezda. Used to be her right hand woman, until Leske came and broke my kneecaps to prove a point. Got infected, and now I won't probably be able to work another day. Got kicked out and making a living by what I got."

"How would you find this Jarvia?" Sten asked and Nadezda took a took chunk off the bread.

"Mm, good stuff. Like I said, she got a stick up her ass. She's making her workers carry around a carved bone which can unlock a door to the hideout. The door is always changing, but the key remains the same. That counts for something right?" I gave her another piece of bread. "Last I heard, the house right next to the cliffs had a few thugs in there with it."

"Thank you Nadezda." We finally gave who we could some more food and dropped the pack discreetly in an alleyway.

"Let's go look for some trouble shall we?" I said.

"Good, I can finally take this damned thing off." Talen mumbled. We headed over to the house that Nadezda mentioned and, sure enough, found the thugs. We did the whole, throw your robes epically moment and beat down the information out of them. We got the key and with it found the hideout. Of course we couldn't go in all willy nilly yet. We found, we saw, we conquered, and we left.

"See that wasn't so hard. Oh, Talen you're still wearing the make up."

"Sod off!"

* * *

><p><strong>I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Did I go there with Talen? Yes, yes I did. :3<strong>

**KrystylSky: **_Oh don't think that it'll stop there :3 With so many years ahead of Nia, what she does here is bound to make a few_ changes.  
><strong>A. zareth: <strong>_After Flemeth told Nia that her very presence changes things, she tries not to rely on her memories of the game. There will be a few times where she remembers things but for the most party, she can't rely on it. The game won't change that's a constant, but in real life you can't expect everything. Oh and I already got through the Broodmother chapter...it's_ harrowing.  
><strong>EG:<strong> _I'm glad you're getting better_ :3  
><strong>ZA: <strong>_Of course I will! The story must go_ on!  
><strong>efdfd, Wadoo, Guest, ROYGBIV I'm glad you're back! Thank you for the reviews!<strong>

**Reviews lets the writer feel warm and fluffy inside their heart :3**


	25. Cleaning out the Carta Hideout

Day 9 Continued

We finally made our way to the Commons. Talen decided that he needed a drink after what we put him through and went to Tapster's. So it was just me, Sten, and Leliana making our way to the Diamond Quarter.

"It was a good plan." Sten said.

"Oh thank you Sten. I try." I chuckled.

"You are a trickster is what you are." Leliana said, giving me a playful shove. I gave her a toothy grin before remembering something.

"Hey Leliana, Alistair told me something…"

"Hm?"

"He confessed to you right?" She looked pensive and bit her lip.

"That is true."

"He actually came up to me asking me on my opinion on it. I was just wondering you know, if you're going to say yes to him."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Leliana, I'm married, so no I'm not jealous. It's just that Alistair is a really good guy, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Oh I wouldn't hurt a single hair on his head. Truthfully I was thinking about it on the way back from the Circle with Wynne. He is a good man."

"But…?"

"But I do not feel that way towards him. It is a bit sudden yes? Although we have already spent some time together, I do not think that it is enough for a relationship. I understand that we go through dangerous situations but I will not rush into something if it's not meaningful." I nodded and agreed with her.

"No you're right. There's something back home that's a bit similar. Where people go through a lot of dangerous stunts and feel like they're falling in love because of that. It's caused the bridge effect, when fear turns into love. I like that you're thinking about this Leliana but you're going to have to tell him. It's not good to string guys along, trust me."

"You are right. Where is Sten?" Now that I noticed it, he wasn't following us anymore. How the hell did we lose a 7 foot giant, I don't know.

"Huh? That's weird. You wanna look for him while I go and tell Eren the good news?"

"You might as well. We will need Sten in order for this mission to be successful."

"Oh yeah definitely. Alright, once you find him, go to Tapster's. Talen should still be there. Make sure he doesn't get besotted." I said, going through the doors into the diamond quarter. The stairs are easy enough to deal with. I finally recognized the GW base and head inside.

"You're back mi niña Hermosa? How did you fare?" Zevran said, coming up behind me.

"You should be careful when you're doing that. You startle me and then I punch you. It'd be a bad day for both of us. But we got in. All we need to do is regroup and storm their base." I said. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes. Wynne is bathing her magical bosom and the others are about." Zevran said.

"We're going to need to round up everyone. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner I can go back into the kitchen." Zevran laughed.

"You very much enjoy cooking, no?"

"Well cooking has its uses. Truthfully my husband was the one that cooked all the time. All I did was bake and make soup. I guess cooking brings me a bit closer to him. Eren! We found a way in!" I said, coming up to him in the hallway.

"You did? Good. Zevran, Nia, look for the others. We will meet in the dining hall."

"Yes Master Eren." I gave him a small salute and we went our separate ways. I saw Derek's room and decided to go in. Let's just say I'm going to need to wash my eyes out. I shut the door as quickly as I opened it.

"You could at least knocked!" Derek shouted from inside.

"Sorry! Um, we found a way in, so yeah. Just finish and um, meet in the dining hall!" I shook my head out and looked for Wynne or Morrigan. I found Wynne in the small library that we had here in the base. Her hair was still wet from bathing and she had it down for once.

"Hey Wynne. I found the entrance to the Carta hideout. Eren is calling for everyone to meet up in the dining hall."

"Oh thank you. I will be right there." I fidgeted for a bit and she noticed me.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Um…no well I'm just wondering if you're ok. You just took a really long trip and got back recently. You sure you're up for this?" I asked. Wynne laughed.

"Oh child. I may be old, but I am not about to lie down and stay. Thank you for your concern though. How are you on your condition?" Wynne said, standing up and getting her staff. She put her hair up using her tie.

"Pretty good. Morrigan has been running experiments on me. So far I'm adverse to mana, but not because of just my energy. It seems that the spirit is still unconsciously protecting me from the ones who can do me most harm. I can also try to control it, but it's a hit or miss usually."

"And Morrigan is doing this out of her own free will?" She looked at me with a 'do you really trust her?'

"Yeah. I think she's doing it to see if it could benefit her. I wouldn't put that past her but don't worry. Talen is always there as a third party. I actually haven't seen you in the fade much."

"I try to keep to my own there. If Morrigan is truly helping you, then I must warn you to be cautious. We don't know what she's planning in the future." Oh I know what she planned to do. But I'm not a GW. That choice will have to be made by them.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry Wynne, I can look out for myself."

"That has yet to be believed." My face went into mock horror.

"Oh Wynne, you don't trust me? That's hurt my small little heart." She just gave me a wry smile. We finally went into the dining room. Everyone was there and Derek glared at me.

"Now that everyone is here, Derek will explain what we'll be expecting." Derek took a quick gulp of his ale.

"Alright dusters, the Carta is the hidden underbelly of Orzammar. You can call it a gang, but it's really a hidden army. Don't just expect dwarves. They hire mercenaries of all kinds. They will use traps, poisons, and anything they can get their hands on to kill you. They fight dirty so expect knees to the groin and ambushes. Unfortunately I wouldn't know the layout. They're always changing the tunnels to make sure that no one can easily infiltrate it. I won't lie, it's going to be tough but we're tougher. Eren, Alistair, Alfred, me and Sten should be right in the front. The Carta mostly rely on quick moves, they don't know what do when faced with a mountain. Morrigan and Wynne, we have a natural resistance to spells. Keep to fire and ice. We still burn just as easily. Zevran and Nia, this is your time to shine. I expect you to use those nice flashing sword moves to kill them. Everyone got that?" We all gave our agreements.

"Good. Time to keep some sodding ass."

"Um, there are some of the group that isn't here…" Alistair started.

"Talen went into Tapster's after being a woman for nearly an hour. Leliana and Sten should be with him as well. We'll pick them up and talk as we go. Oh! Before I forget, here Derek. This is the carved bone token that we're going to use. I know the door as well so I'll show you." I said, handing him the token. He grabbed my arm for a quick second.

"You keep your mouth shut on what you saw. That is my special position, you hear?"

"Oh God Derek, did you have to remind me?" He guffawed and I really need soap for my brain. Ugh, that image…

Anyway we continued on out of the Diamond Quarter and into the Commons. Zevran and I went into Tapster's to pick up our members. I saw Talen eating a hamburger with Sten and Leliana at his table.

"Come on guys, we got work to do."

"Bush Mm not done!" Talen said, his mouth full of food.

"Did you pay for it? Just take it with you. Hey Terol, can he take it out?"

"Go ahead kid." He said from the back. They looked busy as ever.

"He eats like a dathrasi." Sten said, getting up with Leliana.

"What's that?" I asked.

"In your language it is referred to as 'a pig.'"

"Hey!" I laughed. We joined up with the group and we went past the gates into Dust Town. We ran into some trouble when a few Carta members ambushed us. They were only five of them and we ran through them almost literally. Alfred was wagging his tail and he bumped his nose in my hand. We finally reached the cul-de-sac. The dwarves were eyeing us. No big surprise there. I went to the door that the Thug told me about.

"This should be the door…yep there's the slot. Put the carved bone token here." Derek did so and the door unlocked.

"Alright, keep your wits about you and don't die." Derek said. Right now we just got through the main guards. Gotta stop writing now.

* * *

><p>The whole base was literally a maze with tunnels that sometimes led nowhere or to a cave in. It was still similar to the map I could remember though.<p>

We went through a long hallway where, at the end, we found the doorman. Derek told him to suck the end of his hammer. He didn't take that well. It was 6 against 10. I gotta admit that two-handed weapons really get the job done. They all rushed us and two kept themselves to the shadows. Most of them had light armor. Alfred went for one while Sten and Derek swung their weapons to keep them away. Leliana struck one down with her bow. Two were able to pass the mêlée fighters and tried to go for MTW. Zevran and I made sure they didn't get a single hit in. I crouched and upper cutted one, smashing his teeth in. After he went down, I punched him repeatedly until he stopped moving. First group were all done in. I knelt to the dwarf I just fought. He was still breathing.

"Looks like Nadezda wasn't kidding when she said that Jarvia got paranoid." Derek said, wiping the blood off his face. It didn't really matter though since most of the blood stayed on his beard anyway.

"You know why she got paranoid?" Talen asked.

"Yeah. I killed the last boss. After I got out, I knew she would tighten things around here. I didn't think that she would go off the deep end. Peh, it's better if we don't have the Carta. Bhelen promised me that he would enlist the Carta in the army if all things go well. Anyway, let's keep going. We aren't going to get anything done talking politics."

We kept going. It was a large cave with natural glowstones. It would have been so cool, if it wasn't for the Carta trying to kill us all. I saw a corridor with a bunch of barrels.

"It seems that they have prepared for our arrival." Leliana said. Then the door opened. 7 came out, but they didn't pass the barrels. I was able to see a few more dwarves inside the room as well. Talen decided to throw a good fireball. The barrels were filled with oil which trapped them on their side. Morrigan, Talen, and Leliana were throwing spell and arrows at them. By the time the oil had burned off, there were only three outside the door.

Alfred and Eren rushed them, giving Sten and Derek a chance to go through the door. I went for one and knocked him out cold. I still tried not to kill at least.

There were only three left in the room. They were quickly cut down by the Sten/Derek combo.

"Let's check the room for anything useful." Derek said.

"Oh my. They have a wide assortments of poisons." Zevran said. He took out the best ones and a few bombs. It was still slightly disorienting to be around this place. Derek didn't have too much trouble maneuvering it though. It seemed that they changed the tunnels only slightly. So through the rooms we go. We actually met a few qunari mercenaries as well.

"Woah!" I managed to roll out of the way before the mercenary got my head. The part that really made this fight a bit harder, was the fact that the Carta members had crossbows. Those hurt like a bitch. Sten roared facing off with the qunari. I dealt a few blows to the archers before he knocked me on the head. The battle blurred and I felt a blow on my shoulder. I heard a faint pop and my arm became useless. I finally shook myself out of it and Alfred was mauling the archer. More of the Carta came out of the rooms to hit us. Talen and Morrigan were flinging fire spells and Wynne had her hands full trying to make sure all of us were ok.

Leliana didn't have a lot of leg room to work with, but her arrows rang true most of the time. Eren and Alistair were beasts with their shields. Finally the blood bath ended. I hissed in pain and grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" Eren asked.

"I dislocated my arm."

"We're going to need to pop it back into place." Alistair said.

"I know how to do this." Zevran said. He grabbed at my arm. "It is better to hold onto someone or at least bite down on a piece of leather. I wouldn't want you to sever your tongue."

"Just do it Zevran." So he did and my colorful vocabulary came out.

"How many curse words do you know?" Talen asked. I rubbed my arm a bit before Wynne came and soothed it a bit.

"A lot."

"Let's go. The more we stay in one place, the better these guys will be ready for us." Derek said, spitting out some blood. He got decked with a hammer to the face earlier. We really need to get some good helmets. So we continued on. Every door we opened, about 20 dwarves are waiting for us.

"Out of my way!" Derek shouted. It was a mass of bodies spraying blood and sweat. Zevran's tactics worked beautifully in close combat. Dwarves were shorter than me. A good conk in the head and then a punch to their throats and they were out. I was coated in blood before you knew it. It almost scared me how well I was doing. Before just doing this would keep me up at night. Now it was almost like breathing. Offering my prayers at night kept the monster inside at bay, but for how long? Will I be bringing this bloodshed with me once I go home? No I'm getting off topic again.

Sten and Derek were each swinging their two handed weapons. Bodies kept flying everywhere. Those that were unlucky enough to hit the floor were quickly killed by Alfred. Eren and Alistair made sure to protect MTW. Zevran and I went complete haywire and just went off getting weak points after weak points. Battles ended when we walked into the room.

One battle was extremely hard. There were a few Carta members but also another qunari and an elf mage. The mage always gave the group hard times. She managed to freeze Alistair before he got to her. She did a few scorching spells on all of us before Eren took her out.

"Am I missing an eyebrow?" Derek asked.

"Slightly." I said.

We're resting now before we're going to continue on. My handwriting looks like chicken scratch. Well break time over.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that every single door we open there are dwarves waiting to kill us?" Alistair said.<p>

"Because that's their job." Derek said. Another room cleared yet again. Zevran got an arrow through the forearm. Wynne is started to get tired.

"We should probably stick to potions now. Wynne and I are getting tired." Talen said, wiping off some blood on his face.

"Let us continue." Sten said. I wiped off some blood from my blades before following.

"Repeat after me Eren: Barrels are bad news." He just glared at me, using a potion to heal some of the burns he got from the trap. "Come on, you won't learn if you don't say it."

"Barrels are bad news." He mumbled. Talen snickered.

"Good boy."

Alfred barked.

* * *

><p>We reached the prison cells.<p>

"Poor sods. Jarvia must be on a rampage." Derek said. The cells were filled with bodies and the stench was overwhelming.

"You thinking of something?" Eren asked.

"…Nah. Let's keep going."

So I'm just going to shorten this part. I did watch a man go through many stages of poisoning in a very short time. Very interesting experience actually. It made me a bit squeamish though. This is why I keep away from Zevran and whatever he's pouring on his weapon.

* * *

><p>So we finally reached Jarvia and Derek met his old friend Leske. I recognized him when we were passing out food to the casteless, but he didn't approach us.<p>

"So, you finally got what you wanted didn't you, you little piece of nugshit." Derek said, taking out his hammer.

"You know how things work down here. Or maybe you forgotten. Let me enlighten you again!" Jarvia had this massive crossbow. I counted 5 cronies plus Leske. Derek and him were already going through the motions of a very painful break.

I went straight for the traps. I cut the lines with my daggers, but Jarvia caught on. She grabbed to twin daggers that were on her hips and we started to brawl. She was like me in a way. We both had on medium armor and fought with dual wield. She was a slippery one though. Every single time I thought I had her, she would find a hole to slip through. I was the same way. Those rolls really helped.

I kept hitting her where I know the armor would dent in the right way to get into her defenses. She nicked me on several places, but the armor was holding out. Whatever Mikhael did to it really worked. At one point both of our hands got really bloody and it was starting to get harder and harder to hold onto our weapons. One of hers finally slipped, but Jarvia got faster knowing that she didn't have to deal with only one dagger.

She managed to kick me, but I got her leg and threw her into the barrels. I smelled the oil in the air. It was leaking everywhere. I only saw one good solution.

"Talen! Shoot the barrels! Now!" He summoned up a fireball. Jarvia gave me this incredulous look before I was able to roll out of the way. Great balls of fire! Literally. The room smelled like cooked meat and not the good kind. The smell with probably haunt me now.

"Are you alright?" Alistair said, helping me up.

"Yeah."

"Holy Maker! Are you alright?" Leliana said, coming up to me. She wasn't worse for wear.

"What?"

"You're covered in blood missy." Derek said, looking at the body of his ex friend.

"Well yeah, did you see the knife fight I just had?"

"If we had a mirror, your face would be red and not in the usual way. Here." Talen said, giving me a potion. I drank it and took out a small handkerchief that I carried around. The Carta is dead. We did it. Holy shit I'm tired.

"If we can move on?" Sten said.

"Let's get out of here." Eren said. Talen went into Jarvia's room to put in the papers Bhelen gave to us. Derek and Eren tried to find a way out, I was able to snag a couple of helmets off an armor rack. I tried to put one on, but it didn't quiet fit.

"Here Leliana, try this on." I said. She took it from me and it fit her like a glove, or helmet.

"Is there a reason you offered me this?"

"Getting hit in the head is one of the worst injuries we can have. I just want to make sure everyone is safe you know? Unfortunately none of these fit me." I said.

"May I?" Zevran asked. I passed one to him and he tried it out. Fit him too.

"How many more are there?" Leliana asked.

"Just two more. I might as well take them in case anyone else wants them. Let's go. The stink here is starting to get to me." Of course we ended up in a small staircase leading up to a big wooden circular door. Derek and Sten moved it and dirt started to pour out. Once the dust settled we came out and startled the shopkeeper. Eren tried to reason with him but he promptly kicked us out. The 4 GWs went ahead toward the Diamond Quarter to tell Bhelen the good news. I looked back toward the path that held the casteless.

I am a bleeding heart. I really wished that I could do something but at this point I couldn't do anything. Maybe once all of this blight business settles down, I could come back here with Derek with a few ideas that would help them. Until then, all I could do is just keep fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jarvia is gone, you know what that means? Deep Roads time.<strong>

**Shout out to snowowl94, ferpet, and Devils rivale for favoriting/following this story!**

**KrystylSky: **_LOL I had way too much fun writing that chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it_ :3  
><strong>ferpet: <strong>_I'm glad you're enjoying it!_ :D  
><strong>chaosrin: <strong>_Nah that won't ever happen. Orzammar and their traditions you know? And you can only be a Paragon if you do something that would better their whole entire species as a whole. Fancy cooking doesn't do much you know but there might be something in the future of the series..._

**OOH! My favorite part is going to happen! Anyone want to guess at what's going to happen in the deep roads? Please R&R :D**


	26. Deep Roads Time!

Day 10

When we got back from killing the carta yesterday, the GWs went ahead to meet up with Bhelen. I decided to turn in early after a small bath. I was tired but eventually I had to go to breakfast. Wynne was already there talking to Leliana.

"Good Morning Nia." Wynne said.

"Morning." I yawned. "Man, I still feel tired from yesterday. Did anyone hear what Bhelen had to say?" Leto gave me a plate of eggs with some of that green moss. I thanked him while he went back to do his chores.

"Nothing so far." Leliana said. I heard the door open and in came Alistair.

"Morning." I said. The eggs were delicious.

"Oh good morning." I saw Alistair steal a glance to Leliana but she didn't really pay much attention to him. He sat next to me.

"So anything new from the guy we're working for?"

"Well…about that…" The door slammed open. Eren, Derek, Talen, Sten, and Morrigan all came in. I took a glance at Alistair and he shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey Eren, so is everything ok?"

"Not really missy." Eren sighed. He had bags under his eyes. It didn't seem that he slept all that well.

"I see that almost everyone is here so I might as well tell you all the news; We are heading into the Deep Roads." Eren said.

"Bhelen said that we needed to find Branka. The damn woman hasn't been seen in 2 years. No one knows where she is or if she's even alive."

"It's the only way we can sway the assembly. Sounds like a pile of nug crap." Talen said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Derek said.

"Why not just force the dwarves into servitude?" Morrigan asked.

"You want to fight all of the assembly then be my guest, it still won't get us the soldiers we need." Derek said, finally sitting down.

"When will we leave?" Sten asked.

"As soon as possible. We'll be bringing a month's supply of food and water. Derek the map if you please?" Derek spread the map of Deep Road tunnels. "This was the Aeducan Thaig that we were able to secure for the mean time. From what Bhelen's men told us the last known expedition of Branka's was here in Caridin's Cross. I don't know how long it'll take us to get there, but this is what we need to do to finally get these dwarves rallied for us. I won't lie, this is going to be extremely treacherous. This is the Deep Roads. Darkspawn will be plentiful and if one of you gets tainted, you can't be saved. Gather all you can, pray to whatever you believe in, as soon as we get our supplies, we will move."

"No pressure." I said, eating the last of my eggs. I heard the door click and Zevran finally came.

"Ah such a wonderful day, but from the look of your somber faces, it will change, no?"

"Nia explain it to him. Grey Wardens, I'm going to need to speak to all of you." Eren said. All the GWs went and followed him out the room. Zevran came and took Alistair's seat while the rest of us absorbed the information.

"So we are going into the land of the darkspawn to win the favor of the politicians? Sounds like mierda to me." Zevran said, taking a gulp of brandy that Leto had found for him.

"There's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is just hope for the best and pray that this can get over with quickly." Wynne said.

"And what if one of our members becomes tainted?" Leliana wondered.

"Well, knowing Eren, I say that he's probably telling the guys that they will have to put us down. We can't be turning into ghouls now can we?"

"And so we venture forth into almost certain death." Morrigan smirked.

"Sounds like a typical Tuesday. Hey Leto, wanna help me pack?"

"Of course my lady." So I left the group and went over to the kitchens to get the packs and also the water skins that we're going to take with us. We mostly packed the packs with dry goodies that won't spoil for a while. Bread, jerky, cheese, some butter, a few dried fruit. The route was explained to me further by Talen that told me we were going to follow a water source. That meant that we didn't need to carry as much water, but one small barrel would still be useful.

I made sure that my armor was fit to perform and that my daggers were sharpened. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This was much easier in-game where you could just easily fast travel. This was going to take a while. Although the caves were beautiful, I still preferred the outdoors. I heard a knock on my door as I finished putting in my black outfit. It was Derek.

"Hey Derek, how goes preparations?"

"All is well. Just one thing of course. Eren had told me to go around and see if we can place a few quick runes on our weapons and armor. Apparently Bodahn and his son are just outside the Hall of Heroes. You want something enchanted?"

"Of course! I'll go with you. So is anyone else coming with us?"

"Alistair and Eren already left to go get theirs. Sten didn't want one and Zevran is just by the gates waiting for us." As we got out of the compound, Zevran was there.

"Ah mi niña, let us be off. We must fight these monstros with our very best, no?"

"Yep." So onto the Commons then the Hall of Heroes. We got out and boy was it cold!

"Holy shit! Woah! I can see my breath." So I blew again. Don't look at me that way, I express myself this way! Zevran chuckled.

"Hey Bodahn!"

"Ah Ser Derek! Welcome, come to look at my wares again?"

"Nope. We're wondering if your son can do some enchantments for us."

"Enchantment!"

"Well let's see what you are requesting, shall we?" Sandal was able to make my armor shield against normal attacks fairly well. Derek made sure to hammer it to make sure. No more dents! My weapons were also imbued with a rune to weaken darkspawn and a lighting rune. It looked pretty awesome. Zevran got the increased attack against darkspawn and added protection on his armor. Derek started to go into more complicated rune work with Sandal when I decided to go back in to get warm.

"Oooh! Well, I guess this means winter has started huh?" I said, trying to get the snow off my boots. Zevran was inspecting his daggers.

"Yes. It will be difficult to travel once we leave."

"Yeah. Well, let's go. We can't keep Eren and the others waiting. If you ask me, I want to get through this as fast as possible."

"I do not think it will be that facil mi niña."

"Oh yeah, you got that right."

So we all gathered in the dining room. It seemed that Leliana and Alistair weren't talking to each other. He would occasional glance at her with this wistful look about him. I felt bad for him, but you can't force someone to have feelings for you.

"I have an announcement to make. If anyone of you would like to have one final night of pleasure, I will make the sacrifice to make that happen." Zevran said. I started to laugh along with Leliana. "No? Wynne my lovely fine mujer-"

"Do not think that I will accept that offer."

"Morrigan, mi belleza negra?"

"Touch me and I will boil the liquid in your body."

"Alistair, my-"

"Oh Maker no!"

"Don't look at me or I'll set your hair on fire."

"Mi niña preciosa?"

"Sorry Zevran, I'm going to have to pass on that offer."

"Such a shame to all of you."

"Hey why didn't you ask Derek?" Talen asked.

"If my ears didn't deceive me, I believe he has already found a beautiful flower, no?" Derek guffawed and I noticed one of the girl servants, Haile, had very red cheeks. Finally Eren strode in with Alfred at his side.

"So, we got everything ready. Let's go." Eren had his boss face on. It was a bit silent as we made our way out of the compound. Leto prayed to the Ancestors for us. I prayed as well. I hoped that me being here hasn't changed anything. I really don't want anyone to die. As we made our way to the Deep Roads, all of the dwarves stopped what they were doing and looked at us. The news of us looking for Branka probably spread. We were at the opening to the Deep Roads when a familiar red beard came towards us.

"So that bit of the Grey Wardens looking for Branka was serious huh?" A wild Oghren has appeared!

"Of course we were serious Oghren. You're going to tell us why you're here?" Derek said.

"Heh, old nug thumper."

"Ale sucker."

"Decrepit geezer."

"Bronco rider."

"You wanna say that again?" Oghren growled.

"Can you stop insulting each other and tell us what's going on here?"

"I want in. These people don't care about Branka as a person! All they did was just forget and leave Branka in the Deep Roads like a rotting darkspawn corpse. I'm the last of the house and I'm the one who knows the most about Branka. If we pool our knowledge, we might have a sodding chance at finding her. Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Voids, the secret to building Golems centuries ago. It was created by the Paragon Caridin and, with it, came 100 years of peace in Orzammar."

"It's probably why we're going to Caridin's Cross in the first place." Alistair mumbled.

"Actually the Anvil was built in the Ortan Thaig. Unfortunately no one has seen that Thaig for five hundred years. All she knew is that it was past Caridin's Cross."

"We got maps. Get on board Oghren if you got the stones for it." Oghren roared a laugh.

"Then let's get moving you old nug fart. Branka isn't going to sodding find herself."

So onto the yellow brick road! Oh wait, wrong story. Well, I'll stop here for today. I got a lot of walking ahead of me.

Day 11

Not much has happened. We got into a scuffle with a few deepstalkers but nothing major so far. The Deep Roads are quiet during the blight I guess. We followed the old path toward the Aeducan Thaig but we took another turn toward Caridin's Cross. A whole day of walking so far. My feet are killing me. Oh I would love to have inserts and memory foam boots.

"Talen are you reaching into your food pack again?" I asked. He just looked at me with a guilty face.

"Uhh, no?" Alistair snickered beside him.

"Oh yeah, that was so convincing. We are going to be here for a while. You're just going to have to tell your stomach to calm down." Cue the stomach growling. Yes we laughed. Talen grumbled and I just shook my head.

"So you have been looking for this woman Branka for 2 years my dwarven friend?" Zevran asked.

"I'm not your friend elf and yeah, I'm the only one still looking."

"This reminds me of another person with a paired someone."

"One of you is sodding married too?"

"Only one of us." Wynne said.

"She has been looking for a way to go home to her family for 3 years." Leliana explained.

"Hey guys, I'm still here. I can speak for myself you know."

"3 years!? Have you even bucked the forbidden horse in all that time?"

"What!? No! Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Tis a wonder how you even survived for long."

"Oh God, look sex isn't everything ok?"

"Is that what we're talking about?" Alistair grew three shades of red.

"Well yeah, I thought that it was obvious." Talen said. "Oh Maker, you're a virgin!" I smacked him in the arm for that. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Talen you just don't go around announcing that! That was extremely rude!"

"It's true though." Eren commented.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Alistair said with his face in his hands. He resembled a tomato. Nope, make that a beet. Throughout all of this I found it funny that Sten only judged us. And also smiled at our silliness.

"I knew I smelled purity." Oghren chuckled.

"Oh stop it. He just not has had the opportunity." Leliana said.

"I think we're just making it worse." I said. Derek laughed out loud and poor Alistair was probably dying of embarrassment now.

"Why did you even point me out Talen? Aren't you one too?"

"Nope. I lost it almost a year before Duncan recruited me."

"It was that young blood mage that he set free back in the Tower." Derek said.

"So everyone has already…?"

"You're just going to have to accept that you're the only virgin in the group Alistair." I said.

"If you really want to change that Alistair, all you need to do is ask." Zevran asked.

"Andraste's flaming sword, no! And what about Sten? You haven't asked him yet!" We all looked at Sten.

"I do not think that type of information should be made known." He huffed but I did see that tiny smirk for a quick second.

"Really? You too?!" Alistair said, putting his face in his hands.

"I think we should stop teasing him." Wynne said.

"There's not much we can do. All we've been doing is just walking! My fingers are twitching because I haven't set something on fire for a while."

"Talen I'm starting to think you might need some sort of help."

* * *

><p>I spread myself on my cot, trying to get all the kinks out. I cracked everything I think. Leliana is already asleep next to me. Derek has first watch. This is going to be a long mission. We're going to have to go through Caridin's Cross, Ortan Thaig, the Dead Trenches, and then the Anvil of the Void. Man I hate traveling. I want to do something. I'm not like Talen that wants to set fire to everything though.<p>

But I do know my limitations. I am only human. Alistair got more holes in his socks. I'm starting to think his callouses are making the holes.

Well it's better to get rest now than later. Night, or is it?

Day 15

We finally reached Caridin's Cross. Oghren told us about how this was the crossroads and that we would definitely find the path to the Ortan Thaig. Of course we fought the hired goons from Harrowmont. 3 against 11? They didn't stand a chance. I'm surprised that they actually got ahead of us. We didn't see them at all.

"There are plenty of tunnels down here. Wouldn't surprise me that they had their own maps." Oghren said, wiping the blood off his axe.

"They must have been running for quite a distance." Zevran said.

"Doesn't matter know, they're dead. Come on, the faster we find the way to the Ortan Thaig, the faster we find Branka."

"It looks like the path up ahead is blocked. We're going to have to take one of the side passages." Eren said. We passed by a couple of dead genlock. They were probably killed by the goons that are lying dead on the floor. The GWs put on their game faces.

"You feel that?" Derek said.

"Oh yeah. There's a lot of darkspawn ahead of us." Talen said.

"More to run my axe through." Oghren chuckled.

"What can you sense Alistair?" Eren asked.

"15 up ahead. I'm guessing I don't need to remind any of you that getting darkspawn blood on you would be very bad."

"Let's just go kill this things!" Oghren said, rushing through the passage. We found the big cavern with the stone bridge. We were hit by 5 first. A few genlocks and Hurlocks. Eren had yelled for us to stay back and to only deliver the killing blow. The 4 GWs and Alfred did their thing and made sure that no darkspawn would target us. Zevran and I would still sneak past and delivered killing blows. Having 3 guys with two handed weapons is really handy, get it? Oh that was horrible. Sten, Derek, and Oghren were ripping through the darkspawn like butter.

The first battle was won, but there was the last 10 we had to deal with. A couple of arrows whished by my head as we continued onward. An emissary was right in front of us and summoned an earthquake.

"Wah!"

"Nug balls!"

"You little piece of-" Talen was able to summon a fireball and aimed right at the group of darkspawn that were laughing at us. Steaming pile of corpses now.

"Well, that was harder than usual." Alistair said. I tried getting up, but right then my knee decided to lock.

"Frick!"

"Are you alright Nia?" Wynne said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My knee just popped out of its socket. Just give it a minute, it'll slip in, in a moment."

"Isn't that painful?" Leliana asked.

"If I try to stretch it out yeah, but, oh there it goes." I finally stood up and tested my knee. "That hasn't happened in a while."

"Come on, there are more darkspawn ahead." Eren said. We reached the bridge and the Hurlock Alpha was there, but it wasn't moving.

"Don't go up there. I bet you 3 sovs that there are traps up there." I said.

"I shall take that wager." Zevran said. Leliana started to pelt it with arrows while the MTW did combination spells on it. That made it mad and it rushed over. Leliana pinned its leg and Eren was able to quickly kill it. As we climbed the bridge, we found some foot hold traps.

"It seems you have won mi niña."

"You can pay me later."

"There are more up ahead." Sten said. Sure enough 4 genlocks were waiting for us at the end of the bridge. Alfred went and took one down. Eren and Alistair kept the other two busy while Derek cleaved the last one in half.

"Woah!" 4 more genlocks appeared right behind us. Luckily Talen was right with us and held their attention. I quickly ran down the bridge and did the hammer arm on one genlock. Talen got down with two others with the help of Morrigan. The last two focused on me. Luckily Zevran was able to cut down one as he sneaked behind it. I decked the last one in the face and swished my dagger right through his eye. Unfortunately this meant that we got separated from the main group.

We ran up the bridge again. Everyone was fighting everywhere. It was hard to keep track of so many bodies. I didn't even try to count how many darkspawn were around us. Zevran and I just gave each other a small look before crashing our way into the fight.

It was at this point I pissed myself a bit because I felt something grabbed onto me and start to drag me away. This was the first time I had seen a Shriek and let me tell you, it was not pretty. First the smell was horrible. Second, all they wore were these tight rags. Third, they didn't have hands but more like claws. Fourth, I don't go more than kissing on the first date! Unfortunately everyone was way too busy to notice that the Shriek kept dragging me away. Sten and Zevran were battling the two other Shriek that made themselves known. I used my daggers to get out of the Shriek's grasp. There was no way in hell that I was becoming a Broodmother.

I managed to roll and tripped the Shriek. I got on top of it and started to bash in its head. It was mostly out of fear and anger fueling my fists. I was nearly dragged away. I finally stopped when its head was nonexistent. The battle was still going and I headed over to help.

Then I heard a vicious roar over all the fighting. I haven't seen a real ogre besides the fade one. The fade one wasn't nearly as scary because the fade was always blurry to me. It stomps nearly cracked the ground, its horns massive as well as its jaws. I instinctively took a couple of steps back, my eyes wide with horror. That moment of fear didn't last long though.

More genlocks were coming towards us. I had to focus on them. Let the GWs handle the ogre. These guys didn't wear any helmets, so I kept on bashing them in the skull. The genlocks fell easy, but the ogre was still there. I saw Morrigan was able to freeze it and everyone jumped on him. A good hit on one side, and it shattered. The battle was over. Talen and Wynne did their best to heal the GWs. They were the ones that were hit the most.

We're resting in the cavern now. Eren and Talen were picking apart the corpses to see if there was anything useful. We're not running low on supplies but you never know.

"The darkspawn nearly dragged you away." Sten said, coming up to me as I was writing.

"I know. That was a scary experience."

"Why was it dragging you away is the question." Talen said, taking a sip from his waterskin. I knew the real reason, but I didn't want them to know. We were going to see that Broodmother eventually. Well Derek called the break over. Got to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Roads man, Deep Roads. Can you imagine traveling through them? Ugh, I like my open sky thank you every much.<strong>

**Shout out to Andraste's Flaming Sword (lol), emelian65, Lady Deebo, and LadyAliera for following/favoriting this story!**

**shinedown: **_Nope still no pairings as of_ yet.  
><strong>KrystylSky: <strong>_It's sad that you never get a happy ending for the dwarves unless you're one yourself. That might change though...  
><em>**Biorr the Old: **_Nope the middle child is dead in this fic. As are the other origin_ possibilities.  
><strong>efdfd, EG: <strong>_Thank you for the Christmas wishes :3  
><em>**redrosemary: **_I think out of all the characters, Oghren is the hardest for me to write...hopefully I did him justice.  
><em>**emelian65: **_Wow tienes muchos corazones! Ya se que todavia tengo errores. Voy a agarrar un vacacion de mi estoria para escribir mas y para tener chance de corejirlo. Ya se que quieres Talen x Zevran pero ya tengo todos los relaciones en mi mente. Perdon -_- Y ya se si Zevran no tiene un amistad fuerte con nadie va decidir morir en Denerim pero no voy hacer eso! Vas a ver en el futuro que si va sobrevivir :3__  
><em>

**Thank you ZA, Wadoo, ROYGBIV for your reviews!**

**~I'm dreaming of a white Christmas~ Full of reviews from you guys! :D**


	27. The Crossroads

Caridin's Cross Continued

"We should be nearing the crossroads." Oghren said. We followed more of the side passages. We haven't found more darkspawn since the cavern. There were a few deepstalkers, but they were easily taken care of.

"I'm sensing a lot more darkspawn up ahead." Alistair explained.

"This is the Deep Roads. If there were no darkspawn, twould be extremely rare." Morrigan said.

We found a group of 3 plus a bronco. The bronco looked extremely cool. Think of a rhino with added horns. Then the darkspawn made it charge toward us. That was not fun. Sten had grabbed it by the horns when it tried to run him over. Alistair and Eren both went after the 3 genlocks while MTW tried to make the bronco die. It must have been a very hardy animal because it took quite a bit of spells and Oghren to kill it. It made me sad a little. A grand beast like that shouldn't be made to fight.

"There are more up ahead. Keep your guard up." Derek said. We found more genlocks but some ran into a side passage.

"The crossroads are up ahead!" Oghren shouted. He delved right into the fighting. Alfred had chased down the runners and Oghren went right up ahead into a trap. Barrels exploded which caused more than a few more darkspawn to notify them of our position. Eren, Morrigan, and Sten had chased after Alfred and the runners. The rest of us were left to clear out the crossroads. Genlocks used the ballistas sparingly which was good for us. The bad thing was that there was an emissary on their ranks.

They used the old grease and fire to block the way we came from. Luckily none of us had to pass through. Derek and Oghren was a pair of buddies that kept ramming every single darkspawn. Zevran and I made sure that our daggers found their underbellies.

Then things got harder when a bronco came out of nowhere and knocked out both of the heavy blades. Alistair had to make sure that he got the attention of the darkspawn. Good thing Wynne and Talen were here, but they were quickly running out of juice.

Then the bronco focused on me. It started to charge towards me and I did my roll out of the way. It had destroyed two ballistas and kept charging.

"Oof!" Talen had grabbed onto the bronco's horn so it would pierce him, but now the animal was bucking.

"Talen!" Alistair had shouted.

"Go get him! We will handle this fight!" Zevran shouted. Alistair looked to us and then to Talen. Leliana kept the darkspawn distracted long enough for him to choose the bronco. I had managed to decapitate the emissary, but there were still more darkspawn.

"I'm out of arrows!"

Shit. I grabbed one of the longswords on the ground and tossed it near Leliana. She had grabbed it and protected Wynne from the darkspawn. Considering that I didn't feel her healing energy for a while, meant that she was already at her limit.

That's when I saw Alistair and Talen come back to where we were. Talen's staff had a whirl of fire over it. I recognized this stance. I grabbed Zevran from dealing his blow and ran over to where Leliana and Wynne were.

"Take this you tainted bastards!" Talen had summoned an inferno right over our heads. It smelled disgusting, but the creatures were finally put in their place. I panted out of exhaustion and sat down on a boulder near us.

"How is everyone? Status!" Alistair shouted.

"I don't have any arrows, but no injuries."

"I might need a breather." Wynne said.

"Muy bien, here."

"Ditto with Zevran. Holy, Talen what happened to your robes?" They were nearly nonexistent and frayed.

"Tch, the bronco's horn shred it to pieces. I guess I should count myself lucky that I wasn't gored."

"You have the Maker's luck Talen." He just rubbed his cheek sheepishly.

"I haven't heard from the others." Alistair said. So we went to search for Derek and Oghren. They were lying in a pile together out cold.

"Leave them there, I'll check them out. Wynne, you sit down and rest." Talen said. Leliana helped her sit. I kept looking down the corridor where the others went to. The grease fire was still raging. Even if they did come back, they wouldn't be able to come to us.

"Are you worried?" Leliana asked.

"Of course I am. They are only four of them. I just wish this fire would go out so I could see if I could help."

"Mi niña, you are already so tired. It would be best if we just rest and catch our breath, no?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hate feeling so useless."

"Useless?" Zevran chuckled. "You are far from useless my dangerous dancer."

"Dancer?"

"Well your moves a bit more crude than mine, but you still have quite a bit of finesse in the way you fight."

"Thanks Zevran." I heard a couple of groans and curses.

"Get off of me you shriveled pair of nug sack!"

"You're the one that's grabbing, you lyrium addled deepstalker!"

"Well at least we know that both of them are alright." I said, getting up. I felt tired, super tired. Oghren is already explained the path towards the Ortan Thaig, but Eren and the others haven't come back yet. After a few minutes more, we'll be heading over to where they are. Then I heard a bark. Alfred had come to us from another passage in the crossroads.

"Alfred!" He ran up to me and gave me a few doggy kisses.

"Talen, Wynne!" Eren yelled. I saw him running towards us with Morrigan in his arms. He had blood spattered all over him. Talen and Wynne ran up to him and I followed.

"We were hit by a powerful Ogre. It grabbed onto Morrigan and-"

"Set her down. Talen, do you have a lyrium potion?"

"Right here. Don't take too much of it." They started on healing her. There was too much blood for me to see what was wrong with her. Eren had collapsed on the floor next to where they were healing her.

"Eren, where's Sten?"

"The ogre knocked him out. If you could-"

"Alistair, Derek, we have to go get Sten."

"Right." Alistair and Derek followed me as we went down the stone path and found the small side passage they mostly came from. The cave curved with various dead ends, but we finally found a slew of darkspawn corpses and a giant ogre. Sten was knocked out against the wall, his forehead was bleeding slightly. I took out a potion from my pack and tried to wake him up.

"Sten? Hey." He groaned and coughed lightly.

"Vashedan…"

"I know, take this." He gave me a look. "Don't give me that. You want to slow us down?" He reluctantly took it and drank.

"If you need some help getting up, let us know."

"Just get him Alistair. A knock to the head isn't anything to laugh at. We have to be careful."

"I am fine."

"You shush and let him help you. Head injuries can be fatal even after a couple of hours."

"Just lean on me slightly, slightly!" I admit it was funny seeing Sten being helped by Alistair. Sten still had slight vertigo from his head injury. Once we finally came back, tents were already being made for our makeshift camp.

"I'm guessing we're going to be staying here for a bit?"

"Morrigan still needs time to heal and everyone is exhausted. So yeah, we're staying. "Talen said, eating his bread. Sten finally sat down and I started to look around for at least a helmet. I knew that emissaries sometime came with one, but I couldn't find any through the bodies. Out of pure luck, I did find a chest.

"I wonder how long this has been here for?" Leliana asked. It was locked so, naturally, I called on her.

"Do you think you can open it?" She gave me a sly smile and took out a small pack with lockpicks and things of that nature.

"Do you want to try?"

"Oh geez, no. I've ruined more locks than opened. I'm fine with watching."

"Suit yourself. There." We heard the lock and it opened. By the luck of God, we found two helmets. Ask and you shall receive.

"And what have we here my two beautiful goddesses?"

"Helmets. Wow, they're pretty sturdy too. Give one to Derek, I'll take this one to Sten." Everyone had already settled in their cots for the day, besides Talen, Eren, and Sten. Talen was till periodically checking on Morrigan. Hopefully we can find that water stream again to at least help her clean up.

"Here Sten, I got you a helmet."

"My thanks." It fit him. Now I've settled into my own tent. Eren and Talen are still out there. I hope Morrigan is alright. I don't really trust her, but I know she didn't deserve this. Well, time to sleep.

Day 16

Ah yes the blurriness of the fade. It was a very welcome distraction from reality. Speaking of which, I was wondering if Morrigan is still around here. So I walked around trying to look for someone, or something. Well preferably someone.

"Nia." I turned around and Wynne was standing right behind me.

"Hey Wynne, I was wondering when I would find someone. Have you seen Morrigan around?"

"No. I have only seen you."

"Well, let's go and find her. I'm worried if she's doing ok." Wynne nodded and we started to walk. I guess the island that we were one was a pretty big one. It was sparse as well. Usually my trips to the fade had a lot of buildings, forests, or things that made it at least look friendly. This time, though, something was wrong. Something felt off. The more I walked, the less I felt safe. I stopped while Wynne kept going.

"Is there something wrong Nia?"

I stared at her. It looked like Wynne, but I got the sinking feeling that it wasn't Wynne. There wasn't that motherly sort of affection when fake Wynne looked at me. It looked more like smugness.

"Yeah there is. You aren't Wynne." It gave me a creepy smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"You aren't her. I know." I felt alarm bells in my stomach. The fake Wynne started to walk toward me. I tried pinching myself to wake up but to no avail. It laughed at me.

"You really think doing something simple will be enough to escape me?" It inched closer, its eyes were black and numb. I felt paralyzed, but I have to get out of there. So I closed my eyes and tried to feel for that energy from before. It was like a hot ball right in the pit of my belly. So I mentally grabbed for it. I felt the power surge through my body yet again. All I could see was bright light. I heard an echo of a roar. Then I woke up when Leliana was shaking me.

"Nia! Wake up!" The bright light had followed me out, but it was different in the real world. For a split second it was like viewing Leliana through a lens. Then the power became unbearable again. The light from my eyes faded, and I promptly threw up the moment I got out of the cot. What was really eye opening, was not that I threw up again. It was that blood was mixed in it as well.

"Nia!" I heard Eren run up to me. I felt woozy and light headed and weak.

"Holy Maker what was that?"

"Wh-Wha?" Alistair said, almost literally rolling out of his cot.

"Darkspawn?" Derek said, tripping over his cot. Eren pinched his nose.

"No, just Nia. Someone wake up Talen please." Eren gave me his waterskin and I rinsed and spit.

"You have a nosebleed."

"I noticed."

"Nia…what…what?"

"Sorry you had to see that." I tilted my head so the bleeding can just go down my throat.

"What did you actually see Leliana?"

"Her skin cracked with light and her eyes were radiating light as well. It was as bright as the sun! I…I thought that-"

"I'm not possessed Leliana. Hah. Ok, I got some explaining to do. Have you guys noticed that I haven't been normal since I came back to life in Soldier's Peak?"

"You can't touch mages is what I know."

"Well, there's more to that. Morrigan and I have been meeting in the fade. She thinks that the spirit gave me its power to use. She says that I might be able to control it. It's what we've been working on. When I was in the fade…there was a demon that looked like Wynne. I called on the power to protect me, but it is extremely hard to control. Actually, this would be the first time that it manifested in the real world."

"So a demon was about to attack you, and you protected yourself with this power? Are you sure you're not a mage?" Eren asked.

"Nope."

"Alright, you have better have woken me up for a good reason."

"Nia threw up blood." Eren said. Talen's eyebrows shot up and he did a once over on me. After I explained to him what had happened, he just said that was probably why blood was mixed into my expelled food.

"So, you were able to control it for a second that time huh? It looks like we're making progress." Talen said, yawning. There were deep circles under his eyes as well.

"Did you and Eren get any sleep last night?"

"Not much. Morrigan is still pretty weak. I had Eren make her take a small potion throughout the night. Alistair took first watch, but Eren didn't want to sleep at all. I did all I could since Wynne was still pretty low on mana from that last fight. Morrigan should be up and about in a bit."

"Well, that was, is that blood?" Alistair had said.

Day 16 continued

We started our way through the path on the Ortan Thaig. So far we haven't encountered anything, and we finally found a water stream. We had to thank Oghren for that. He was able to track Branka's signs and found it. We got water and, with it, hopefully a way to the Ortan Thaig. I was also stoked that we found a natural hot spring on the way. Oh and Morrigan is finally up!

"Why are we all here together?" Morrigan asked, dipping into the spring. Talen had raised the earth slightly so that we would have some privacy. Of course that didn't stop Oghren from trying to sneak a peek. After Wynne froze his bread, he decided to leave us be.

"Talen asked us to make sure you don't faint. You lost a lot of a blood and this hot bath would probably be bad for your health." I explained, washing off the grime from the past couple of days. Morrigan scoffed but accepted the soap from Wynne.

"Are you alright yourself Nia?" Leliana asked.

"Yeah don't worry. The spirit's power was too much for my body."

"I have heard that you were able to sustain the power for a limited time beyond the fade."

"Yep, and then I threw up blood and had a nosebleed. It's still a work in progress. I won't be able to control it overnight."

"The spirit's power?" Wynne said.

"Yep. The spirit that was protecting me gave me its power so now I'm trying to learn to control it."

"I see."

"We will need to make note of this progress once you enter the fade again."

"Eh, I don't really want to. I was almost attacked by a demon the last time I was there."

"But you were able to protect yourself."

"And throw up blood."

"The point of the matter is that you are gaining control."

"Is that really control?"

"We all start off somewhere Nia." Wynne said. I rolled my eyes and continued washing out the grime. Morrigan was the first one out. Leliana was really quiet though.

"Leliana, you ok? You've been quiet for a while now."

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Leliana, we both know when a woman says fine, it's not fine." Leliana averted her eyes from me.

"Her transformation frightened you, didn't it?" Leliana looked guiltily at Wynne.

"You're afraid of me? Leliana I would never hurt you."

"I know…I know…but you didn't see what you looked like. Your skin cracked with light pouring out, as well as your mouth and eyes. You…didn't look human…I was worried that…you were possessed."

"Leliana look-" As I reached toward her so she can check I'm fully human, she flinched. I never thought that I would make someone flinch in fear. She realized her mistake in a second, but I was already hurt.

"N-Nia, I-"

"I'm getting out. My skin is turning pruny anyway." I got out and went into a little cave to dry off with a small towel. I put on my padding and armor. We didn't know when we were going to get attacked so everyone is supposed to wear it, even when we sleep. It was a bit uncomfortable really, but you gotta do what you gotta do. This was going to be an awkward trip now that I know Leliana is scared of me.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Did something happen?" I looked around. I didn't really want anyway to really know. I motioned him to come closer and whispered it to him.

"Leliana is afraid of me now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Come on ladies! We still got daylight ahead of us!" Derek shouted. I'll end things here since I know that we're just going to continue walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Xmas! This is my gift to you guys and Happy Holidays! Tension in the group? No bueno. So after this chapter I won't update until Jan 6. The reason is so I can catch up on chapters and also give myself a rest since I've been updating every 2-3 days. And I also want to play my games since I haven't touched them...<strong>

**shinedown: **_Not going to happen lol_  
><strong>KrystylSky: <strong>_If that happened then all my planning up to inquisition will go to waste!  
><em>**Biorr the Old: **_Yeah you really get to see through the facade in Awakening.  
><em>**ZA: **_I love that rhyme! That was so awesome!  
><em>**emelian65: **_No todo los demas de Origins no estan vivos. Solo Brasca, Cousland, y Surana que estan en el grupo. Y, como te dije, ya tengo todos los relaciones en mi mente. No se si te van a gustar, pero cuando estuvi imaginando la estoria, they felt right. Espero que no paras de leer por eso, no quiero perderte! :(_

**Thank you to efdfd, Guest, and EG for the reviews!**

**You know what would be a great gift for today? Some reviews! :D**


	28. Crunchy Spider Leg Surprise

Day 18

We finally reached the Ortan Thaig. There wasn't as much light in here. There wasn't much maintenance here so the lava rivers, that were supposed to light the caves, were missing lava. The good thing was it wasn't cold. It was still slightly warm. There was a slight stench in the air. It was probably the darkspawn taint in the walls.

"By the tits of my Ancestors, I never thought I'd see this place in the flesh."

"Do you see any sign of Branka?" Eren asked.

"Yep. You see those cracks in the walls? She would always take a few samples to see the composition of the stone. Unfortunately, there aren't any sentries out. That means that she's not here."

"But we can see traces. Time to go exploring again." Talen shrugged. We kept on walking and my heart stopped in my chest. Darkspawn corpses which didn't frighten me. It was the spider corpses right next to it that really got under my skin.

"Uh oh. Eren, Nia is getting shaky again."

"I-I'm not!"

"We all know of your fear of spiders, dear."

"Nia, they are just spiders-"

"They are freaking large ass spiders! One of their, ugh, legs is as big as my freaking arm!"

"Calm down Nia, breathe."

"But-!"

"I have a solution, if you would indulge me." Morrigan said. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"And what's that if I may ask?" Alistair said, glaring at her.

"Hypnosis of course."

"Wait, what?"

"Tis not a true form of magic, but it might be what you need in order to face this fear of yours."

"Uh, I'm not really comfortable-"

"Just get on with it! The more sodding time we waste here, the less time we have for finding Branka!" Everyone looked at me to make my decision.

"It is alright mi niña, if something happens, you can easily rest in my arms."

"No. Urgh, fine! Fine! Do it."

"Good, now, sit down and relax…"

* * *

><p>I truthfully don't remember what Morrigan did to me. I know that I accidentally tried to punch her, which Alistair took. He has a bruise on his chin now. Sorry Alistair. All I do know, is that I'm not afraid of spiders anymore! We met up with six giant spiders and I was able to fight them head on! This is awesome! I was able to crush their abdomens and see their insect blood on the ground. I think I actually scared the group since I was laughing maniacally.<p>

"I think we broke her." Derek said.

"No. She is just enjoying herself." Morrigan said.

"In a very peculiar way." Sten said.

We walked deeper into the cave. The normal path was blocked with stone so of course we went into the side passages. After the giant spiders, we found them battling with darkspawn.

"Better them than us." Derek said. We waited until the 'victor' emerged so that we didn't have to fight them all. Turned out it was the ogre. After it had smashed and crushed the spiders into small splotches on the ground, it came after us. We made sure to keep Morrigan well out of the fighting. Her body was still weak from losing the blood. Morrigan was able to freeze it in place and the GWs just went to town on it.

It wasn't the only one though.

"There are more darkspawn up ahead." Alistair said. There were also more spiders as well. We did the same tactic and waiting for the victor. This time the spiders won. They charged at us. The DOS team rushed them with their two handed weapons. MTW went with their spells. Those that separated from the group were hunted down by Zevran, Alfred, and I. Alistair and Eren made the line between them and the MTW group. All in all, very good tactics.

We finally killed the party of spiders and headed on our way.

"Damn these spiders and webs!" Oghren yelled, getting caught as we saw more spiders. Then something strange happened. Talen did one of his famous fire spells, but it almost exploded and took out most of the spiders we were fighting

"What was that!?" Alistair said. He was nearly scorched. Derek went to investigate and took a good whiff.

"Ah! Looks like there's a natural gas vein in the walls."

"Is that what that smells was?" Alistair said.

"It means we should be very careful with bas seerabas fire spells."

"Yep. We don't want the ceiling to cave in." Oghren said.

"Talen, only ice spells from now on."

"But I'm not good with those!"

"Then shapeshift." Talen sulked. It was funny to still see him do that. He is the youngest of our group. As we continued on we found spirits and golems! These things were huge! I could probably only reach waist high if I stood next to them.

"Be careful! These spirits cannot be harmed by normal means!" Morrigan shouted. Even our enchanted weapons did little toward them. The golem was able to get hurt by Derek's hammer and Oghren's axe, but normal weapons didn't slow it down. The spirits were giving us trouble as they were able to hit us but not us to them. The MTW team had to really get into their mana pool in order to kill them or make them vanish. I don't know.

"Is the veil thin here?" Leliana asked.

"Well there are giant spiders."

"The thaig must have fallen long ago to darkspawn. Death emanates from here, but I don't think it's stretched too thinly. Either way, we must be careful." Wynne explained.

I was looking in awe at all the houses. Of course we couldn't open any of the doors. Most doors were stuck in their places after so many years. The houses were also caved in. If there was anything in there, it was probably destroyed. Then I heard a shout.

"There's someone out there!" Oghren shouted. It was Ruck. After telling us we can't go near his things, we got ambushed by spiders.

"Sodding things needs to be taught a lesson!" Derek shouted.

"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing!" Talen said. We were all just a circle of bodies surrounded by spiders. Then Leliana got separated with two spiders aiming right for her.

"Leliana out of the way!" Talen did a small cone of ice which froze them. I came in and shattered both of them.

"Alistair!" He was being overwhelmed by a spider. Alfred jumped right on top and started to gnaw and maul. Sten did the finishing blow. We were all covered with spider guts and other things I didn't care to mention.

"Ugh, my boots."

"Leliana, you ok?" I asked. She still flinched. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm ok."

"They didn't get you with their fangs right?" Talen asked. I just left Talen to take care of her. There wasn't anything I could do anymore.

"Status." Eren said.

"I am well." Sten said.

"Covered in guts, but ok." Alistair said.

"Nothing to report boss."

"Me and Leliana are ok too."

"I'm fine." Alfred barked right next to me.

"Now that we are all well, what was the man that fled from us?" Morrigan asked.

"Probably an unlucky sod that got punished to the Deep Roads." Oghren said. "We shouldn't worry about it. We have to keep moving." I looked to where the cave where Ruck was. I was worried about him. Wynne gave me a glance as well.

"Nia, let's go. We can't waste any more time here than we already have." Eren said.

"But we could help him."

"I don't think so. He's been feeding off darkspawn corpses. Look here." Alistair said. Bones that carried the taint were all over the place with teeth marks on them. "If anything, he's close to becoming a ghoul. The only thing we could do now is give him mercy." I felt my stomach clench and looked back at the cave.

"Come on you sods! Stop having a tea party and get on with it!" Oghren shouted. I had to ignore the feeling I had for Ruck. It's true. Even if I did tell Ruck that his mother was looking for him, he would rather stay here. There was nothing I could do. Still…

"Nia!" I ran toward the cave and came face to face with Ruck.

"No! You no come here! You no plunder my riches!" I took a deep breath and made my physical language drop from intimidation, to calming. I let go of the tension I had in my shoulders and made sure that Ruck saw both of my empty hands.

"I'm not here to steal anything. I won't touch any of your treasure." I said calmly, slowly, and softly.

"You're not here to steal Ruck's treasure?"

"No. If you want, I could always trade you for it. Like these shiny coins that I have." I jingled the bag of coins so he could see and hear it.

"Oh, Ruck not mind that."

"You sodding girl! What are you…" Oghren turned quiet as he looked around the cave. I could see the gears turning in his head. This was Branka's old camp. There were marks of fire on the ground with all the cots in one place. I could only assume that was where Ruck slept.

"Ruck, do you know of anyone that was down here? Maybe a woman named Branka?"

"No, nothing here. Nothing other than creatures that, that bite and crunch your bones. No woman, only pretty lady." I sighed.

"Hey, tell him if he wouldn't mind me looking around for a bit."

"Ruck, this is my friend Oghren. Can he look around your camp? He won't take anything and, if we want to, I'll trade you those shiny coins that I told you about."

"Yes, beard friend of pretty lady can look."

"Thank you Ruck." I saw Eren out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head. I didn't want Ruck to become violent with anyone else. Oghren didn't find much. Just signs that this was where Branka used to be.

"Now I know Branka isn't here. She would let someone like that use her camp like a festering nest." I heard someone come through again. This time it was Wynne.

"Excuse me, may I speak with him for a moment?"

"Go ahead Wynne." She talked to him about his mother. He vehemently denied her to spread the information that he was alive. Wynne agreed that it would be better for his mother to know that he was dead instead. So we left the cave and we left Ruck to whatever fate he would succumb to.

After encountering some more spirits, we found an underground lake and finally took an impromptu break. We washed off the spider guts as much as we could. I tried getting down everything that I could remember. I know that once we cross that bridge, we'd be heading into spider queen territory. Hopefully everyone would be about to get out all right.

Day 18 Continued.

We stopped right at the sight where Branka was last camped. It's been a doozy since I last wrote.

Once we washed off our armor, we continued on. The spiders that we saw all started to flee at first glance. All of us just looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"This poses a problem." Morrigan said.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked.

"If I am to assume correctly, these spiders are following orders."

"Orders? I thought these beasts have no mind of their own." Derek said.

"They have a group mentality when they are of 5 or 6 members, but the way these are acting, they are being controlled by a queen."

"A queen spider? So what, all the ones we've been fighting are its workers?" Alistair asked.

"Twould appear so. I believe we are heading into the main nest. It will be closely guarded by many. Not only that, these spiders also carry the darkspawn taint."

"Corrupted spiders? This doesn't bode well." Wynne said.

"Animals that carry the taint can also spread it to other creatures." Alistair said.

"Then what is the plan?" Sten asked.

"We're only 4 Grey Wardens. We can't all be at the front making sure these spiders don't touch the rest. If we get swarmed by them, we're dead." Talen said.

"Not to mention there are also darkspawn thrown in with them." Eren said.

"Either way, it seems we are doomed no?"

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Zevran." Talen said sarcastically.

"There must be something we can do in order to damage all of them."

"I know of an earthquake spell, but that would be too risky in these caves."

"I know the inferno, but I don't want to blow everyone up."

"And the blizzard would only slow them down for a time, for twould freeze all of us." I got to thinking. We do have natural gas here. Gas still moves in veins.

"What if…we can gather all the spiders in a gas vein? That way we can just roast all of them in one go." I suggested.

"That would be a fine plan, but who would be the unlucky sod that brings them all together? Not to mention having the nose to sniff out the gas." We all turned to Alfred. He just gave a scary whine.

"We can't let him go alone! He'll die." Eren said.

"Then someone else needs to go with the dog." Oghren said.

"One that runs fast." Derek said, stroking his beard.

"And another to pull them out of the way once they find the vein." Leliana, Zevran, and I were all singled out.

"You are kidding me!"

"You really think that any one of us can out run los arañas?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Zevran can sneak as well as Leliana. We've seen how you ran away with some spiders as well Nia."

"Well, we all know where this is going!" Alistair said. The lot game. Two of us are going to have to join Alfred in trying to find a gas vein near the nest and draw all the spiders toward it. Derek held up the three sticks. Two were burnt, one wasn't.

"Why did I have to open my mouth…?" I mumbled.

"You could have easily used it to-"

"Not helping Zevran." Leliana said.

"Let's get them all at once. On 3." I said.

"One."

"Dos…"

"Three!"

I squeaked in horror. I got the burnt one as did Zevran. Leliana was the one that lucked out.

"Frick."

"Braska."

"Oh thank the Maker." Leliana gave out a sigh of relief.

"Well Zevran. At least when I die, I'll have you."

"Do not be so pessimistic mi niña, it makes your beautiful face wrinkle."

"Well, let's keep following them I supposed." Alistair said. We kept on following the spiders. My stomach filled with dread. I felt like throwing up. Even though I wasn't afraid of spiders, I didn't want to get burned alive from wanting to kill them. As we followed the retreating spiders, we came upon a bridge.

"Alfred. It's your time to help." Eren said. Alfred whined again. "There are two darkspawn ahead. We'll keep them away from you. Try to draw the spiders as well as you can and avoid getting bit by them. Alfred, once you found a gas vein, howl." Alfred barked. "Good boy. Are you ready?"

"Hell no."

"Doesn't matter missy, now get out there!" Derek said, slapping my back. Zevran and I did a quick glance at each other. I felt Alfred's noise in my hand.

"Go!"

We ran like getting out of dodge. I saw a darkspawn and a couple of corrupted spiders right behind me. Alistair and Eren already got their attention. I saw the next emissary in front of me controlling a few corrupted spiders. Then the queen came out. Spiders started to drop everywhere, following me or Zevran. Then I heard a howl. Alfred was right next to a small cavern in the wall. That must have been where the gas was leaking. We only had one shot at this.

"Come on you ugly pieces of shit!" I started throwing rocks to get their attention, trying to ease my way where Alfred was. He was also nipping at their heels. The queen had its eyes on Zevran, and he was running like a maniac over to us.

"Zevran over here!"

He took a jump and came to where we were. Alfred howled again to alert the group. I saw Talen's blonde locks up on the hill. Alfred was already evading the spiders to get to his side. I took out my daggers and started to punch my way out. Zevran had already found one. I was the only one keeping the spiders there.

"Nia get out of there!"

"I'm freaking trying!"

That's when one spider pushed me up against the cavern wall and started to maul my armor apart, or at least tried to. Thank you Mikhael for making this! We didn't have enough time. More spiders were dropping and if we didn't set these ones on fire, we would be overwhelmed.

"Do it Talen!"

"But Nia-!"

"Just shut up and do it!"

I saw his staff waving in the air, the fire collecting at his point. There was earth moving to cover the group. Most likely by Wynne. I saw a blur right in my peripheral vision. Arrows started to strike at the spiders. I also saw Zevran cut one down right next to me.

"Nia!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the bodies of spiders.

"Everybody get down!" Zevran quickly stuffed me into a small hole in the wall holding me away from the opening, before Talen finally release the inferno. The fire spread extremely quick throughout the cavern and caught all the spiders. I heard their squeals of pain. Zevran hugged me closer to him. I had my eyes shut. I felt the fire at the opening of our little cave. It was deafening as well. Then utter silence. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Zevran finally released his hold on me. His back was slightly scorched but that was easily remedied with a potion. I started to laugh out of pure relief and he joined me.

"Nia! Zevran!" We finally got out of the hole. I was covered in dust and my armor was dented in many places, but I was alive. Leliana was the first to spot us. I saw the group come out of a earth dome. Leliana surprised me by hugging me very close.

"Oh thank Andraste! Are you hurt? Did you get bit?"

"No, I'm fine. Zevran here pulled me out of the scuffle. I saw that you distracted them long enough with your arrows."

"O-Oh well-"

"Thank you Leliana."

"You are welcome."

"And what of me my precious niña?"

"Oh you're calling me niña again? What about saying my name hm?"

"Well that was in the heat of battle. If you want I can say it again in a heat of passion." I just rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for saving me. Thank you Zevran." I felt a warm body colliding with me, taking me to the ground. Alfred was giving me his slobbery kisses and Eren had to almost pry him off me.

"Nia, you're not hurt?"

"No, I'm good. Just the armor needs a little fixing, woah!" Eren hugged me close to him as well.

"Ok enough with the sap, get over here. We found a journal of Branka's." Derek said, stopping our little moment. Zevran helped me up and gave me a wink. I just shook my head of his antics. I got some more hugs from Wynne and Alistair. Morrigan and Talen just gave me praise.

"I do not know whether to congratulate you on your courage or on your stupidity. But your valor in battle was firmly tested this day and you have won." Sten said.

"Um, thank you?"

"Come on you nuglets! This journal isn't going to read itself!" Oghren shouted. The GWs joined him in going through the journal. I just sat down and started to write.

"May I sit with you?" Leliana asked.

"Sure, it's a free country." She had a small break loaf in her hand and broke it in two, offering me one piece. "You should probably save that for later you know."

"I just want to say, I am sorry for treating you like something to be feared. I know what I saw and, although it was frightening, I will admit that, that is not you. My behavior was inexcusable and-"

"Leliana, it's ok. It just hurt that you thought that I was just going to hurt you for no absolute reason. I don't even know how to control this power, let alone use it to hurt others. I'm not a monster Leliana, and I promise that I will never hurt you."

"I know, I know. I am sorry if you thought that I thought of you that way. You are a courageous and beautiful woman, who has shown her bravery time and time again. I should have known that you would not use that power with bad intentions."

"Of course not Leliana. I would use my power to protect the people I care about. Don't forget that you're one of them ok?" Leliana nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed my head with hers and kept on writing.

"Alright, rest up everyone. We got our next destination. The Deep Trenches. I'm not going to lie, that is the heart of the darkspawn horde. Countless nest there and I can't express enough not to get yourself tainted. It's going to take a while to get there according to Branka's maps. Once everyone has caught their breath, we'll renew our travels." Derek explained.

"The Dead Trenches…this mission will has become more difficult than what we thought." Leliana said.

"You got that right."

* * *

><p><strong>I loved my break bytheway. Regular updating will continue every 3 days. Happy Dia de los Reyes! :D anyone got the baby from the rosca? I would love some tamales.<strong>

**Shout out to yoyotenshi, SteadfastTinSoldier, manosad, prue162, and OnlineArmadillo for favoriting/following this story!**

**shinedown: **_Thanks for the cookie! I can't want to see your progression on your two stories :3 I see you have taken a liking to Eren_ lol  
><strong>emelian65: <strong>_Sabias que me diste un idea para Zevran y con quien el va estar? Yo pienso que te va a gustar :3 Va ser una sorpresa para ti.  
><em>**KrystylSky: **_As you can see, Leliana gets over_ it.  
><strong>Biorr the Old: <strong>_I was doing something meaninful on New Year's like sleeping lol it's tough being a mom.  
><em>**yoyotenshi: **_I'm glad you did :3  
><em>**ZA: **_I got pajamas! :D  
><em>**chaosrin: **_If you woke up to a person with crackling skin that had light pouring out of it and their mouth and eyes, wouldn't you be scared? Not only that, Leliana saw how Uldred changed people into abominations with light glowing as well. I would think it would be semi_ traumatizing.  
><strong>EG: <strong>_Thank you for the review! And I don't got school, i have work...  
><em>

**I hope that your christmas and new years were safe, fun, and happy! :D 12000 views! This couldn't be done without you guys!**


	29. Deep Roads Time part 2!

Day 20

Oghren is pretty much our lead now. After copying the maps from Branka's journal, he kept searching for her marks on the stone. It was like following bread crumbs almost. Even then, it's still going to take a while to get to the Dead Trenches. From what the markers told us, it would take us a good week or more to get there. At this point, I'm not even sure how much time we've been down here. At least in the Diamond Quarter I was able to keep track of the days.

Derek made sure we were hauling ass. Without the wagon, it was all walking/jogging. Even though Derek and Oghren were dwarves, they could easily outrun me. Finally Eren convinced them that running us ragged would be bad if we were too tired to fight.

My feet are killing me.

"At this point I'm going to need new padding for my boots." I said.

"You aren't the only the only one." Leliana said.

"At least be thankful that we're not meeting a lot of darkspawn in the roads." Alistair said. We had found more helmets on the way from lost battles with the darkspawn. Now everyone had one on.

"I do not understand. The Deep Roads are the home for darkspawn. Why are we not meeting more?" Sten asked.

"They come out en masse during a Blight. Instead of staying down here, they dig upwards, led by the Archdemon." Eren explained. "The Darkspawn were already gathering in a massive horde in Ostagar by the time we fled to Lothering. I'm surprised that they haven't run over the country over by now."

"Winter is keeping them in check. Duncan told me that they are a bit sensitive to the cold." Derek said.

"So by the end of winter, they're going to completely destroy Ferelden?" Talen asked.

"Most likely." Derek said.

"So that gives us about 4 more months to get all our allies and convince the nobles to fight the darkspawn instead of each other? No pressure guys." I said.

"Well if it's a long winter like last year, we might have a bit more time on our hands." Eren said.

"Which is why we need to get to Branka as soon as possible. The sooner we can get the dwarves on our back, the better." Derek said. I started to hum under my breath. I couldn't take my ocarina this time since the noise would probably attract darkspawn or other animals.

"Singing again mi niña?"

"Humming. I can't really sing since Derek is not allowing me to."

"We can't have monsters chasing after us with your singing."

"But I'm so bored! All we're doing is walking."

"I'm starting to wonder how your husband handled you." Derek mumbled. I started to snicker.

"You have your mind in the gutter again, don't you?" Leliana said.

"Sorry, but it makes life more fun. Anyway, I was always doing something back home. There was always something to preoccupy me. I can't help it. I get bored easily."

"Quit your yammering. The only thing you should be focused on, is-"

"Getting to Branka, I get it."

"Don't you sass me girl."

"This girl has a name. It's Nia."

"Whatever you say girly." I stuck my tongue at Oghren when he turned around.

"Children behave." Morrigan said.

"How are you feeling Morrigan?" I asked.

"There is no need to concern yourself about my well-being."

"Geez, I'm just asking."

"How about you recite poetry?" Zevran said.

"Poetry? Really?"

"Really there is nothing else to do besides playing I spy." Alistair said. I huffed.

"If it would pass the time I guess."

"Good, I am first. Her beautiful skin was velvet to my touch/ Her lips as succulent as the ripest fruit/ The feeling in my lower body becoming too much/ As her body came closer-"

"Zevran, really? I know it's probably been a while since you had it, but can we at least keep the poetry to something less perverted?"

"Ah, your loss mi niña. Your turn."

"There are many things to fear/ But know that I am always at your side/ As the time flies year after year/ You will be my joy and my pride."

"The sky twinkles with the light of stars/ The twins moons in their forever dance/ This beautiful world is eternally ours/ Even for a small fleeting glance."

"Not bad Leliana. Thinking about someone?" I gave her a small playful nudge. Leliana giggled.

"You may think what you like. You are thinking of your children aren't you?"

"Yep. And close your mouth Zevran, we all know what you're thinking about."

Day 23

We should be getting close to the Deep Trenches now. The Deep Roads became harder to travel. Well, if you can even call them Roads now. It was more like a cave system if anything.

"The walls are becoming less noticeable now." Oghren said.

"You are still able to follow the path, are you not?" Sten asked.

"Of course I am! Branka's my wife! I can follow her to here all the way to Kal' Sharok if need be."

"Aww, you still love her don't you?" Leliana said.

"I still care for her! I'm the only one in the sodding city that still does! No one cares that she's been missing for 2 sodding years!"

"Oghren, you're drunk aren't you?" I said.

"Of course I am! Can you see me making this trip without a drink?"

"Where is he getting all this liquor anyway?" Alistair mumbled.

"Do you really want to know?" Morrigan said.

"Forget I asked.

Day 23 Continued

We finally rested for a good second. Everyone is really tired by this point. We only stopped for the occasional bathroom break. Our supplies are starting to get a bit low as well. I was able to cook up some of the deepstalkers that we killed on the way. They tasted very gamy and disgusting, but they were the only thing that was edible in the Deep Roads.

"We're going to have to be careful hunting these down. I can tell from the walls that the corruption is starting to spread." Eren said.

"Would explain the taste…" Oghren said. I was writing as usual with Alfred curled up at my side. Talen is looking over Wynne. She had sprained her ankle when her foot cracked through the floor.

"You never stop writing don't you girly?"

"My name is Nia Oghren."

"What you writing in there?"

"My sanity."

"Your what?"

"She's from out of town I guess you can say. She writes in it to make sure she doesn't go crazy." Alistair said.

"Thanks for summing that up Alistair."

"I do my best."

"Out of town huh? What are you an Antivan?"

"Not exactly."

"Definitely not an Orlesian…Rivain!"

"Nope."

"Nevarran? The Free Marches? The Anderfels! I thought your eyes looked weird."

"No to all three."

"Then where are you sodding from?"

"Beyond the fade. I'm not from this world." Oghren looked at me for a good second before laughing his ass off.

"Good one girly! Hey pass me some of that cheese kid!"

"But…this is my ration…" I rolled my eyes and scratched Alfred behind the ears. He gave me a happy groan. One by one, all of us started to go into our tents. Eren stayed by the fire. I wasn't that tired though so I stayed up with him.

"I can't wait until we get this over with. I'm starting to miss the sky."

"You and me both. It's gonna be a bit of a pain once we get outside. It's full on winter now. Snowy and cold."

"You can always come into my tent to get warm."

"Oh my gosh, have you been listening to Zevran again?" Eren chuckled.

"Even if you did come in there, I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want to."

"Eren…"

"I know. I know, but you really don't miss it?" I got up and sat next to him instead.

"Truthfully, I really do." I whispered and he chuckled silently.

"I don't see why you don't take up Zevran's offer. It seems that you really like him."

"Zevran is good to look at but not to touch. After being with the same person for almost 5 years makes you yearn for that emotional side when doing it. I can't just get a one night stand or something."

"So you would do it out of love instead of personal satisfaction?"

"Basically. You're the opposite though. I'm surprised you haven't jumped on Leliana or Morrigan. Well technically you already did with Morrigan."

"We didn't do anything that one time. All we did was…touch."

"And you haven't done anything else? Wow Eren, you sure you ok? You were a ladies man back in Highever."

"That was in the past. If you haven't noticed, we have been trying to save the country. There really isn't any time for romance or personal pleasure."

"Zevran hasn't quite made that distinction yet." Eren chuckled.

"That is true. I don't know. I guess…well my feelings for you are still there. I still see you every day. It will be hard trying not to be in love with you." I pinched his cheek. "Ow!"

"I love you too Eren, but not in that way. If you need me to remind you of that constantly, you can only ask." He just gave me a small smile and rubbed where I pinched him.

"No. I think the more I say it, the more I can come to terms that you are unattainable. Eventually I will find someone for me. Whether it will be soon or not is the question. You better get some sleep. You know how Derek and Oghren are running us hard."

"Oh yeah. Alright then." Eren grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Good Night Nia."

"Night Eren."

Wow, long entry. Time to go to sleep.

Day 26

I was in the fade again. I haven't been here since the incident. I was more wary than last time. I was in one of the floating islands. I really didn't want to start walking, especially now that I know that a demon has me in its sights. I didn't know what to do with myself during this time. So I decided to just sit down and meditate. If I was going to do anything productive, I might as well try to get a handle on this power.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. I closed my eyes and focused on the power in my stomach. The best I could describe it was a giant ball. Not as big as a bowling ball but much smaller and denser. It felt hot the moment I felt it spread in my body. I opened my eyes, gasped, and stood up from the shock. That's when I finally saw it. When Leliana and Talen describe my skin cracking with light, they weren't joking.

It was as if my skin was concrete with light going through the cracks. They ran all over my skin down to my fingertips. Then it ebbed away. I could only touch that ball of power for an instant before it became overwhelming.

I sat down and tried again. Deep breaths and concentration. I imagined my hand touching that power. Only a second with my finger touching it and a spark of power made my skin extremely hot. I opened my eyes again, but it was full of light. My eyes were probably shining again.

"It seems to me that you have improved." I gasped and felt that power grow before it became unbearable again. I knew that voice. It was Morrigan. I hunched on the ground. The power was about to burst again. "Listen to my voice. Take deep breaths. One after the other. Concentrate on the power you have now. Control it. Do not let it control you."

My body was under excruciating pain. I felt needles poking out of every single pore. My eyes threatening to spill out as soon as I opened my eyelids. My bones felt like fire. It was hard but I did simple steps. Breath. One in, two out. In and out. That was all I could think about. Then I slowly felt it ebb away like last time. I gasped for breath and soon the fade went away.

I woke up sweating and my muscles cramping. My eyelids felt heavy. The only thing about going into the fade that I don't like, is that I feel like I stayed up all night. Oh man, finally finished writing all of this down. Leliana was still sleeping and I felt so tired. Well, let's get some shut eye.

* * *

><p>We are finally nearing the Dead Trenches. The walls are coated with this sticky black stuff. Apparently the taint corrupts the land almost like radioactivity. It's better if you don't get any on your face or touch it with your bare hands.<p>

"We should be nearing a big canyon. From that bridge on, is the Dead Trenches." Oghren said.

"Need I remind everyone that getting darkspawn blood on you is bad? No? Good!" Alistair said.

I'll end this here. Derek and Oghren are not letting us stop for nothing.

Day 27

So we are finally in the Dead Trenches. Also Morrigan actually congratulated me on controlling the power that I had, somewhat. Anyway we're at the canyon where that whole cut scene with the Archdemon came, except we are resting before we cross the bridge.

We saw the armies marching down in the canyon. The Archdemon flew by us and roared which caused all the GWs to faint.

"Do you think they'll wake up anytime soon?" Leliana asked me.

"I'm not sure. Having the Archdemon nearby probably caused them to hear something in their thoughts. Give them a minute."

"Why don't we just crush all the darkspawn down there with rocks? Wynne you can do your little earth trick can't you?" Oghren asked.

"If I did summon an earthquake, we would also suffer the consequences of having boulders crush us to death. You wouldn't want that would you?" Oghren grunted.

"The saarebas is awakening."

I looked over and, sure enough, Talen was the first one waking up. He groaned and coughed. Leliana went by his side. Talen hunched over, grabbing his stomach.

"So…hungry…"

I face palmed. Soon after everyone else started to get up. Derek immediately told us to get ready and cross the bridge. Well, I'll stop here. I don't know when I'll start writing again, but hopefully soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters are probably some of my favorite ones. I'm still trying to catch up on my back up chapters...two more to go!<strong>

**Shout out to Lucy's Echo and Creative Lunatic for favoriting and following this story! :D**

**EG: **_Of course I will, this is my favorite story to write_ :3  
><strong>ZA: <strong>_I think you're the only one religiously sticking to that pairing lol  
><em>**shinedown: **_Yummy! Delicious cyber marshmallow! I know, I know, Eren._ lol  
><strong>Spawnhunter: <strong>_I can't reveal anything about Shale because of plot things. Sorry no spoilers x3_

**We're finally at the Dead Trenches! You wanna read how we beat that broodmother in the face? Review! :D**


End file.
